OMG
by Fanggirls-4646
Summary: The same vampires you have always known and love with a twist, they're all in high school! Join them on their adventure filled with lots of drama, romance, adventure, and comedy. WARNING contains lots of Delena/Klaroline/ Steroline/ Datherine /Kennet Konnie?(Kol and Bonnie)/Ratt / Kalijah/Staferine/ and Alaric... Living the single life, for now ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello readers and TVD lovers! This is our first TVD story and we really hope you all like it! Just so you know, this is sort of an AU story were all the VD characters are high school aged. They're all still vampires but the history between some characters has changed and all will be revealed eventually ;) Also, the story will be told in different point of views, usually two per chapter. If you'd like to hear from anyone in particular just let us know!Anyway, hope you all enjoy, don' forget to review with any comments, tips, or ideas!**

**Damon**

"Oh shut up" Katherine yells shoving me playfully with a sharp grin on her face. This is usually the response I get whenever I give her a compliment.

"Am I not allowed to give my beautiful best friend a compliment every now and then?" I ask with a grin.

"Damon, I'm going to break your hand if you continue" she says and I have no doubt that she means it.

"What a lady you are Ms. Petrova" I hear an accented voice say from behind me. Klaus smiles brightly at Katherine and she throws a French fry at him as he sits down in the seat opposite me.

The school cafeteria is easily the one place I love yet hate. Hate, because it's loud, noisy, and gross, love because there are no teachers and basically no rules. I mean I love Ric and all, but the whole teacher thing is a real buzz kill.

As I look around the cafeteria I notice Elena standing on the lunch line with Bonnie and Stefan, laughing. The two of us make eye contact and we stare into each others eyes for a minute before she shakes her head, rolls her eyes, and turns away laughing at another one of Stefan's comments

"Do you think Elena's interested in anyone?" I ask Katherine turning my attention back to the table.

Caroline has now taken a seat next to Katherine, obviously trying to avoid Klaus, who just slides down his bench so he is directly across from her.

She rolls her eyes, "Please don't tell me you've got a thing for her again" she says with a taunting smile as she pops a chip into her mouth. It amazes me how much she eats considering she doesn't even need food.

"No, I was just curious" I finally decide as I grab a chip she was about to put in her mouth and eat it myself.

"And since when are you so curious" she says almost annoyed. She opens up a bag of Oreos and begins to separate the ones with cream on one napkin and the plain ones on another.

"Kitty Kat are you jealous?" I ask grinning taking one of the Oreos with the cream and licking it off before returning it back to the napkin.

"Damon, now there's an uneven number!" She pouts with a frown as she looks down at the now plain cookie.

"You didn't answer the question" I say looking into her eyes.

Ever since we broke up two years ago Katherine and I have been best friends. The kind that taunt and embarrass each other but always have each other's backs in the end.

"Jealous? Really, how adorable!" She says before taking the Oreos and tossing them on the ground

"You know there is a garbage can right?" Caroline says turning away from her conversation with Klaus.

"If they wanted people to use them they would put them in more convenient spots" she says as if it were obvious. I can't help but smile.

"It's people like you who make this school so messy and gross" she says getting up to go pick up the cookies and toss them in the garbage.

"I love how passionate you are about this school" Klaus says to her with a smirk.

"Oh yes, doesn't Caroline recycling just turn you on" I reply sarcastically

Caroline rolls her eye as she reclaims her seat. "Would that have been so hard for you to do?" She asks Katherine

"Why should I do it, they pay the janitors for a reason!" Katherine retorts. I tune them out as I look to Elena who is talking to a small group of girls at another table who I recognize as cheerleaders.

I get up without thinking about where I'm going and find myself standing in front of their table.

"Hello ladies" I say addressing the girls.

"Hi Damon" all the girls chorus except Elena who remains quiet looking a bit awkward.

"You girls wouldn't mind giving us a minute here would you?" I ask sweetly.

They all nod immediately and stand up "Sure Damon" the head cheerleader, Chelsea, says winking at me before walking away with all the others following her in unison.

"I turn back to Elena giving her a smile, "What are you doing talking to those air heads" I say sliding into the seat next to her.

"You should be nicer to them, they basically worship you" she says simply.

"Well so does Rebekah, occasionally, but can you honestly see me complimenting or holding any doors open for her anytime soon" I retort.

She rolls her eyes shaking her head, "You're really arrogant you know" she points out.

"It's a gift" I say with a smirk. I pause for a second before continuing, "Why we're you really here, trying to avoid me?"

"Don't give yourself so much credit, my life doesn't revolve around you anymore" she challenges.

I take a breath before replying in a serious tone, "we should talk about this whole break up thing"

Ever since Elena and I broke up two weeks ago she had been not so subtly avoiding me and we hadn't been able to talk alone since that day.

"What's there to talk about, were done, over, end of story" she replies seemingly unable to look me in the eye.

"Why?" I say grabbing her hand gently, "Elena, I miss you, I miss us"

She looks up at me sadly, "I miss us too Damon" she mutters

Before I can reply the two of us are interrupted.

"Damon, mate, and Elena! What's going on over here?" Klaus asks raising an eyebrow with an evil smile

"Nothing that concerns you, _mate_" I reply glaring at him.

"Aww trying to reclaim sweet Elena's heart, and only moments after flirting with Katherine, you do work fast Damon" he responds still smirking.

I stand up quickly shoving him, " Just go flirt with Caroline and get rejected or something"

"Oh right I almost forgot Elena, sweetheart, Caroline requires your assistance" Klaus says brightly

"You, forgetting something with the word Caroline in it, unlikely" I respond grabbing Elena's arm as she gets up

"Elena" I start but she cuts me off

"No Damon, I can't" she says before heading toward the table.

I sigh, "Thank you so much Klaus" I say sarcastically

"Anytime mate, anytime"

**Caroline**

I walk down the empty halls, wondering how exactly I got persuaded by Katherine to buy her new Oreos. I still wonder why we're friends. Well, at least as friendly as you can get with Katherine. As I reach the end of the hall where the vending machine sits, I fumble in my pocket for a dollar. But before I get a chance I am suddenly being pushed back against the lockers. I would scream but have no reaction time before realizeing its Klaus.

"Klaus!" I yell. He smiles before leaning in and kissing me. I feel the need to kiss him back, but then remember that we are in school. I gently push him away and he raises an eyebrow.

"We can't risk anyone seeing us." I say trying to smile but failing.

For the past year now Klaus and I have been secretly dating behind our friends backs. I just have this feeling that if they find out they will be mad, or dispointed! Its not like I would ever tell Klaus that. I just tell him that when the time is right I'll tell them. The downside to all of this is that usually at all the dances and parties I either fly solo or go with Tyler which Klaus hates! Tyler thinks we are in some sort of strange relationship but I rather have him think that then know the truth. Another down side is that I have to pretend I hate Klaus and that the thought of him revolts me.

"The halls are empty. Relax Caroline." He says before kissing me again. This time I kiss him back. He grabs my shoulders and pulls me even closer as we kiss, and I cant help but think it could be like this all the time if I just got over myself! That is until I hear the gasp. I pull away from Klaus and turn to find Katherine and Elijah staring in shock. Katherine holds her phone up, and I'm guessing this means she took a picture.

My life is ruined.

"Oh My God." I mummer brushing back my hair with my hands. Then to my amusement, Katherine starts laughing.

"Yes! After I tell Damon, I will be 10 bucks richer!" She says enthusiastically, starting to walk away. Klaus speeds over to her and pushes her against the lockers all in one swift blur of movement.

"You tell anyone, and you won't be able to ever talk again!" He threatens, while Katherine simply smiles that Katherine smile.

"Really. Threatning me? As Elijah stands so close?" She says with some dry laughter, "You won't let Klaus hurt me will you Elijah." She turns towards Elijah catching his eye.

"Katherine, maybe its best that you listen to Klaus. Its his and um.. Caroline's business. Their secret to tell." Elijah states simply, as he pulls Klaus away from Katherine, and puts his hands on her shoulders. Katherine turns to face him, before facing Klaus again.

"So what exatly is this? Is this the first time, or have you guys been doing this for what, a week, month, year?" She says tauntingly. My stomach churns and I put my face in my hands.

"As my brother so politely said, that is none of your business Katerina. Now I suggest you keep your mouth shut and eat your oreos, or else history will repeat itself." Klaus says retrurning Katherines gaze.

"Only problem with that is that Caroline was too busy kissing you to get me my oreos." She responds, flashing me a smile. I think of all the terrible things I would like to do to her at the moment but realize that this is my fault not hers. She's just Katherine being Katherine. I'm the one who lied. I'm the one whos at fault.

Klaus responds to Katherine by throwing a crumbled up dollar bill at her.

"Knock yourself out." He says, before turning to me, and grabbing my hand. He guides me away from Katherine and Elijah, and I follow him back towards the cafeteria.

I faintly hear Elijah say, "we can't tell anyone Katherine." at the same time that Katherine says "I cant wait to tell everyone!"

**Hope you all liked it! Next chapter should be up by tomorrow or at least Friday. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey everybody thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! To the person who mentioned Nadia, we have taken the idea into consideration and plan to add her in later. Thanks for all the support! XoXo**

"Katerina, we mustn't tell anyone of the relationship between Niklaus and Caroline" I tell Katherine who looks as if she just won the lottery.

"Why not" she replies looking up from her cellular phone.

i sigh, "because it would only anger Niklaus with no real purpose, I'm sure he and Caroline will tell everyone when they're ready"

"what's the fun in that" she rolls her eyes as she puts a dollar in the vending machine and plugs in C2 causing a package of Oreo cookies to fall down. Katerina grabs the package and heads to the cafeteria looking down at her phone laughing. I sigh snatching the phone from her to see she just sent a photo of Caroline and klaus to Damon.

"Katherine! I told you we couldn't tell anyone!" I exclaim

"technically I didn't tell Damon, I showed him" she corrects me as she snatches her phone back

"Katherine, this relationship will never work if you continuously provoke my siblings, I can not protect you forever and you're causing a rather large strain in my relationship with Niklaus." I explain.

Katherine pauses turning back to me, smile fading. "About that, Elijah, I've been thinking about this for a while, and I care about you, I really do, but I'm breaking up with you"

"What?" I say shocked

"I'm sorry okay, it's just... It's not the same as it was 500 years ago, you've changed, I've changed, we just don't have that spark anymore. I'm sorry Elijah but, we're over, if it makes you feel any better we can still be friends"

"Katerina you can't do this" I say shaking my head grabbing her arm

"yes, I can" she counters yanking her arm away.

"The two of us finally found our way back to each other, I won't allow this relationship to end over something so silly"

_"MY FEELINGS _are not silly Elijah" she says suddenly correcting her posture and glaring at me

"Katerina, please-"

"it's Katherine" she corrects as she turns away, " and don't make me repeat myself were done"

i sigh filled with emotions of sadness and anger, "Fine _Katherine, _I suggest you make sure Damon never sees that picture because now no one will be able to stop Klaus from making you suffer when this gets out"

**Elena**

"Klaus was just kidding Elena,I do not like Katherine" Damon assures me.

After a quick conversation with Caroline Damon had quickly pulled me aside again to talk about our relationship. The truth was I loved Damon and I wanted to be with him, but after everything that has happened these past few weeks I'm not sure I can trust him.

"then why would Klaus even bring it up?" I counter

"Because, he lives to torture me and pointlessly pine after Caroline! I swear Elena, there's noting going on with Katherine and I" he insist

I sigh. I'm about to put this issue to rest when out of nowhere Katherine burst into the cafeteria and immediately rushes over to us. "Damon have you seen your phone recently?" She asks quickly.

"Yah, in my pocket, why?" He asks confused.

"Nothing" she pauses for a second before suddenly throwing her arms around Damon in a tight hug, leaving both Damon and I shocked

"What the heck Katherine?!" Damon asks, not making much of an effort to push her away.

After a second or two Katherine pulls away as quickly as she hugged him, " I, I'm sorry it's just..." She pauses for a moment as if thinking before saying, " Um, Elijah and I just broke up. I just, I'm very emotional right now and I could use a friend" Katherine says suddenly looking as if she's about to burst into tears. I have no doubts that she is probably faking since she was fine a minute ago.

"Well since there's obviously nothing going on here, I'll just go" I mutter turning away brushing Damon off when he tries to stop me.

I sigh as I slump down in my seat next to Caroline who immediately turns to me.

"what happened? Are you two back together? did he apologize? Did you forgive him?"

I sigh, "A lot, no, yes, and I might have if we weren't interrupted" I respond.

Caroline raises an eyebrow"interrupted? By who?"

"Katherine" I growl rolling my eyes

"Katherine" Caroline says pausing, seemingly nervous for some reason. I notice she sends a look to Klaus who suddenly appears interested in our conversation but I chose to ignore it.

"Yep, she basically ran into his arms crying about how Elijah and her broke up" I explain.

"Elijah and Katherine broke up!" Klaus exclaims somewhat excitedly.

"uh, yah" I say somewhat confused as to why he's so interested in this conversation.

Just then Katherine and Damon arrive back at the table sitting at there seats causing Caroline and I to go quiet while Klaus glares at Katherine

"Hey Caroline, where are my Oreos?" Katherine questions tauntingly

Caroline pauses with a nervous expression on her face, "I thought you got them yourself" she says through gritted teeth. I woner why she appears so nervous.

"Oh right, because you were busy" Katherine responds with a smile on her face. Caroline rolls her eyes, but I can tell she's worried. I shoot her a questioning look, and she shrugs with a half smile.

"So Katherine, where is my brother?" Klaus asks, hopping in before Katherine can say something.

She turns to him and yells, "Why should I care! He broke my heart!", suddenly so distressed. She leans back against Damon, just too close for my liking, and I make a move to go, but Caroline grabs my arm.

She gives me that look that says, 'Don't leave me alone with them' and I sigh before sitting back down. I try to ignore Katherine and Damon but they sit right in front of me so its a bit hard. At least lunch will be over soon, and then I can go back to ignoring him.

"Damon, I don't tell you this enough, but you are really one of the closest friends I have." Katherine says out of the blue, before pulling him into yet another hug. I feel like throwing up, preferably all over Katherine's designer shoes, but chose to change the topic instead.

"So, guys, homecoming is coming up. Do you have a date yet?" I ask turning to Caroline.

"I would have a date, If it weren't for...forget it." Katherine says, causing the attention to go back to her.

Damon of course turns to her sympathetically and raises and eyebrow.

"Why did Elijah break up with you anyway?" Damon asked concerned. Katherine looks down towards her shoes for a moment. Anyone else would think this was just her shying away from the topic, but I realized she was thinking of a proper response.

"He said that he was too smart for me, and that I was just so conceited. You don't think that do you Damon?" Katherine asks her eyes wide.

"Of course not! Katherine you are one of the smartest people I know. And you're not conceited, you're just...very confident in yourself. That's what I like so much about you." Damon says reassuringly. This time I see some real emotion in Katherine's face. She almost looks surprised. I turn away from the two and look around the cafeteria instead. Anything to keep myself from thinking about the breakup.

"Really?" Katherine asks.

"Yes." Damon responds, causing me to cringe.

"Katerina? What's wrong." I hear a familiar voice say. I turn back towards Damon and Katherine to see Elijah standing behind them, a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong? You broke her heart!" Damon yells turning to face Elijah. Elijah looks very confused.

Katherine looks shocked, but keeps up her little role. She pulls Damon back, using his jacket.

"Damon, its not worth it." She says. I notice something in her hand, but nobody else seems to realize it. "I'm just gonna go, wash up." She says, before pretty much running out of the cafeteria. Before I can stop myself I get up and go after her. I ignore Caroline's call.

I find her in the hallway, smiling down at Damon's phone. I realize all those hugs were just an effort to get it.

"Wow. 'Damon you are just one of my closest friends!'" I say mimicking her tone. Katherine looks up and rolls her eyes.

"You don't understand Elena, so why don't you go back to your little corner of the room and cry about Damon. Obviously he has no problem moving on." She says with a smirk.

I don't even realize what I'm doing before my hand makes contact with her face. She looks shocked, which makes it all worth it.

"You little-" Katherine starts, but is interrupted by Damon.

"Katherine? What happened?" He asks, walking over to her.

She subtly smiles at me, before turning to Damon and yelling, "Elena just came out of nowhere and slapped me!"

Damon turns to me, and I laugh dryly. "You actually believe her?" I question, notcing how quickly Katherine hid the phone in her pocket.

"Elena, did you slap her or not?" He asks, his eyes focused on mine. I realize how easily Katherine set me up.

"Yes! But not like she's saying-" I start, but Damon just sighs and turns to face Katherine.

"Are you all right?" He asks, as if she's some poor innocent victim.

"I guess. Thanks Damon." She says with a gentle smile, before hugging him once again. She easily slips his phone into his jacket pocket and winks at me. Just like that she pulls away, before brushing past me and returning to the cafeteria.

Damon looks at me, and the look on his face, makes me wish I was blind.

"What happened to you Elena? What happened to us?" He says softly, walking towards me, until there is barely any space between us.

"Katherine." I say smugly, before pushing past him, and walking away to who knows where.

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone we decided to post another chapter today, but we won't be posting again till Monday, still hope you enjoy, this is sort of just a filler chapter, Don't forget to review!**

**Klaus**

"Oh my god Katherines going to tell!" Caroline says holding her head in her hands. I want to reach across the table and grab her hand reassuringly, but I know she wouldn't want me todo that in public.

"Relax luv, I swear as long as I'm around and Katerina values her life then she won't tell a soul" I asure her

"I hope so" she mutters looking up at me with a weak smile.

"I know so"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Stefan greets as he slides into the seat next to Caroline.

"We'll, apparently Elijah broke Katherine's heart causing her to have some sort of emotional break down and hug Damon repeatedly and then in a twist Elijah showed up all confused causing Katherine to storm off followed by an angry Elena which led Damon to follow the two and Elijah to walk away still confused, and then you showed up" Caroline summarizes saying it all without taking a breath. I love it when she does that.

"So jut another average day in the life of a group of high school vampires" Stefan says with a smile causing Caroline to chuckle.

"So Stefan, do you have a date to homecoming?" She asks.

"Uh, no I don't think I'm going" he replies shaking his head.

"What!? Stefan you can't not go to homecoming, it's homecoming! Tell him Klaus," Caroline insists.

"Come on mate as Caroline so wisely put it, it's homecoming" I say with a smirk.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it" he pauses for a moment before turning to Caroline, "Do you have a date yet?" He asks her.

Caroline frowns, "No, I mean I guess I'll be going with Tyler as usual" she shrugs.

"Oh" Stefan says. He looks a bit disappointed for a second before smiling again dryly. I assume I imagined the disappointment on his face because there's no reason for him to be disappointed by this news, I mean it's not like he likes her or anything those two are way too close of friends for that.

Caroline begins describing the dress she is wearing tonight to Stefan. What he doesn't know is that I was the one who chose it for her and the words she uses to describe it do no justice considering how gorgeous she actually looks in it.

At that moment I notice Katherine making her way back to the table with a pleased look on her face. Katherine slides back down in her seat before turning to Caroline

"So Caroline as Elena so wisely put it, Homecoming" she says looking quiet obviously between Caroline and I causing to Stefan to be confused.

"Ah yes, I assume you will be going with Damon since you two are obviously such close friends" i return with a smirk.

"What I'm more interested in is who you're going with" she responds turning to me.

"Aww, Katerina, are you asking me to homecoming. I'm sorry to inform you but unlike Damon, I'm not that desperate" I say with a smirk.

"Are you kidding I would never do that to..." She pauses glancing at Caroline, "never mind"

"Am I the only one who is very confused right now?" Stefan says glancing back and forward at the three of us.

Before any of us can respond the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. we all stand up gathering our things preparing to head to our next class. I shoot caroline a sympathetic look knowing her next class is with Katherine. She gives me a subtle smile before we turn and go our separate ways.

**Alaric**

"You okay?" I asks Damon exiting the storage closet behind him. He turns around a bit surprised at first before giving me his usual Damon smirk.

"Hey Ric, what you doing in that closet, spying on unsuspecting kids?" He jokes.

I roll my eyes, "Well, its a supplies closet so I'm just, you know, getting supplies"

"You lead such an interesting life" he says sarcastically, "Did you hear all that?"

I nod, "Just so you know Katherine did provoke Elena" I inform him.

I had also overhear the two girls arguing about Damon and had been just about ready to step in when he showed up. After all, I was a teacher here at this school and although I usually try to stay out of the business of My favorite group of vampires, fighting was prohibited here and they would get in much more trouble if another teacher caught them.

"I figured as much, but Elena didn't have to react like that, Katherine's in a bad place right now" he explains

I sigh my poor friend could be so naive when it came to Katherine. "She didn't sound all that broken up when she was here" I point out shrugging.

"What do you think I should do Ric?" he asks sighing

"Is Damon Salvatore asking me for advice?" I say with a smirk raising an eyebrow.

"Don't make this weird" he says rolling his eyes, "I'm only resorting to such desperate measures because Elena hasn't even talked to me these past few weeks, and now that I finally convinced her to stop avoiding me all she can do is yell at me"

"Have you tried apologizing?" I ask

He rolls his eyes, "Of course I have, that's all I've Been doing"

"No offense Damon but I've heard what you consider an apology, what I mean is have you actually told her that you're sorry and that what you did was stupid and wrong" I point out.

"I said that... Well, something similar at least. Anyway, I don't think that's as much of a problem anymore, now she's convinced herself that I have a thing for Katherine"

"Do you?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

He shakes his head, "Of course not, we're just friends" he assures me

"Well, once again, no offense Damon, but you don't have many friends. Maybe Elena is just getting the wrong idea since you've been hanging out with Katherine so much lately, she's probably just jealous" I say

"Maybe" he mutters leaning against the lockers.

"look Damon just avoid the topic of Katherine, try making a fresh start, ask her to go to homecoming with you tonight" I suggest

"She's going to say no" he insists.

"Come on, where is the usual annoying Damon Salvatore confidence" I tease.

He smirks at this before saying, "You're right Ric, Im pretty irresistible. She's going to say yes, ill give her the best night of her life, and then we'll put this all behind us"

Just then the bell rings signaling the hallways are about to be crowded with loud and rowdy teens.

"You know Ric, I was wrong about you, you give pretty decent advice your actually smart" he says picking up his bag.

"Thanks, I guess. Now get to class Damon" I say sternly.

He grins widely, "Maybe" he says as he rushes down the hall.

**Hope you enjoyed! Homecoming is coming up and will be written soon (it will be very intresting) Anyway, don't forget to review we love hearing from you guys and value your support**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey everyone! We had some spare time and decided to update early! This chapter is kind of short, the next few will be much longer, Homecoming is almost here! Anyway, thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, your support means so much and it's great to know what you guys think of the story, anyway enjoy!**

**Stefan**

"Wow, I missed all that" Rebekah says shaking her head angrily, "This is all Alaric's fault making me stay after class during lunch!"

I raise an eyebrow, "Didn't he say you were failing?" I ask

She narrows her eyes, "Yes!" She growls, "It's no fair! I mean I'm part of history! It's no fair that he actually expects me to do work! I mean i'm sure he just passes everyone else without them putting in any effort" she rambles

"I'm sure that's not true" I lie. As far as I know Ric has been passing Damon, Klaus, Katherine and the others despite their lack of work.

"Wow Rebekah, even Ric doesn't like you. Your like a can of guy repellent" Katherine laughs as she sits in the seat in front of me.

Rebekah glares at her, "At least I don't jump from brother to brother!" She responds

"Actually you dated both Damon and Stefan" she points out, "The difference is nobody remembers that because they both dumped you so fast"

"That's it!" Rebekah growls shooting up making a move to attack Katherine. I'm about to stop her when Damon enters the classroom smirking.

"What's going on here Ladies?" he asks

Rebekah pauses for a second to acknowledge Damon. Before she or I can say anything Katherine breaks in saying, "Rebekah here is just living up to her role as a Mikealson by being a jerk"

Rebekah is about to insult Katherine when Alaric walks into the classroom putting some books down on his desk. He turns toward the class and narrows his eyes at Rebekah. "Rebekah sit down!" He glares

"Damon's standing too!" She argues

"No Im not" Damon says as he slides into the seat next to Katherine.

"I don't see Damon standing, now sit down!" Alaric orders

Rebekah glares at him as she reluctantly takes her seat

"Thank you Rebekah. Now since it is last period, and we are ahead, i figured we could do the truth circle!" Alaric explains, causing all of us to groan.

Every now and then Alaric decides to do the truth circle. Also known as all of us moving our chairs into a circle and passing around the 'truth pillow'. Whoever holds the truth pillow talks about the topic while everyone else listens. Exactly. Its horrible!

"Or we can take a pop quiz!" Alaric adds with a smile, as everyone rolls their eyes and begins to move their chairs into a circle.

"Okay, lets start off by everyone using one word to describe how they are feeling at the moment." Alaric decides, as we finish shaping our circle, and he pulls the small circular pillow from his desk.

"I'll start!" Rebekah yells. Alaric turns to her and sighs.

"Rebekah how many times have I told you not to yell in class!" He says shaking his head with disappointment. I start wondering how much Damon paid Alaric to do this. Not that I'm complaining! Its amusing watching Rebekah desperately try to get Alaric to say "Good Job" or at least not roll his eyes when ever she speaks.

"Katherine. You start!" Alaric decides throwing her the pillow.

Katherine who is looking down at her phone catches the pillow with one hand and holds it for about a second or two as she scrolls down her screen.

"Katherine. I told you no phones in cla-"

"Ric?" Katherine says putting her phone down.

"Yes?" Alaric responds knowing what she's going to say, but answering anyway.

"Shut up." Katherine says flashing him a smile. Rebekah stares mouth wide open at how Ric merely nods for her to go.

"I feel hungry..so Matt?" She says flashing Matt a smile.

Matt sighs before standing up, grabbing the pass off Alaric's desk, and exiting the classroom to perform his duty as Katherine's personal slave and 'snack getter'

"Matt didn't ask permission to leave" Rebekah says her hand shooting up, obviously eager to get someone else in trouble.

"Rebekah don't be a tattle tail! And no speaking without the pillow! Four points off your grade!" Alaric says glaring at her

"What!" Rebekah says shooting out of her seat angrily

"8 points off no standing!" He adds writing it down

"Bu-" Rebekah stops short when she sees the look on Alaric's face.

"This is going to be an interesting class" I whisper to Caroline who smiles at my comment.

"You can say that again"

**Rebekah**

"Okay, so now that that's done,what about everybody says the highlight of they're day!" Ric decides, as one of the cheerleaders passes the pillow back to him. I am about to volunteer but chose otherwise. I don't know what Rics problem is! I mean I am such a great student. He's such a wanker!

"I'll start!" Katherine says and I notice her shooting a look towards Caroline. Ric throws her the pillow, and I roll my eyes at the fact that when I did the same thing less then 10 minutes ago I got in trouble!

"The highlight of my day was when I saw Caroline and Klaus. They are just such great friends!" Katherine decides flashing my brother a smile. I feel there is some story behind this but don't care to ask.

"Um..Okay. "

Katherine smiles again before tossing the pillow to an unsuspecting Caroline who only manages to catch it because of her vampire reflexes.

"Um...I don't know, there wasn't really a highlight to my day" she mutters

"Are you sure cause I can think of a few things that-" Katherine starts but is cut off by Caroline who says

"Fine!" She pauses for a second before saying, "I guess the highlight of my day is when my dear friend Stefan agrees to go to homecoming and not sit around at home like a loner" Caroline says nudging Stefan who smiles

"Fine, I'll go" he mutters causing Caroline to clap excitedly. Wow, they have such a great friendship. I have to admit I truly admire the fact that the two of them can be so close while remaining friends

"Alright, next" Alaric instructs

Caroline looks around noticing nobody seems eager to go next. After a moment Katherine smiles evilly before saying, "Hey Caroline, why don't you pass it to Klaus" she suggests

Caroline looks nervous but Nik saves her by saying, "Oh yes luv, please do I would love to share"

Caroline throws the pillow to Klaus who catches it with ease and says, "the highlight of my day was when my dear elder brother Elijah was finally freed of the burden known as Katherine Peirce"

Katherine rolls her eyes and Damon shoots Nik a look. I laugh at this, because I for a fact know that Katherine broke up with Elijah, and has Damon thinking she was the innocent heartbroken one.

"Rebekah is something funny?" Alaric asks. I shake my head no, and he glares at me for a few extra seconds before turning to Nik.

Nik throws the pillow to Damon, who grabs it easily and turns to Elena. She returns his stare and I worry for what is about to go down.

"The highlight of my day will be when Elena says yes to coming to homecoming with me." He says with one of his signature smirks. I notice Ric face palming, while Elena looks shocked, angry, and a bit annoyed. Damon throws the pillow to her, and she looks down at it with disgust.

"No." She says, tossing it back to him.

"What do you mean no?" He responds catching the pillow and flinging it back at her. She catches it with one hand, and throws it with more force at him. He almost misses but stealthily catches it.

"No, I will not go to homecoming with you!" She says. She seems plain angry now, and gets out of her chair, pushing past all the others in the circle to get out. She heads towards the door, and Damon's gets up quickly grabbing her arm.

"Elena, can we talk about this?" He asks, pleading her with his eyes.

"I don't know, why don't you just go talk to Katherine!" She says, before shoving his hand away and storming out, slamming the door behind her.

"This is better then cable!" Enzo says earning a look from Damon.

I raise my hand and say " can I go?"

Alaric looks at me, and leans back in his chair, whispering to himself, "Why Me."

**Hope you guys liked it! We'll try to update soon, but in the mean time don't forget to review! Let us know who _you_ think will end up going to homecoming together! let us know which couples you like to read about! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews, favorites, and follows! In response to some of them:**

**LightUpTheSky123- Glad you like the story, and yes Damon will be doing something big for Elena at homecoming, will it be enough to win her back? Find out soon!  
**

** LizzyWest- Nadia will actually be in the next chapter, you'll get to see some mother-daughter bonding between her and Katherine**

** Sibuna4260- Bonnie will be go to homecoming so she'll probably be in the next chapter, and Jeremy and Kol will come in soon as well**

**Anyway hope you all like this chapter, don't forget to review! **

**Caroline**

"Klaus, Caroline, would you two mind staying after a moment, I need to discuss something with you" Alaric says after the bell rings signaling classes are over for the day. I notice Katherine and a few others chuckle giving us suggestive looks. I freeze.

Klaus and I both nod avoiding eye contact. Ussually we're much calmer in situations like this, pretty used to being teased about haveing feelings for one another, but now that Katherine knows it's safe to say our secret is far from safe.

Stefan smiles handing one of my books off my desk to me "I guess I'll see you tonight" he says

No offense to Elena and Bonnie, but Stefan Salvatore is honestly one of my best freinds. He's smart, funny, kind, and one of the sweetest guys I know, I honestly don't know what I'd do without him.

I return his smile throwing my arms around him in a quick hug "so glad you're coming" I remind him

"Only for you" he says with a smirk before heading out of the classroom.

I turn back to see the classroom is empty except me, Klaus, and Alaric. This should be fun.

"What's going on Ric, should I be worried?" Klaus says with a gorgeous smile as he sits in Ric's chair putting his feet up on the desk. Ric is thankfully far too smart to say anything about klaus' deminor.

"Well... I'm not exactly sure how to say this" Ric says nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Just spit it out Ric" I say fustrated as I tap my foot on the floor, anxious for this converstion to end so I can go home and get ready for homecoming.

"Isn't she just adorable when she's irritated" Klaus says to Alaric shooting me a grin. I roll my eyes and pretend to be annoyed.

"Um..okay. Guys I know."

"Know?" Klaus and I say at the same time.

"Yah I... I know that you two are" he lowers his voice to a whisper, "Dating"

"Katherine" Klaus growls as he hops out of the chair and stomps twords the door looking ready to kill someone.

"Klaus!" I shreik as I race to grab his arm and stop him.

"Problem, luv?" He asks turning to me with a smile as if he weren't just about to run off and kill someone

"Klaus you can't just go kill Katherine" I scold him

"Why, I imagine the world would be a much better place without her" he counters

"Uh guys..."

"Its fine Alaric I got this" I assure him turning back to a fuming Klaus, "Look Klaus I'm angry with Katherine too, but you can't just go around killinng people when they anger you! One of the conditions of this relationship was no murder without necesity!"

"Guys"

"Shut it Alaric! And Caroline, this is very necassary!Katerina has had it coming to her for centuries, and yet I've held off on her execution because of this silly no murder rule, but I specifically told her not to tell a single soul, and yet she told Alaric of all people! She knew what the punishment would be, now its time she accepts it" Klaus tries to storm off again and I grab his jacket to stop him.

Before I can say anything Alaric cuts me off saying, "Guys, Katherine didn't tell me!"

Klaus and I are both very confused at this point considering no one else knows, "explain yourself!" Klaus orders.

Alaric sighs, "Well your crazy sister is failing my class and had to stay after for lunch to do an extra credit assignment, but she's so selfish she used all the forest green construction paper. I had to go get more, and while I was headed to the supplies closet, I heard the argueing, and being the great teacher that I am, I had to be sure everything was all right, so I was hiding behind a locker, and heard everything, and yeah. That's it. But I won't tell anyone!"

"You eavesdropped on us!" I yell, taking some steps toward him angrily

"No, no... I just listened in on your converersation without you knowing" Alaric says as if he were correcting us. He takes a few steps back as Klaus and I draw closer to him

"Do you want to know what happened to the last person who listened in on my conversation without me knowing?" Klaus says with a wiked smile

"No, but I get the distinct feeling they ended up dead or in a box" Alaric says a bit nervously backing up until Klaus has him cornered.

" That's a good guess, I mean there was a bit more torture involved but" klaus smiles evily I make a move to stop him but he brushes me off, "good thing you're my teacher though, Mr. Saltzman, can't have you failing me, and I'm sure you're smart enough to know not to tell anyone"

Alaric breathes a sigh of relief as he holds up his right hand, "your secret is safe with me" he assures us.

We nod all glad that this is almost over.

"So, if I may, can I ask why you haven't told anybody about... this. I mean if you can trust Katherine of all people with knowing this, why can't the rest of your friends know?" He asks. I was hoping he wouldn't say that.

"I don't know mate, you're going to have to ask Caroline about that one" both men turn to me expextantly. I sigh tapping my foot nervously. I've been avoiding this question for a while, worried about how Klaus would react to the answer.

"Well... don't get mad but the truth is I'm just sorta nervous that when I tell everyone they're going to be really mad and dissapointed cause no offense but nobody really likes you here, they just sort of fear you and therefore tolirate you, and that's not how I feel, I mean I love you, but I'm just so worried there all going to hate me when they found out so... yah" I say without taking a breath.

I expect Klaus to get angry but instead he breaths out a sigh of relief, "Thank god luv, to be honest I was starting to worry you had actual feelings for Tyler and were using this whole 'lets not tell anybody' thing as an excuse to be with him too"

I laugh shaking my head stepping closer to him "Tyler's nice and all but I don't have feelings for him, I love you"

He gives me a gorgeous smile, " I love you too" he says pulling me into a kiss

**Damon**

"RIC, THAT WAS THE WORST PLAN EVER! How could you think that would work, I can't believe I called you smart!" I yell bursting through the door to Alaric's classroom. Not only had Elena rejected my offer, but she'd done it in front of the whole class.

When I walk into the classroom the first thing I notice is Klaus and Caroline making out next to an awkward looking Ric who turns to me when he hears my yelling. Klaus and Caroline break apart. Caroline looks up at me nervously before pushing Klaus away, slapping him, and shouting "Are you crazy! Why would you kiss me you creep"

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it luv" Klaus says winking at her.

I roll my eyes at the two of them turning to Ric. "Well, are you going to apologize?"

He sighs, "Damon this is not my fault. When I told you to ask her to homecoming I meant with like flowers, not in the middle of class!"

"You should have been a bit more specific, now Elena hates me even more" I sigh, this had become one big mess.

"As intresting as this conversation is, I'm going to go" Klaus says heading to the door.

"Me too" Caroline squeaks following close behind him

"Going to go make out some more?" I tease

They both turn to me nervously, "Of course not I hate him! He basicly just attacked me with his lips, I would never-"

I cut her off "give it up Blondie I'm not stupid"

"Listen mate, as much as i wish it weren't true this was truly a misunderstanding" Klaus says stepping in. It's just so adorable how he tries to defend her.

"Guys, no need to put up the whole 'i hate you' act, I know" I say simply.

"Know..." Caroline starts obviosly holding on to the false hope that I don't actually know what I actually know.

"That you two are all dating and in love like Romeo and Juliet except a bit more tragic" I say simply slouching down in Rics chair, glaring at him.

"How do you know?" They both ask at the same time

I smirk "Oh, so you're one of those couples"

They both glare at me obviously still expecting an answer. I let out a deep breath before standing up slowly and leaning against the wall.

"During lunch, I noticed that Katherine was feeling extra touchy. All the hugs were a bit odd. So, later on I questioned her about it and she ended up admitting she was trying to get my phone. She didn't want to tell me why, but when I checked my phone I found the picture she was trying to delete from my messages. She had succeeded. Except, I have it set so all the photos people send me are automatically downloaded." I explain, recalling our conversation. I pull out my phone and find the picture showing the couple the picture of them kissing by the lockers. "Adorable right? I'm thinking of making it my screensaver."I say with a smile. Klaus grabs for my phone and I pull away.

"Damon! Come on, just delete the picture." Caroline says a whining tone entering her voice.

"I don't know. I feel like it would just be wrong of me to keep this picture from facebook. Instagram. Twitter."I say enjoying the look that rises on her face.

"If you dare even think of posting that-" Klaus starts, before being cut off.

"Damon won't post anything. Right damon." Ric says turning to me. I roll my eyes, and turn to Ric.

"Uh-huh. Although I feel as if there is something I would need to help remind me not to talk." I decide.

"Oh I can give you a reminder." The hybrid says walking twoards me.

"Relax. I just want Caroline to help me out. Just a bit." I say causing the blond to pipe up. Klaus raises an eyebrow and glances twoards Caroline.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"Just talk to Elena for me." I say casually, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

Caroline smiles at this and trys not to laugh, but fails. Klaus gives me a knowing look, and I ignore him. Meanwhile Alaric shakes his head and laughs lightly.

"Its not a big deal! Just tell her you think she should give me a second chance." I explain, running a hand through my hair.

"It's that bad mate?" Klaus says, sitting down on the side of Rics desk. I roll my eyes, and turn to caroline.

"Its cute, really. But I don't think so.." Caroline says with a smile.

"Caroline, you don't really have a choice here. Its that or..." I say holding up the phone.

"Oh trust me if Caroline doesn't want to she doesn't have to. I'm just seeing how this plays out." Klaus throws in.

"Please?" I say practically choking the word out.

"You really do love her don't you." Caroline says as if she just figured out a jigsaw puzzle.

"Shut up! Are you going to do it or not?" I yell, while she smiles excitedly.

"Fine! But if you tell anyone-"

"I won't tell. In case you haven't realized I don't have many friends." I cut her off. She nods and turns to Klaus.

"Let's go. I'll talk to her tonight." she says, grabbing his hand, and pulling him twoards the door.

"Great. I'll see you later Ric. Hopefully by then you get some better plans." I say following them out. Ric mummers "stupid teens"as we leave and I roll my eyes, before closing the door, and finally leaving.

**Hope you Liked it! Next chapter will be everyone getting ready for homecoming and will include several peoples POV. Don't forget to let us know what you're thinking, do you like the Klaroline relationship? Do you think Elena will forgive Damon? How much longer will Klaroline be able to keep their relationship a secret? Let us know what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi everyone! Hope you've all been enjoying our story, this chapter deals with everyone getting ready for homecoming and is our longest one yet! in response to some of your reviews:**

**Amazing Awesome- That's definitely an interesting idea considering we haven't put much thought into who Nadia's father is, so you've certainly given us something to think about. And Lexi will be making a guest appearance in a few chapters so just watch out for her. Thanks for the support!**

**danielleerae23- There will be a lot of Steroline coming up in these next few chapters, because Stefan and Klaus are such close friends (Klefan scenes coming soon) you might not get to see Klaus jealous over the Steroline relationship (still there's always Caroline/Tyler to think about) Although you will get to see a bit of a jealous Stefan when he starts to realize Caroline may have a thing for Klaus, Thanks for reading!**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review/favorite/follow!**

Elena Gilbert sighs taking a deep breath trying to avoid the stare of her ex boyfriend who walks in the room taking a seat next to her.

"Elena" he greets

"Damon" she replies simply

She turns away from him and focuses on the door while he keeps his stare on her. Then, Caroline walks into the room wearing sunglasse and a dark sweat shirt with the hood pulled up, obviouslly trying to avoid being noticed.

"Hey Caroline Forbes!" Damon shouts causing all the students in the classroom to turn o her and burst into laughter

Caroline groans throwing the glasses off glaring at him as she takes a seat behind Elena in the back of the class. Once she is seated the laughter dies down, but the students continue to whisper while glancing at her not so subtly and chuckling.

"Thanks Damons" she growls.

"Anytime Sweetheart" he says with a smile

Stefan and Klaus walk in next, Klaus glaring at everyone who freezes the moment they see him. They all looked torn between laughing and cowering in fear and end up doing a mixture of both. Stefan takes a seat next to Caroline giving her a reasuring smile while Klaus slips in the seat next to Damon who is obviosly trying hard not to laugh

"Any news on the incident?" Klaus asks him shooting a worried look at Caroline.

Damon smiles evily, "I'll talk to you at lunch"

Just then everyone in the group turns to the door to see Rebekah and Enzo walking in laughing together. "When did that happen?" Damon says sounding a mixture of confused, mad, and disgusted.

They all shrug, Stefan muttering "Well a lot of strange things happened last night"

Just then Alaric walks in the classroom saying "I feel we have a lot to talk about considering the... events that took place last night, who would like to go first?"

**Yesterday evening**

**Caroline**

"Yes I know but I honestly dont think he'll say anything" I assure Klaus.

Although we are talking over the phone I can tell he is smirking as he says, "Hopefully, if he values his life"

"Well this is Damon so threatning him probably won't work, which is why I'm talking to Elena" I reply. I sit in my car outside the Gilbert house with my dress and accessories in the back seat.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" he assures me

I smile "It's okay, I mean I'm certianly not Damon's biggest fan, but Elenas happy with him and he loves her so I'll put in a good word"

"Alright luv, I should get going it's a bit hectic here as usual, see you tonight" he says

I smile again in spite of myself, "Of course, I love you"

"Love you too Caroline"

**ELENA**

"You look perfect Care" I assure her as she spins around one more time looking in the mirror. Caroline had come over so I could help her get ready since she needs to be at the school early to make sure everything was ready.

"Are you sure? I want to look good for, you know, Tyler" she says with a small smile

I nod, "Tyler will be the luckiest guy there" I return

She smiles sitting down on the edge of my bed playing with a lock of her golden blonde hair. "Speaking of guys, you going with anyone tonight?" She asks casually

I shake my head, "No, sadly I'm flying solo"

"Well you don't have to go alone, didn't Damon ask you" she recalls

I let out a slight laugh shaking my head "Yes, although I much rather go alone then with him"

"Why?... I mean I know you two broke up, but why go alone when you have a perfectly willing hot guy just begging for you to accompany him" she reasons

I sigh slumping down on the bed next to her "Things are really confusing for us right now, I'm not just going to forget everything that happened for the night and pretend we're just some normal happy couple, I honestly can't believe he had the nerve to ask me to homecoming in front of the whole class" I mutter shaking my head

"Well that's Damon for you but still..." she trails off

I shake my head "Since when are you Damon's biggest fan?"

"Look Elena, to be perfectly honest I don't like Damon, some may say I hate him,but the one good thing he has going for him is that he loves you, and I'm pretty sure for some crazy reason you love him too, so as your friend I think the right thing to do is remind you of that and make sure you at least consider giving him a second chance, because even though he's a rude, arrogant, jerk, who doesn't know the definition of sorry... I mean he's Damon and you're Elena and even though it seems wrong some how you two make it work, you make it right for you" she says giving me a smile and putting a hand on my shoulder

I sigh, I had been very resistant to forgiving Damon after what he did, especially after everything going on now with Katherine, but if Caroline of all people thinks I should forgive him, maybe I should give him a second chance.

I smile, "You're right Care, I'll talk to him"

She returns my smile throwing her arms around me in a hug, "That's great Elena, I want you to be happy, even if it is with Damon"

"You're a good friend Caroline"

**STEFAN**

"Aww look at my baby brother getting all dressed up to impress a girl who thinks they're just BFF's for life" I turn to see Damon leaning against my door frame dressed in a black suit.

I roll my eyes, "I wouldn't talk if I were you Damon, at least Caroline talks to me"

I know it was a bit of a low blow considering how wrecked Damon has been over his break up with Elena, but he doesn't know the first thing about Caroline and I, and his constant teasing doesn't do much to help the situation. I had only confided in him about my feelings for Caroline because I felt there was no one else I could talk to. I mean, Elena was Caroline's best friend and my ex, Klaus had some weird obsession with Caroline, and Rebekah was... Rebekah. So I had told Damon, mostly because I was feeling guilty about liking Caroline while she was with Tyler, but Damon had done nothing to help the situation, in fact he basically just made it worst.

"And yet, my chances with Elena are still better then yours with Blondie" he says with a smirk as he walks into my room.

I sigh "So I presume that means Elena said no to your offer, great move by the way asking her in front of the entire class, real smooth"

He chuckles softly as he puts a hand on my shoulder, "oh brother, I was starting to worry you didn't have a sense of humour"

I sigh as I look back in the mirror adjusting my tie and running a hand through my hair. I turn to see Damon smiling at me evily.

"You know I'm totally team Steroline and all but I should warn you that Caroline has a major thing for Klaus" he says.

I turn to him raising an eyebrow, "What gave you that impression?" I ask

He smirks again, "Call it a feeling, I'm just saying I wouldn't give my hopes up"

I sigh grabbing my bag, " Whatever, I have to go, I'm helping Caroline set up"

"Suprise suprise" he says smirking "I have to go too, I'm picking up Katherine" he adds

Now it's my turn to smirk, "You're taking Katherine?"

He rolls his eyes, "No, we just have to go... do something before homecoming tonight" he decides.

"Have fun with that" I say as I exit the room

"Have fun trying to win over Blondie, you vs Klaus can't wait"

**Katherine**

"What about this one" I say holding up a strapless emerald green dress.

Nadia shakes her head giving the dress a thumbs down. She lounges on my bed watching me as I try and decide which dress to wear to homecoming.

I nod in agreement to her decision. "At least you don't completely lack taste" I say as I toss the dress aside.

"Is this about me going with Matt to homecoming? I thought you liked him" she says raising an eyebrow.

I shake my head, "Matt's sweet and cute and all, but _My_ daughter can do better. Not to mention he practically worships me" I say

She chuckles, "Don't all men?" She jokes

I smile approvingly as I pull the next dress out of my closet smiling. I hold it up to her and her eyes light up, "Perfect" she decides

"Perfect" I agree.

"So, are you getting all dressed up to impress Elijah?" She says with a smirk raising an eyebrow suggestively.

I roll my eyes, "Nope, I broke up with him this afternoon" I explain as I lie down on the bed next to where she's sitting

"Why, I thought you liked him" she says, her tone remaining neutral

"I did and I do, but things with Elijah they just weren't as fun anymore, I want to be with someone a bit more exciting" I decide standing up and pulling out my phone

"A man exciting enough to hold the attention of Katherine Pierce, good luck finding that" she says in reply.

I shoot her a smile rolling my eyes before dialing a number on my phone.

"Hey, I'm on my way" Damon answers

I smile in spite of myself before saying, "Did you get it?"

I can practically see him smirking, "Of course, I presume you have everything as well" he replies.

I smile evilly and notice Nadia looking over at me a bit confused, "I'm working out a few details, but I'll have it all ready in time"

"Excellent, see you soon?"

"Can't wait" I say with a smile as I hang up, tossing my phone on the bed.

"Who was that?" Nadia asks almost immediately

"Damon" I say simply as I begin to chose the jewelry to go with my dress.

"Oh, _Damon_" She says giving me a look.

I roll my eyes, "Calm down we're just friends"

"Since when does Katherine Pierce have friends?" She asks raising an eyebrow

"I'm trying something new" I respond with a smile.

She laughs lightly, "Alright, I have to go get ready, have fun with _Damon_" she says with a smirk.

I too can't help but smile, "Trust me I will, we have big plans for tonight" and with that she laughs one more time before leaving. If only she knew.

**Klaus**

"You? Go to a dance? Ha! Who would ask _you_ to a dance?" Mikael says laughing at the idea

I clench my fist trying not to rip his head off knowing that will only end badly for me. "Nobody asked me, I'm going alone" I say simply.

"Ha! How expected, always a loner Niklaus, then again I pity any woman dumb enough to waste her time with you. What about you Elijah, I'm sure you have a date unlike this waste of space over here" Mikael says nodding his head at me. I remind myself to remain calm.

Elijah sits in the arm chair across from Mikael reading a book, obviously trying to avoid our conversation. He sighs putting his book down.

"Actually father Katerina and I broke up today, so I no longer have anyone to accompany me to the dance" he says a bit nervously.

"You idiot! Letting that girl get away? The one girl you date who's presence doesn't disgust me and what do you do? You scare her off, forcing her to leave you for someone far better I'm sure! You disgust me almost as much as your brother!"

Elijah puts his head down in shame while I decide to cut in, "Actually, it was Elijah here who broke up with Katherine" I explain

"Ha! As if this imbusole broke up with that fine young woman! Next thing you know you'll be telling me Niklaus here won prom king!" he laughs as if it were the funniest thing that could happen.

I sigh, ever since Mikael had found my siblings and I ten years ago our mother had used her last days to make a spell binding his life with ours so that he wouldn't kill us. Another part of this spell was we were all bound so that we could not leave the family house to live anywhere else, unless it was some sort of emergency situation, as if living with Mikael was going to make us all bond and become one big happy family. The only thing it managed to accomplish was making my life a nightmare.

Just then Rebekah walks in to the room, still dressed In her school clothes. "Daughter, tell me that not all my children are complete disappointments, with whom are you going to this silly dance thing with?" Mikael asks

"I'm not going" She says simply plopping down on the couch.

"I thought you we're going with Matt" Elijah says

Rebekah shakes her head angrily "That jerk just called, says he's breaking up with me, that I'm too clingy and occasionally scary, can you believe that! Me, clingy and scary! That stupid wanker!" She yells shaking her head.

A rare moment in history then occurs because Mikael and I both break into laughter. We both stop immediately after glaring at each other before Mikael turns back to Rebekah

"You foolish girl letting that pathetic human boy break your heart. If you were truly my daughter you'd go prove your worth by ripping him to pieces and making him beg for mercy like a true Mikealson!"

Rebekah rolls her eyes, "No thanks, I'm not going to go murder some poor human because he angers me, I'm not Klaus" she says shooting me a look

"Ha! This boy is far too weak to ever exact revenge like that! I must admit you and Elijah truly disgust me with your behavior I expect better from you two your suppose to be slightly less pathetic then this one!"

I decide I can't take any more of this and shoot up off the couch, "I'll be going then" I say heading to the door.

"Have fun Niklaus, dancing alone!" The last thing I hear as I exit the house is the sick sound of Mikael's laughter

**Damon**

I stop my car parking in front of Katherine's house and step out onto the sidewalk. I look up at the house which doesn't exactly scream Katherine Pierce. It is a decent sized town house with a wrap around porch and a white picket fence that circles the perfectly manicured lawn. Katherine lives here along with her daughter, Nadia, and a human family she has compelled to not question her and, most importantly, never let anybody in without her permission (So klaus doesn't come and kill her in her sleep).

I walk onto the porch and ring the doorbell staring at the bright red door. Almost immediately the door swings open

"Damon!" Ms. Winchester greets with a wide smile on her face.

Ms. Winchester, first name being Abigail, is a small women in her late thirties. She has short cut golden blonde hair and bright blue-green eyes. As far as I can tell she considers Katherine a room mate of sorts and always greets me warmly knowing her and I are friends.

"Hey, Ms. Winchester, Katherine here?" I ask, although I know the answer.

She smiles widely "Of course, she's right up stairs" Abigail steps aside and I nod walking into the house. Right away I am greeted by two smiling faces. Abigail's children, Andy and Lea, both run up to me and tackle me into hugs.

"Damon! Damon! Damon! Damon! Damon!" they cheer as they bounce around me

I don't even have to turn around as I outstretch a hand and catch a football just in time considering it was hurtling full speed at my head. Once I catch it I hurtle it back at its owner all in one swift movement.

"Dang it!" Shouts a little boy as he races over to join his sibling. Colton.

Abigail has three children, triplets, Andy, Lea, and Colton. Andy has short blonde hair with bright blue eyes, while Lea has light brown hair and hazel eyes, and Colton has Long dark brown hair with the same blue-green eyes as his mother. All three kids are crazy all the time, to say the least, and are on some sort of constant sugar high. Katherine swears she hates them all and that one day she will lose her temper and eat them, but I'm pretty sure she secretly loves them and enjoys the feeling of having younger siblings.

"Nice try Colton" I laugh at the boy who furrows his brows.

"How do you do that?" He whines.

Colton is a NFL player in the making and is constantly throwing around a football. One time he was tossing it around with Andy and accidentally hurled it at my face, but being a vampire and all I caught it with ease. Colton was surprised by my reflexes, obviously, and has made it his mission to catch me off guard one day and continuously throws the ball at my head, hitting everyone else but me in the process.

"I'm a vampire" I say smiling as I give him a high five.

He rolls his eyes, "yah right" he mutters.

"You don't even sparkle" Lea adds helpfully.

I laugh at their ignorance before saying, "You're right, so how's Katherine guys?" I ask with a smirk. They all seem to cringe at the name

"She's mean!" Andy decides

"And scary" Lea adds

"And hot!" Colton says with a bright smile

I laugh at this turning to their mother who is also chuckling at Colton's obvious crush on Katherine.

"Same old same old then right" I say as I begin digging in my bag,"Anyway I got you guys something" I say pulling out a large jars that contains 7 pounds of gummy bears.

"Candy!" They all shriek snatching the jar and racing over to the table as they begin snatching handfuls of the treat and throwing them into their mouths.

"That was very sweet of you Damon, all though, they'll probably never sleep again" Abigail says chuckling.

I smile in return before turning to the staircase, "I'm gonna head upstairs" I tell her

She nods, "You look very handsome by the way, where are you two headed?" She asks

"Homecoming" I say with a smirk. She nods and I turn away heading upstairs were I bump into Nadia.

"Damon" she greets with a smile "You look nice" she says. The two of us are on okay terms, we don't have anything against each other, but we're also far from friends.

"You too" I say simply. She wears a simple, short, black strapless dress and her hair is styled curly like her moms

"She's in her room" She explains.

I nod before taking the stairs two at a time. As I near the door, I see Katherine examining herself in the mirror and stop walking for a moment. She's wearing a dark black gown that flows all the way down to the floor perfectly. She pairs it with a layered diamond necklace that sparkles almost as brightly as her diamond earings. She wears silver heels that seem much too high for any normal girl to walk in. With her hair curled as always she looks gorgeous, not that I would ever admit it to her.

She notices me, and turns around, the dress twirling around with her.

"What do you think?" She asks giving me a flirty smile.

"Very elegant, Miss Petrova." I decide. She rolls her eyes as she walks over to me.

"You don't look half bad yourself Mr. Salvatore." She jokes, fixing my tie. I hear giggiling and turn around to see three heads peeping out from the staircase. Katherine pushes past me and walks over to the staircase, looking down at the children.

"I'm going to count to three and you better be gone by then." Katherine threatens. Anyone else from Alaric to maybe even me, would have responded quickly to this, but the children just laugh, and eat a few more gummy bears.

"I'm sorry..Miss Patrova." Colton says causing the others to laugh. Katherine narrows her eyes at him, which just makes them laugh harder.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to interrupt you guys, Mr. Salvatore." Lea says flashing me a grin. I stand behind Katherine and respond by sticking my tounge out at the young girl, who copies my face in response. Katherine turns around and hits me with her clutch.

"Don't engage!" She says sternly, but I notice the slight grin on her face. "Now move!"

She pushes past the three and I follow her down the stairs. As we walk towards the exit, Abagail squeals. Yes. She squeals.

"You two look adorable! Can I take a picture, just one?" She exclaims, fumbuling in a drawer for a while before pulling out a camera.

"No." Katherine says pulling me towards the door. I stay put and she shoots me a look.

"Katherine, you heard the woman. She just wants one pcture and who are we to deny her of that." I say, causing Abagail to nod along happily, and Katherine to roll her eyes.

"Fine! One picture." She says. She walks over to me, and stands by my side putting on a bright smile. I wrap my arm around her waist, and put on a smile myself. The camera flashes once. Then Twice. Then a third time. Before the camera flashes once more Katherine pulls me away using her vampire speed to force me out the house, slamming the door behind her.

I laugh at the annoyed expression on her face, which causes her to playfully hit me.

"With that woman, one picture means fifty! And as you know, I have things to do." She grunts, fixing her hair, which was already perfect.

"Did you get the stuff?" I ask, my expression turning a bt more serious.

"Yep, its in the trunk." She responds nodding towards her car.

I nod, and am about to suggest we leave before the dance is over, but hear a banging. We both turn and see the children in the upstairs window. They make kissy faces at us while giggling. Katherine picks up a nearby rock and flings it at the window. It breaks through the glass and the kids scream, their foot steps echoing as they run out of the room.

I turn to her and she shrugs, before walking towards the car. I follow closely behind and we both get it. Katherine starts the car and turns to me with a smile.

"Operation Klaroline is a go."

**Hope you liked it! So what do you guys think? What is the big 'incident' that occurred at the dance? Will Caroline's talk with Elena work? What are Stefan's chances with Caroline? Do you prefer Matt with Rebekah or Nadia? Do you like having Mikael in the story? Do you like the triplets? What are Damon and Katherine up to/ What is operation Klaroline? Find out soon! We'll probably update around Thursday or Friday, don't forget to review and let us know what you're thinking!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hey everybody! Thanks so much for all these great reviews/favorites/ follows, we appreciate your feedback so much! You've been asking a lot of questions, so just to cover a few things:**

**Sibuna4260- Kol will actually make his first appearance in this chapter and play a some what important role in the story. Fin on the other hand... Well we haven't found much use for him in the storyline yet so for now let's assume he's on the other side with his dear mother. Thanks for all your support!**

**Daniellerae23- there will definitely be some Matt/Rebekah to come in this story, but for now we're going to play out a situation were Rebekah starts getting closer to a certain accented someone causing Matty to get jealous. As for Delena they may have a long road ahead of them but this story has a Delena endgame, so don't get too worried! Great hearing from you! **

**1TVDFan- Don't worry as long as Katherine has her Oreos the kids should be safe ;)**

**Gemma- Damon/Katherine are just friends for now, that May or may not develop into something more later, but for now Damon is still madly in love with Elena. And don't worry, There will be some more Kalijah in this story, so stay tuned!**

**Okay, I think thats all. Anyway hope you all enjoy this, Homecoming chapter part 2! There will be a lot of new characters coming in this chapter (Bonnie, Jeremy, Kol, ect) so enjoy!**

"I feel we have a lot to talk about considering the... events that took place last night, who would like to go first?" Alaric looks around to see a classroom full of kids, with not one looking slightly eager to volunteer

"I want to go first!" Rebekah says raising her hand with a bright smile.

"Anyone else?" Alaric asks hopefully looking around causing Rebekah to frown, "literally anyone"

"Not even you Stefan?" Alaric says looking at the boy hopefully. Stefan shakes his head no and Alaric sighs.

"Fine, Rebekah if you must" Rebekah claps excitedly as she grasps the 'truth pillow' in her hands.

"Well i personally feel that last night's events were extremely humorous and that whoever thought of that is truly a genius" she says with a large smile earning a few glares, including one from Alaric, and a few laughs.

"I agree with Rebekah" Enzo decides nodding as he catches the pillow with ease.

"That answer is wrong Enzo" Alaric decides.

"My bad mate" Enzo says rolling his eyes. He knew very well that Alaric hated him almost as much as he hated Rebekah.

"My name is MR. SALTZMAN, not mate! Five points off! And pass the pillow, don't be greedy"

Enzo sighs but passes the pillow to Katherine who is chuckling.

"I personally feel, well hungry, but there's no need for a snack run Matty I'm in a good mood. Anyway, I also feel that whoever thought of the plan that unfolded last night is truly a genius with a passion for creating hilarious scenarios, and that if we ever were to find out who this person or people are that we should reward them for there brilliance and send them off to some fancy school like Harvard were they can go share there excellence and their amazing idea creating skills with the rest of the population of smart people so that amazing acts like this May be carried on for generations to come". Katherine decided wearing a large smile as she explains. Ric looks about ready to scold her for what she said but decides it probably won't do any good.

Klaus glares at her angrily as she says this but makes no move to stop her. He knows the last thing Caroline needs is him exacting his revenge on every person who found the situation funny, considering that would mean getting rid of the majority of the school.

After a moment Katherine tosses the pillow to Damon, still laughing. Damon catches the pillow with ease and says, "To sum it up I feel like what Katherine says is completely true and that the situation was so hilarious all we can think to do is award whoever did this"

Alaric sighs shaking his head, "Now Damon that's not a very nice thing to say considering how the... Incident affected some people" he scolds.

Damon rolls his eyes before smirking at Ric, "I'm also wondering how that person felt standing in line at Home Depot buying the supplies to carry out the plan" he says giving Ric a knowing look. This shuts Alaric up.

Damon then passes the pillow to Elena who is glaring at him. "I feel that whoever did this is a stupid Jerk! Who has a bad sense of humor and way too much free time on their hands" she says glaring now at Katherine who just rolls her eyes.

Elena tosses the pillow aimlessly and it is caught by a cheerleader who smiles evilly, "I agree with what Damon said, and it also feel that the victims of this incident got what was coming to them" she says sending a wink in Damon's direction and smiling evilly at Caroline causing a few of her friends to giggle

Klaus bursts out of his chair and snatches the pillow from the girl, "I believe it's my turn" he growls. Alaric nods nervously.

"Right Klaus just remember to use... Nice words" Alaric decides

**Caroline**

"No! Eddie when I said to move it to the left I meant my left not your left! Fix it now before the whole night is ruined because of your incompetence!"

"A bit harsh don't you think Care?" Stefan says smirking at me.

I sigh trying to calm down as I pace back and forward running a hand through my hair to fix any misplaced strands. "I... I just want everything to be perfect" I say.

He smiles, "And with you in charge, it will be"

I smile in return, "Have I ever told you that you're an amazing friend, like I seriously don't deserve you" I say finally standing still.

He smirks as he replies, "You may have mentioned it once or twice"

We both chuckle softly and I turn, my gaze once again falling on the group of teens putting the finishing touches on the gym where the dance will be held. After a second I turn back to see Stefan staring at me. I catch his gaze and we stare into each others eyes for a moment before he smiles and turns away slightly.

"You look beautiful tonight, if it isn't obvious" he compliments me.

"Really? I don't look like some crazy, raving, perfectionist who has spent the past two hours yelling at people" I say causing us both to break into laughter

"No, but I'm sure you could make that look work too" he responds.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I reply.

He smiles again before turning away, "I'm gonna go check outside make sure everything out there is 'perfect' " he decides "Try not to kill anyone while I'm gone" he adds

I hit him playfully before he walks off and I turn back to the scene in front of me. The theme for homecoming is black and white, so all the decorations are that color. I'm starting to relax deciding Stefan is right when I notice something that I cant help but let drive me crazy.

"MARTY! Marty that sign is crooked fix it now!" I order the young boy who nods and rushes off to fix his mistake.

"Torturing Freshmen are we?"

I turn around and a smile creeps on to my face as I see him. He wears an all black suit and looks gorgeous, as usual. "Klaus"

"Caroline" he pauses looking me up and down taking a breath, "You look truly stunning" he says with a warm smile as he steps closer to me.

I want to jump into his arms right then and there but I remind myself I'm in public. "What are you doing here" I ask my tone remaining neutral.

"Here to see you" he pauses giving me another dazzling smile, "Things at home are well, the same. Mikael as unpleasant as always, but he said something that... Bothered me a bit. I just wanted to come here, see you, be reminded that I'm still the luckiest man in the world"

I smile and all of the sudden where we are no longer matters, "Don't let what Mikael says bother you, Klaus Mikaelson you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met, and if anyone's lucky here, it's me"

He takes a step closer tucking a piece of hair behind my ear, "What did I ever do to deserve you" he says looking at me wistfully.

"You didn't have to do anything, you were you, and that's more than enough for me" I say meaning every word.

"I love you Caroline" he says gazing into my eyes.

"I love you too Klaus" with that he pulls me into a passionate kiss. At first I kiss him back, but then reality hits me and I use all my will power to pull away.

"Klaus" I say trying to push him away.

"_Caroline_" he replies simply before pulling me closer to him.

After a few more moments I finally manage to push him off me quickly looking around to see if anyone noticed us. Thankfully, nobody seems to be paying us any attention.

I sigh turning to him, I can tell he's hurt but he doesn't show it. I grab his hand gently, "As much as I would love to stand here kissing you and to walk around hand and hand all the time, I just... I'm not ready to tell people yet. I'm sorry but-"

He cuts me off pulling his hand away, "No worries luv, I should probably leave now anyway. I'm sure Tyler will be here any minute now to pick up his date"

He turns to leave but I grab his arm pulling him to me as I rest a hand on his shoulder, "Klaus, I already told you Tyler means nothing to me. I love you and only you, and no matter who I'm with tonight I'll be thinking of you" I assure him.

He pauses for a second before giving me a weak smile. "Alright" he mutters simply.

Just then Stefan walks up to the two of us raising an eyebrow. "Hey Klaus, what you doing here?" He asks.

Before Klaus can answer I smile saying, "Klaus is going to help us set up"

"Yep, you know me mate, always helping" Klaus says sending Stefan a smirk.

Stefan pauses for a moment, seemingly deep in thought before smiling again. "The more the merrier I suppose, we should get moving though, people should start arriving soon"

**Rebekah**

"Rebekah? What are you doing here?" I hear an accented voice say behind me. I turn around to see none other then Enzo standing behind me.

"Drinking coffee. That is normally what people do at Starbucks." I explain, raising my coffee cup for him to see.

"I would have thought that Rebekah Mikealson queen of the school would be going to homecoming." He says before taking the seat across from mine.

"Well a queen can't necasarily go to homecoming without being asked by a king. or a prince. Or someone of the male species of any kind." I respond before taking a sip of my coffee.

"Matt didn't ask you?" He questions. I laugh drily.

"No. I'm too scary and clingy for him! Can you believe that garbage? What a wanker." I say, causing Enzo to laugh.

"His loss. Now I get to sit here drinking coffee with a beautiful original vampire." He responds, causing me to smile for the first time today.

"Only problem with that is you don't have a coffee." I point out after a moment.

He smiles before grabbing mine and taking a long drink.

"Now you don't either. Pumpkin spice?" He says raising an eyebrow.

I nod, "Yes. And since there's no more pumpkin or spice left, would you like to come to my place. Considering you don't have better plans."

"I wouldn't say all the spice is gone." he says winking, before getting up and heading for the door. I roll my eyes and follow.

**Bonnie**

I sigh in frustration before exiting the car. I slam the door behind me.

"Bonnie! I'm sorry." Jeremy yells getting out and walking around to reach me. He grabs my arm and looks at me pleadingly.

"i'm sorry to. That you ruined a perfect date." I say before yanking my arm back and walking towards the school entrance that now has a giant banner that says 'Homecoming 2014' in glittery black letters.

"The night's not ruined. You know that saying, the more the merrier!" he calls after me, following closey behind. I stop and turn around, my short blacK and white polka dot dress spinning sharply.

"Yes. That phrase applies to a party, or a barbecue! Not to a date!" I exclaim, causing Jeremy to sigh.

"I dont know what to say Bonnie." He says giving me a gentle look.

"Say that you were joking when you said that you invited Kol Mikealson to be a third wheel for homecoming!" I yell. Jeremy stares over my shoulder, and I'm confused until I hear him speak.

"Sorry Luv, but I'm sure lying to you would only make the situation worst." I hear the devil himself say. I turn around and Kol flashes me a smile. He wears an all white tux with a black tie, the same way Jeremy does.

"You planned matching outfits." I say with a fake smile, turning back to Jeremy.

"Would you believe me if I said it was a coincidence?"Jeremy tries, putting on a smirk.

I roll my eyes muttering "unbelievable."

I push past Kol and head inside, ignoring Kol saying "Somebody's being a real witch." and especially ignoring Jeremy's light laughter.

**Elena**

"Caroline!" I say with a sigh. She is for the at least twentieth time today rearranging the snacks. I arrived a while ago and already feel like driving the Wooden spoon that lays in the punch bowl through my heart.

"What." she responds innocently, turning around to face me. I give her a knowing look and she simply shrugs before returning to her duties. Stefan chuckles lightly as I shoot him a look. He is helping Klaus put up a fallen banner.

The sound of the doors closing causes all of us to turn towards the entrance. Bonnie storms in angrily and plops down in the seat next to me.

"What's wrong, Did your broom run out of gas On the way here?" Klaus jokes, causing Caroline to laugh. I give her a look and she bites her lip.

"If I hear one more witch joke I am going to scream." She says with clenched teeth.

"Relax luv! No need to turn anyone into a frog." I hear Kol Mikealson say as he walks into the room, Jeremy trailing behind. I raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugs.

"That's it." Bonnie yells getting up, but in an instant Kol is in front of her pushing her back down.

"I wouldn't luv." he says simply.

"I'm not your luv." She responds smacking his hand away.

"Kol, leave her alone." Jeremy says as he reaches us. I quickly notice how him and Kol are twinning.

"Me and Bonnie are just playing around. Right Luv?" He questions with a smirk. Bonnie groans. With that she gets up again pushing past Kol and brushing off Jeremy when he tries to stop her from leaving.

Caroline and I both exchange a look and nod before rushing after her. We follow her to the girls bathroom which is surprisingly empty except for Bonnie. "You okay?" I ask her.

She sighs running a hand through her hair, "I'm fine. I've just had enough nonsense from the Originals to last me a life time" se replies.

"So Jeremy invited Kol?" I ask for Clarification

She nods, "Yep, as he put it, 'the more the merrier' " she says rolling her eyes.

I chuckle at how foolish my baby brother can be and I notice Caroline crack a smile too."So why weren't you here today?" She asks Bonnie

"Jeremy decided to take me to diner and a Movie to celebrate our 4 month anniversary" she explains.

I smile "that was sweet of him" I add. It can be a bit awkward having one of my best friends date my brother so I try to remain neutral when it comes to conversations about Jeremy and Bonnie.

"Yep, and we were having a great time too, until Kol showed up, spoiled the whole movie within the first five minutes, then got us thrown out of the restraunt because he kept insulting the waiter"

Caroline and I chuckle as Bonnie groans, "If I had it my way we'd have been rid of that Original Family of psychos a long time ago" she mumbles

I notice Caroline stiffen as she tries to casually remark, "There not all bad"

Bonnie and I both turn to her raising an eyebrow. She pauses nervously biting her lip before saying, "I mean... Elijah's nice"

"Elijah's not nice, he's polite, which means he has enough manners to rip peoples hearts out in private, unlike Klaus who does it out in the open for everyone to see" Bonnie says rolling her eyes.

"You know Klaus hasn't killed anyone in almost a year" Caroline counters

"That we know of" Bonnie mutters

"Since when did you become such a big fan of the originals?" I ask her raising an eyebrow.

She plays with her hair and begins to pace back and forward. "I just... they... They've had really hard lives, their father is all mean and evil and tried to eat them, so maybe we just shouldn't judge them, I mean you know that old saying, don't judge a book by its cover"

"We're not judging them based on their covers, we're judging them based on the chapters full of them murdering and torturing innocent people" Bonnie says looking a bit irritated now.

"Yah, no offense Care, but having daddy issues doesn't make up for half the things they've done, I mean look at Stefan and Damon their father literally killed them, and they don't go around murdering people to compensate" I add.

"Well Stefan doesn't, Damon on the other hand..." She trails off and I roll my eyes.

"Sure, Damon has made mistakes but he's far from Klaus" I correct her.

"Why, because Damon's slightly less homicidal when he's around you? Maybe Klaus just needs someone to love him unconditionally, someone he feels he has to prove himself to, maybe then he wouldn't go around murdering people, have you considered that!"

"Right, so he's not some crazy evil hybrid serial killer, he's just lonely" Bonnie mutters rolling her eyes

Caroline looks angry for some reason but remains quiet. I have no idea why she's getting so worked up over this whole Klaus situation but I decide to put the argument to rest.

"Look Care, I get that you're trying to see the good in Klaus, trying to find some redeemable qualities but you should Just consider the possibility that someone that bad might not have any good left in them" I try.

She sighs shaking her head, "I should get back to the dance" she mutters and with that she rushes out of the bathroom

I sigh turning to Bonnie, "Should we go?" I ask her.

She exhales a breath " I suppose I'm going to have to deal with the jerky Original baby brother eventually, might as well get it over with" she mutters.

I nod and the two of us exit the girls room and turn down the hall that leads back to the gym. As we walk down the hall I notice two people headed towards the gym laughing. I immediately recognize them as Damon and Katherine.

"You go ahead, I need to take care of something" I tell Bonnie as we reach the door that leads into the gym. She follows my line of vision and nods.

"Want me to stay?" She offers

I shake my head, "I can handle this"

**Damon**

"You have to admit there's a lot of irony behind the situation" I say with a grin.

"How so?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"Katherine Pierce ending up in a house with the only three children, possibly in the whole world, that don't ask how high when she says jump and don't run away crying when she starts counting" I say chuckling causing Katherine to roll her eyes.

"That's because they're insane, literally. I mean all they do is eat sugar and watch way too much tv, I mean if I had a dollar for every time they stayed up late watching horror movies I would be rich enough to buy the Oreo company, save Mattt some money and all" she says smirking.

I stop the car in the school parking lot and exit the vehicle, walking around to the passenger side and holding Katherine's door open for her. She smiles in exchange.

"Such a gentlemen Mr. Salvatore" she teases.

I roll my eyes, "You know speaking of your obsession with unnecessarily eating junk food, I'm surprised you haven't just compelled some delivery boy to bring a carton of those cookies to your doorstep every morning, you know save Matt the exercise and all" I add with a smile.

"Can't, Colton's allergic so no Oreos in the house" she states simply turning away as if admiring the decorations placed outside the school.

I smile giving her a knowing look and she turns back to me rolling her eyes and shoving me playfully. It wasn't a secret, at least not to me, that she cared for the kids but it's a bit odd hearing something even slightly protective or considerate towards them come out of her mouth.

"I know what you're thinking Salvatore and I'd put those thoughts out of my head if I were you" she says courtly.

"Forgive me for entertaining the idea that Katherine Pierce might actually have a heart" I mutter sarcastically. She shoves me again before replying.

"I wouldn't get too attached to that thought if I were you, after all, _Katherine Pierce_ is known for being a heartless, manipulative, devil in disguise"

I shake my head, "That's not what I think" I reply challengingly

She turns away for a second before looking back and rolling her eyes, "Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself" she replies simply.

I chuckle softly as we walk through the door that leads inside the school and begin walking down the hall that leads to the gym. Katherine then strikes up a conversation about how surprising it is that the place looks half decent considering how busy Caroline's been making out with Klaus behind closed doors. We both exchange a lot of laughter throughout the conversation, considering how humorous this particular topic is, and I find myself thinking about how much has changed. Two years ago, after we broke up, I would have laughed at anybody who told me Katherine and I would ever be able to have a normal (or at least somewhat normal) conversation like this walking down the halls as if we were a normal pair of friends.

Im so deep in thought that I don't notice Elena until she's right in front of us.

"Damon... And Katherine" she says, a slightly unpleasant tone when she says Katherine's name.

"Elena you look so lovely, you know I did hear that Walmart was having a sale, great to see you took advantage of it" Katherine replies with a bright smile. I shoot her a look but it doesn't seem to phase her.

Elena turns to me, ignoring Katherine's comment. "Are you two here together?" She asks with an obviously fake smile.

Im about to reply no but Katherine responds before I can get a word in.

"What if we are, I mean I'm sure that wouldn't bother you considering how quick you were to dump him and how you rejected his offer to come here with him in front of the whole class"

"Does it worry you how okay you are with being second choice?" Elena replies, obviously annoyed now.

Before this can escalate any farther I decide to step in, "We're not here together, I only asked one girl to accompany me tonight and she said no" I answer simply. With that I turn to Katherine softly muttering, "Can you give us a minute here?"

"Why, so she can yell at you some more, or is this the part where she cries about how much she misses you but can't be with you because she 'can't trust you' " She replies making no move to leave

" Katherine" I say sternly, making her roll her eyes.

"What? I'm just trying to be a good Friend" she replies shrugging.

I sigh, "Just please go inside"

"But we have to take care of _the thing_" she says eyeing Elena making it quite obvious she can't know what 'the thing' is.

I glare at her in return, "We can do that later" I reply simply.

"That will make us fall behind, I think we should do it now" she counters.

"Alaric's not even here yet, just go wait for me inside" I demand. She can obviously tell I'm no longer in a playfully mood because she sighs, rolls her eyes at Elena, and walks away.

I turn to Elena with a smile, "Alone at last" I mutter causing her to roll her eyes.

"I think it's time we talk"

**Hope you enjoyed! What do you think? What happened at homecoming that almost everyone seems to find so humorous? Do you like the Steroline scenes? How much longer do you think Klaus will be able to handle keeping his relationship with Caroline a secret? Did you like reading the Bonnie/Jeremy/Kol scenes? Do you like Damon/Katherine as friends? Will Delena finally get back together? Let us know what you think! We'll try to update soon!**

**Still to come: Damon/Elena talk about their relationship/Klefan has a bonding moment/Katherine has a talk with Elijah/more new characters arrive**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey everyone! So sorry we haven't updated in so long, been super busy with the start of school and what not. Anyway now that we've gotten in the swing of things we should be updating regularly, next update will probably be Friday. This chapter is kind of short but next one will be much longer, operation Klaroline will begin to unfold and there will be a lot more drama. Anyhow, hope you all enjoy, don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! We love hearing from you guys and are grateful for all the support.**

**Caroline **

I can't help but feel proud of my work. It all paid off. The place looked beautiful and everyone was dancing happily. Well except for me. Tyler made up some lame excuse and didn't show. I stand in the corner of the room, admiring some girls hair. I wish I had worn mine like that. I sigh and look down.

"Excuse me, but could I pester you for a dance?" I hear a vary familiar voice ask. I look up and see Klaus smiling at me. He really does look amazing.

"Klaus-" I start, about to say people will question it.

"Caroline, please? One dance. Make my night with one dance." He says cutting me off. One look at his face and I can't say no.

"Just one dance." I state. He smiles and offers a hand. I accept it and we walk over to the dance floor. He then places a hand on the small of my back and takes my hand in the other. I place my hand on his shoulder and we start to dance. I cant help but smile.

I start to feel stares but don't care. I just look into his face and none of that matters.

Just then the music stops and we break apart as Alaric gives some long boring speech before announcing the homecoming king and queen. The room goes completely silent for a moment before he says, "Caroline Forbes and Klaus Mikealson!"

I turn to Klaus shocked and he just gives me a smile as if he knew this would happen. We walk up to stage, hand and hand, where we are suddenly not mattering. We walk over to Alaric and accept our crowns turning to look at the audience. Unexpectedly everyone begins cheering and chanting our names. I notice our friends all smiling brightly, they look genuinely happy for us. I turn to Klaus with a bright smile thinking about how things couldn't get any better. My life was perfect.

Then I woke up.

**Klaus (12 hours earlier)**

"Pass the tape mate" I tell Stefan. He nods in reply handing it to me and I put the finishing touches on the banner. I jump down from the ladder feeling accomplished before saying, "There. If it falls down again we'll just have to compel some freshman to stand there holding it up all night, because I will not be doing that again."

Stefan smiles lightly before saying, "I'm surprised you helped at all Klaus, typically you're the person knocking banners down"

"Yes well, I suppose I've grown to appreciate my life more because if I were to do one thing that negatively effects this perfect evening Caroline has planned I'm sure she'll find some way to get rid of me" I say chuckling softly.

Stefan smiles in return, "Yeah, this stuff is really important to Care, I hope tonight does go perfect, for her sake"

Stefan is, as Caroline explains it, her BFFEVL (best friend for eternal vampire life). The two are extremely close, and although back when Caroline and I first got together I found myself getting a bit jealous of the two, now I'm actually glad they have such a close friendship. Stefan and I may not be what we use to be but I still trust him very much and I'm glad Caroline has someone like him looking out for her. I only wish I could publicly express my concern for her the way he does without revealing our big relationship secret.

"I'm sure it will mate" I reply simply.

"So, did you come here with anyone?" He asks casually

"No, why do you ask not jealous now are we ripper?" I ask with a smirk.

Stefan rolls his eyes, "You caught me, the moment I saw you here tonight I was overcome with feelings of rage and jealousy at the thought you could be here with someone else, cause I just love you that much" he replies sarcastically.

"We'll I can't say I didn't see that one coming" I reply with another smirk and a small laugh, "And you mate, happen to be accompanying any Petrova doppelgängers tonight?"

"Nope, Elena's with Damon... Sorta, and Katherine's also sorta with Damon, which leaves me here alone only because my dear friend Caroline Forbes begged me to come and I didn't want to face the consequences of saying no" he explains.

"Well Damon will certainly be busy tonight. I have to admit your brother isn't one of my favorite people Stefan, yet I still feel bad for him having to endure the nuisance known as Katherine Pierce"

"Well if anyone can handle her its Damon, he's actually had quite a bit on his mind lately" he pauses for a moment as if thinking before saying, "So, if you don't mind my asking, there wouldn't happen to be anything going on between you and Caroline, would there?"

"Why do you ask mate" I return

"Caroline's my friend. I think i have a right to know what's going on in her life" he decides

"Here's an idea, why don't you ask her yourself then" I suggest. I certainly wasn't going to tell Stefan about my relationship with Caroline, but I didn't feel like making up some lie right now either.

"I could, but I'm asking you because for some crazy reason I consider you a friend too"

"Aww Stefan I'm touched" I say holding a hand to my heart

He rolls his eyes, "just answer the question, is something going on between you and Caroline?" He persists

I sigh, "of course not, Caroline is far too high and mighty to date some evil original hybrid like me, what would even give you that idea anyway?" I say trying not to make it sound too rehearsed.

"You guys have just been... forget it, if you say nothing's going on then I believe you" he says nodding, sounding as if he's trying to assure himself.

"Glad to here it, honestly I'm glad your such a good friend to Caroline, she might not return my affections but I do care for her very much, good to see you're watching out for her" although very few people know Caroline and I are dating almost everyone knows I have feelings for her, although they care to think of it more as an obsession.

"Caroline's my best friend" he says simply as if that explains it all. I guess in a way it does.

"Right, you two are just friends, I don't need to bother asking if any things going on between you two?" I tease already knowing he and Caroline are just friends.

He smiles oddly before saying, "You don't have to worry about that, were Just friends. Plus I think I'm going to Try being single for A while" he adds

I smirk, " You sure, I could always set you up with Rebekah?" I offer with a knowing smile.

He laughs lightly at this, "No thanks, I don't think I'm going to go back down that road again"

"You sure, I could arrange it quite easily, Rebekah craves attention from any man who's, well, willing" I laugh

He shakes his head yet again, "no trust me I'm good, I'll catch you later" he says turning to leave

"Right, I have something rather important to take care of, but it was good talking to you mate" I say before heading toward the exit. Someone very important had just arrived.

**Elena**

"I think it's time we talk"

"You're right, before we start the whole awkward break up talk though, you should know you look completely breathtaking" he says looking me up and down.

I sigh giving him a slight smile. He too looks perfect in his black suit with his hair in its usual tousled style and his mesmerizing blue eyes and gorgeous smile, but I'm certainly not going to tell him that.

"Thanks, I... Look, Damon so much has happened in the past few weeks with the break up and now this whole Katherine thing and-"

"About Katherine, Elena I swear nothings going on between us. I mean I get how it looks, and after what I did, which I'm still really sorry about, I know you have no reason to trust me but... I mean it's Katherine, I'm never going down that road again,we're honestly just friends, and I know that complicates a lot of things because she like hates you, but I'm pretty sure all your friends hate me too so it's kinda like our thing. So if your going to end this relationship because of what happened, because you can't trust me, then so be it, but don't end this because of Katherine. Elena I love you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to lose you over one stupid mistake, please I will spend the rest of my eternity making this up to you just give me a chance"

**Elijah**

"Yes Rebekah I'm sure... Fine, I swear on Nikalus' life that Nadia does not look better then you would slow dancing with Matt, satisfied? Yes, I know, I know. Okay, I'll see you later, talk to you soon sister"

"Bye 'Lijah, try not to waste the whole night brooding, have some fun" she says before hanging up.

I sigh putting away my phone and scan the crowd for my brothers. All I can hope is that Bonnie hasn't disintegrated Kol yet and that Klaus hasn't gone on some murder spree. After a moment I notice someone else who catches my eye and before I know it I'm standing in front of her

"Hello Katerina"

"Elijah" she greets turning to me with a smirk, "You always did look good in a suit" she says with a suductive smile.

"Katherine, I'm so surprised your willing to complement me so easily after I, as you put it, crushed your heart into a million pieces."

She frowns slightly before her smirk returns and she turns to the punch bowl pouring herself a glass, "Sorry about that by the way, it was sort of a spur of the moment decision" she says taking a sip of her punch.

"You know you never cease to amaze me Katerina. You end our relationship with out any warning, and then you go around telling people I was the one who broke your heart" I say shaking my head. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't wrap my head around what she hoped to accomplish by doing this.

"Can you believe nobody's spiked the punch yet? What kind of high school dance is this?" She says shaking her head. After a while she looks up to see I am not amused and sighs. "You know technically I made up that lie for you, your the one who told me not to tell anyone that Klaus and Caroline are a thing now"

"I don't see how the two things correspond" I reply

"I sent the picture of the two of them making out all over some poor kids locker to Damon. I had to steal his phone to delete it and in order to steal his phone I needed an excuse to be all close and clingy, so I told him you broke my heart and blah, blah, blah" she says tossing the now empty cup on the floor. I chose not to comment on this already knowing how she feels about school janitors and their salaries which are 'far too high' considering the lack of work they do.

"Did the thought never occur to you to just ask Damon to borrow his phone" I suggest

She shakes her head, " He would have turned it on and seen the message" she counters

"Perhaps you could have just explained to Damon that you accidentally sent him a message that you rather not have him read and then he may have allowed you to borrow his phone and delete the message"

She looks at me as if I'm crazy for even suggesting that, "Have you met Damon?" She says raising an eyebrow

"Yes, I also happen to know the two of you are friends and he seems to care very much about you, so maybe all the theatrics weren't necessary" I counter

She looks as if the thought never occurred to her and after a moment she just turns away, "Doesn't matter, its over now" she decides

"Is it Katerina...Katherine" I correct myself, "I understand what you said earlier and I apologize if you truly feel that way, but I don't think that you thought this through. The two of us, we were happy, we can be happy again" I say grabbing her hand gently.

She avoids eye contact with me as she shakes her head, "I'm sorry Elijah" she says before walking away.

**Bonnie**

"And then I said, no need to be such a witch about it!" Kol says laughing at his own completely unfunny joke. Jeremy looks torn between laughing and scolding Kol and eventually just turns away uncomfortably.

"Uh... You guys want something to drink" he stutters

"Of course Jer, I'll take a glass of that punch that I'm sure somebody's spiked by now, and Bonnie here will take some eye of newt!" Kol says with a laugh

I'm about to slap him across the face but I manage to control myself and put on a fake smile. "I'll take a glass of punch too"

"Are sure Bonnie because-"

"Just get the punch Jeremy, Kol and I will be just fine" I say cutting him off.

He looks between the two of us nervously before turning away to the punch table. I watch him walk away and then turn to Kol who has a stupid smile on his face. I roll my eyes.

"Trying to get me all alone are we?" He smirks

"We need to talk" I return with a fake smile

"Why talk when we can do so many other things that are far more entertaining" he says moving a piece of hair behind my ear.

Instead of slapping his hand away I smile back at him before extending my hand toward him causing him to crumble to the floor, holding his head and screaming in agony.

"Bon-Bon stop fooling around" he says his voice losing the joking tone rather quickly.

"What's wrong Kol can't take a joke?" I tease with a smirk.

"Let's just talk about this" he says in between yelps of pain.

"Why talk when we can do so many other things that are far more entertaining?" I say throwing his words back in his face.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW BENNETT!" he growls.

After a few more joyous moments of Kol lying on the ground in pain i sigh before stopping the spell. Kol gasp a sigh of relief holding his head a few seconds longer before standing up glaring at me.

"That wasn't very smart of you Bonnie" he grumbles.

"And why is that?" I say showing no signs of fear.

"Perhaps all those spells have been messing with your brain luv, you seem to have forgotten that I'm an original vampire" he says threateningly taking a step closer to me with each word until my back is to the wall.

"My brain is just fine, yours on the other hand, we'll if you keep provoking me your going to end up with a boat load of brain damage and I don't think you can afford anymore" I respond

"Are you threatening me?" He says as if the thought amuses him

"Just stating a fact" I reply simply

He laughs lightly taking another step forward so there is less then an inch of space left between us, "I knew there was something I liked about you" he says with a smile that seems almost genuine.

I remind myself how evil he is and how much I hate him as I gaze into his mesmerizing brown eyes. 'Wheres Jeremy when you need him' I think noticing he is yet to return from his trip to the punch bowl

"Game over Kol,this isn't funny anymore it's just pathetic leave me and Jeremy alone" I say trying to gain my composure.

"On the contrary sweetheart the games are just beginning, and I should warn you I like to make a habit of winning" he shoots me one more smile before turning around, finally allowing me enough space to breath.

At that moment Jeremy returns caring two cups which he gives to Kol and I. He apologizes for taking so long and begins to tell us how he spoke to Elena about Damon or something like that, but I can't bring myself to listen. The whole time he speaks my gaze is focused on the youngest original brother and all I can think about is if this is a game I'm going to be the own who wins if it's the last thing I do.

**Stefan**

I sigh as I watch my friends enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Bonnie is dancing with Jeremy, Klaus with some cheerleader, and even Matt is dancing with Katherine's daughter, Nadia. I turn and see Caroline trying to nurse Tyler who came in tonight bloody and bruised. Because he is a werewolf he had healed rather quickly but Caroline being Caroline now refused to let him out of her sight. I wasn't sure who exactly beat up Tyler but I can certainly guess.

I'm trying to figure out an escape plan that wont end with Caroline biting my head off (no pun intended) when all of a sudden somebody near me says, "Don't look so excited Stefan, it's just homecoming"

I turn around in shock to see my best friend, Lexi, standing there with a large smile on her face. "Lexi!"'I say my mood greatly improved as I wrap My arms around her in a hug.

"Hey Stef" she replies laughing at my attitude change.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were still in Toronto?" I ask

"I was, then I heard that your homecoming was this week and I had to drop in and make sure you weren't wasting the whole night brooding" She says chuckling

"Well no matter what your intentions were I'm glad your here, it's good to see you"

"It better be, you know plane tickets from Canada aren't cheap" she teases.

"Like you've ever paid for a plane ticket in your life" I reply with a smirk.

"Still I'm a busy person and I'd hate for this night to go to waste. So, how about instead of standing here moping all night you go out there and ask _Caroline_ to dance" she says with a smile.

Lexi was the only person other than Damon who knew about my feelings for Caroline and much like him she never let me forget it.

"In case you haven't noticed she's with Tyler, her date" I say nodding to Caroline who appears to be giggling at something Tyler said.

"Theres an easy solution to that problem, I'll go talk up the big bad wolf while you swoop in and make your move on Caroline" she says as if it's a brilliant plan. She moves towards where the couple is dancing so I grab her arm gently to stop her.

"Lexi, really it's okay" I assure her.

"It's not okay Stefan, your my best friend and one of the most amazing guys I know, you deserve to be happy, and if Caroline makes you happy, then your going to have her" and with that she marches away leaving me wondering how this night took such an unexpected turn

**Caroline**

I watch as Tyler and Lexi walk off together leaving me very confused. I had no idea Lexi was coming tonight and I had no idea why she would want to dance with Tyler rather then Stefan, who is most likely the main reason for her visit.

"Caroline"

"Stefan" I say returning his smile, "did you know Lexi's here?" I ask

"Yah we spoke" he says with a small smile

"Do you have any idea why she was so eager to dance with Tyler?" I ask assuming if anyone knows why it's him

"Maybe she heard about his incredible dance moves" he responds. We both burst out laughing knowing Tyler has a reputation for being a not so great dancer.

"Yah I'm sure that's it" I respond in between laughs.

"So, Caroline, would you like to dance?" He offers. I smile and am about to reply yes when somebody interrupts us.

"Look who it is my favorite bunny eating brother and Barbie, in the flesh" I roll my eyes and turn to see Damon wearing his signature smirk.

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan asks glaring at his older brother.

"No need to get territorial Stefan, I just need to talk to Caroline" he replies

"Why?" Both Stefan and I ask at the same time

"I'm getting a weird sense of deja vu here" he replies. I roll my eyes knowing he is refering to what happened with Klaus and I earlier.

"Just get to the point Damon" I growl

"No need to get grumpy Blondie, I have a feeling this is a matter you'd rather discuss in private"

I roll my eyes yet again. It's something I find myself doing a lot when he's around. "Whatever it is it can wait" I decide

"No problem, I'll just go tell Klaus instead" he says shrugging. I sigh letting my curiosity get the best of me.

"Fine, sorry Stefan, this won't take long" I assure him

"It's fine Care" he says with a weak smile. For some reason I get the feeling he's disappointed as he walks off toward Lexi and Tyler.

"What is it?" I ask turning to Damon yet again.

He simply grins idiotically before saying, ''What's the big rush Blondie ,care to dance?"

**Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry it was kind of short but next chapter will be much longer. What do you guys think? Let us know, we love hearing feedback! Do you guys like Klaus and Stefan as friends? Are you glad Damon and Elena are back together(much more Delena scenes to come) Are you team Kol/Bonnie or Jeremy/Bonnie? What do you think of Lexi? How do you feel about Steroline? What do you think Damon has to say to Caroline? Let us Know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey everybody! We're updating on Friday as promised! Anyway,we want to thank you guys for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! We love you all for the support, and OMG (get it?) have you guys been watching TVD? So sad, and funny all at the same! Which brings me to another point, what do you think of Enzo having a bigger role in this story? Would you want to see some sort of relationship scenario play out with him and Care? Let us know, and don't forget to vote in our poll for which couples you want for the story! Anyway, this chapter is extra long, so enjoy!**

**Damon**

"You look nice tonight Caroline, did Klaus pick that dress out for you?" I tease

"Okay, if you don't say something important in the next five seconds I swear I will fling you across the room before getting back to my actual friends. Why do you have to be such a Jerk all the time! I was just about to dance with your poor brother who is probably bored out of his mind since I dragged him here,but you probably don't care Considering the only thing you care about is yourself and-"

"Thank you" I say choking out the words mostly to shut her up.

"and the only thing you ever- wait what?" She asks completely confused.

"Thank you. I know you talked to Elena and I'm.. grateful I guess." I explain not making eye contact. Caroline smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Wow! Damon Salvatore actually, grateful.." She says shaking her head in disbelief, "did I just step into an alternate universe?"

"I have my moments, I wouldn't get too used to it though" I reply.

"So, I take it you and Elena are back together"

I nod and can't help but smile slightly, "Yep, she finally realized that what I did was just me being my usual self destructive self and how sorry I am and decided to give us another try. Ergo I came here to say thank you because she did happen to mention something about you of all people suggesting she forgive me" I explain.

I couldn't help but feel grateful that Caroline had actually talked to Elena despite our not so great past together. I had started to feel guilty because of "Operation Klaroline" and thought I should at the very least say thank you for what she did before I completely ruined her night.

"Your right, I told her that you are really sorry and that she should give you a second chance. So, don't make me a liar, because I swear if you ever hurt Elena again I will personally drive a steak through your heart" she returns

"It will never come to that, I love Elena,I'm never going to her hurt like that again" I promise.

"I know that you love her, but I also know you have a tendency to do stupid, impulsive, occasionally homicidal things without thinking about who gets caught in the crossfire, so in other words what I'm trying to say is use your brain because I'm sure Elena, just like any other sane girl doesn't find murdering and torturing people attractive so next time you get the urge to threaten somebody or break their bones you shouldn't do that because no matter how much she loves you a girl can only take so much before it's too much and...yah, just don't do that stuff" she rambles.

I raise an eyebrow, "Why do I get the distinct feeling we're not talking about me anymore" I ask.

"What... I don't know what you mean, who else could I possibly be talking about" she says getting flustered.

"I don't know, could this sudden outburst about how not to scare a girl away with violent tendencies have anything to do with the fact that Tyler came in here earlier covered in blood with a black eye and a fear of standing closer than three feet to you?" I question

She sighs defeated before saying, "Okay there's a slight chance that Klaus was angry about my fake relationship with Tyler and decided to send him a message by beating him to a pulp, but there's also a chance it wasn't him, I mean Tyler says he can't remember who it was, so it could have been someone else, right? I mean, Klaus wouldn't do that, maybe the old Klaus would, but... He, he's changed and he promised me when we started this relationship that he would stop doing stuff like that and he'd never lie to me cause he loves me, and you don't lie to someone you love!"

"You don't sound do sure" I note.

"I want to be but Klaus does tend to get jealous, often" she mumbles.

"I know, considering he's glaring at us right now like he wants to rip my head off and put a giant stamp on your forehead that says 'Do not touch Property of Klaus'" I say nodding at Klaus.

Caroline turns to see the Original hybrid who stands off to the side of the dance floor staring angrily at the two of us dancing. To be honest the last thing I wanted was to get the big bad grumpy hybrid angry with me, but the only way I was saying thank you to Caroline was if we were on a dance floor surround by loud music and teens talking so no one would eveasedrop.

"You see that's what I'm talking about! He's literally jealous that I'm dancing with _you_! He knows very well that the two of us don't like each other but he still has such little faith in me that he has to stand there and watch us like some angry guard dog!"

I sigh, "Look Caroline, maybe the problem isn't that Klaus doesn't trust you, maybe he just doesn't trust the rest of the world, more specifically the male population. I mean your a popular cheerleader who isn't completely terrible to look at and being with Tyler is basically the same thing as being single so any guy here could make a move on you and the fact that Klaus can't do anything about it probably drives him crazy. The fact that he gets so jealous just shows how much he cares about you, I mean this is Klaus, the guy who kills people and daggers his siblings in his spare time, he takes everything to the extreme so him being insanely jealous shouldn't surprise you.I'd lay off him in the whole jealousy department if I were you, unless of course your willing to stop with this whole secret relationship thing, which by the way makes no sense if you ask me. Sure he's an evil, crazy, obnoxious,psychotic, jerk, but so are most of the people we hang out with. I'm sure if you were to tell everyone that your thing with Klaus they're not going to disown you or anything, your their friend they care about you, and because and only because you told Elena to give me a second chance I'm going to advice you to do the same with Klaus"

"Your right" she says with a sigh

"I generally am" I reply with a shrug

"That was actually kind of deep, if I knew you were this good at giving advice I might actually listen more when you talk" she replies with a teasing smile.

"I guess i should have blessed you with some of my amazing advice sooner then" I say with a smirk.

At that moment the song ends and the two of us pull apart, "talk to Klaus before he goes and beats up some poor guy, who can't magically heal" I suggest.

"Right, I never thought I'd say this, but thank you Damon. Your not as completely horrible as I thought you were" she says with a small smile.

"That might just be the nicest thing you've ever said to me" I say with a teasing smile.

She rolls her eyes, "don't get use to it" she replies before walking off in Klaus' direction.

I laugh slightly deciding Caroline might not be _that_ bad. I decide to go look for Elena but the moment I turn around I'm met with someone else.

"What the heck was that?" Katherine demands.

"What was what?" I reply shrugging

"You getting all buddy-buddy with Caroline! This better be some new brilliant part to the plan that you haven't told me about, because it is far too late to back off now!"

"Right, about that-"

"Before you say anything just let me remind you that this was your idea and the plan has already been set in motion, I'm going through with this with or without you, and if you chicken out I can very easily make sure that when this is all over the trail leads back to you and when Klaus is ripping you to pieces I will stand by laughing and eating popcorn, so think VERY carefully about what your about to say" she growls

"What's got you in such a grumpy mood" I roll my eyes not letting her threat faze me.

"None of your business! Now we have to go, Alaric's here which means it's time for phase 2, unless you rather go over there and explain to your new bestie and her evil hybrid boyfriend what your plans for them are tonight" she counters turning around beginning to walk away.

I grab her arm to stop her, "First of all, one civil conversation does not make Caroline and I 'Besties'. Second of all, don't threaten me Katherine. This was my plan and if I were to decide not to go through with it then it wouldn't happen, after all we both know who's on Klaus' better side, so do yourself a favor and watch what _you_ say" I respond

"Who's grumpy now?" She says snatching her arm away and rolling her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with, I want this done as soon as possible. I need to get back to Elena" I respond as we head towards the exit.

"When are you going to give up on that fantasy?" She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, you don't know? Elena forgave me." I say with a smirk as I push through the door.

"How much compulsion did that take?" Katherine responds, following me outside.

"None, considering I can't use compulsion on her even if I wanted to. She's a vampire. You should remember that since it's your fault." I shoot back.

Katherine never stops with Elena and as much as I enjoy being her friend sometimes I can't help but think of cutting her off for good. One of those times was when she turned Elena, merely because she was mad at me after our break up.

"I thought you were over that. Anyway, her becoming a vampire is the greatest thing that ever happened to you. It's when she magically decided she loved you."

I'm about to respond but see Alaric. I push past Katherine and head over to him.

"Did you get it?" I question.

"Yep. Time to get this party started." Alaric says handing me a bag. I smile and turn to Katherine.

"Let's start setting up."

**Klaus**

I sigh as i read yet another text message from Mikael. He's been sending me multiple ones all of similar subjects since I have gotten here.

This one reads: _How's the dance going? Too bad you have no one to dance with! LOL Ttyl LOSER!_

I cant take it anymore and throw my phone to the ground crushing it underneath my foot.

"Everything okay?" I hear someone ask.

I cant help but smile as I turn around.

"Of course Luv. I just love standing against the wall doing nothing while others happily dance with their loved ones." I respond. Caroline sighs and leans against the wall. I notice that she stands a fair distance away from me which just angers me more.

"Klaus can we please talk?" Caroline says. I sigh and turn to her.

"I don't know somebody might see us, Wouldn't want that" I respond

"What if we talk backstage no one's there" she suggests which angers me even more considering I meant that sarcastically.

"Wouldn't want some poor Janitor to see us we would have to compel him to forget"I return sarcastically

"or maybe Tyler will limp back there and see us" she fires back

"I don't think Tyler will be bothering you anytime soon" I respond chuckling

"You know what I don't even know why I bother." She starts to walk away but I grab her arm.

"Wait, Caroline I am sorry please, let's talk" I suggest giving her an apologetic smile.

She sighs but nods turning and heading back stage. I too sigh before following her closely behind.

**Kol**

"No father I am not as much of a horrid disappointment as the rest of my siblings, I did not come here alone" I explain to my father over the phone.

"I guess not all your mother and I produced was disappointment, well Kol who did you accompany to the dance tonight, please tell me it's not some pathetic human like the one your sister was pining for earlier" he responds.

I had left the house rather early today and gotten ready at Jeremy's to avoid the usual drama that came along with the Mikaelson family. From what I could gather father found it quite amusing that Niklaus and Elijah had both come tonight alone and that Rebekah was so embarrassed about her break up with Matt she didn't even bother coming. It felt good to be the least pathetic child for once, at least in my father's eyes.

"I came with Jeremy and Bonnie" I say simply. I notice out of the corner of my eye that the two of them are on the dance floor at the moment dancing to some Terrible slow song.

"What do you mean did you came with two girls? Isn't Jeremy a boys name?" He asks confused

I roll my eyes before responding, " Yes father Jeremy, Jeremy Gilbert, is a boy. I joined him and Bonnie Bennett, to the dance tonight."

"Please tell me when you say that you mean you felt bad for that pathetic Gilbert boy and allowed him to accompany _you_ and the Bennett witch to the dance" he counters his tone becoming harsher.

"No, Bonnie is Jeremy's girlfriend" I clarify

"I will NOT have my son be some charity case for some wretched teenage boy. You listen now Kol you make sure that boy knows his place and that it was you who allowed him to accompany you and Bonnie tonight!" He replies in a tone that let's me know he's not making a suggestion.

"Father, I don't even like Bonnie, and Jeremy and I are friends" I counter

"You will not tarnish this family name any more than your siblings already have! By allowing you to join he and Bonnie Jeremy is belittling you and acting as if he does you a favor, therefore you and Jeremy are not 'friends' you must show him who's in charge, your an original boy, act like it!" He demands

I sigh, "I have to go" I decide eager for this conversation to end.

"don't disappoint me" is the last thing I hear before he hangs up.

I sigh putting my phone away feeling a bit conflicted after the conversation with my dear father. Jeremy really was one of my best friends and I wasn't exactly sure what 'show him who's in charge' means but I'm pretty sure it involves pain. And as for Bonnie, well it was certainly fun messing with her and I might even consider it becoming more, but she was Jeremy's girlfriend and I would never do anything like that to him.

I turn and look at the couple who are still dancing while having light conversation and I decide to tune in to what there saying.

"I really am sorry Bonnie" Jeremy states

Bonnie sighs, "I guess it's okay Jeremy, I just don't get why you even hang out with him. He's such a conceited jerk, you're sweet and smart, you could make much better friends." She responds.

"I kind of feel bad for him. I'm like his only friend and all his siblings are jerks so he doesn't have anybody to hang out with. If I didn't invite him to come with us tonight he'd be at home all alone doing nothing" he replies.

I suddenly find myself glaring at Jeremy realizing my father was right. Jeremy thinks I'm some sort of poor lonely charity case, he's not really my friend he just pity's me.

"You're way too nice if you ask me, but I guess I can't be mad at you" Bonnie says

"No, I guess you can't" Jeremy decides with a smirk

But I can. I can be very mad with stupid Jeremy Gilbert, I think. With that I walk on to the dance floor towards My best friend and decide it's time to show him who's in charge.

**Katherine**

"For the last time, I don't need your help! Now go stand guard before someone comes back here and sees what we're doing!" I say slapping away Alaric's hand.

He sighs defeated, "Just trying to help so we can get this done faster. Where's Damon?" He asks looking around.

"Getting the rest of the bags from his car, Now go stand guard!" I order him yet again.

Damon had left only minutes ago and I was already sufficiently annoyed by Alaric. I Better not find out he's in some maintenance closet making out with my sad excuse for a doppelgänger or else I will personally drive a steak through both of their hearts. If he didn't get back here soon I was sure to rip Alaric's head off just to shut him up and I'm pretty sure there's some kind of penalty for killing your history teacher.

"Why do I even have to stand guard? Nobody ever comes back here during dances" he complains.

"Are you still talking?" I ask rolling my eyes

"Ugh! I'm telling you, nobody's every coming ba- hi Klaus!" Alaric says his tone suddenly changing.

I immediately stop what I'm doing and spin around to see Caroline and Klaus standing in the doorway. Klaus narrows his eyes at us suspiciously while Caroline just looks slightly embarrassed.

"What's going on here?" Klaus asks looking back and forward between Alaric and I.

"We could ask you the same thing" I counter cutting Alaric off, knowing he was probably going to say something stupid.

Klaus glares at me before turning his attention to Alaric. "We'll Mr. Saltzman, anything you'd like to say?"

"Katherine and I were just...talking" he says with a shrug. 'Brilliant excuse' I think rolling my eyes

"Oh really, you were talking? What's wrong Katerina, not failing history are we?" he remarks sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, that's just your sister. Obviously brains doesn't run in the Mikaelson family" I reply with a smirk. Alaric shoots me a look that says 'stop aggravating the evil hybrid original' but I ignore him as usual.

Klaus visibly tenses and glares at me as if he's thinking of all the ways he can kill me at this moment. Caroline grabs his hand and nudges him gently, "let's just go Klaus" she suggests.

Klaus is about to reply when Damon bursts through the open door. "Katherine somebody moved the stuff because I looked everywhere and I couldn't find the-" he pauses when he notices the two blondes now standing in the room "Caroline, Klaus! Did I miss something?" he says turning to me with a questioning look.

"Not much Caroline and Klaus just walked in on Alaric and I... _talking" _I say trying not to cringe at the worst excuse ever "and now we're discussing the low IQ's of the Mikaelson bunch" I answer nonchalantly.

Damon nods in understanding before turning to Caroline and Klaus with a smirk. "So did you two lovebirds sneak back here for some kind of makeup make out session?" he asks.

Caroline blushes while Klaus just glares at Damon. "We just came back here to talk" Caroline explains.

"lots of people doing that back here" I reply rolling my eyes.

Damon smirks slightly at my comment before turning to Caroline with a smile, "tell you what, I'd say we're just about done here, so we'll just go and you and klaus can talk" he decides.

I glare at Damon shooting him a 'what are you doing' look but he ignores me as he nods to Alaric who heads out the door quickly. He turns to me seeing I have yet to move and grabs my hand guiding me out the door, "you two kids have fun" he says to Klaus and Caroline as he slams the door behind us.

"What was that?" I ask him the moment the door shuts.

He sends me a 'they can still hear us' look before saying, "Caroline and Klaus are going through a bit of a rough patch we should let the two of them talk" he then nods down the hall and we head to Alaric's classroom. Ric is already inside looking nervous considering we were just almost caught.

"That was a close call guys, I'm not so sure about this anymore" he admits shaking his head

"How do you stand him?" I ask Damon now completely irritated by his annoying best friend.

"funny, I was just about to ask him the same thing about you" Alaric says rolling his eyes.

"Calm down you two. If you hadn't been so busy arguing like little kids then maybe you wouldn't have almost gotten us caught" Damon scolds us as he looks in the hallway before closing the door.

"If you didn't take an hour to find one single bag then maybe we wouldn't have been arguing and then maybe we wouldn't have almost gotten caught" I counter

"Yah well I was busy" he says with a shrug, "they shouldn't be too long, come help me find the bags, Alaric let us know when they leave backstage" he orders with a sigh

"Who put you in charge" I say raising an eyebrow.

"I did, just now. Lets just get this done"

I roll my eyes, "you know leaving them there was a stupid idea. If they find something and realize what we're up to this whole thing is ruined" I note

Damon shakes his head, "Refusing to leave would have seemed suspicious, plus they'll both be way too distracted with each other to find any 'evidence', so let's just make sure we don't slip up again, because the last thing we need is to get caught"

**Bonnie**

"So your okay with them being back together?" I ask

"Well I don't really have much of a choice in the matter, but I guess as long as Elena's happy I'm happy too. Damon's not that bad either when he's not being a jerk and calling me 'little Gilbert' " Jeremy replies

I laugh slightly and I'm about to ask him about a re-do for our anniversary dinner when the two of us are interrupted.

"Jeremy, mate! Mind if I cut in?" Kol says with a smirk in my direction.

I quickly give Jeremy a look and he nods in understanding. "Um, I don't think that' such a good idea Kol. Can you give us some time" He says

"I wasn't asking" Kol says taking a step forward threateningly.

"Neither was I" Jeremy responds standing in front of me protectively.

With out saying another word Kol suddenly punches Jeremy in the face, effectively knocking him to the ground.

"Jeremy" I shriek leaning down next to him. He has a bloody nose and looks a bit dazed but I decide it could have been much worse considering he was just punched by a thousand year old vampire.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Jeremy asks Kol as he stands up slowly.

Kol simply smirks replying, "I think it's about time you learn some respect Jer, in case you've forgotten I'm an original vampire, therefore when I ask to dance with your date it's a good idea you don't question it"

"I don't want to dance with you,psychopath! just leave us alone before I disintegrate you in front of the whole school!" I growl. We are getting a few looks here and there but not much of a crowd has gathered yet.

"Having your girlfriend fight your battles for you Jeremy? I must admit I expected more from you" Kol taunts.

Jeremy glares at Kol before saying "Just leave Kol, now!"

"How about no" with that Kol grabs Jeremy by his jacket and pushes him half way across the room. Kol then marches over to were Jeremy lies on the ground and before Jeremy can stand he punches him repeatedly causing him to remain on the ground. Jeremy manages to kick Kol hard enough to make him stop for a second, and Jeremy takes advantage of this by landing a few punches on Kol, but it's useless considering how much stronger Kol is. Kol quickly regains his composure and pins Jeremy down again. He then wraps his hands around Jeremy's neck and begins chocking him. A crowd has now gathered around the two boys chanting 'fight' and I begin pushing past several people in order to get close enough to stop Kol before he kills Jeremy.

I'm about to walk up to Kol and kill him myself but in a blink of an eye he's off Jeremy who is now clutching his throat gasping for breath. I look to see Damon who tackled an unsuspecting Kol using this as an advantage as he punches Kol and pins him to the wall by his collar, preventing him from making any move to hurt Jeremy again. Katherine and Alaric now kneel down in front of Jeremy who's face is bright red as he coughs uncontrollably. I race over to him, pushing past a few more people, and immediately ask, "Jeremy are you okay"

"What happened?" Alaric asks me.

"Kol is crazy" I shout wrapping my arms around Jeremy when he informs me he's alright in between cough and gasps for air.

Anger suddenly floods me and I turn towards Kol eager to rip his head off for what he just did. Kol has yet to give up in his fight with Damon despite the fact Damon obviously has the upper hand. "What the heck is wrong with you!" Damon shouts as he pushes Kol down again.

"He's a Mikaelson" Katherine mutters causing the few people who hear her to laugh.

"Why don't you mind your own business Salvatore!" Kol says standing up but not making any move towards Jeremy this time.

"When you try to murder my girlfriend's little brother in front of a room full of people I consider that my business" Damon replies.

The two of them glare at each other and it appers as if there going to start fighting again so Alaric Stands up and steps in between them "Mr. Mikaelson, I think you need to calm down" he decides

Kol rolls his eyes at this and is about to reply when suddenly Elena bursts from the crowd with Stefan and Elijah behind her. "Oh my god Jeremy!what happened Jer, are you okay?" she asks kneeling down next to her younger brother.

"I'm fine Elena" Jeremy says weakly giving her a reassuring smile

Elena looks him up and down as if searching for any serious injuries. After a moment she then turns to Damon and asks, "who did this?"

"Baby brother Mikaelson over here" he says nodding to Kol who glares at him in return

"What, I thought you two were friends" she says turning to Jeremy confused.

"Obviously it's a complicated relationship" Damon remarks stepping over to Jeremy and helping him up. Jeremy nods a thank you and then stares at Kol looking angry and hurt at the same time.

"What's wrong with you" I ask Kol shaking my head.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you?!" He shouts as if were all crazy.

"Kol, why did you do this? I thought we were friends" Jeremy says with a sigh

"Really? We're friends? I though I was just the poor lonely guy with no friends who you hang out with out of sympathy, cause your just so nice! We'll news flash Jeremy I don't need your charity, I don't need anything from you or anyone else for that matter, so I guess you can consider this me de-friending you!" He shouts looking a bit hurt. I realize he probably overheard my conversation with Jeremy earlier

"Jeremy hurt your feelings so you decided to have a tantrum, the term 'Baby brother Mikaelson' really does suit you" Katherine says with a smirk and an eye roll.

Kol turns to her with a angry gaze and says, "I'm quite tired of that nickname so I'd watch what you say Katerina" and taking a step toward her threateningly

"Maybe you should watch what your saying" Damon counters

"Defending your little girlfriend Salvatore? How cute, ready for Round 2" he challenges.

Damon steps forward to hit Kol but Alaric puts his hand out to stop him at the same time Elijah steps in Grabbing Kol's arm "enough of this" he states.

"Leave me alone Elijah!" Kol says shrugging his arm away

"Kol I can see your angry and hurt by what happened here, but your clearly not thinking straight, you need to calm down before you do something you regret" Elijah replies.

"I don't need another one of your lectures Elijah. How many times has Niklaus done something like this? You see you can't answer that question because nobody can count that high! Still you never scold him the way you do I and you never talk down to him as if he's less than you! I'm so tired of being treated like a little kid!"

"Then maybe you should stop acting like one!" Katherine interject

"Oh I have had enough of you" he says narrowing his eyes at her. Before he can have another outburst Elijah breaks in again, "Kol, stop!" He orders

"Leave him be Elijah" I turn to see Klaus who appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Niklaus now is not the time" Elijah replies

"Well he's right, isn't he? If Kol feels it's his turn to be the brother who goes around starting fights and killing people you should just leave him to it. He'll outgrow it eventually, just another phase" klaus says with a shrug

This obviously angers Kol who says, "Dad's worst nightmare NiKlaus, I'm becoming just like you" before bursting out the door. Everybody stands there silently before Alaric being a teacher and all says, "Everybody back to the dance enough excitement for one night"

**There it is! Hope you enjoyed, we'll be sure to update again next Friday, but until then let us know what you think. Why do you think Damon and Elena broke up in the first place? Do you like Caroline and Damon as Friends? How do you feel about what Klaus did to Tyler? Will Damon/Alaric/Katherine get caught? How do you feel about Kol and his fight with Jeremy, who's side are you on? Please let us know! And don't forget to vote for the poll and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey everyone, so sorry about the no update last week, had a super busy weekend, but now were back in business! Anyway, wanted to say thanks for all the favorites, follows, and amazing reviews. Also, wanted to let you know that this will be the last week to vote in the poll, so be sure to vote if you haven't already done so. Also, this is kind of a filler chapter, the next one will be longer, and there will probably only be one or two more chapters at homecoming, so you'll find out what 'Operation Klaroline' is soon enough. Hope you enjoy!**

"Are you sure you're all right Jer?"

"Yes Elena, I'm fine, just like I was the last 20 times you asked" Jeremy sates as he stands up slowly.

After his fight with Kol we brought Jeremy to an empty classroom to make sure he was alright away from all the loud music and prying eyes. After plenty of resistance we finally got Jeremy to drink some vampire blood so most of his wounds were healed by now, but I still couldn't help but feel worried about him. I couldn't believe that Kol had tried to kill him tonight, if Damon hadn't gotten there on when he did he might have died. My brother, the last person left in my family, would be gone.

"Where's Bonnie?" He asks suddenly looking around.

"She stormed off to go find Kol. I wouldn't be surprised if he winds up with a white oak stake in his chest with how angry your little which was" Katherine replies

Jeremy immediately shoots up saying, "We have to find them, Kol's acting crazy right now he might hurt her!"

He's about to burst out the door but Damon grabs his arm and pushes him back down in his chair, "Relax jumpy. I'm sure Bonnie can take care of herself, you on the other hand just got your butt kicked by Kol, ergo, you should probably not go after him huffing and puffing about how he has to stay away from your girlfriend"

"We can't just leave Bonnie alone with that psychopath!" Caroline interjects.

"Relax, I'll take little Gilbert to rescue his girlfriend, I need to talk to Kol anyway" Katherine decides.

"let's go!" Jeremy says eagerly shooting up.

I sigh, "Jeremy-"

"It's alright Elena, I'll be fine" he says cutting me off.

"Just be careful Jeremy, I can't lose you" I say grabbing his hand.

He gives me a small smile and squeezes my hand reassuringly "You won't" he promises before turning to Katherine who nods as they both turn to leave.

"Be careful, don't let anything happen to him" Damon says stopping Katherine.

"I'll be fine" Jeremy says before Katherine can respond, "Let's go" he adds.

As soon as the two of them exit the room goes quiet for a few moments letting everything that just happened sink In.

"I'm going to go talk to Klaus" Caroline decides

Im a bit confused by this but after a second she adds "You know cause Kol is his brother, if anyone can control him it's probably Klaus"

"Good luck" I say giving her a smile.

She nods before racing out of the room leaving Damon and I alone. I sigh thinking about all the crazy things that have already happened tonight and how all I wanted was a normal high school gathering for once.

"Alone at last" Damon says breaking the silence.

I chuckle slightly in spite of myself before saying, " do you think our lives will ever be normal?"

"Normal's boring" he says with a smirk

I laugh lightly before pulling him into a hug shaking my head. "Thank you, for saving Jeremy"

"No need to thank me, all I did was save him the embarrassment of being rescued by his girlfriend instead" he says with a shrug

"You saved his life" I counter "I... I don't know what I'd do if I lost him"

"You'll never have to find out" he assures me

"I'm so glad we're done fighting" I reply

"Me too" he says simply before pulling me into a passionate kiss. I immediately kiss him back and I begin to wonder how I could ever think I could go on without this, without him. He deepens the kiss and I'm about to pull away and tell him we should probably stop and get back to the dance when I hear the door burst open and somebody walk in.

"Guys I think we should- oh um sorry I didn't realize you two were, busy"

Damon and I quickly break apart to see Alaric standing by the door awkwardly. I immediately blush taking a few steps back while Damon just rolls his eyes muttering, "Great timing Ric"

"Whats going on?" I ask fixing my hair and avoiding eye contact with Alaric

"Um... I calmed down everybody, the party is back on, so to speak. Kol is MIA but Elijah's looking for him" he informs us

Damon nods, "So are Katherine and Jeremy" he adds before turning to me, "let's go" he says with a smile.

"Where?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"to dance" he says with a smile grabbing my hand and leading me down the hall.

**Bonnie**

"Kol! Kol!" I scream looking around the school parking lot for him. I had already searched most of the school and found no sign of him and this was the last place I could think to check, assuming he hadn't already abandoned school property

"Miss me already?" I turn around to see Kol standing there with a smug smile on his face.

"What's wrong with you?! I mean I always knew you were an annoying, arrogant, phychotic, jerk who only Cares about himself, but I never knew you could be this homicidal! You almost killed Jeremy tonight." I yell, walking towards him until we are a few inches apart.

"Boo hoo. He's alive isn't he?" Kol responds rolling his eyes.

I try to remain as calm as possible, because although slamming him against the building will feel really good, it won't be very productive.

"Why so quiet, Bonnie? Go on! Yell at me some more. Tell me how horrible I am. I've heard it so much that it doesn't matter anymore." He says in response to my silence. I see something in his eyes that I've never seen before. Kol looks hurt.

"Do you expect me to pity you? After all that you have done. To me, my friends, my boyfriend!" I say. He laughs drily.

"I don't want your pity. In fact, I don't want anything from you Bonnie." He decides. He turns to go, but I grab his arm.

"You do not get to walk away." I say my voice stone cold. Before I know it, Kol has me pressed against the wall of the school. He has a tight girp on both of my arms and is so close that I can feel the warmness of his breath as he speaks.

"The saddest thing about you, is the fact that you trust Jeremy so much. Rely on him. Believe in him." He says as if its a side thought.

"I guess that's what you do when you love a person." I respond, my eyes set on his.

"Only if Jeremy's love was soly for you." He whispers, a smirk appearing on his face. This confuses me and I'm not sure how to respond. This causes Kol to laugh.

"Too bad its not my secret to tell. I would have loved to see your expression when you found out how great of a boyfriend Jeremy really is." He says before walking away from me once again.

**Caroline**

"Klaus." I say as I walk over to him. He stands by the punch bowl talking to some other girl. I try to ignore the pang of jealousy I feel.

"Caroline. I'm a bit busy." He simply says not even glancing at me. Instead he keeps his eyes locked on the girl's as she smiles flirtatiously at him.

"I need to talk to you." I say adding a 'now' tone to my voice. He turns to me and the girl rolls her eyes. I now recognize her as the new senior. She moved here from...some place or another. The point is that she thinks she's all that! I mean sure, she's pretty, and her red strapless mini is really cute, but who is she to talk to my boyfriend!

"You're Linda right?" I question turning to her with a sweet smile.

"That's what it says on my birth certificate." She replys sarcastically. I decide right now that I REALLY don't like her.

"Well, _Linda _I suggest you go find some other desperate loser to flirt with. And BTW those shoes went out of style 3 years ago." I say, giving her a death glare. She looks me up and down before turning to Klaus.

"Why don't we go find some where quieter to talk?" She suggests.

"That sounds wonderful, luv." He says to her, before giving me a smirk and walking off after her.

These are the times I really wish I had a white oak stake.

**Damon**

"Did I mention that you look beautiful tonight?" I question as me and Elena sway back and forward to some cheesy slow song.

"You may have said it once or twice." she responds.

"Well, I guess it just needs strong emphasis." I say. She rolls her eyes, but by the smile on her face I can tell she's joking.

"Hey, do you think Bonnie is okay? She never came back." She says glancing towards the door.

"She's fine. Kol won't hurt her." I decide after a few seconds.

"How do you know that?" She questions.

"Because I know everything." I say as if it's obvious.

"Not everything." She mummers. She must not realize that she said this out loud because when she notices me giving her a questioning look she sighs.

"I thought you were over it?" I say softly.

"I am its just..sorry. Forget I said anything." She responds, not making eye contact.

"Hey, Come on. Talk to me." I whisper, lifting her chin up with my finger. I now see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Damon. I'm sorry." She says before turning around and running out of the gym. It takes me a moment to process what happened. I don't get to think too hard on it though because at that moment Caroline comes rushing over.

"Damon, can we talk?" She questions. For a minute I worry that she knows about the plan, but when I see the tears in her eyes, I know its not.

What is up with all this crying?!

"Sure." I say slowly. She grabs my arm and begins to pull me outside.

"Where's your car?" She asks wiping away her remaining tears.

I point it out and she rushes over to it dragging me behind her. I open the door and she gets in, signaling for me to get into the driver seat.I go around and prepare for the meltdown I'm about to get. When I sit down Caroline sighs.

"Damon, why are guys so stupid!" She asks suddenly.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is about a certain guy who is half wolf, half vampire?" I say.

"You forgot half jerk!" She adds.

"What happened?" I question.

"Klaus. He was flirting with some girl right in front of my face! He even called her Love! That's his name for me!" She yells. I try not to smile at this.

"Care, Love is a British guy's name for any girl he wants to make out with." I explain. She gasps.

"Oh My God. You think they're making out? I'm going to kill him! No! I'm going to kill her. No, even better! I'll kill them both." She says, looking towards the school building with hatered.

"Number one, you don't have a white oak stake, and Number two, it was a joke." I respond with a smile.

She sighs. "What do I do! I mean, seeing him with another girl makes me want to end the relationship right there, OR break every bone in the girl's body."

"You know this scenario reminds me a lot of another one feautiring two very angry hybrids." I say.

"What does Tyler have to do with any of..Oh." She says as if it finally hits her.

"Yeah. So, I suggest you go find Klaus, apologize, tell him how much you love him, and then make out in the supply closet." I explain with finality before getting out of the car. She follows me out and walks next to me as we head back to the school.

"How are things with Elena?" Caroline asks casually.

"Well we made up, but then she ran out of the room crying." I simply state.

She tops walking and turns to me.

"Damon! What did you do?" She questions.

"Nothing!" I yell.

"You had to do something. Did you bring it up? You never bring up the cause of the argument after you've made up! Did you mention Katherine?" She asks.

"No. Yes. I don't know." I say, trying to brush it off. The last thing I need is love advice from the girl who had to come to me for love advice.

"Damon. You need to fix things with Elena." She says.

"I know, just give it time. Now go find that hybrid of yours." I say as we reach the doors.

She smiles and mouths thanks before running inside. I sigh and lean against the building.

Thats when I hear crying. Again.

**Elena**

I wipe at my eyes viciously as I stare into the bathroom mirror. I managed to sneak into the teachers bathroom, which is much better than the full student one. I sigh and lean against the sink.

How did things between me and Damon get so complicated?

I hear a knocking at the door.

"Damon, go away. I need some time." I yell, my voice sounding raspy. A part of me hopes he comes barging in anyway. I don't want to see him, but I need to see him at the same time.

The door opens but it's not Damon who comes in, rather it's Caroline. Her eyes are as red and puffy as mine.

"Lena what's up?" She asks concerned.

"Nothing, just... The usual stuff I guess." I explain before asking, "what about you"

"Elena, Damon is stupid, but he's still head over heels for you, so if your thinking of ending your relationship-" she starts but I cut her off.

"Care, what's wrong? Your avoiding the topic. Have you forgotten that I've known you forever? I can tell when you upset." I say putting a hand on her shoulder. She suddenly burst into tears. She puts her head in her hands and shakes her head.

"Caronline?" I question softly.

She looks up and brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

"Tell me what's wrong? Does this have to do with Tyler?" I ask.

She laughs and shakes her head like this is funny.

"Trust me Elena, it's better you don't know. Things are just a mess right now and I need you to give me some time. I hate not being able to tell you everything, but I promise you that soon enough you will understand." she says in the voice she uses when a freshman hangs the poster just a bit crooked.

Happy that she's no longer sobbing I say in a light hearted voice, "Well I'm very glad that we both wore waterproof mascara tonight."

"So am I. Your faces are already messed up enough." I hear her voice say. I turn to see Katherine standing in the entry way, an evil smile on her face.

**Alaric**

I sigh as I reach the door to the supply closet and fling it open carelessly. Damon and Katherine were both MIA so I was left to complete the final part of the plan alone. At this moment, that ment trekking around the school looking for a pair of pliers.

I begin digging through a box filled with supplies when suddenly I hear somebody having a heated conversation. This whole vampire thing was still kind of new to me so this whole heightened emotions and being able to hear a pin drop was still confusing and I couldn't exactly turn it off. So, that is why it was far from eavesdropping when I overhead this conversation

"What do you want Katherine?" I hear somebody, Elena,ask.

"Far too many things to be named on the spot, but for now I'll settle for Blondie here taking a hike, we need to talk" Katherine replies

"First off my name is not Blondie. Secondly, I'm not one of your servants Katherine! You can't just boss me around and tell me what to do" another person, most likely Caroline, fires back

"Well if you prefer to stay here, we can always talk about your relationship issues instead. Speaking of, how are things with you an-"

"Stop!" Caroline says cutting Katherine off

"Oh right, I forgot, she doesn't know" Katherine replies no doubt talking about Elena

"What's she talking about Care?" Elena asks

"Nothing Elena, I.. I should just go" Caroline replies quickly.

"No, come on Caroline, if you want to stay, stay. I'm sure there's plenty to talk about between you and your special someone" Katherine says in a teasing manner.

"Whatever, I should really get going, back to _Tyler_" Caroline replies and I hear her storm out of the room before the other two girls can say anything

"What was that?" Elena asks

I can practically hear Katherine smirk as she replies, "let's just say I know something you don't when it comes to Caroline and who she spends her time with"

"Whatever, what do you want Katherine?" Elena repeats obviously eager to end the conversation with her evil doppelgänger.

"Your going to help me with something" Katherine replies confidently

Elena laughs at this before replying, "and why would I do that, in case you've forgotten, you can't compel me anymore"

"The reasoning is simple, you help me out with my little problem and I won't tell Damon the real reason your in the bathroom crying instead of enjoying this pathetic excuse for a homecoming." Katherine responds

There is a few moments of silence before Elena replies, "I don't know what you're talking about, I came here because I was upset about what Damon did"

"About how he killed that pathetic friend of yours? Please, he was such a loser the whole world is better off now that he's dead. You pretending to be mad at Damon over this is just another pathetic cry for attention" Katherine counters

"You have no idea what you're talking about" Elena replies through gritted teeth

"Whatever you say, that's not what this is about anyway. You're going to help me because if you don't I'm going to tell Damon about what happened with you and Enzo" Katherine says causing Elena to go silent

"I don't know what you're talking about" she counters trying to sound casual.

"Oh Please, don't even try that" Katherine retorts

Elena sighs, "Who told you?" she asks finally.

"Nobody had to tell me I saw it myself, which also means I have proof" she adds

"If you've known the whole time, why haven't you told Damon?" Elena asks suspiciously.

"Seemed irrelevant at the time" she replies nonchalantly

"Some friend you are" Elena says

"Some girlfriend you are" Katherine fires back

Elena sighs, "Look Katherine you can't tell Damon about this, the two of us are finally back together and happy, we can put this all behind us As long as you keep this to yourself. You say that your his friend and that you care about him, prove it"

"Your right Damon is my friend, and thats why I think he deserves to know that his precious girlfriend kissed his best friend" she counters

"Your amazing you know" Elena says in an annoyed tone

"I know" Katherine responds sounding proud

"So, what do you need me to do?"

I sigh finally managing to tune this conversation out. One of the perks of being a vampire, finding out secrets your not suppose to know. Like, for example, that your best friends girlfriend kissed your best friends other best friend. The only thing to do now is decide what I'm going to do with this information.

**Tyler**

"Caroline can we talk?" I ask as I approach her.

"Not right now Tyler" she says not even stopping as she races to who knows where

"It's important" I pester

"and you can tell me this important news later" she decides

"Caroline-"

"Not now Tyler!"

"Care-"

"For the last time Tyler-"

"I'm breaking up with you!" I say cutting her off

She stops shouting and gives me an 'I better have heard you wrong' look as she says, "What?"

I sigh, "I'm breaking up with you" I repeat

"Excuse me? I must have heard you wrong because it sounds like you just said your breaking up with me"

"Look Care, I'm sorry but-"

"No Tyler! I don't want to hear that your sorry. What's going on here, is this about Klaus? I already told you I talked to him and he's going to keep his crazy obsession with me under control and leave you alone"She explains

I shake my head, "It's not about Klaus" I counter

"Then why are you breaking up with me?!" She asks sounding more irritated then saddened by the news

"It just, it's not working anymore. We never hang out anymore, we barely even talk, and most of the time you act like I'm some burden who annoys you" I explain

"Tyler this is crazy, we're hanging out right now, and I don't think your annoying, your my boyfriend I care about you" she says taking my hand

I shake my head, "You care about me but you don't love me" I reason

She remains silent for a long time and I nod my head already knowing her answer. "Goodbye Caroline" I say turning away

"Tyler..." She says trailing off

"I'm sorry" I say before turning away and leaving for good this time

**Lexi**

"Alaric!" I greet with a big smile as I wrap my arms around him in a hug

"Hi Lexi" he says uneasily. He sounds and looks a bit nervous

"Everything okay?" I ask him raising an eyebrow

"of course everything's just great" he mumbles not sounding very enthusiastic

"Sounds like it" I reply giving him a knowing look.

"We'll it is, everything's just peachy! It's not like we're in a world filled with problems like Caroline and Klaus dating, and Elena kissing Enzo, and me and Katherine and Damon pulling some stupid operation Klaroline prank to ruin Klaus and Caroline's night for no real apparent reason, so yah everything's great" he rants.

His eyes suddenly widen at the realization that he just spurted out a bunch of secrets, most of which he probably shouldn't even know. He appears to be coming up with some kind of cover and I chuckle in response.

"It's alright Alaric, I already know" I say

"You know?" He asks confused

"Yes, i know that Klaus and Caroline are dating and that Elena kissed Enzo" I explain.

"Who told you, how do you know?" He counters

"You live long enough and not much gets by you" I reply with a shrug and a smile

Alaric sighs, "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"For one, Elena is kind of my friend, I have no clue who Enzo is, and Damon's a jerk. On the other hand, well, Stefan sort of has this major crush on Caroline and I don't want to discourage him by telling him she's secretly with that evil hybrid jerk" I respond with a shrug.

When I first found out about Caroline and Klaus my first instinct was to tell Stefan, but I eventually decide against it when I realized how bad he had it for her. I was sort of hoping that Caroline would one day come to her senses and realize that she had a great guy longing for her, and she doesn't need some evil, homicidal, original.

"You really shouldn't have mentioned that whole Stefan/Caroline thing. In case you can't tell I'm on a bit of a secret overload right now" he admits

"You won't tell anyone" I decide confidently

"hopefully" he mutters under his breath

"So what's operation Klaroline?" I ask raising an eyebrow

"I probably shouldn't say it" he says making a gesture that is universal vampire language For, "they can hear us". He looks around again before pulling out his phone and typing something. When he shows me the screen I can't believe my eyes.

"This is great!" I decide

"Really? You don't think it's like mean and uncalled for?" He asks obviously surprised by my reaction

"Of course it is, but after your plan unfolds Caroline will be a wreck and Stefan will be there to comfort her while Klaus is all angry and homicidal. It all works out great because not only will Caroline see what a great guy Stefan is, but what a psychopath Klaus is" I reason.

Alaric remains silent, obviously never having thought of it this way, "We'll at least something good will come out of this" he decides. He looks very uncomfortable with the topic.

"Why are you doing this anyway?" I ask him

"it's complicated" he says with a sigh

"Everything in Mystic Falls Is" I reply with a chuckle.

He smiles slightly before saying, "your certainly right about that, by the way it's good seeing you" he adds

I smile, "ditto"

"Well, I have to go tell some more secrets, so hopefully I'll see you later"he decides

"Good luck" I respond

"I'm going to need it"

**Bonnie**

"Whats wrong witch?" I hear Damon question. I quickly get up from my position slouched against the wall.

"Nothing. I'm fine. And don't call me that." I say turning my back to him. I'm about to walk back to my car so I can leave this lame dance but Damon grabs my Arm.

"First off, I get to call you whatever I want, and secondly, no your not. What happened? Do I need to beat up Kol again?" he questions with a smirk.

"its none of your concern." I say, trying to pull my arm away. His grip is too tight.

"Your Elena's friend and I'm her boyfriend so therefore it's my job to make sure your okay, and since your obviously not, tell me what's wrong before I have to rip that bracelet off and compel you to tell me." He says threatningly. I'm about to respond with a harsh comeback, but think against it. He is only trying to help.

"Kol was just being a jerk. Its really not a big deal." I explain. He let's go of my arm and seems to smile just a bit, like he finds something funny.

"What?" I question.

"Nothing." He responds.

"What!" I demand.

"It's just that you really aren't as smart as I thought." Damon says simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that... don't you get it?" He asks. I stare at him waiting for him to continue but he doesn't. Instead he changes the subject.

"Jeremy has been looking around for you. He's probably worried. Just forget about little Mikealson, go dance, drink some punch. Ric probably spiked it by now." He decides.

I nod, before heading towards the doors. I then stop halfway.

"Are you going to tell me what you were talking about?" I ask hopefully.

"Not a chance, but you'll figure it out eventually." he responds.

I sigh before heading back inside. What I see amazes me.

**Katherine**

"Damon, there you are. I've been looking all over for you." I say putting on a sweet smile. I pay attention to the tone of my voice. He turns and smiles brightly at me.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" He asks pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. I nod slightly in response.

"Just, you know. The stress of everything." I explain.

"I'm sorry that I've put you through all of this. I was a jerk, and I'm so lucky to have someone like you. I love you." He says softly. I'm about to respond with something sweet and sentimental, but I don't get a chance.

He leans in and kisses me. I kiss him back, figuring it's not a good idea to pull away. Besides, one more kiss won't ruin the friendship.

When he pulls away I whisper "I love you too Damon."

**Elijah**

"Katerina." I say when she sits down next to me.

"Dance with me." She orders. I give her a confused look and she shoots me back a knowing one.

I sigh before getting up and offering a hand. She accepts my hand and I walk her over to the dance floor.

"I need your help." she says as we begin to dance.

"Katerina im sorry to inform you that my days of helping your are Over." I respond.

She rolls her eyes, "Come on Elijah, you know you don't mean that" she pouts

I shake my head before replying sarcastically, "Perhaps the old Elijah would consider helping you, but the heartless jerk standing before you.." I finish trailing off

"Don't be such a drama queen" she responds rolling her eyes. She looks as if she is going to continue when something catches her eye. Her expression immediately changes and she begins to glare at something over my shoulder as if Satan just entered the room.

I turn my head in the direction and when i see what appears to be bothering her so much I shake my head chuckling softly. "Is that what this has all been about?" I ask her quizzically.

My voice appears to snap her out of her trance and she turns to me as if nothing happened, "What was that?"

"You seem to be quite angered by that scene over there" I reply nodding my head to Damon and Elena who are still standing there kissing.

Katherine rolls her eyes as if this is crazy but I notice a mixture of anger and jealousy flash through her eyes. "Why would _that_ bother me" she responds.

"I don't know, you tell me. Everything that's been going on, your odd behavior, your sudden decision for us to break up, could this have anything to do with Damon? Perhaps your interested in him again" I insinuate

"Wait, you think I have a thing for Damon?" She asks the question worriedly as if she truly wants to know my answer rather than in a 'what kind of question is that' manner.

I give her an odd look and I notice a nervous look pass across her face. This behavior is strange, even for Katherine. I'm about to further inquire about this, but she doesn't give me the chance.

"We'll, that's crazy. The only person I'm interested in is you" with that she wraps her hands around my neck and pulls me into a kiss.

**Hope you all liked it! So, a lot of stuff happened in this chapter, what do you guys think? What secret are Jeremy and Kol keeping? We now know that the reason Damon and Elena broke up is Damon killed one of Elena's friends, but who was it? What do you think Katherine told Elena to do?What do you think will happen with Klaus/ Caroline/ random chick? Did you like reading the Alaric Lexi scene? what's going on with Katherine?**

**Let us know what you all think! Next update will be next Friday, more characters will also be included in this chapter (Stefan, Rebekah,ect.) so stay tuned! Also don't forget, THIS IS THE LAST WEEK TO VOTE IN THE POLL FOR WHAT COUPLES YOU WANT. Be sure to get your opinion in, can't wait to hear from you guys**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody , sorry for the late update but it was a holiday so we took the day off so to speak. To get straight to the point, this chapter is kind of short but a lot happens, next chapter will also be the last one taking place at homecoming. Hope you all enjoy, P.S. We decided to leave the poll up for one more week so if you haven't voted nows your last chance**

**Elena**

I pull away from Elijah, our eyes still concentrated on one another. I'm shocked by my own actions. He looks almost as shocked, but a look of realization passes through his eyes.

"Elena." He mutters. He says my name as if it's a disappointment. I hate how he can so easily tell us apart, just by one kiss. Yet Damon could live with Katherine for a month without realizing it wasn't me. I try to ignore the resentment bubbling up inside me.

I instead try to focus on being Katherine Pierce. I stand up a bit taller and look at him the way I've seen Katherine look at him multiple times.

"What are you talking about? How much spiked punch have you had." I say with an eye roll for emphasis.

Rather than responding he grabs my arm and pulls me away from the commotion of the dance until we have exited the gym. The hallways are empty and a chill runs up my spine.

_Is he going to kill me?_

I suddenly feel nervous. He is an original after all, he's killed just as many people as Klaus.

"Elijah, what's going on? Get your hands off of me." I yell trying my best to sound like Katherine despite the fear. I may be able to play it off longer and make him believe I'm Katherine. Or at least long enough to come up with an excuse.

"That's what I'd like to know, what are you and Katherine up to Elena?" he persists.

"Elena and I aren't up to anything. She's too busy making out with Damon." I explain not even having to fake the disgust in my voice.

"Oh really." He says like he finds this amusing.

"Yes really. Now if you're tired of interrogating me, can we go dance." I state.

"You know this is why I broke up with you." He says with a sigh. He begins to turn away and I grab his arm.

"You do not get to leave like that." I say feeling like I'm starting to get the hang of vampire speeds over so quickly that he pushes me into the lockers.

"You didn't correct me." He whispers with a smile. I'm confused and realize there's something I'm missing out on.

"It's rude to correct people." I decide trying to keep going.

"Since when does Katherine Pierce have problems with being rude?" He questions. I can't think of a response, so I do the logical thing.

I grab him by the tie, pulling him close, and kiss him again.

**Damon**

Elena pulls away and starts to laugh. I'm confused to say the least.

"What's so funny?" I question. She shakes her head and grins.

"The fact you still can't tell us apart." She says. I want to hit myself. Of course. Katherine.

"Why did you switch places?" I question. She smiles at me and I have to admit she even carries herself like Elena when she plays the role. It's almost impossible to tell them apart.

"That's for me to know, and you to try and figure out. Now come on, I talked to Ric, he's getting ready to do the announcements. We have to set up. Actually you have to set up. Then come back out here and I'll do the final step." She explains reaching across me to grab a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Okay. Give me 5 minutes." I reply. I turn to leave and then stop in place. "And Katherine. Try to refrain from doing anything that might get Elena in trouble."

"Would I do something like that? It's like you don't know me at all." She says with an innocent look on her face.

"More like I know you too well."

**Bonnie**

"Jeremy?" I question. Jeremy looks up and his smile drops.

"Bonnie, let me explain." He says. I shake my head and begin to walk away.

"Bonnie!" He yells. I quicken my pace and head straight for the doors. Damon was wrong. I'm better off just going home and trying to forget this night.

"Bonnie." He repeats for the third time grabbing my arm. I turn around so fast that he flinches.

"I fight for you with everything I have, and for what? So you can go back to laughing with your pal. Literally, he just beat you to a pulp and your already best friends again?" I yell. Kol seems amused by my anger.

I can't stand to see them anymore so I turn back around storming out of the place and head for the doors that lead to the hallway. I can find an empty classroom and just stay there until the dance is over then I can make up stories for Grams about how great it was.

I walk through the empty halls until I find Alaric's classroom. The door is unlocked as usual and I walk inside, closing the door lightly behind me. I sit down in Ric's chair and begin to relax, just as the door opens again. Kol comes strolling in.

Of course.

"Bonnie." He says with a smile.

"Kol, I'm not in the mood. Can you for once not be a jerk and just leave me alone?" I state plain and simple.

"Sure." He responds, but he doesn't leave. Instead he sits on top of Ric's desk, looking down at me with a smirk before adding, "But first, hear me out."

I roll my eyes and feel tempted to push him off the desk, but am too tired to try.

He takes my silence as a welcoming to share his thoughts. "Well, it's obvious that you aren't very fond of me-"

I cut him off clarifying "Hate you is a more proper term"

He rolls his eyes before continuing, "But, we both care for Jeremy so I think we could make an effort to become friends."

I laugh dryly, getting up from the chair so that I'm no longer looking up at him. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but when you care for someone you don't beat them up for no good reason."

Kol looks at me with a raised eyebrow before saying, "Well, you do tend to beat me up with your witchy magic when I've done nothing wrong, and since it's obvious you're secretly in love with me, your previous statement is invalid."

I am really tempted to push him off the desk now, but try to stay calm.

"Bottom line, I rather be friends with anyone on this planet than you." I state, before preparing to leave. Kol vampire speeds over and gets in front of the door. He is only a few inches away from me. I take a few steps backwards but end up against the wall, unable to move any farther.

"You should rethink. It would be so unfortunate if something were to happen to Jeremy because you were acting stubborn." He says his voice low in a whisper.

This is what causes me to crack. I hold out my hand and watch as Kol cringes, grabbing his head between his hands. I watch as he tries to overpower the spell, but my magic is too strong.

Or at least that's what I thought. Kol stands up slowly fighting against the pain until it seems to die away. He takes a few strides towards me and wraps his hand around my neck, pinning me against the wall. I struggle to get free, gasping for air but it's no use.

"I know you're not going to kill me." I choke out, hoping I'm right.

"I'm not. I'm going to do something much worst." He says with a smile. I watch in terror as his face transforms, his eyes turning red, and his fangs coming out. My eyes widen and I start using all my force to push him away. He bites into his wrist, so effortlessly, and watches the blood begin to pile up. He then forces his wrist into my mouth causing me to down the blood. I tell myself not to swallow, but I can't help it. He forces me to.

I try to spit out the blood but he places a hand over my mouth, only removing it once he is sure I've swallowed his blood. He then gently places his hands around my neck. Tears are forming in my eyes. I feel helpless. What was I thinking? He's an original. My magic even at its strongest is no match for him. And now I will pay the price for eternity. I close my eyes waiting for him to snap my neck and end it all, at least until I wake up as a vampire.

Maybe I'll just die. I won't drink human blood, and I will die at least knowing that I didn't let Kol win.

He seems to have a sudden change of heart. He releases my neck and I think that maybe he's realized all the results of turning me, but I'm wrong. A twisted grin grows on his face, before he sinks his teeth into my neck. He's going to drain me of my blood. A slow and painful death, just because.

I bang my fist against his chest screaming, hoping somebody will come save me.

"Kol, Please!" I yell. It does nothing. I start feeling lightheaded, and realize I am all on my own. I have to be strong. I can't go down without a fight.

I start to mummer the words of a spell, summoning all the power that I have within me. I repeat the spell over and over, reciting the words by memory, until I get the results I want.I need.

Kol goes flying across the room so fast that he makes a hole straight through the wall. I run over and am about to do another spell to buy me more time, but stop in my tracks.

**Klaus**

"Perfect." I mummer with a smirk .The girl Linda smiles up at me and I almost feel bad for using her like this.

"Only the best for you." She says. Then without warning she pulls me into a kiss. I don't even have time to pull away before Linda is being thrown across the room. Caroline stands in front of me now, an accusing look on her face.

"How could you?" She yells her voice sharp. I glance towards the girl who now lays knocked unconscious on the floor.

"Caroline, love, let me explain." I say, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No! You don't get to explain. I trusted you Klaus! Even though I have had no reason to! Everyone is always saying how horrible you are even my best friends. And rather than agreeing with them I try my best to back you up! Because I always thought they were wrong. I guess not!" She yells angrily.

I can't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling? Do you find my pain funny? Gosh Klaus!"

I hold out the two tickets in front of her face. She snatches them out of my hands, reading them intently.

"What is this?" She asks her voice now soft. She looks up at me, her eyes buzzing with excitement, just waiting for me to clarify.

"Tickets to see that band you're always talking about." I say, unable to stop myself from smiling. For once I am the one who did nothing wrong, while she overreacted.

"Oh MY God. How did you get these?" She says practically squealing. I nod towards the limp body and the realization passes over her.

"So you were just using her to get tickets?" She whispers.

"Her father works at the place they're holding the next concert at. I've been flirting with her for the past few weeks to get the tickets. She obviously got the wrong impression which is why she kissed me. Caroline, I wouldn't do something like that to you. I love you." I explain. I reach out and push a piece of hair behind her ear. She stares at me in awe.

"Klaus, I'm sorry. I was stupid and jealous and I overreacted. I should have trusted you." She says pulling me into a hug.

"Yes, you should have, because now to make it up to the poor girl, I'm going to have to take her to the show." I say. Caroline pulls away quickly her jaw dropping.

"What! Klaus Mikealson if you dare take anybody else to see my absolute favorite band perform I will find a white oak stake and drive it through your heart!" She yells. I laugh. Caroline is much tougher than she looks.

"I was joking." I whisper.

"Good." She replies. She smiles lightly before pulling me into a kiss. I right away kiss her back, forgetting all about the anger I've been holding in about her not wanting to tell her friends about us. I realize it doesn't matter as long as I have her here in my arms.

But we are interrupted by a large ruckus. I pull away and stare in shock at my brother who lays flat on the floor, and Bonnie Bennet peering through the giant hole in the wall looking just as shocked.

This is going to be a long night.

**Alaric**

I head up to the stage and everyone right away looks my way. I recite in my head what Damon and Katherine told me to say. I know exactly what to do.

"Hello students. I am very proud to announce 2014 homecoming king and queen!" I say in a practiced enthusiastic voice.

All the students cheer and I scan the crowd for Damon and Katherine. I spot Damon standing in the back of the room and he winks at me. I give him a nod before continuing.

"First up, the nominees for Homecoming Queen."

I pull out the piece of paper with the names written neatly down.

"Katherine Pierce." I call out. Just at that moment the side door to the gym opens and Katherine comes rushing into the gym. Everyone turns to her and she looks nervous for only a second before she sets into a causal pace towards the stage, with an award winning smile on her face.

She walks up the steps and that's when she trips. She falls over a step and lands on her hands and knees. The whole gym erupts in laughter and Katherine quickly recovers getting up, and walking over to me. She glares at a few people in the crowd as the laughter dies down.

"Um... Bonnie Bennet." I read surprised to see that name. Nobody moves. I repeat the name. People begin to look around. Just then the doors open again and Bonnie comes in. I notice a drop of blood on the sleeve of her dress. I will have to find out about this later. Bonnie quickly walks over, looking down at her shoes. She doesn't seem very ecstatic to be in the top 3.

As she takes her place next to Katherine I notice Klaus, Caroline, and Kol walking in through the side door, careful not to draw much attention to them.

"And lastly, Caroline Forbes." I say keeping my eye trained on the blonde. She looks up and our eyes meet. I almost feel bad for what's going to happen. She smiles brightly and walks slowly to the stage as if she's trying to remember every detail. She looks back only once and Klaus gives her a subtle nod. She stands at Bonnie's side and Bonnie gives her an encouraging smile.

"Can we get a big round of applause for our nominees?" I yell into the microphone. Everyone claps and applauds and there are a few whistles here and there. Damon gives me a nod to continue.

"Now, for our homecoming king nominees. First up, Damon Salvatore!"

Damon pretends to act surprised and walks up to the stage, high fiviving a few people along the way. He stands by me and I know the plan is going well so far. Nothing will lead this back to us.

"Matt Donavan." I say watching the quarter back run to the stage, a bright smile on face. I take a deep breath before reading the last name.

"And Klaus Mikealson." Everybody goes quiet. Klaus looks surprised, shocked even. He doesn't make a move towards the stage. I take a subtle glance towards Caroline whos jaw is dropped.

"Klaus Mikealson" I repeat, looking towards him. He finally takes a few strides towards the stage, and people begin to clap slowly, more out of courtesy than anything else.

As he gets onto the stage he shoots me a look and I shrug. I then look back down at the cards in my hand.

"And the homecoming king and queen of 2014..." I say pausing for dramatic effect.

"Klaus Mikealson and Caroline Forbes!" I yell before quickly stepping off the stage. All the other nominees follow suit and step down from the stage, while the gym erupts in applause. Confetti falls, and two volunteer students step up and place crowns on their heads, handing Caroline a bouquet of roses. Everyone continues to cheer, Caroline looks genuinely happy and even Klaus smiles. I close my eyes and don't want to watch. I don't open my eyes until I hear the piercing scream and find both of them completely covered in blood.

Operation Klaroline is a success.

**A./N. OMG! So much happened. So heres a few questions to dwell over in the comments:**

**What happened with Kol, Bonnie, Caroline and Klaus? How will Klaus and Caroline react? Who is going to die next chapter? Do you like Klaroline? Did you love the Konnie fight? Did you want Kol to turn Bonnie? What's up with Jeremy? What will happen next? Who's else will find out about Katherine and Elena's switch? What did you think of Elena and Elijah? Katherine and Damon? What about Klaus' cute effort to surprise Caroline? **

**And the question of the day: name the weirdest, most random yet amazing TVD couple you can think of, and best one will appear in the story and the participant will get a shout out! Go Go Go!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and Happy Halloween!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A./N. Hello wonderful readers! Here's the chapter that has probably been most anticipated! We love your suggestions for the strange couples but our favorite has to be the suggestion for the Kolena and Klena friendship! So shout out to Alexis2160 for a fabulous creation ;) If you want to see more friendships happen go vote on our new friendship poll located on our profile! Lastly here are the top four couples: **

**1.)Klaus and Katherine at 9 votes**

**2.)Elena and Alaric at 8 votes**

**3.)Kol and Caroline at 7 votes**

**4.)Damon and Grams at 6 votes**

**Before we say enjoy, let us warn you, this chapter is back to modern day, and will have little to do with the incident! Love you all! **

**Enjoy!**

**Caroline**

The bell rings and I quickly gather my things, wanting to be out of this classroom. Maybe I can just ditch last period. I'm tired of hearing all these jokes, and I'm pretty close to accepting Klaus' offer to kill everyone in the school.

"Hey Care." I hear Stefan say. I keep on walking, and he comes up next to me.

"Stefan, can we save this conversation for later? I'm really tired, and in the mood to kill just about anything right now, so yeah." I rambel out quickly while fussing with the textbooks in my hands.

Just then some girl that I reconize from the cheer team slams into me, causing all my books to fall to the floor. Stefan quickly bends down to pick them up and I stop him. I'm about to say something to the girl, or rip her throat out, when suddenly Klaus appears out of nowhere, grabbing the girl's arm forcefully.

"I think you should apologize" he says through gritted teeth.

The girl rolls her eyes in response, "Oh really, who's going to make me?"

Without any further conversation Klaus grabs the girl and slams her head into the lockers causing her to crumble to the ground. Everyone in the small crowd that has gathered around us gaps and begin to mutter things along the line of "omg he's a physco" "did he just kill her" and "it's carrie all over again"

Klaus responds to the comments by turning to glare at everyone and raising his hands in a challenge, "Well, come on who's next? Anyone else want to make a joke or knock some books down, because I have all day?"

"She's fine, everyone" Stefan says immediately kneeling down next to the girl Klaus just attacked, "Take her to the nurse" he instructs her friends who nod and help her up.

I should probabaly be helping Stefan diffuse the situation but instead I turn to Klaus enraged. I grab him by the arm and drag him a safe distance away from the crowd before saying, "What the heck is wrong with you! I can take care of myself, I don't need you walking around bashing people's heads in every time they insult me! I'm not some little kid Klaus, I can handle my own problems!"

I expect him to get angry, but instead his expression softens and he replies, "Im just looking out for you luv, considering you turned down my offer to murder everyone in this pathetic school so we can start fresh somewhere nicer. By the way I do still have those plane tickets, we could go anywhere you'd like, Rome, Paris, New Orleans. All you have to do is say the word and we'll take off, it will be like we were never here,well be gone without a trace, you can leave all this negativity and drama behind. We can start over, together"

He takes my hand in his as he says this and gives me that _look_ that makes me want to melt. Still, I hold my ground. After all this isn't the first time we've had the whole run off into the sunset together conversation and Klaus knows very well were I stand on this matter.

I quickly pull my hand away from his knowing that we are more likely now than ever to be watched by the students still mingling in the halls. "We both know that 'gone without a trace' means youll probably murder everyone in this town" I reply with an eye roll.

"Well not everyone, after all there is Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol to think about. I don't happen to have any white oat steaks around so I suppose we'll have to spare them" he replies with a shrug and I honestly can't tell if he's joking or not.

"Or a compromise, we'll just dagger them" I respond sarcastically.

"You said it not me, luv" he replies with a grin.

I groan shaking my head before responding, "This isn't funny! First off I'm not going to run away with you, and secondly I do not need you murdering anyone, or everyone, for that matter, and lastly, I've already told you I don't want us to be seen together right now, but since you can't seem to listen ill make myself more clear, leave me alone!" I say stressing the last three words.

"Rebekah-"

"No! You don't get to go 'Caroline' me using your stupid smile and your stupid charm to convince me to change my mind! I'm serious, as of now consider us done" I decide.

"All due respect luv, you don't get to decide if we're done. The last time I checked there are two people in this relationship" He counters and I notice he's getting more irritated by the minute. I remind myself this has to be done.

"Look, I'm not saying we're done done. I just... I need some time to figure stuff out, after what happened last night I think I deserve a break"

"Our relationship becoming too much work for you" he fires back looking a mixture of angry and hurt.

"Actually, no. Being in a relationship with you, although it isn't always easy, isn't too much work for me. What is too much work is hiding our relationship so that things like last nights incident don't happen every day" I counter. Every word that comes out of his mouth is just making me angrier and angrier.

"oh so you need some time apart, let me guess next is the part when you say, it's not you it's me" he coaxed with an eye roll.

"Oh no, its definitely you" I assert crossing my arms.

He shakes his head and gives me a challenging look but before he can respond we are interrupted, thankfully.

"Hey, Care you all right?" Stefan asks as he approaches us.

"I was before I started this conversation" I mutter shooting a look at Klaus.

Stefan catches this and turns his attention to Klaus in a not so friendly manner, "What the heck was that back there? You do realize you could have gotten caught, or you could have killed her, in front of half the school"

"Is she okay?" I inquired, trying my best to keep Klaus out of this conversation.

Stefan turns his gaze on me once again and he visibly calms down from the angry deminior he had with Klaus, "She'll be okay, convincing everyone that this was nothing and that Klaus is getting punished for attacking another student is the only hard part at this moment, I'm sure somebody's bound to tell a teacher or something"

"Hopefully I won't get detention, that will just ruin my record" Klaus states sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and shoot him an annoyed look, "I can't take any more of this, mind walking me to my next class?" I ask Stefan.

Stefan has his gaze set on Klaus and it looks as if he's going to tell him something, but seemingly decides he's not worth it as he turns to me with a small smile, "Of course. Try not to do anything Stupid" he suggests to Klaus who puts a dumb smile on his face.

"I'll try my best"

**Elena**

I quickly search through my locker trying to find my chemistry textbook so I can head to class and get this day over with already. I felt terrible for Caroline and all the grief she was getting and I also felt extremely guilty considering I knew exactly who was behind all of this.

I finally find the book and throw it into my bag with a victorious smile. I slam my locker door shut and immediately jump back when I come face to face with a person who was not standing there a second ago.

"Hello Elena" Elijah greets me, formal as ever

"Elijah..." I trail off not sure we're exactly to go with this.

"We never got to finish our conversation last night" he says, as if I need to be reminded.

"Right, thanks by the way, for not letting Klaus rip me to shreds last night" I reply as I Start walking to class, Elijah walking closely behind me.

"Niklaus can be very... Irrational at times, especially when he is provoked. I'm sure you can agree with me on the matter that last night was definitely a reason for him to have an outburst, but still him murdering you or anyone else for that matter would have accomplished nothing. Also now that you brought the matter up you wouldn't happen to know who was behind last nights.. Theatrics"

I sigh choosing to remain silent knowing there is truly no right answer to this question. After a few more seconds of silence Elijah shakes his head chuckling before saying in a knowing voice, "So it was Katerina"

I give him a sympathetic look, I honestly can't imagine how hard it is to be in love with somebody who not only hates your brother, but has made it their personal mission to ruin his life, along with anyone else who got caught in the crossfire.

"I'm sorry Elijah, if it makes you feel any better she wasn't in it alone"

He must have seen the look on my face Bonnie loves Kol because he immediately responds, "Damon" I notice the anger and annoyance in his voice as he says that one simple word and I wonder if anything he said last night when he thought I was Katherine were true. Did he really credit Damon for their break up?

"Look, I'm just as angry with them as you are, but you can't tell anyone especially not Klaus. If Katherine found out that I told you, if she even found out that you knew we switched places last night, she'll ruin things with me and Damon" We now stand outside the door to the chemistry lab. We move slightly to the side so that others may enter considering our conversation doesn't appear to be finishing anytime soon.

"I was under the impression that you broke things off between the two of you" Elijah questions.

"I... I did it's just... I still care about him, I love him, I just can't be with with him. I don't want him to find out what i did because it will break his heart. In spite of everything that has happened I still have hope that we can at least be friends one day, and that will never happen if he hates me" I admit.

Despite the fact that Damon and I broke up I still felt guilty for what I did and I didn't want Katherine to tell Damon. I just couldn't imagine a world we're he hated me.

"I'm sure Damon would never hate you Elena" Elijah responds. I'm worried he's leading up to the announcement that he's going to tell Klaus what happened anyway and decide to take a different approach.

"Everything with Damon aside, we both know that if Klaus finds out what they did he'll kill Damon and Katherine and I don't think you want that" I try, hoping Elijah's feelings for Katherine are still intact.

He seems to find this amusing because he smiles shaking his head softly, "I won't tell Niklaus Elena, but I'm not doing this for Katherine"

Before I can reply the two of us are interrupted.

"Elena, can we talk?"

I turn to face Damon who is standing there looking as annoyingly gorgeous as ever. I try to avoid eye contact with him as I reply, "I'm talking to Elijah"

"And?" He responds simply as if the fact I am talking to another person who is not him means nothing.

I roll my eyes, "and I don't want to talk to you"

"That response can only work for so long, before you have to come up with something more original, no pun intended" he adds glancing at Elijah who's expression remains neutral.

"Can you please just except the fact that I don't want to do this anymore" I plead.

"Sounds like your just giving up, and I care too much about you to let that happen. Please Elena, let's just talk" he begs

"Damon, I can't" I say turning so I don't have to look at him

"Elena"

Before he can continue he is cut off, "I believe she said she doesn't want to speak with you"

Damon turns to Elijah raising an eyebrow, obviously surprised he decided to jump into our conversation.

"I believe that this is none of your business" Damon responds mockingly.

"Considering you interrupted my conversation with Elena to inconvenience her with your attempts to beg for her forgiveness yet again, I do believe this matter concerns me" He counters.

"Seriously?" Damon says turning his attention to me and giving me a 'why in the world are you talking to this guy' look.

"If you could leave us to finish our conversation" Elijah says making it sound more Like an order then a suggestion

"How about no" Damon says leaning against the lockers as if trying to get comfortable.

"Just go Damon" I say practically begging him

"I'm not leaving until we talk, so why don't you tell the suit here to take a hike" he suggests.

I remain silent trying to think of a way to handle the situation. Before I can decide what to say Elijah breaks in once again, "I will leave as soon as Elena tells me to" he decides

Both men turn to look at me waiting for me to do something. On one hand I want to tell Elijah to go to prevent the tension between him and Damon from escalating, on the other hand, if I do that Damon will take it as an invitation to pull me back into another conversation about our relationship, and I'm not sure I can handle that right now.

"Damon.." I start trailing off

"She's made her decision" Elijah says causing Damon to Glare at him

"Do you really want to do this, you know I did take down your brother last night, why not make it two for two" Damon says threateningly.

"I can assure you that being able to stop Kol doesn't put you at the level of fighting me or any of my other siblings" Elijah replies simply.

"Want to test that theory?" He challenges

"I'm not going to fight you Damon" Elijah states simply

"oh come on, why not? I'm sure you've been waiting for a chance to pound my face in without looking like the bad guy. "

"Damon stop." I demand, stepping in front of Elijah. Damon laughs, and shoves me Out of the way gently. I trip over a stray backpack and fall to the ground. I almost miss It All.

Elijah pulls his arm back prepared to punch Damon, but just before he makes contact with Damon's face, Kathrine appears out of nowhere and grabs Elijahs fist.

"What's going on here boys, not fighting over me are you?" Katherine says with a smirk. Elijah immediately pulls his hand back glaring at Damon.

I roll my eyes and snort at Katherine's comment causing her to turn her attention to me. She chuckles considering I'm still on the ground and remarks, "So clumsy Elena, you should learn to watch we're you're going" I know part of this remark is anger at the fact I tripped on stage last night while pretending to be her. I can't honestly say it was completely an accident.

Damon turns to me, an apologetic look on his face when he realized what happened. He offers me a hand but I slap it away getting up on my own. Katherine smirks at this exchange and I roll my eyes at her.

"Katerina this is none of your Business" Elijah says trying to push her aside to get a path to Damon.

"Why are you picking on Damon Elijah? i thought you were suppose to be the nice brother, not jealous are we?" She replies in a slightly mocking slightly flirtatious tone.

"Not everything is about you Katherine" I interject.

"In fact, Elijah here was just about to fight me for Elena" Damon says before either Katherine nor I can say something.

I notice a mixture of anger and jealousy flash across her face for half a second before she puts on her usual Katherine smirk and says, "Wow Elena, you're so bored with your life your intent on stealing mine. First Stefan and Damon, now Elijah? How much more pathetic can you get?"

"What's pathetic is humiliating an innocent girl in front of the whole school just for your own personal amusement, and then being too cowardly to own up to it. " Elijah fires back

"You told him!" Katherine says looking at me outraged. I wince and try and compose myself.

"It must have slipped out." I say shooting her one of her famous smirks.

"Well since your in the mood to tell the truth, is there something you'd like to say to Damon? Or, should I do the honors myself?" She fires back shooting a smile at Damon who looks between the two of us confused.

"Katherine-" I start but she immediately cuts me off

"Right, you've made your choice then. So, Damon, you should probably know that your precious girlfriend here-"

"Katerina stop this" Elijah interrupts her.

She glares at Elijah replying, "Who's going to stop me?" In a challenging tone.

"If you continue with this, then Niklaus will stop you when he finds out what you and Damon here did to him and Caroline last night" he threatens.

Damon and Katherine exchange a look and Katherine keeping up her confident facade says, "You would never do that Elijah, you know what will happen if you tell Klaus"

"Try me, after what you did last night to Caroline and Klaus I-"

Suddenly Elijah stops mid sentence and a serious expression falls on his face as he looks at something behind me. I turn around to see Caroline and Stefan walking over to us, Caroline seeming a little less depressed then before.

"Hey, what you guys talking about?" Caroline asks with a warm smile.

The four of us remain silent. Elijah keeps a serious expression on his face, while Katherine looks somewhere in between laughing and still angry with Elijah for the comment he just made. My eyes finally land on Damon who, surprisingly, looks at Caroline with a mixture of guilt and regret. I begin to wonder if he actually feels bad about the role he played in the stupid prank last night.

After a few more seconds of silence Caroline's smile falls, obviously realizing that we were talking about last night. There is silence for about two more seconds before Katherine burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I tried the whole, 'pretend we were talking about something else' thing but its too hard." she continues obviously trying to stop laughing but failing. She looks as if shes going to continue taunting Caroline but Damon nudges her shooting her a look. She rolls her eyes at this but remains silent.

"Come on Care lets go sit down" I suggest nodding toward the classroom.

After a while she nods uneasily and follows me to the room while the other four remain behind. I silently pray that they talk out their issues rather then resorting to punching each other again. The last thing we need right now is a vampire fight on school grounds.

**Damon**

"Alright class don't get too comfortable because we'll be changing seats today" the chemistry teacher, Mr Knob, announces. A few kids groan in annoyance while the rest clap excitedly and the teacher rolls his eyes having expected this.

I shoot a look at the person sitting next to me who just so happens to be Caroline Forbes. She has her head turned away from me and her eyes are focused out the window as if shes daydreaming of all the places she rather be then here.

I can't help but feel another pang of guilt when I realize this was most likely all my fault. Operation Klaroline was just a prank, it was suppose to be funny, and it was, but after a day of everyone torturing Caroline over it, it was obvious this was taking a big toll on her. Honestly, when planning this whole thing out I hadn't really considered Caroline and her feelings, the fact that she was dating Klaus was the major focus considering it would make him even more angry and fun to mess with. Now, watching Caroline who appears truly miserable and considering the fact Elena would rather talk to _Elijah_ then me, I was starting to think this prank wasn't all that funny anymore.

"Alright, everyone to the front of the room" Mr. Knob instructs.

I start immediately gathering my things while Caroline stands up uneasily following in suit. "Well, it was fun while it lasted, partner" I say with a smirk.

She doesn't have much of a reaction to my comment, rather she just looks at me nervously as if expecting me to turn it into some Carrie reference. After a few more moments of silence she nods in reply and we both head to the front of the classroom.

"Alright, row one, Philip and Megan. Chad and Mark. Katherine and Stefan. Elena and Elijah"

The moment he says that I'm filled with a mixture of anger and jealousy after what just happened in the halls. My eyes immediately meet Elena's and the look in her eyes doesn't do much to make me feel better. I would do anything to make this up to her, but it's very hard when she refuses to even talk to me.

"Zack and Chelsea, and Enzo and Rebecca" he finishes. I notice Enzo doesn't appear to be too bothered by this arrangement and I remind myself to talk about his new 'friendship' with Rebecca. As his friend it's only fair I warn him of what he's in for.

"Row two, Kol and Zeek" Zeek takes his seat but Kol's remains empty. Mr. Knob looks around the room and repeats Kol's name but he doesn't appear to be here.

"Kol's absent today" Bonnie says her tone revealing her excitement.

"Of course you would notice" Katherine remarks with a smirk causing Bonnie to glare at her.

"Uh yes well, behind them, Michelle and Lucy. Damon and Bonnie..."

Bonnie and I immediately exchange a look. I smirk at her annoyed expression and she rolls her eyes muttering in a voice that only a vampire could hear, "and I thought Kol was bad"

The teacher continues directing kids to their new seats and I begin to tune him out as I text Ric. He's teaching a class right now and making him look unprofessional by texting him in class is really my job as his best friend.

I continue ignoring the teachers calls until he says two names that everyone hears, "And Klaus and Caroline here!"

Everyone bursts into laughter and it seems that the memories from last night flood back in.

The two standing covered in blood, caught between anger and complete shock.

Caroline was the first to recover. She looked down at her blood soaked dress and then back to the crowd.

"Who did this." She said each word coming out like acid. I've never seen her looking so dangerous. Almost deadly.

And with that the whole gym chorused into laughter just as they laugh right now.

As Caroline takes her seat, I have to clench my fist to stop from admitting everything, or killing the nearest student.

I catch Katherine's eye and she winks at me, and I can't help but feel disgusted with myself as I shoot her a smile back .

**A/N What did ya guys think?! I know we suck for not continuing homecoming but I promise next chapter all will unravel. But until then... Did you like the Damon and Elijah fight over Elena? What about Katherines Imput? And Klaroline? What do you think of their breakup? Do you think Caroline is right? Or is Klaus right? Where is Kol? What will happen Next?**

**And the challenge of the chapter: There is 5 mistakes in this chapter. Some situational, others spelling related. First to find all 5 mistakes, will get to give us an idea or scenario for the story. It can be an unlikely couple, a friendship, or another situation like a dance or trip you want to see happen. No matter how crazy and irrational we will put it in. **

**By the way, we would like to apologize for not updating in so long. we've been super busy, but we will definitely get back into the habit of updating regularly, and next chapter should be up soon!**

**May the odds be ever in your favor ;)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N. Hello wonderful readers! Now before we let you read, please READ THIS! Or not. You know. Whatever floats your boat. Okay, so we just created our second TVD story! Its based off of the hit TV series 'The 100' and we would really love it if you would check it out. Here's a quick summary:**

_**After 97 years in Space 100 juvenile prisoners are sent to Earth with one goal:stay alive. Elena, a privileged set out to protect her people from the ground and each other. Damon, a rebel willing to do anything for those he loves. Caroline, imprisoned since birth desperate to experience life. Klaus, a grounder conflicted about taking over the 100 when he finds himself drawn to one of them.**_

**So if you love this story check out _The 100!_ Now without further ado! Enjoy ;)**

**E****lena**

"Oh No." I mutter under my breath as I see my best friend blood soaked on the stage.

"Who did this." She questions daggers in her eyes. Everyone begins to laugh and all I want to do is help her but Katherine wouldn't do that.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" She yells over the laughter which just causes everyone to laugh harder. Klaus seems either shocked, trying to remain calm, or maybe both. Still, I have a feeling by the end of the night one of them is going to end up covered in even more blood.

"It is pretty funny." Kol says from beside me. Bonnie hits him in the shoulder hard, but it does little to affect him.

Caroline takes a deep breath as if to remind herself she is in public. "Whoever did this better fess up now, or I swear I will-"

"You'll what start throwing stuff around?" A girl who I recognize from cheerleading yells out from across the gym. Everyone laughs again and I can see Caroline slowly moving farther from her humanity. Someone needs to get her out of here. I look for Damon in the crowd, he is probably the only person who would help if asked by Katherine or me.

I find him in the back of the gym wearing an expression caught between a smile and something I can't place. I make my way over, and he seems surprised when I grab his arm.

"Go help Caroline. Now." I say deciding to keep up the Katherine thing.

"Your getting better at impersonating her. Not sure if I should be scared or proud." He says with that stupidly gorgeous smirk.

So he knows. Interesting.

"Damon, Please. Just go do something. For me or Katherine or Caroline. She doesn't deserve this." I say not even acknowledging the switch.

"Elena, I can't." He responds.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask. Who did this!" I hear Caroline yell. I glance towards the stage and she is the perfect image of Carrie. Her beautiful white dress is layered with blood, her blonde strands that were once curled now dead straight with blood keeping them pressed against her face. The look on her face proves that if she had any kind of telekinetic powers people would be flying right now.

I look back to Damon pleading him with my eyes. "If you don't help her I swear, this is it for us. Please." I say. He sighs and I think I see a glimpse of sympathy.

"Elena, I'm sorry, I can't." He says and with that he walks away. I stare at the space where he once stood in disbelief.

I then notice Elijah across the gym, head in hands. I practically run over to him.

"Elijah. " I say, just as Caroline throws her crown at someone with a lot more force than any human has. I fear that the next thing she does will cause a lot more damage. Elijah looks up and he looks just as worried as me.

"Elijah"I repeat, and before I can beg him to go do something Katherine or should I say 'Elena' comes walking over, and grabs my arm.

"Katherine, we need to talk." She says in her me voice. She drags me to the side of the gym and quickly says, "You are me until the moment you leave this school, understood"

She is gone before I can reply and I look up to the stage and see Stefan climbing onto the stage Headed towards Caroline.

Thank god for Stefan Salvatore.

**Stefan**

"Care Stop." I say, climbing up to the stage. I know that with one more comment Caroline will probably start ripping people's heads off and as her friend I cant let that happen.

I grab her hand gently and she yanks it away. "Stefan, I can handle myself."

I back away for a second and look to Klaus. I'm surprised there has been no outburst from him. He has not said one word. It worries me much more.

I catch Lexi's eye in the crowd and she signals for me to do something. I nod. I don't even let myself think before I grab Caroline and throw her over my shoulder, walking her out of the gym as fast as possible. I find Alaric's classroom and enter it, closing and locking the door behind us.

"Put me down." She says her voice calm. I gently place her down and wait for her to try and run to the door. But she doesn't. She sits down in Ric's chair and begins to cry.

I'm not sure exactly what to do. I just want to make her stop. Get her to laugh.

"Come over here." I say. She gets up and walks over to me, wiping at her tears. I wrap her into a hug and it's only at that moment that the cravings begin to creep in. She is covered in blood. And by the smell of it, it's not pig blood. This leads me to the assumption that whoever did this probably wasn't just another cheerleader. I don't tell her this though.

I have to focus intently on remaining calm and fight against my vampire urges. Caroline must feel me tense up, because she pull away.

"Are you okay?" She questions. Only Caroline would ask if I'm okay after being traumatized in front of the whole school. I can't help but crack a smile.

"Are YOU okay?" I say, raising an eyebrow. She nods and then seems to change her mind.

"I just don't get why someone would do this. Who could be so mean?" She says her voice low.

"Katherine, Kol, Damon, Rebekah, the girls on the cheerleading team, the guys on the football team, even the kids in the chess club. Let's face it, the people of Mystical Falls aren't exactly known for their kindness" I reply attempting a joke.

She smiles very weakly wiping away more tears, "My life is ruined" she decides with a sigh

"Your life isn't ruined Caroline, your still that beautiful girl who walked in here tonight and threw an outstanding home coming. Just because some jerks pulled a stupid prank like this doesn't mean your life is ruined, if anything they're the ones at lost here, because anyone who could find amusement in such a sick joke will never be half as amazing as you are" I say wiping away her remaining tears giving her a reassuring smile.

She throws her arms around me once again and it takes all my strength to return the hug and remain calm rather then attacking her right then and there and draining her of all her blood. "I'm sorry" she says quietly still not pulling away.

"Why?" I ask confused

"For being so dramatic, your right. I mean, I'm a vampire for gods sake! Some stupid joke at some stupid dance shouldn't faze me! I have an eternity I could go to a thousand more dances and homecomings, and a hundred years from now looking back I probably won't even remember this! So why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like this is the end of the world? Why do I feel so humiliated, so stupid, so pathetic? Why do I feel like I'd rather die than walk back onto that stage. Why do I hate that I let this happen, that I didn't expect something like this? Why do I feel like I hate everyone including myself right now? What's wrong with me Stefan?" She says her voice shaking.

I can feel tears rolling down her face landing on my jacket. All of the sudden I feel so bad for her that the need to make her feel better over powers everything else and the cravings seem to disappear.

"Caroline Forbes there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. Those feelings you have right now that's your humanity. The fact that your still here dealing with all of those emotions instead of shutting them off like so many others do just shows how strong you are. I admire you so much Caroline, and no matter what happens when you walk back out there you'll still be better then all those people who thought this was funny, and, no matter what, I'm going to be here for you. I promise, when we find out who did this I'll make sure they get what they deserve" I say meaning every word.

She pulls away wiping the last of her tears, "Thank you Stefan, I don't know what I'd do without you. And for the record, you are easily the most amazing person I know, and when I walk back on that stage the only thing that's going to keep me from breaking down or killing everybody is the fact that I have someone like you in my life" I smile softly at this and find myself gazing into her eyes wishing more than anything right now that I could tell her how much I actually care about her, how long I've been in love with her.

I don't know how or when it happened but all of the sudden we're both leaning in. Her lips are only an inch away from mine when suddenly she freezes. I want more than anything to close the gap between us, but I won't be the one to take that first step if she's not ready. A few moments of silence go by and I swear it's so quiet I can hear my undead heart beating. Finally, Caroline leans foreward again, kissing me on the cheek, before pulling away again, "Thank you Stefan"

I try to hide my disappointment as i simply reply, "Right, well you should probably know I'm not as great as you think I am Care"

"And why is that?" She replies looking at me as if she doesn't believe a word I just said.

"To be perfectly honestly, Ive been fighting the urge to eat you since the moment we stepped into this room" I admit

She looks very confused at first but then the realization hits her, "Oh my god Stefan, I'm so sorry, I forgot about the blood! I must look like a walking buffet to you right now" she says. I see a slight amount of her guilt in her eyes so I try and down play the situation.

"Like a walking dessert table while I'm on a sugar free diet" I say with a smile in a teasing manner.

She looks at me seriously for a second before bursting into laughter. "I'm sorry" she says shaking her head, trying to stop but failing.

"And am I the only one who noticed the giant whole in the wall?" I add

Caroline turns to see the giant hole in the back wall of Ric's classroom which was certainly not there today during class. She look as if she just remembered something and begins to laugh harder shaking her head in disbelief.

"Alaric's definitely not going to like that" she decides and I nod in agreement, laughing along with her. Once again our eyes become locked together and it becomes apparent how close she is standing to me, but before anything else can happen we are interrupted.

"Caroline, are you alright?" I turn to see Bonnie burst through the door immediately pulling Caroline into a hug, "Whoever did this is disturbed, I'm so sorry" she adds

"Its okay Bonnie, I'm fine" she says pulling away giving her a reassuring smile.

Bonnie is obviously surprised by how calm Caroline is and shoots me a thankful look mouthing 'good job'. "That's good Care. I'm so sorry, I would have been here sooner, but you see, Klaus is well...I think it's better you see for yourself"

**Klaus**

"I will kill each and every one of you until the idiot who did this fesses up." I yell, storming down the steps. Its been so long since I felt such rage. Not only did they hurt me in doing this, but they hurt her. And I will make them pay for that.

The whole gym is silent. All I want to do at the moment is rip off somebodies head. Sadly, that may expose the supernatural world.

"Anybody?" I shout, loving that I'm back in control. There are a few hushed whispers of 'It wasn't me' or 'He's crazy'.

"Fine. That's how we're going to play."

I slam the nearest door shut and break off the handle, leaving it useless. I throw the handle to the floor, and then proceed to do this to the remaining doors.

"Now, nobody leaves until I have a name. Perhaps if somebody admits to this now, their death will be less painful."

I see panic beginning to fill peoples eyes. The few chaperones that once watched over the kids seem to have disappeared, probably to get help. I notice Kol whispering something that I miss to a cheerleader who giggles.

"Something funny brother?" I ask walking over to him. He smiles in response.

"Well, I was just telling Taylor here that Carrie happened to go slamming doors close in a matter of locking everyone into the gym. Next thing you know, you'll have the whole school up in flames." my dear brother explains. The gym begins to fill with laughter again.

"Funny. Well then you can be my first victim." I respond before snapping his neck. I don't realize exactly what I've done until people begin to scream and run for the doors that are all going to do little to let them out.

But I'm too angry to care at the moment.

I prepare to continue the threats when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Niklaus, are you insane." Elijah whispers as if people would hear him over their own screaming.

"Maybe." I respond before pushing him away and walking back onto the stage.

"Stop screaming!" I yell into the microphone. Some people turn back to me while others desperately try to escape. All four exits have been locked, the two side doors that lead into the hallways, and the doors that lead outside. That's when I spot her.

I skip the stairs part and jump off the stage,heading straight for Katherine Pierce. I push her against the wall and over all the commotion whisper "This was your way of getting back at me wasn't it. Funny. But it will be funnier when I rip out your intestines."

"Klaus this wasn't me." She responds, frantically trying to esacape my grip.

I slam her against the wall harder than before. "Admit it. Your the person in this room that hates me most. You know that Caroline was your easiest way to get back at me. I couldn't care less that you dumped blood on me, but her. You're the only person here who is twisted enough to drag Caroline into all of this, and I will make you pay for that." I say my voice getting higher and higher as the anger becomes less controllable. I throw her across the room and her head slams against the wall. I make my way over to her, but before I can inflict more pain Elijah steps in front of her.

"Niklaus, that is enough." He says his voice as relaxed as ever. I push him to the side with just enough force and pick Katherine up off the floor, prepared to finally end her sorry life, but Elijah tackles me the floor holding me down.

"I said enough." He says with firm persistence.

"You dare side with her, after all she has put us through." I growl trying to push him off of me but failing.

"You're not being rational right now Niklaus, and I refuse to let you do something that you will end up regretting." He replies calmly.

"I'll regret nothing." I say before throwing Elijah off of me. I spot a nearby chair made of wood and break it with ease, picking up one of the legs. I walk over to Katherine who lays pressed against the wall, and bend down.

"Good bye Katerina." I whisper.

"Klaus stop!" I hear her yell just before the stake makes contact with Katherines heart. I look up to see Caroline. Her eyes are red from crying, and the blood on her dress dried. I drop the stake and snap Katherine's neck.

"It's not worth it" Caroline says stepping closer to me.

"We're leaving, you should go too" Stefan adds.

I turn around looking at all the destruction I have cause. Every single person in the room screaming, pounding on the doors, frantically calling out for help. Still, one look at Caroline and I regret none of it.

"Stefan's right Niklaus, go" Elijah says, "I'll take care of this"

**Damon**

"You got the video didn't you?" Katherine asks a wide smile on her face as we walk in the parking lot, heading to my car. If anyone saw the two of us they would see Damon Salvatore walking with his girlfriend Elena Gilbert, heading home from the dance early. If only they knew.

"Of course" I say with a confident smirk.

Katherine laughs evilly bumping into me playfully before saying, "I wish I could have seen his expression myself, but I guess we all have to make sacrifices for the greater good"

I just smile in response deciding not to point out her definition of "the greater good" was very different from most. We reach my car and I open the passenger door for her and she smiles in response still chuckling softly. I'm about to enter myself but just then a thought occurs to me.

"I'll be right back, I left something in Ric's classroom" I explain

Her laughter had died down and after my announcement she looks out the car window before saying, "hurry, the whole point of leaving early was to avoid all the raging Klaus drama"

"Back in a Flash" I promise

I walk through the empty silent halls of Mystic Falls High, not rushing nearly as much as I should be. Only a vampire like myself could here the frightened screams coming from the gym where Klaus is teaching the student body a lesson they won't soon forget. When I arrive at the door of Alaric's classroom I don't notice anybody is inside until my hand is on the door knob.

"Why do I feel like I'd rather die than walk back on to that stage? Why do I hate that I let this happen, that I didn't expect something like this? Why do I feel like I hate everyone including myself right now? What's wrong with me Stefan?"

I immediately recognize the voice as Caroline and by the tone of her voice it's obvious she's in tears. All of the sudden I'm hit with a mixture of guilt and regret. Hearing her so destroyed over what just happened leads me to consider for the first time that maybe Caroline didn't deserve this. I'm standing there contemplating if there's anything I could do to fix this when suddenly I hear someone's footsteps. Without giving it a second thought I flash out of the halls

**-TVD-**

"Want me to get that?" Katherine asks

It was the first thing said between either of us since we left the school. My phone had buzzed and I chose to ignore it since I was driving and whatnot. Still, I accept her offer replying with a nod and Katherine picks up my phone reading the text out loud

"Its from Stefan. _Damon, you and Elena got out just in time. Klaus went nuts, locked everyone in the gym, snapped Kol's neck, and was seconds away from killing Katherine. I'm taking Care home now, watch your back, Klaus has no idea who did this, and I'm Sure your a suspect._" She reads in a terrible impression of Stefan's voice.

The moment she gets to the part about Klaus almost killing Katherine she begins to laugh as if it's the funniest thing she has heard during her 500 years of life. I shoot her a look and she shrugs.

"Poor Klaus. Finally came close to killing me and it wasn't even me!" She says with a satisfied sigh.

"This isn't funny Katherine, Elena probably got hurt. How did you even talk Elena into switching places?" I question keeping my eyes locked on the road, but not before catching a glimpse of Katherine responding to Stefan's text.

"I have my ways." She responds simply before putting my phone down.

I drive the rest of the way in silence and when I pull into her driveway I get out of the car and walk her to the doorstep. It should be Elena is all I can think.

"Thanks for the ride, partner in crime. " She says with a smirk. She's about to go inside but I stop her.

"Katherine, I'm starting to think this whole thing was a bad idea. Elena would-" I start but before I can continue Katherine grabs me and pulls me into a deep kiss. I quickly push her away. I'm about to question her sanity but she puts a finger to my lips.

"Don't go soft on me Damon. And if Elena is the issue, well let me just tell you she isn't as innocent as you think." She explains before pulling out her phone. She clicks a few times before turning and showing me the screen.

I grab the phone out of her hand to take a closer look. "No." I say shaking my head.

"Guess you precious girlfriend isn't who you thought she was." She says seemingly enjoying this too much.

I'm filled with anger, and before I know what I'm doing I grab Katherine and kiss her.

This time, after a few moments she pulls away. "I'm not going to be your rebound. If you want that, I suggest you call Rebecka." She shoots me one last smirk and before going inside says,

"Sweet dreams."

**3rd Person**

"Again!" Rebekah said in between laughs. Enzo restarted the video, and they waited in anticipation.

When the blood dumped on Klaus and Caroline they erupted in laughter for the billionth time that night.

Rebekah sighed and couldn't remember being this happy for a while. She turned to Enzo and when their eyes meet she gave him a knowing look.

He smiled in response and replayed the video.

Right before the big blood dump, the door slammed shut and they both jumped when they saw Klaus standing there covered in blood.

They tried to act casual but just then the scene played where the blood dropped, and they couldn't hold in the laughter.

Klaus walked over, snatched the phone out of Enzo's hand and crushed it before tossing it at Rebekah.

"Sorry, Nik." Rebekah whispered, sharing a smile with Enzo.

Klaus was about to go to his room, when Mikael came down the stairs. The whole room went silent, until Mikael burst into laughter. Klaus glared at his father, correction step father, and without saying a word turned and left.

**A/N. Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! This is the chapter everyone has been dying for so we hope it lived up to your expectations! So tell us: Did you love the Steroline scenes? What about Klaus' breakdown? And Elijah saving Elena/Katherine? What about Damon and Katherine's sparks? Can you guess what Katherine showed Damon? Didn't you just love the ending? Okay guys, don't forget to review! We love hearing from you all! **

**And The question of the chapter: What has been your absolute favorite quote from the story so far?! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N~ Hello amazing readers! I'd like to start out by apologizing for the late update and letting you all know that we've decided from now on we will be updating on Sundays. In other news, we have a new TVD story out called The 100, so be sure to check it out. Also, DONT FORGET, we have a new poll up for which friendships you want to see most in this story, so be sure to vote. Lastly, this chapter is extremely long and takes place about a week after the 'Carrie Incident'. Hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to Favorite, follow, and review!**

**_Bonnie_**

"Care!" I yell enthusiastically when I open the door to find her standing there. I give her a hug before letting her in. She looks around the house as if expecting something to be different from last week.

It's Saturday which means it's girls night, and nothing, not even a horrible homecoming, can stop that.

Caroline walks into the living room and takes a seat on the couch.

"Where's Lena?" She asks, casually flipping through her phone.

"She texted me earlier. Her and Damon are discussing some things." I say with a roll of my eyes before adding, "I swear Damon Salvatore will be the death of that girl."

"I don't know. He really love's her." Caroline responds causing me to give her a look. Caroline probably hates Damon more than me. It's unusual for her to defend him.

I sit down next to her and question, "Since when do you defend Damon Salvatore?"

Caroline puts her phone down and shrugs.

"Care?" I say, gently hitting her on the shoulder. What is she keeping from me?

"Bon, I think that Damon has changed for the better. I mean these last few weeks without Lena have been driving him insane! He is crazy in love with her, and isn't that what we should want for our friend?"

Before I can respond Elena comes bursting into the house, slamming the door closed so hard that a couple of pictures fall. Caroline and I turn to her in shock and she shoots me a sympathetic look.

"Sorry Bonnie. I'll clean it up." She says quickly, bending down to pick up the frames.

I get up and rush over to her, Caroline following behind me.

"Leave them, whats wrong Elena?" I ask, taking the pictures from her hands and placing them on the nearby table.

Elena seems to think this over for a minute before responding, "I have to tell you guys something."

Caroline and I share a quick look before turning back to her expectantly.

"I kissed Enzo. That's why I broke up with Damon. I mean the whole Aaron thing played into it to, but I couldn't stand looking him in the eye knowing I had cheated on him." She blurts out before walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

"What!" Caroline yells before I can even process what she just said.

"Care, you have to understand-"

"You cheated on him? Does he know?" She says cutting Elena off. Caroline almost seems excited. I find this strange but decide not to say so. Maybe this whole homecoming thing is affecting her more than we thought.

"Yep. He drove me home from school and confronted me about it. He's mad Care. Really mad. What if he doesn't forgive me? What if this is it for us?" She questions, tears starting to form in her eyes. Caroline's expression softens and runs to get Elena a tissue.

"Elena, Damon will forgive you. If not I'll set him on fire!" I say trying to lighten the mood. Elena smiles but her heart isn't in it.

"I'm serious." I add in.

"When is Bonnie Bennet not serious?"

No. No. He is not here. It's just my imagination. Yep, that's it.

I turn to see Kol Mikealson and Katherine Pierce standing in the doorway with a box of pizza. I didn't even hear the door open. Apparently neither did Elena or Caroline who look just as shocked.

"What do you want Kol?" I ask walking over to the door. Caroline and Elena get up from the couch, but don't follow me.

"You." He says with a stupid smirk. I roll my eyes at his usual flirting which I have grown almost accustomed to. I prepare to close the door, but he steps into the room Katherine following.

"Who invited you two in?" Caroline questions.

"Bonnie." Katherine says as if its obvious. I'm about to object, but then recall letting the two in at different times.

"You invited them in?" Caroline asks turning to me. I bite my lip and shrug in response. I notice that Elena is looking down at her shoes, and being way too quiet.

Katherine appears to notice this too.

"What's wrong Elena? Relationship issues?" Katherine asks with a smile. Elena looks like she's about to say something, than glances towards Caroline and changes her mind. Her and Katherine lock eyes and the whole room is silent.

"Wow, I can literally feel the awkward in the air right now.." Kol mutters, before taking the box of pizza from Katherine's hands.

"You two should go, it's girls night." Elena decides.

"Sorry to inform you, but it's not your house. The only person who can kick us out is Bonnie." Katherine responds.

"You don't want me to leave right Bonnie?" Kol says still with that ridiculous smile.

I ignore him and open the door, motioning for them to leave, adding "Thanks for stopping by."

"Oh come on, we brought pizza." Katherine says causing Kol to open the box. As if pizza will win us over.

"Get out of my house. Now." I say with force. Katherine laughs at this.

"Or what you'll set me on fire?"

"Oh no Katherine, that's Carrie over here's job." Kol adds, placing a hand on Caroline shoulder. I find myself annoyed that he's touching her. What is wrong with me.

"I wonder what Klaus would say if he heard you saying things like that." Caroline fires back.

"You know what, let's find out." Kol responds. He pulls out his phone and begins to type quickly.

As he puts it away he says, "Girls night will be so much more fun with all our friends here."

"Who did you invite?" I question. He turns to me and begins to tick off names on his fingers, "Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Stefan, and Damon."

Elena perks up at Damon's name.

"You invited Damon!" She all out yells.

"Should I not have done that?" He says with a smile.

"This will be fun." Katherine comments, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

I'm about a minute away from actually setting her on fire, but Caroline interjects.

"Hey this could be fun. And they did bring pizza." She decides.

"Caroline!" I yell.

"I always knew I liked you, Carrie." Kol says. She narrows her eyes at him but is smiling.I turn to Elena and she shrugs.

"You know what fine. Whatever, stay." I say. I grab a slice of pizza from the box and sit down in defeat.

I take out my phone, to text Jeremy.

_Guess who showed up? _

I send the text and lock my phone waiting for him to respond. In the meantime I take a few bites out of the pizza. So far I haven't died from poison which is a good sign.

Just then the doorbell rings, and Katherine vamps over to it pulling it open. Damon stands there.

"Damon, perfect. Things were starting to get boring." Katherine says. Elena mumbles something about getting a drink, and quickly walks out of the room. Katherine smiles at this.

Damon watches as Elena leaves, and rolls his eyes, before walking into the house. I really need to stop inviting vampires in.

"Hey Witchy, Blondie" he says sitting down in between Caroline and me. We both mutter some sort of greeting and then pull out our phones.

A new text lights up my screen. I get excited thinking it's from Jeremy but its from Caroline.

_Should we go check on lena? _

I look up at her and she shoots me a questioning look.

_Nah, she needs some time rn. _

I look around the room. Katherine sits on the recliner studying her nails, Kol is leaning against the wall on his phone, Damon is sitting down next to me casually, looking towards the way Elena went every few seconds, and Caroline is typing on her phone. Just then her text pops in.

_I'm starting to think pizza wasn't worth it .We could have been watching the notebook rn!_

_And instead we are sitting in a room filled with people we hate, texting each other when we are literally a person away while our friend hides in the kitchen. _

I put the phone down and debate texting Elena to see if she's okay, but another text comes in.

_Kol is tots checking you out!_

I can't help but look towards where Kol stands to find him already looking. Our eyes lock for a few seconds, before I force myself to look away. I couldn't help but have noticed how nice Kol's eyes are.

_I guess the Mikealson family is just a bunch of stalkers. _

I look to Caroline and we try to hide our smile, before we both burst out laughing.

Katherine and Damon exchange a look, and before I can make up some lame excuse Klaus walks in, not evening bothering to knock.

"What's so funny love?" He asks with a smile, sitting on the arm of the couch. Caroline rolls her eyes, but the smile doesn't fade. I'm surprised I didn't realize the attraction between the two of them sooner.

"So, what exactly is this dire emergency you called me here for Kol?" Klaus asked turning to his brother, amusment writen all over his face.

"Girl's night" Kol says with a smirk

I exchange a look with Caroline and we both roll our eyes at this. "More like bore night, lets do something fun" Damon complains

"I got it, spin the bottle!" Kol suggests with a bright smile

"NO!" both Caroline and I say at the same time, having very bad memories from the last time we played that.

"What about truth or dare?" Katherine suggest

"Im in" Kol says with a smirk

"Ditto" Damon adds

"I suppose I have nothing better to do" Klauus says with a sigh.

Everyone eyes turn to Caroline and me and we both sign trying to non-verbally communicate. Our conversation goes something like,

"Should we play?"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Did you seriously just ask that?"

"Omg, you're right"

"I guess we should try it though"

"Right, the alternative is probabaly worst"

With that we both sigh before nodding in agreement. "Who's going first?" Craroline asks

"Bonnie truth or dare?" Kol says before anyone else can get a word out.

Everyone turns to me in anticipation and I quickly respond, "Truth."

"Expected." Kol says with a shrug before saying "If Jeremy was In one burning building, and everyone else you love was in another, and you could only stop one of the fires, who would you save."

I give him an 'are you serious look' and he waits for my response. I sigh before answeing. "I guess I would save the majority."

"Intresting." Kol slowy says with a smirk that makes me question my answer.

"Um..Caroline truth or dare? " I ask.

Caroline takes at least a mintue like she does with every decision before finally saying, "Dare."

I try to come up with something good, and finally say, "I dare you to kiss two guys in the room and than decide who's the better kisser."

"Challenge accepted." Caroline says. She surveys the room before walking over to Kol and pulling him into a kiss. I feel a pang of jealousy as the two kiss, and tell myself it's nothing. A part of me very sarcastically responds 'Sure'.

When she pulls away from Kol, I let out a breath I had been holding in. She looks around the room, as if its not only Damon and Klaus left. Before she does it I know she's going to kiss Damon. The moment their lips touch I notice Klaus tense up. He has anger, jealousy, and pain written all over his face, most likely due to the fact Caroline didn't pick him.

"Care?" I turn to see Elena standing there looking shocked to find one of her best friends kissing her boyfriend/ex/bane of existence/ love of life.

Caroline pulls away and quickly shouts "I can explain!" Damon on the other hand looks quite satisfied as if he had just been waiting for Elena to walk in.

Elena waits for Caroline to say something but Caroline seems to be trying to figure out how to word it.

"It was a dare 'lena. We were playing truth or dare. Wanna play?" I say, saving Caroline.

Elena shrugs before taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"So Caroline, who's the better kisser?" Katherine asks.

"Damon, I guess." Caroline says sheepishly, not making eye contact with Elena.

A part of me feels relieved that she didn't say Kol, and another part of me feels stupid and guilty for feeling that way.

"You know I am truly hurt Caroline, I think we need a second opinion, Bonnie?" Kol says shooting me a suggestive look.

I roll my eyes trying hard not to blush before responding, "In your dreams"

"Every night" He replies with a grin.

"Enough flirting you two, you're up Barbie" Katherine states looking bored, or at least pretending to look bored.

"Right um..." Caroline pauses looking around the room "Uh, Elena truth or dare" she says hesitantly, obviously worried that she's still mad at her for kissing Damon.

"Dare" Elena says with a sigh, not sounding very enthusiastic.

"Right... well considering Kol invited half of Mystic Falls to come tonight, I dare you to convince the next person that comes into this room that your Katherine and if you can't" she pauses obviously thinking but before she can come up with a penalty Katherine breaks in.

"You have to drink a nice tall glass of vervain water"

Elena glares at Katherine but eventually shrugs muttering, "Fine. Klaus, truth or dare"

Klaus smiles, obviously suprised Elena is the first person to chose him, "Truth" he decides

"Well I guess Bonnie's not the only boring one" Kol mutters earning a glare from Klaus.

"Tell us all the first thought you had when that bucket of blood fell on you" Elena says and suddenly the room is dead silent.

I notice a mixture of anger and embarrassment flash on Caroline's face and I am just as shocked as everyone else that Elena chose to bring up this topic. Klaus is oviously shocked too but manages to keep his composure.

"My first thought was of Caroline. I was worried about how she would react to this, if she would be okay. I hated the fact that her perfect night and her perfect moment were ruined and i vowed to make up for it by insuring the person who did this to us, to her, pays for it" Klaus says without even having to think about it.

The room is silent and his words hang in the air. I look to see Caroline who has a distant look on her face as she tries to avoid eye contact with Klaus. This is one of those moments were he makes it more than obvious that he is deeply in love with her, and I can't help but look at it differently now that I know Caroline returns the feelings, or at the very least she did.

"His next thought, oh no Elijah's going to kill me for getting a stain on his suit" Kol says and he and Katherine both burt into laughter. Surprisingly Damon does not join in as he usually would and remains silent like the rest of us and I can't help but wonder why.

The laughter only stops when Klaus says, "Katerina, truth or dare?"

"Someone's in trouble" Kol says nudging Katherine

Katherine doesn't show signs of fear though. She smiles before confidently replying "dare"

Before Klaus can respond Kol breaks in saying, "In favor of my dear friend Katerina here, i'd ike to add a no murder rule"

Klaus sigh rolling his eyes, "Fine, Katerina, I dare you to stop taking vervain for a week" he says simply.

Katherine remains silent, thinking, obviously knowing the risks of agreeing to this, "How will you know I'm not on vervain?" She challenges

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to check" he replies with an evil grin.

"Fine" Katherine says with a shrug, "Im already on vervain so you'll have to wait a few days for it to leave my system so the week can start"

"We could always drain you of your blood, a much faster method" Klaus suggest with a cynical look.

"Should have added that to your dare" she says with a shrug.

"I suppose so" Klaus agrees, not trying to fight the point.

I can't help but find his change in personality odd. One minute he's a seemingly nice and sweet guy who talks so fondly about Caroline and the next he's suggesting torturing someone for pleasure.

"Damon, truth or dare?" Katherine asks with a flirtatious smile.

"Dare" he replies immediately.

Katherine smiles obviously having expected this, "I dare you to describe your feelings toward Elena at this very moment, under compulsion."

Elena looks up at the mention of her name and exchanges a quick look with Damon before he says, "Fine"

"On vervain?" Katherine asks him.

Damon smirks, "It's not in my system, no" he replies before pulling off a simple leather necklace with an odd pendant on it.

"Were'd you get that?' Caroline asks and all the other vampires in the room seem interested as well.

Damon smiles before saying, "Bonnie's not the only which in the world, it's amazing what they'll make you when you ask nicely"

"A vervain necklace for vampires?" I ask intrigued by this, anything to protect my friends from the prospect of being compelled by the family of original psychos.

"Yep, after Rebekah had her fun draining the vervain out of me I looked for other methods to repel compulsion. By the way, the necklace can't be taken off by anyone else but me don't get any ideas" he says addressing the two originals in the room who looked slightly impressed.

"Where'd you get it, I want one" Caroline says studying the necklace Damon had placed on the table.

"I'll see what I can do, talk to me later" he says with a smirk and a wink as he takes the necklace out of her hands and tosses it to Katherine.

"Out of preference I'd like Kol to compel me" he decides.

"Im honored" Kol says in a mocking tone before adding, "How can we be sure you're not drinking vervain and this whole anti-originals jewelry thing isn't made up?"

Damon sighs and holds up his wrist before he suddenly gets an idea. He extends his arm to Katherine before saying, "Would you like to do the honors?"

I notice a flash of pain and anger cross Elena's face when he does this. I'm not big on my Vampire philosophy, but from what I know, blood sharing between vampires is a big thing. Katherine smiles evilly, having noticed Elena's pained expression, before grabbing Damon's arm and biting into his wrist.

Surprisingly, she doesn't take as long as I would have guessed only a few seconds. Maybe she's excited to watch Elena suffer some more if Damon's description is negative. She retracts her fangs, licking her lips, before smiling and saying, "He's good, no vervain"

"Glad that awkwardness is over" Kol mutters before walking over to Damon and saying, "You will now vividly describe to us all what you think about Elena Gilbert"

I notice his pupils dilate as he says this and the thought occurs to me that i've never seen Kol compel someone before. It's odd, but it's never something i thought about him doing, he's always been more of the annoying best friend of my boyfriend then the annoying thousand year old vampire.

Damon pauses after his compulsion, perhaps trying to decide exactly what to say. After a few moments he finally makes up his mind.

"I think she's hypocritical, bossy, unreasonable, jealous, stubborn, a liar, a cheater. I hate her." he pauses and I look over to Elena who is obviously on the verge of tears. She immediately gets up and storms out of the room where everyone else remains silent. I'm very tempted to set him on fire right now and drive a steak through his heart but he's obvious not done.

"I hate her because she broke my heart, the one thing I promised i'd never let anyone do to me again. I hate her Because in spite of those things I feel toward her right now she's one of the most mazing people I know, she's beautiful, kind, selfless, caring, smart, determined, compassionate and she makes me happy, she made me feel like anything is possible, then she took it all away, and I hate her because despite how stupid i'll look all I want to do is forgive her because I'm so madly in love with her, and I probably always will be"

When Damon finishes you can tell the compulsion is over because he looks around nervously, having for the first time realized that Elena is gone. He sighs and there is a look of guilt written all over his face.

"Well somebody just ruined all future chances they had of fixing their relationship" Kol mutters, but even he doesn't spare a laugh.

Damon ignores the comment and immediately shoots up to go find Elena, leaving the room without another word. There is a long awkward silence which Kol breaks by saying,

"Can I take Damon's turn?"

**Elena**

I viciously wipe at the tears as I storm out of the room, not wanting to hear another word. I feel embarrassed, angry(wether at myself or Damon I don't know), and most of all hurt. To think that the one person I may just love the most in this world could feel all those things about me makes me want to drive a stake through my heart.

I find myself unable to walk anymore and sit down on the steps leading up to Bonnie's house, putting my head in my hands.

"Elena?" I look up to see Elijah. He wears a look of worry and quickly walks over to me.

"Oh, um, hey Elijah." I say my voice raspy from crying.

"What's wrong?" He questions, a sincere look on his face. I look at him in silence for a moment.

I didn't realize how much I've wanted someone to as me that question so sincerely. Actually caring how I feel. And to be asked by Elijah Mikaelson of all people. I just now notice that my two best friends were sitting in that room and neither bothered to come check on me.

It's as if at the one moment that I need someone most Elijah shows up. Without a word I get up and throw my arms around him In a hug.

Just then I hear the door open and I hear Damon say "Elena"

The anger that had been mostly covered up by the hurt seems to arise at the sound of his voice. I pull away from Elijah and before I know what I'm doing I pull him into a kiss.

I honestly like Elijah as nothing more than a friend, but to know that with this one simple action I can cause Damon to feel the way I feel, let's me tell myself it's all right to toy with Elijah's feelings.

Just then a thought occurs to me, one that bothers me severely, 'I wonder if that's how Katherine thinks.'

**Caroline**

"Maybe we should check on them" Bonnie suggests. It had been several minutes since Damon ran after Elena and we had all remained here in complete silence, except the occasional stupid comment from Kol.

"Jeez Bonnie you worry far too much. I'm sure they are both perfectly fine" Kol counters.

Nearly seconds after he says this we hear a loud crash and a car alarm sound off. I use my vampire hearing and find that Elena is yelling and two others are fghting.

"Yep, perfectly fine" Bonnie says sarcastically with an eye roll as she gets up and heads for the door, the rest of us following closely behind.

The first thing I see when I get outside is Bonnie's car. Correction, what remains of Bonnie's car. It looks as if somebody slammed a wrecking ball into the side of it, and even I who know absolutely nothing about cars can tell it wont be fixed anytime soon. After studying the car wreckage my gaze falls onto the two figures fighting. Damon and Elijah. The two are in the street, slamming each other into buildings and exchanging punches. It's obvious Elijah has the upper hand but Damon is persistent and manages to hold his own. Then, of course, there's Elena. She is yelling at the two men to stop, trying to pull them apart without avail. The five of us stand there frozen, shocked by what we see.

"Well Elena's perfectly fine, your car on the other hand..." Kol says with a taunting laugh, trailing off

Bonnie, who is quite evidently furious, turns to him shouting, "Do you think this is funny?"

"I find it humorous yes" he replies with a shrug

"Oh my god! What is wrong with you, how can anybody be so stupid and infurating!" Bonnie shreiked. I assume she is more mad about the destruction to her property then at Kol, but needs somebody to take her anger out on.

"Oh, i love it when you flirt with me Bonnie" Kol chuckled.

Bonnie then glares at him extending her hand. Kol crumbles to the ground screaming in pain and holding his head in his hands. Im about to stop her and remind them that two of our freinds are beating eachother and destroying Bonnie's neighborhood, but I dont get a chance.

"Wow Klaus, I thought you were suppose to be the craziest Mikealson" Katherine remarks.

"Would you like me to show you crazy Katerina" Klaus says intimidatingly walking up to her

"You mean this isnt it?" Katherine replies sarcastically.

"I've had it with you" Klaus says walking closer till Katherine's back is to the wall of Bonnie's house

"Guys" I say trying to get there attention.

It's no use. Kol is still on the ground while Bonnie yells insults at him and he returns with compliments and flirtious remarks, which probabaly annoys her more then any insult Kolcould come up with. Katherine and Klaus are now in a screaming match, and Katherine is so worked up it's as if she's forgotten Klaus' desire to kill her as she flings rude comments and threats at him. I sigh trying to think of something to do. Damon and Elijah are still fighting, and Damon is doing much worse then when we first got out here. Elena is still yelling, practically in tears, telling the two to stop before one of them gets killed. I finally decide to try and help her, but I've barely stepped onto the sidewalk when it happens.

I scream in agony holding my head as if that will make the pain stop. I try to hold onto the railing of the stairs leading to Bonnie's porch, but it does little to support me. I crumble to the ground still shreiking, and out of the corner of my eye I see im not the only one. Every vampire now lies in a position similar to mine, and I have a feeling this isn't Bonnie's doing.

"What is going on here!?"

The pain finaly stops and I gasp for air and sigh in relief, holding my head a few seconds longer just in case. The ringing in my ears finally stops and I regain enough strength to stand up and see who did this.

"Bonnie, what is the meaning of all this" Grams says.

"Grams, you're home early. I thought you wouldn't be back for the rest of the week" Bonnie says nervousy racing down the stairs to stand beside her grandmother. I look around to see all the fighting has stopped, everyone is silent.

"Well, I'm home earliy, and it's a good thing too. What in god's name is going on here?" she replies looking around at all the destruction.

"Grams, I can explain" Bonnie says quickly, but she doesnt get to continue.

"Im gone two days and you throw some sort of crazy vampire party" Grams responds enraged.

"No, it wasn't me! It was Kol!" Bonnie argues

"Really, Kol Mikealson invited all these people to YOUR house and then let them destroy your car, our porch, and half the neighborhood?"

"Yes!"Bonnie replies exasperated.

"Mrs. Bennet, I would like to amit my part in this, I did invite our friends here because I couldn't bear the thought of them spending Saturday night all alone like sad, pathetic, losers." Kol replies, hoping off the porch and standing next to Bonnie. He wraps an arm around her shouders, which Bonnie quickly pushes off, shoving Kol away.

"You see, I told you! Kol invited them here, I only invited Elena and Care, which you said i could do" Bonnie adds

"Really, and who invited Kol?" Grams says challenginy.

"Kol invited himeself!" Bonnie argues.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to disagree there Bonnie, I'm quite sure you are the one who invited me here" Kol breaks in.

"Oh please, I wouldn't seek out your company if you were the last person on Earth!" Bonie shoots back

"Challenge excepted" Kol replies with a smirk

"Ugh! You are so infuriating!"

"And that's what you love about me"

"I most certainly do not love you"

"You should just admit your feelings Bonnie. Hiding your emotions can lead to stress and unreasonable anger"

"The only thing that causes me anger and stress is you!" Bonie replies angrily

"That's enough Bonnie, you are in seroius trouble" Grams says, interupting Bonnie and Kol's heated argument.

"But this wasn't my fault!" Bonnie argues.

"Right, it was Kol's'" Grams replies, not sounding convinced

"Yes!"

"Just like it was Kol's fault you came home past curfew last week, and it was Kol's fault you skipped scool last month, and it was Kol's fault you failed your chemistry test. That excuse is getting old Bonnie" Grams says and I suddenly remember Bonnie mentioning all these things before

"You dont understand Grams!" Bonnie argues

"I understand very well, that you are not responsible enough to take blame for yourself"

"Mrs. Bennet" I say attempting to defend Bonnie, but Grams shoots me a look and I remain quiet.

"I've heard enough" she decides.

Bonnie sighs defeated, "I'm sorry" She says softly.

"Sorry isn't enough this time Bonnie, You're going to clean this up and after that I want you gone" Grams asserts

"What?" Bonnie asks in disbelief

"If you're going to be irresposible and not obey the rules, then you will not be allowed back into this house until you learn to do so" Grams decides

"Grams, you can't" Bonnie argues

"I can and I will"

"Where am I suppose to go?"

"Im sure one of your friends will be more then happy to let you stay with them after you were gracious enough to let them come to your house and destroy it"

"Shelia, is this really necessary"

I turn to see it was Damon who talked. I find it odd he's the first one to stand up for Bonnie, perhaps he feels he's been quiet too long.

Grams gives Bonnie an 'are you kidding me' look before turning to Damon, "You have no right to say anything here, vampire"

"I do have a name" Damon replies sarcastically, pretnding to be ofended.

"A name no one will ever use again if you don't leave my house right this minute, all of you" Grams announces.

"Don't be so dramatic" Damon muters with an eye roll.

"Damon, I think perhaps we should obey Grams wishes" Kol decides.

"I don't know Kol, she asks a lot" Damon replies sarcastically.

"Well it is her home, we must respect her rules. I would like to personally extend my humblest apologies for any damage my family and I have caused, I will personaly make sure everything is taken care of" Kol adds

"Stop kissing up to Grams to look good in front of Bonnie" Damon replies with an eye roll

"You do not get to call me Grams, and if by the time I count to three you are not gone, conider yourself in trouble, all of you"

With this me, Elena, Elijah, Kol, Katherine and Klaus all begin to head twords our cars prepared to leave. Damon, on the other hand, remains put.

"Are you serious, we're not five" He argues

"1"

"Are you guys seriously listening to this"

"2"

"You've got to be kidding me-"

Right as grams says the number 3, Katherine yanks Damon away mummering, "Stop being a brat."

Grams looks satisfied and turns to Bonnie.

"I hope you understand that I'm not doing this to punish you but to teach you a life lesson. You can't blame all your problems on others Bonnie." she says. All of us stand near our cars, not wanting to get in just yet and miss the rest of the conversation.

"Grams." Bonnie says in a whiny tone, a pleading look on her face.

"Come back when you understand what you did wrong." Grams decides before walking into the house and closing the door. Bonnie stands there in shock for a few moments before turning to the rest of us.

"Its fine Bon you can stay with me. " I say putting on a friendly smile.

"Aren't you staying with the Salvatore's?" She replies. I just now remember that I'm not going back to my house for the next three days. Some relatives are over from out of town, and my mom and I decided me staying left too much of a risk of them finding out that I'm a vampire. The Salvatore's had no problem letting me stay.

"Well, then you can stay at the Salvatore's." I say as if this solves the problem.

"No." Damon says before Bonnie can get a word out.

"Why not?" I respond.

"There's already too many girls crawling around in my house. The only reason I'm letting you stay is because Stefan didn't really give me a choice. You know what, Elena, don't bother showing up either. Your...banished!" He says turning to her.

"Are you serious?" Elena says looking extremely annoyed.

"Almost as serious as Bonnie." He responds causing Kol to laugh and Bonnie to glare at him.

"Well, the two of you are welcome to stay at our house." Elijah says speaking up for the first time. I just now realize how horrible he looks. Damon must have been really angry. He has a cut just above his left eyebrow that is already beginning to heal, and a split lip also in the healing process. His suit is stained with blood and whether it be his own or Damon's I'm not exactly sure. Come to think of it everybody seems to have some sort of injury except for me. Although, I do have a minor headache now.

"Thank you Elijah" Elena says gratefully. Damon rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, Thanks but no thanks." Bonnie says. We all shoot her a questioning look.

"Well, unless I have my facts wrong, Kol stays in that house which means I rather sleep at the bottom of the Ocean than there." Bonnie explains.

"Oh come on Bonnie I won't bite. Well, unless you ask nicely." Kol says with a wink.

Bonnie looks past the point of giving him a headache and more towards the route of driving a stake through his heart.

"Bonnie, it will just be for one night. If Kol tries anything I'll drive a white Oak stake through his heart myself." Elena promises. Bonnie's silent for a minute than glances towards the house.

"Fine. I guess it's better than the alternative. Thank you for the offer Elijah." Bonnie says with a sigh. Elijah smiles lightly.

"You all have fun with your little sleepover. I gotta run but let me know if anything interesting happens." Katherine announces, before getting into her car.

"Ditto that. I'm sure there will be lots to share. Want a ride Care?" Damon questions. I can't help but glance towards Elena who just rolls her eyes.

"Um, sure why not." I finally decide. I get into his car, and can't help but wonder when everything in our lives got so complicated.

Oh yep thats it. When we became Vampires.

**So, what do you guys think? A lot happened this chapter. Do you like the Kol and Bonnie scenes? Delena break up? Klaroline feels? Do you like Kol and Katherine's freindship? What do you think about Damon's description of Elena? What will happen now that Elena and Bonnie are satying at the Mikaelson's? Find out soon!**

**Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter. Don't forget to vote in the poll, favorite, follow, and review with all coments, ideas, and tips!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A./N. Hello wonderful readers! First off, thank you guys soo much for the reviews! We had a bunch of great ones. Here's some responses to them: **

**Delena**_**\- Only if it could be that easy! Don't worry. We promise that Damon and Elena will end up back together. How long that may take though is unknown :)**_

**C****hhavi**_**\- Glad that you enjoyed it! And Kol and Katherine are great together aren't they? Klaus and Katherine on the other hand..well lets just say the relationship between the two may change**_

**ScarletRose**_**\- Yay! Congrats on reviewing for the first time! Hope to see you some more ;) And we are pretty evil aren't we? What has TVD done to us! We are becoming like Julie XD And aww we love you too! **_

**Ti****pp****y093**_**\- Oh trust me there will be plenty of tormenting to come *Laugh's evilly***_

**Bringalldluvson**_**\- Your comment made us laugh, TBH! We feel like Damon would totally agree with you!  
**_

**Luah 07_\- YAY! We love Kennet too! You'll definitely enjoy this chapter ;)_**

**Okay guys that's it for now! Once again thanks for all the reviews! Now you better start reading! It's going to be a long chapter! (Let us know in the comments whether you prefer these long chapters or shorter ones)**

"Well, as the French say, 'Mi casa es su casa'" I announce as I throw open the door to the house and step aside so that Elena and Bonnie can walk in.

"That's Spanish you idiot" Bonnie replies rolling her eyes.

I can't help but smile at the response I was more than hoping for. I was a thousand year old vampire, of course I knew the difference between Spanish and French. Still, anything to even slightly annoy Bonnie makes my day just a little bit brighter.

"Excusez-moi"

"That, is French" Bonnie responds simply.

"Stop trying to impress Bonnie with your ability to speak multiple languages Kol" Klaus says pushing past me in the doorway

"I just want to insure Bonnie knows that I have more than just good looks, charm, and a great sense of humor to offer" I reply with a shrug, shooting Bonnie a wink.

"Yep, you're also arrogant, homicidal, obsessive, and completely self-centered" Bonnie remarks.

"I have no complaints considering with that statement you just agreed that I'm good looking and charming" I respond with a smirk.

Bonnie rolls her eyes and moves so that she is standing next to Elena and Niklaus. It's just so adorable how uncomfortable I make her!

"What's the meaning of this"

I turn to see Mikeal standing in the living room, arms crossed over his chest like some parent who just caught his kids sneaking in past curfew. Wow, Mikael appearing to look like a normal father, what a scary thought.

"Father, what are you doing up at this late hour? You should be getting your beauty sleep" I say sarcastically.

"You certainly need it" Klaus mumbles under his breath as he slouches down on the couch.

Mikalel gives Klaus his 'I want to kill you so bad right now' look before asking, "Who are these girls?"

"Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert" Klaus answers.

"I didn't ask you" Mikalel growls "Kol, who is this" He adds nodding to Bonnie

"This is my..." I pause trying to think of the appropriate word to describe our relationship, "This, is my Bonnie" I decide

"Your Kol's Bonnie?" he asks confused

"Has a nice ring to it doesn't it" I say shooting Bonnie a flirtatious smile

"You kids have distorted the English language so much it's scary" Mikael replies shaking his head before turning to Niklaus, "do you have a Bonnie, boy?"

"No, I do not have a Bonnie" Klaus replies looking slightly amused

"Expected" Mikael mutters. "Now, Kol what are your Bonnie and Elena doing here?"

"I'm not his Bonnie!" Bonnie finally objects.

"She's shy" I say shooting Mikael a 'what can you do' look, "Anyhow, Elena and Bonnie lack a residence, so they will be staying here for the night"

Mikael sighs annoyed, "They stay in the guest rooms. They bother me, I kill them"he decides before leaving the room.

"That was pleasent" Elena mutters, speaking for the first time since we left Bonnie's house.

"Get use to it" Klaus replies

"Well, at least we know where you got your great personality from" Bonnie says, directing the comment tword me.

"Actually, that was something I worked hard to form over time, but thank you for acknowledging my awesomeness Bonnie"

She rolls her eyes at me once agin and mumbles something along the lines of, "Stupid Mikaelson's" so quietly only a vampire could hear.

"Elena, Bonnie why don't I show you two to your rooms" Elijah suggests

They both nod but before they head up stairs I grab Bonnie's arm. "Elijah, why don't you show Elena to her room. I'm sure you two want some privacy, I can handle Bonnie" I suggest

Elijah sighs as if having expected something like this while Elena blushes slightly looking quite uncomfortable. Bonnie, on the other hand, rolls her eyes eyes and states simply, "I'd rather have Klaus show me to my room"

"Don't count on it" Niklaus says, still seated on the couch with his legs up on the coffee table as he texts someone on his phone.

"Then it's decided! Please Bonnie, I insist" I say giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

She sighs in defeat, "Sure, whatever"

"Excellent!"

Elijah looks back and forward between Bonnie and me before saying, "Fine, be wise in what you do Kol"

With that he usurers Elena upstairs to her room and I call after them, "I always am brother" before turning to Bonnie with an evil smile.

"This is going to be a long night" she decides with a sigh

"You can count on that"

**TVDTVDTVDTVD**

**Stefan**

"YOU ARE SUCH A JERK!" I hear Caroline yell before slamming the front door close. I put down my book and turn around. Caroline stands there looking fairly angry while Damon wears his usual smirk.

"What happened?" I question, getting up from my spot on the couch. Jeremy who sits on the couch opposite to mine is too busy playing some game on his phone to hear anything, or maybe he's just choosing to ignore it all.

"Your brother is a horrible, stupid, jerk!" She says turning to me, hands on hips.

"Damon what did you do?" I ask. Damon rolls his eyes and takes a seat on the couch.

"I did not do anything at all. Your little girlfriend over here is just being a drama queen, shocker!" Damon says picking up my book and throwing it at Jeremy. It hits Jeremy in the shoulder and he quickly looks up from his phone.

"What did you do that for?" Jeremy yells taking off his earphones.

"I want you out of the house by tomorrow little Gilbert, and take Elena's things too."

"Why are you kicking Jeremy out?" I question. I watch as Caroline sits down in the arm chair, putting her head in her hands

"Because he reminds me of his sister, same eyes, same hair, same last name. Its like looking at some demented male version of Elena" Damon replies as he puts his legs up on the coffee table, which I've told him specifically not to do multiple times.

"And your mad at Elena because..."

" I realized she's Satan" he mutters

I look to Caroline for clarification and she chuckles before saying, "Well, apparently Elena kissed Enzo a few months ago while she was still with Damon, and now your brother is acting like a giant baby because of it"

"I swear to god Blondie" Damon mutters threateningly as he leans back closing his eyes,as if trying to tune us all out.

"So, just for clarification, you're mad at Elena because she kissed Enzo?" I ask in disbelief

"And lied about it for months, as if I were going to explode or something when I found out" he adds

"You did just get into a huge fight with Elijah and kick out Elena and her brother didn't you?" Caroline counters

"I didn't kill Enzo or half the town yet, did I" he fires back.

"Wow, Congratulations! Want a cookie" Caroine yells back. She pulls out her phone and begins to viciously tap on the screen.

"Oh, Cookies?" Jeremy questions pulling off his headset once again.

"You know what Little Gilbert? Stay! You're nothing like that she devil anyway." Damon decides, causing Jeremy to just shrug and go back to his game.

We all sit in silence for a few minutes, except for the occasion mummer of Caroline. She finally puts her phone down and gets up.

"You know what Damon, I'm happy all this happened. Elena deserves better than you." Caroline decides before leaving the room.

"Drama Queen" Damon mutters with an eye roll as he hops off the couch, heading to his room.

I sigh turning to Jeremy, "What do you think of all this Jer?" I ask now that we are the only two people left in this room

"Are we still having cookies?"

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

**Elena**

"I do hope these accommodations fit your needs" Elijah says as we enter the room. I look around the large room and smile.

"It's perfect Elijah, thank you." I reply.

"It's the least I could do." He says offering a smile. We stand there in silence for a moment before Elijah says, "Well, if you need anything my room is right down the hall."

I nod and give one last smile. He turns to go and before I can stop myself I say "Elijah?"

He turns back and waits for me to continue. "Um, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for dragging you into all of this. You've been nothing but nice to me and I've only been getting you into trouble."

"Elena, If I didn't want to be a part of this I would have detached myself a long time ago. You're an amazing person Elena, and I think its time that somebody recognizes that."Elijah responds. Without warning he crosses the room and pulls me into a kiss.

I instinctively kiss him back but then realize what I'm doing. I'm just playing with his heart. Elijah doesn't deserve this.

I pull away from him and he looks at me concerned. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"Elijah, you deserve better than me. If you haven't realized it, me and Katherine don't just share looks. We also have a hobby of ruining guys lives." I say unable to meet his eyes.

He uses a finger to lift my chin and says, "Elena, you are nothing like Katherine."

And with that he walks out of the room leaving me unsure of what just happened.

**TVDTVDTVDTVD**

**Caroline**

I let myself fall back onto the bed, prepared to go to sleep and forget this day ever happened. As if Girl's night wasn't bad enough, Damon trashed the phone I use specifically to talk to Klaus (in case anyone were to check the history/messages on my main phone) on the car ride over here. There's a knock on the door followed by Stefan's voice.

"Care, can I come in?" He asks.

"Um yeah!" I call out. He opens the door and walks in with a smile. I sit up on the corner of the bed, and can't help but notice the suitcase in his hand.

"Where are you going?"I question.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about. Lexi's boyfriend, he died, he got attacked by a werewolf. She needs me right now. I'll probably be back in a week." He explains, lingering by the door before taking a seat down on the bed next to me.

"Oh." Is all I manage to say. I would never tell Stefan this but I'm almost jealous of his relationship with Lexi. I know that she'll always come first in his book.

"You're okay with that right? I already told Damon that if he even thinks of hurting you in any way that I will kill him." Stefan says causing me to laugh.

"Thanks Stef." I respond. Our eyes meet for a minute and I can't help but remember one of the only good memories I have of homecoming. That moment when I swear we were about to kiss.

"Anything for my best friend." He says jokingly, and suddenly the memory is gone.

I offer him a warm smile. We're both quiet, but its a comfortable silence. I look at him and he smiles.

"What?" I ask with a light laugh.

"Nothing. It's just that you make me happy Care." He responds. My undead heart starts to beat just a little bit faster.

"Stefan, I-" I don't get to finish my sentence because my phone rings. I move the sheets around searching for the phone that seems to have disappeared. Stefan reaches over me and grabs it from underneath a pillow. He hands it to me and I smile gratefully.

I look at the screen and see that Klaus is calling. I hope that Stefan didn't see this. Of all the people that I never want to find out about Klaus and me, whatever we are, Stefan is at the top of that list.

"I have to take this. Um, I hope you have fun on your trip. Tell Lexi that I'm sorry for her loss." I quickly say. He's nods and gets up. He's about to leave but I call out his name. He turns back to me.

I quickly walk over to him and throw my arms around him in a hug. It feels good when he wraps his arms around me.

"I'm going to miss you." I whisper.

"I'll be back before you know it. Just try to avoid buckets of blood while I'm gone, Okay?" He say causing me to giggle.

"I hate you." I say unable to keep from smiling as I pull away, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Hate you more." He responds pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. I didn't realize that my phone had stopped ringing until the loud ring fills the room again.

We share one last smile before Stefan leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

I answer the phone not bothering to check the caller ID, "What do you want Klaus?"

"This is Bonnie." I hear the voice on the other end respond. I pull the phone away to see that I am in fact talking to Bonnie Bennet.

"Sorry Bon, I thought it was Klaus." I say sitting down on the bed, thankful that it wasn't Elena that this accident hapened with.

"Oh. Well I just wanted to see how things are going at the Salvatore's house. I swear it took me an hour to find a place where they wouldn't eavesdrop on our conversation."

"They're okay I guess. Stefan's leaving though, so it's just going to be Damon and me."

"What about Jer? Isn't he staying there too?" Bonnie inquires.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about him, but Jeremy doesn't really count as a person."

"Thanks Care." Bonnie responds. I just now remember that Jeremy is Bonnie's boyfriend.

"Sorry! But he's too sucked into his video game to even pay attention to any of us."

I can imagine Bonnie rolling her eyes right about now.

"So, how are things going at Casa de Mikealson?" I ask, laying down in the bed.

"Oh not you too with the multi language thing!" Bonnie says with a sigh.

"Let me guess, Kol?" I say trying not to laugh. Honestly speaking I think Bonnie and Kol would make a cute couple if they didn't hate each other so much.

"How'd you know. I swear he lives to make my life miserable."

"He does seem to be the cause of all your problems." I say, thinking of how he caused everything that happened tonight.

"Because he is! I mean who just shows up at someones house and throws a whole party! I don't think I'll ever be able to play Truth or Dare again without remembering this."

I laugh before responding, "Well it wasn't as bad as spin the bottle."

"Oh don't even mention that." She says also laughing.

There's a pause and suddenly an idea arises. "Hey Bonnie, I dare you to sleep in Kol's room tonight."

"What? No!" Bonnie yells.

"Oh come on! It's a dare." I plead. The thought of the two spending a night together is hilarious.

"You know what, fine! But then I dare you to keep Damon up all night, using any means necessary." Bonnie decides.

I think about this for a moment. It might be fun.

"Deal. But no admitting its a dare to anyone!" I say, then add, "Not even Lena!"

"Okay. We report back to each other at 7 am tomorrow." Bonnie explains. I nod, and then remember we're on the phone.

"Perfect. Good luck. You'll need it." I say with a smile before hanging up.

Time to go find Damon.

**Bonnie**

I put down the phone and smile. I'm in Elena's car, the only place that seems to be Mikealson free. I turn off the engine and sit in silence.

I realize now that I'm going to have to make up some reason to stay in Kol's room. Thinking about it, Caroline didn't specify that Kol had to be in the room. Just that I had to be in the room. I smile and get out of the car, closing the door behind me.

I walk across the lawn quickly, headed towards the back of the house. I left using the back door, figuring that using the front door would require me crossing the sitting room and kitchen where I would surely be seen by someone.

I manage to sneak inside successfully, quickly making it to my room without being seen. The room is nicer than my actual room. It's much bigger to say the least. And, shocker, its the one closest to Kol's.

I should probably go now before I talk myself out of it. I cross the hall to his room and knock on the door.

"It's open." He calls. Hearing his voice makes me want to walk right back to my room and call it quits.

I take a deep breath and open the door. His room is not like what I imagined it to be.

It's about the same size as the guest room. The walls are painted a creme shade, and a large window facing his bed gives the perfect view of the night sky. Right below the window is a large desk with a laptop, and a few papers on top of it. To the right of the desk is an arm chair. Beside it a small fireplace with detailed carvings around the border. My eyes finally fall upon the king sized bed where Kol lays with an amused look on his face.

Here goes nothing.

"Hey." I say offering a small smile.

"Bonnie. What a lovely surprise." He says with that devilish smirk. I roll my eyes and debate whether I should walk any further into the room.

"Um, do you think we could switch rooms for the night?" I say not daring to make eye contact.

"You want to switch rooms?" He questions, raising an eyebrow.

"If that's all right with you." I respond finally forcing myself to make eye contact.

"Mind if I question why?" Kol says, getting up from the bed and walking over.

I didn't expect him to question anything. I rack my brain for an excuse that makes sense.I decide to go with the only thing that pops into mind.

"I think I saw a rat in the guest room. I have this ridiculous fear of rats, so..." I say letting my sentence trail off.

Kol studies me for a second as if trying to figure out if I'm lying or being serious.

"A rat?" He asks, looking to be extremely amused by this.

"Yeah. You know the small ugly rodent that could carry various diseases." I explain slowly as if he were a child.

"Rebekah hasn't gotten home yet." Kol says with a smile. It takes me a minute to realize he's calling his sister a rat. I roll my eyes.

"Kol, can I stay or not?" I question trying to appear annoyed.

"I suppose so. Just don't touch anything that looks valuable." He says with a shrug. He grabs his phone off the desk, and then motions for me to come in. I take a few steps and wait until I hear the door close to really look around.

I slolwy walk into the room and get a better look. There's a few pictures sitting on the bedside table. One of him and Rebekah, another of him with his brothers, one of him and Jeremy, and lastly one of the two of us.

I remember taking the picture. Its probably the only one we have together. It's from some dance that Caroline threw. She got a photographer to take pictures of the couples. The picture should've been of Jeremy and me but Kol shoved Jeremy out of the way last minute and took his place. I had yelled at him for at least 5 minutes after that while he just made sarcastic comments. I would never admit it but I have the same picture hidden between some books in my bookshelf.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

**JEREMY**

I stare intently at my phone as I play my newest obsession. I don't even notice Caroline until she pulls off my earphones and yells "Jer!"

I quickly pause the game and turn to her. "I've called you like a bajillion times!" she says. I'm sure she's exaggerating, but don't say so.

"Sorry. Whats up?" I question.

"Do you know where Damon is?" Caroline asks.

"I think he's taking a shower or something, I don't know." I reply thinking that I could have gotten to level 14 by now.

"Oh." She says as if thinking this over. I wait a few seconds to see if she's going to continue. Sadly she does. "Where were you tonight? Didn't Bonnie tell you to come?"

"Kind of." I say vaguely remembering her text.

"Were you busy?" Caroline questions. I'm tempted to ask her when this became a full fledge interrogation but don't. I've learned that with girls it's better to just answer any questions as simply as possible, or just smile and nod.

"No." I say simply. I pick up my phone and begin to play again, but don't put the earbuds in just in a matter of not being rude.

"Oh." She says again. I nod.

"Well, in case you're wondering she's staying at the mikealsons." She says.

"Okay." I respond. I already knew this conidering Bonnie texted me a while back to make sure it was okay with me.

"You know the house with the three single extremely attractive guys."

"And Rebekah." I point out. Caroline sighs as if annoyed. I realize she probably wants some reaction out of me.

"Do you not care about Bonnie?" She questions.

"Caroline, if Bonnie is happy, I'm happy." I say with a smile. This seems to be it for her, because she gets up annoyed, and goes off to who knows where.

It seems that line works every single time.

**Damon**

I pull on a shirt and flick my wet hair out of my face. I hear a knock on my door and ignore it.

"Damon!" Caroline yells for the billionth time.

"What do you want from my life?" I sigh as I throw open the door.

She pushes past me and walks into my room without invitation as she says, "I've decided to forgive you for being such a jerk earlier"

"Yes, please, come in" I mutter sarcastically. It suddenly occurs to me what she just said and I laugh before responding, "Oh, really? YOU forgive me?"

"It wasn't easy, but I've realized you were in a bad place and you were just taking out your anger on me, so, yes. I forgive you" she says as if she's doing me a favor.

"Really, I thought you were going to say you forgive me because you realized I did nothing wrong"

"That would be lying, and I am an honest person" She decides as she takes a seat on the edge of my bed.

"About as honest as Elena mc-cheats-alot" I reply

"Oh, you're still mad at Elena?" she asks

I want to respond with something along the line of, "That's the stupidest question in the world", but I remind my self i'm suppose to be nice and simply say, "What do you think?"

"I think that you are over reacting and that you should forgive Elena"

I sigh. I don't want to have this conversation right now, especially not with Caroline. "I don't need love advice coming from the girl who thinks dating Klaus is a good idea"

She remains silent and I begin stuffing more of Elena's things scattered around my room into a box, which I intend to leave out on the curb for some scavenger to take. The silence hangs in the air and i'm hoping she'll leave me here to be miserable on my own but, sure enough, she remains put.

"You don't know anything about me and Klaus" she says after a while

I roll my eyes at this, "I know more than you think"

"Really?" she says challengingly raising an eyebrow.

I sigh once again tossing the box down in the corner of my room. "You're not exactly the most complex couple in the world."

"You know what, It's none of your business anyway" she decides.

I roll my eyes and sarcastically reply "Maybe if you two were a little more careful about where you make out, I wouldn't even know about your little relationship"

"Maybe if Katherine could keep her big mouth shut then you wouldn't know" she fires back.

"If you're going to continue to stand there and judge me and my friends, just leave, Caroline!"

"If you're going to kick me out of your room at least let me get my friends things first!" she decides walking over to the other side of the room to grab Elena's things.

"Why do you want her things?"

"To give them back to her" she replies as if speaking to a child.

She bends down to pick up the box and I grab her arm and pull her back to stop her, "No, she doesn't deserve them"

She gives me a "seriously?" look and says, "stop being such a baby!"

"It's on my property, which makes it mine" I counter.

"Damon, just get over it! I highly doubt that keeping Elena's things hostage will do much to get back at her"

"I'm not trying to get back at her, I'm just fighting for what's mine" I respond

"If you're fighting for what's yours, why is Enzo still alive? This is his fault just as much as Elena's!"

"Good point" I decide. I grab my jacket and head for the door "It's about time to fix that problem"

"No, Damon don't! I was just trying to make a point, you can't actually kill Enzo, it will just make Elena angrier" she reasons

"Oh, Elena's the one who's angry!"

"Well, you did beat up Elijah for No reason" she points out

"He kissed Elena, I think that's reason enough"

This is obviously news to her because she looks suprised. She quickly recovers though replying, "Well it was still a stupid thing to do. You can't even kill him, you're lucky you didn't wind up dead"

"So, it's not like anyone would care!" I respond harshly. It takes me a minute to realize I said this out loud.

A look of sympathy immediately crosses her face as she says, "People would care Damon"

"Like who?" I reply sighing in defeat as I slouch down on the bed, throwing my jacket across the room.

"I would care." She says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I meet her eyes for a minute, and in that brief moment I can understand why Klaus and Stefan find Caroline to be so special. I don't even think about what I'm doing, as I gently grab her by the shoulders, and pull her into a kiss. After a while she kisses me back, running her hands through my hair.

Then as if she realizes what she's doing she pulls away. Her hand flies to her mouth.

"No,no,no! Oh My God. I did not just do that." She mummers, jumping up from my bed and shaking her head. She begins to pace back and forward.

"Care." I say gently, but she seems too consumed in thought to hear me.

"That was wrong. That was soo wrong! I am with Klaus. I mean sure we took a break from our relationship, but no! I love him. Or at least I think I do. And what's Stefan going to say? We're always joking about how Elena should get better taste in guys! What if he doesn't want to be my friend anymore! Oh MY God! I cheated on Klaus! I'm a cheater like Elena!" She yells, rambling on without taking a breath. I smile at the Elena comment. She seems to notice this and gasps.

"Don't tell her I said that!" She screams pointing a finger at me accusingly.

"Are you done?" I question.

She nods, brushing her hair out of her face. "Damon please, don't tell anyone. Stefan and Elena will hate me forever, and Klaus may just kill you!" She says her voice now low. She sighs and sits down on the bed.

"You have my word." I say, and I mean it. After all the things I've done to her she at least deserves that.

"Thank you Damon." She responds. Just for a minute I think of telling her. Telling her it was me who ruined her homecoming and how sorry I am for it. How I've regretted it every day and the only reason I haven't admitted it already is because I promised Katherine I wouldn't.

"Caroline I have to tell you something." I force the words out.

She turns to me expectantly, and offers up a nod of encouragement.

"You're going to hate me for saying this but-" Before I get to finish my sentence Caroline's phone begins to ring.

She mutters an apology as she pulls out her phone. She looks down at the screen nervously before announcing, "It's Elena"

"Answer it" I decide.

She pauses obviously unsure before finally picking up the call. "Hey Lena, What's up?"

"Hey Care. Sorry for calling you so late, I didn't wake you up did I?" I hear Elena say on the other end.

"Nope, I'm wide awake" Caroline responds, more confidence in her tone then I expected.

"Right, how are things going over there?"

"Okay, I guess. Not much excitement, nothing to brag about" Caroline replies nonchalantly.

"How's Damon doing, is he okay?" I can hear the worry in her voice but I chose to ignore it.

"Um, how should I know?"

"He is there, isn't he? Elena asks nervously.

"Oh, yeah right. I forgot, I've been hanging with Stefan." She lies.

"Really? But Stefan called like an hour ago saying he was leaving to go to Lexi's." I can't help but wonder why Stefan made it a priority to tell Elena about his whereabouts.

"Right, I meant Jeremy"

"Do you get the two of them mixed up often?" After a few moments of silence on both ends Elena adds, "I was joking Care"

"Of corse you are. It is kind of funny considering how antisocial Jeremy can be"

"You're telling me, I swear the most contact he has with other living human beings is when he plays multiplayer on those stupid video games, I need to talk to him about that" Elena decides and both girls chuckle at her comment.

"Hey Care, if I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone, not even Bonnie" Elena asks after their laughter has died down

I perk up when I hear this quite eager to hear what's so private not even Bonnie can know. Caroline immediately shoots me a look as if to say, 'Please go' I roll my eyes and get up, walking towards the door .

"Of course, you know you can trust me." She respond just as I close the door behind me. I strain to hear this juicy secret, and manage to faintly hear Elena respond.

"Elijah kissed me. Care, I don't know what to do. I don't love Elijah, I love Damon, but I think that I've given Elijah the wrong idea. I swear, I feel so much like Katherine right now."

A part of me want to get in my car and drive over to the Mikealson's to finish what I started with Mr. Suit and Tie, yet the other half of me can't help but think that this means there is hope for Elena and me. And no matter how much I hate what she's done, at the end of the day I'll always love her.

I sigh and head downstairs. Maybe I'll make Jeremy and me some cookies.

**Klaus**

"Well, well, what do we have here? Sneaking in pass curfew are we?"

"Oh shut up Nik!" Rebekah responds rolling her eyes as she slams the front door shut.

I chuckle lightly, "You should be more considerate sister dear, we have house guests"

"Oh, really? And who might that be?" she asks sliding down on the couch next to me.

"Bonnie Bennet and Elena Gilbert"

"Why in the world are those two staying here?" She asks confused.

"You've missed quite a bit" I respond simply, "Where have you been all night"

"With Enzo. He's being ridiculous! He skipped town when he found out Damon knows that he and Elena kissed! Can you believe that? Running away as if he's afraid, and of Damon Salvatore of all people" she rants.

"Well the two are friends, perhaps he wants to avoid a confrontation where he might have to hurt Damon" I suggest.

"Oh please! I'd like to see Damon try and lay a hand on him. He's being completely irrational if you ask me, this is no big deal. Who knows how many girls Damon has kissed while he's with Elena" she argues, pulling out her phone and typing furiously.

"As I'm sure you've noticed Rebekah, Damon can be a bit of a ticking time bomb, so to speak. You missed his big blow out with Elijah"

She stops her texting and looks up from her phone with sudden interest, "What happened with Damon and Elijah?" She questions

"The two of them got into a huge fight, destroyed Bonnie Bennet's house in the process." I explain.

"Well that explains why she's here, Kol attempting to gain some more favor with her, but I still don't understand what that she devil is doing here"

"Well, Damon kicked her out of the house so, Elijah majestically swooped in and decided she could stay with us." I explain.

"Of course! I swear, these Petrova doppelgängers will be the death of our brother." She says throwing her phone to the side.

"I guess we all have a knack for falling in love with the wrong people." I can't help but think of Caroline. I can talk all I want about Elijah acting stupid because of Elena or Katherine, but I would do the same things for her.

"Speak for yourself." Rebekah responds. I give her a knowing look and she rolls her eyes.

"Damon, Stefan, Marcel, Matt. Do I have to say more?" I say with a smile, ticking each name off my finger.

"Shut up!" She yells throwing a pillow at me.

"How about both of you shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!" I hear Kol yell from somewhere in the house.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Rebekah yells back and I smile.

"Father!" Kol yells. Rebekah and I exchange a look before we both vampire speed to our rooms.

"I hate you all." Is the last pleasant words I hear Mikael mutter before I go to sleep.

**A./N. Hello Again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was definitely an eventful one. So...What did you think? Did you like the Daroline kiss? Or did it break your Klaroline/Delena hearts? What did you think of Stefan and Caroline's sweet moment? What about Elena and Elijah? Do you think Elena will find out about the kiss? What will happen to Delena if she does? What about the Kennet scenes? Aren't they the cutest? And most importantly: **

**Are we still having cookies? **

**Don't forget to review guys! We love to hear your amazing feedback. Inspires us to write more! Love you all, now go to sleep before Mikael kills you ;) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Merry Christmas everyone! (Or happy holidays if your not a Christmas celebrator). We're posting this chapter as a Christmas gift to you all, thankfully we managed to fix our technical issues. So, this is the chapter we meant to post on Sunday, but before we go any further we want to respond to some of your reviews:**

**Delena: Hey, thanks so much for reviewing! Your definetly right about Delena, they need to have a nice long chat about their relationship, for now you'll just have to wait and see what happens!**

**ScarletRose: Omg, thanks so much for your support! Glad your liking all the Steroline/Daroline/Klaroline scenes! You will be hearing more about Damon's cookies in this chapter, and I'm not going to lie, your review inspired us to dig deeper into Damon's cookie making ability. Anyway, thanx so much for reviewing, hope you continue to enjoy! **

**Tippy093: Lucky! Wish we had Christmas cookies (preferibly made by Damon) Glad you loved the chapter, and don't worry Klaroline is far from over ;)**

**Bryana: Glad you liked the chapter and all the humor in the story! We're sorry about your Klaroline/Delena heart, hopefully it will heal after future chapters.**

**Bringallduvson: Hey, glad you enjoyed the chapter and the Daroline kiss. It's definitely a good way for Damon to get his revenge, hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Fahima181: Hi, great to see new people reading our story, supper happy you liked it! We would once again like to apologize for any damage done to your Klaroline/Delena heart, but don't worry this is not the end for either couple!**

**Guest: Bamon is definitely a possibility for the story and we will try to give you a few more Beremy seems! We are just Kennet fans at heart! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Freckled98: glad you like the story, there definitely is a lot of kissing, hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Guest: Glad you like Jeremy! He will be getting a few more scenes in this chapter that you should find entertaining! Thanks for the support!**

**Guest: Thanks for reviewing, Elena and Damon's relationship is certainly complicated right now, Elena has a lot to make up for.**

**Guest: Hey, sorry Elena is making you sad, she makes Damon sad too. Thanks for reviewing, love hearing feedback **

**Fan Girl: Glad you like the Kennet scenes! We are big Kennet fans ourselves, love that you are enjoying them in our story!**

**Guest: Hey! An all human story is definitely something we plan on writing in the future, and of course there will be Kennet since they are life! You also bought up an interesting point with Bonkai, we've actually been considering adding Kai into the story, anyway thanks for the support!**

**Okay, that's everyone! You guys are all great and we thank you for all the support. Anyhow, hope you enjoy!**

"Bon?" Elena whispers narrowing her eyes to see me.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep." I explain quietly closing the door. She sits up in the bed and reaches for her phone.

"3am. Nice." She jokes with a smile. She pats the bed motioning for me to come sit.I walk over to her bed as quietly as possible and sit by her feet.

We sit in silence for a moment and I almost think she may have drifted back to sleep when she says "Do you think the Mikealsons have a waffle maker?"

I give her a questioning look and then it hits me. When we used to have sleepovers we would often make waffles late at night, seeing who could pile more sweets on top of their waffle.

"Your mission, if you chose to accept it, is to attempt to make waffles without waking up one of the Mikealsons." I say with a smile.

She smiles in return and we both get off the bed, walking over to the door. I open it slowly, sticking my head out first to make sure there is no one in the hall.

I turn back to her and wave for her to follow me. I walk with my back against the wall, holding two fingers together pointed like a gun. Elena giggles, and then throws a hand over her mouth. I bite my lip to keep from losing my composure.

"Clear." I whisper after looking around the corner. I quickly walk around the corner, and then motion with my hands for Elena to follow me down the stairs.

She nods silently before we both run as quickly and quietly as possible down the stairs, in a unspoken race to see who makes it first.

Last minute Elena Vamp speeds past me, before taking a seat on a chair by the kitchen table. I roll my eyes but my smile doesn't falter as I take the seat next to her.

"Step One of Mission Mikealson is complete." She says. We both laugh, and then at the same time realize how loud we're being and stop instead sharing a smile.

I get up and begin to look around in the cabinets. I spot a waffle maker that looks older than me on the very top shelf. I reach up for it standing on my toes, and I manage to grab it and pull it forward, causing it to fall directly into my hands. I hold it up like a prize to Elena who is already getting the cooking supplies ready.

An hour later later we have about 20 waffles stacked on top of each other on a single plate. We sit at the table decorating our own waffles in varies treats from whipped cream to gummy bears. It's surprising that the Mikealsons have this much food laying around.

"More syrup." Elena demands, to which I hand her the bottle of fresh maple syrup. She begins to pour it all over her waffle and then stops, suddenly not moving a muscle. She turns her head towards the stair case, and I already know this is the universal vampire sign for " I hear something with my amazing hearing, we should probably hide"

Before I get a chance to make a move, Rebekah comes down the stairs looking in the mood to kill something. Or someone.

"What is wrong with you two! It is Four in the morning and you bloody idiots are down here doing what?" She yells walking over to the table, hands on hips.

Elena looks over to me and mouths 'She's so Scary', causing me to almost laugh.

"We're making waffles. Would you like one?" Elena then says, with a fake smile as she turns to the blonde original. Rebekah scoffs as if the waffles are below her.

"I swear, I don't know what my brothers see in you two." she mutters, before taking a seat on the couch and picking up her phone from the table. She begins to text someone, who at 4 in the morning I don't know. Elena shrugs and we begin to continue making our waffles. By the time we finish decorating and eating, Rebekah is sleeping on the couch and a bit of sunlight is beginning to seep through the blinds.

I take another waffle from the center plate and put it on my own, but instead of lacing it with everything in sight I just put syrup. Elena is making coffee for the two of us, but seems to be not doing a very good job. Usually Caroline makes the coffee.

"Taste." Elena demands, placing a cup infront of me. I take a sip and almost spit it back out. She takes a look at my expression and grabs the cup, dumping the coffee out in the sink and beginning the process again.

"So, what's up with you and Elijah?" I ask my voice low, just in case anybody is listening.

Elena seems caught off guard by the question, and shrugs. I catch the slight smile and blush forming on her face as she places a new filter in the coffee maker.

"Lena!" I say, throwing a gummy bear at her.

"Nothing's going on between us!" She declares.

"Mmmhmm." I say rolling my eyes. She throws a coffee bean at me aimlessly and it bounces off my shoulder.

"So what's up with you and Kol?" She questions, shooting me a devilish smile.

My mouth drops and I say, "Seriously?"

"As serious as you Bonnie." She responds in a mocking british accent.

"Oh My god, I hate you!" I yell playfully.

Rebekah begins to stir on the couch, and groans saying "Are you two still up!"

"Yes." Elena responds casually. I check the clock in the corner of the room and find its only 5:35.

"You do realize I could kick both of you out right now." She claims, getting up from the couch and stretching.

"Yep." I say to which Elena adds, "But you won't"

Rebekah is about to respond, but looks over my shoulder instead saying, "Look who's finally up. Will you tell these two to quiet down! Maybe they'll listen to you.". I turn to find Elijah, in the usual suit and tie attire.

"Good morning." Elijah greets ignoring Rebekah's comment.

"It's not even morning. It is literally still night!" Rebekah yells annoyed. Elijah brushes her off and she rolls her eyes.

I smile in return and Elena says, "Want a waffle?", holding out the plate to Elijah. There are still many waffles left.

"Um..no thank you." Elijah says slowly as if this is the most complicated decision of his life.

"Well, will you at least have coffee? It's the least I owe you for letting us stay here." Elena pleads holding out the coffee pot. Elijah nods, and she smiles grabbing him a cup.

"Don't do it Elijah! From what I've heard her coffee is deadly." Rebekah says leaning against the counter. He once again ignores her and I can't help but feel bad for Rebekah. Her brothers aren't exactly nice to her.

Elijah takes a sip of the coffee, and I burst out laughing at the face he makes obviously trying to conceal how horrible the coffee is. He swallows and places the cup on the table. "I really should be laying off the caffine." He decides.

"I know, it sucks. It's the best I could do!" Elena says defending her horrible coffee.

"Usually Caroline makes the coffee." I explain.

As if he heard her name, Klaus walks into the room.

"Please tell me that this is some terrible nightmare and that im not being awoken in the middle of the night by all this rucus" He says quite irritated as he walks into the room.

Everyone remains silent for a moment before Elijah stands up from his seat "Relax Niklaus, have some cofee" he says handing him the mug. I hold back a laugh adn we all seem to be waiting in anticipation. Klaus rolls his eyes and grabs the mug, taking a sip.

Before I can even laugh he spits the coffee out just at the moment that Mikael walks in, all the coffee spraying on his face.

We all go silent fearing what will come next.

"Niklaus." Mikeal growls.

"Yes?" Klaus asks trying to hide a smile.

"I suggest you get out of my face right now before I kill you therefore killing myself and all your siblings." Mikeal says clenching his fist tight

**Kol**

"Niklaus, being antisocial as usual?" I greet my brother with a smirk as I practically skip down the stairs.

"I've been banished" he mutters with an eye roll.

"Before noon? Your skills are improving brother" I chuckle.

"Bonnie's in the kitchen" he informs me, most likely eager to be rid of me.

I can't help but laugh at this muttering "have fun" as I pass Nik, heading to the kitchen. A few moments later I enter our kitchen, a room I sparsely go in considering I'm a vampire and whatnot. Sure enough, Bonnie is there as well as Elena, Elijah, Rebekah, and surprisingly father.

They all sit at the table laughing lightly, except for Mikael who leans against the counter glaring at all of them as if Satan sits down at his dinner table. I decide to acknowledge this.

"Morning everyone" I say cheerily, "Good morning father"

"Is Niklaus still alive?"

"Yes"

"Then you lie" Mikael says spitefully with one last glare before marching out of the room.

"And I thought Rebekah was a bad morning person" I say sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Rebekah throws a knife at me which I easily catch, tossing it aside.

"Manners sister, we have guest" I remind her, winking in Bonnie's direction.

"It's too early for your bad jokes Kol" Bonnie decides.

I chuckle at this before vampire speeding over to the table and taking the seat next to Bonnie, pushing Rebekah out of her chair in the process. "What would you like to do then Bonnie" I say shooting her a flirtatious smile.

"Eat my breakfast in peace" she replies, not budging as she gets up to get another waffle.

I'm so focused on watching her I don't notice the attack until it's too late. Rebekah slams into me, pushing me half way across the room. "That's my seat" she says firmly sitting back down.

I can tell by the look everyone gives me they expect me to have an outburst and start some huge fight with Rebekah, but I don't. I'm in far too good of a mood this morning to spoil it with stupid sibling banter.

"If you're that possessive of your boyfriends its no wonder you scare them all off" I reply simply standing up and brushing off my clothes.

"You-" Rebekah starts but is cut off by Elijah who says, "Enough Rebekah"

"He started it!" she argues.

"You two must stop acting so childish" he replies simply.

"Oh please, I'm not childish. That was just a stage, I've matured so much since then" I counter.

"I highly doubt you matured into a sane adult overnight" Rebekah argues but goes back to eating her breakfast in silence.

"Right, and who is the chef this morning?" I ask grabbing a plate and slipping a waffle on it from the large platter full on the kitchen counter.

"Elena and Bonnie" Elijah answers.

"Really?" I say taking a seat next to Elena and Rebekah, "There wouldn't happen to be any vervain in them, would there"

"Only yours" Bonnie replies with a fake, teasing smile.

"So I'm special" I say holding a hand over my heart "Bonnie, Im touched"

Bonnie replies simply with an eye roll and we all eat in silence. Elena announces she's going to call Caroline, who apparently hasn't responded to any form of digital communication. Soon after this Rebekah and Elijah divulge in a conversation about Enzo, but I don't pay them any mind. Someone else has caught my attention.

**Caroline**

"Morning Sunshine."

I open my eyes to see Damon standing above me, holding a plate of pancakes in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. I notice now that I lay in his bed, still dressed in the clothes I had on yesterday. I must have fallen asleep after talking to Elena.

"Damon, what are you doing?" I yell annoyed to be woken up.

"Being the amazing person that I am, I made you breakfast." He says with his usual smirk, placing the plate down on the bedside table and handing me the mug.

I accept the mug and take a long sip. The coffee tastes amazing, of course. Damon looks at me expectantly and I roll my eyes before saying, "Thank you so much Damon, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You're welcome. Now I'll give you five minutes then I want you out of my room!" He says, jokingly pointing an accusing finger at me. I smile in response and he leaves, closing the door behind him.

I look around and find my phone on the bed beside me. I grab it and see that it's 11:00 am. A bunch of texts and missed calls from various people including Elena and Bonnie fill the screen. I groan and sit up, beginning to pull my hair into a pony tail.

I click on Elena's name and press call.

"Hello? Care? What's wrong? Are you alright? Where have you been?" I hear Elena quickly ask.

I faintly hear somebody in the background that sounds suspiciously like Kol mummer, "Dramatic much?" and then someone who is obviously Bonnie yell, "Shut up Kol!"

"I'm fine. I just overslept." I explain. I know this must seem unusual to them considering I'm usually up at the crack of dawn.

"Oh. Did Damon keep you up last night?"

"What no, why would Damon keep me up? I didn't even see him. We were on like opposite sides of the house!" I say just a bit too quickly.

There is complete silence on the other end and after a minute Elena says, "I was joking, Care."

"Oh yeah..So was I." I say, mentally kicking myself. I hear Kol's laughter and Bonnie whispering for him to stop it.

"Um..Okay so, want to meet up later. Bonnie and I were thinking we could all go to that football game at the school." She suggests.

I am relieved the topic of Damon is gone and let myself relax.

"That sounds perfect! I'll come over there in an hour to pick you guys up!" With that I hang up. It's only now that I realize my car is still at Bonnie's house.

**Klaus**

As I swipe a paint brush swiftly against my easel, I can't help but listen to the conversations happening downstairs. Mostly the one Elena is having with Caroline over the phone.

As Elena hangs up, I know for a fact that Caroline is hiding something. I can tell by the change in her voice, the stuttering, the way she became suddenly enthusiastic at the change of subject. Something went on last night and I intend to find out what.

We may be taking a break from our relationship, but that doesn't mean I'm taking a break on my job of taking care of her.

There is a slight knock at my door and I put down my brush going to open it. Im suprised to find Elena at the other end.

"Elena. Anything I could do for you?" I question, not even waiting for a response before heading back to my painting. She walks into the room and I glance back to find her looking around at all my drawings, sketches, and paintings.

"Did you do all of this?" She asks, not really answering my question. But of course my pride kicks in and I turn to her with a smile.

"Yes. Over the years, you begin to pick up a thing or two." I explain. She nods in response, staring at a certain picture in awe.

"This is beautiful." She says gently running a finger over it.

It's one of the paintings I never really focused much on. I had drawn it during a time of frustration. It was a tree, sketched to resemble the White Oak tree. Within it were branches leading out to quickly drawn images of each of my siblings. At the bottom of the tree was a fallen branch. One with no name no image. Just broken.

"Thank you." I respond. I feel myself getting angry staring at the picture. "Is there any particular reason you're here?" I question.

She turns to me and appears to realize my sudden annoyance.

"Um.. Yeah. I wanted to talk to you. About Caroline." She explains, interlocking her fingers as if to restrain herself from touching anything else.

"Caroline? Forbes?" I question although I know this is exactly who she means. I can't help but wonder if Caroline told Elena. Maybe she's finally tired of hiding me away.

"The one and only." Elena responds.

"Okay. Why do you need to speak to me about her?" I ask, a secret part of me hoping I already know the answer, that Caroline isn't afraid of our relationship anymore.

"You know, I'm just going to get straight to the point. I think that you need to stay away from her." She explains taking a seat on a stool.

"Excuse me?" I question in shock. I clench my fist tightly, angered that she would dare say this. I then recall Mikael doing this earlier and put my hands in my pockets instead.

"After the whole...incident, I just feel it's best that you let Caroline be. Stop the flirting and 've seen how everyone at school has been treating her, and you're not making it any better. She's my friend, and I think that you're bad for her." She decides.

"And who are you to tell me to stay away from her?" I ask walking past her and picking up my brush again, afraid that if I don't take out my frustration on the paper that I may take it out on her.

"Klaus, Im not forbidding you from seeing her, that's not my place. I'm just suggesting that you stop messing with her. It's obvious that you care about Caroline, and if you honestly want what's best for her, then you should leave her alone. It may not always look like it, but Caroline is a strong person and after things like this she doesn't want to be helped like some damsel in distress. She needs to feel herself gaining control again, pick up the pieces by herself." she explains. I listen to each and every word she says and find that I can't disagree. I try hard to come up with some reason that she's wrong but can't seem to.

"Youre right." I reply putting the brush down once again.

"I am?" Elena says shocked. I smile at this because she reminds me of Caroline for a second, always going through with a plan confidently, yet always surprised when it works out.

"Yes. You may not believe it but I want what's best for Caroline too. Thank you Elena. I'm beginning to understand why Elijah fancies you so much, you're a good person." I say glad Caroline has others watching out for her. She smiles back brightly, and then picks up a paint brush.

"How long do you think it would take for you to teach me how to do that?" She asks with a smile, pointing at one of my simpler paintings with the brush.

"I would say a year or two at the most." I say returning her smile.

"I have time." Elena responds.

I can't help but laugh, before saying "Shall we then."

Elena giggles and says, "We shall. Lead the way Picasso."

**JEREMY**

"Morning Jeremy" Caroline greets as she takes a seat across from me at the Salvatore dining table. I nod politely in response far too focused on beating level 24 to have small talk.

"What are you eating?" She asks curiously.

"Breakfast" I reply simply

"Is that Ice cream?"

"And cookies" I point out.

"Jer! You can't eat that stuff for breakfast!" She scolds me.

"You don't understand Care" I say shaking my head, "You have to try these cookies. It's like heaven"

I grab a cookie off the platter where our supply is slowly dwindling and hand it to Caroline. She looks down at the cookie suspiciously and I roll my eyes.

"They're chocolate chip, and there's no vervain in them if that's what your wondering" I say.

She rolls her eyes before taking a bite of the cookie. I can instantly tell by the look on her face that I'm not the only one who appreciates the pure holiness of these cookies.

"Oh my god, these are amazing"

"Right! Damon made them, who knew he could bake?" I say shaking my head in disbelief as I grab another

Caroline rolls her eyes at this muttering," of course Damon made them" but she quickly grabs another.

We eat in silence a few moments longer until someone who could only be Damon shouts, "JEREMY GILBERT"

I look up nervously at the sound of my name. Caroline shoots me a sympathetic look knowing that i'm obviously in big trouble

"I thought Elena was bad, but it turns out Satan was under my nose the whole time, hiding behind his video games!" Damon shouts as he marches into the room dripping wet in a towel.

I already know what this is about but I still ask, "What's wrong Damon?"

"What's wrong! What's wrong is that because you take it upon yourself to take 2 hours in the shower doing god knows what it is now the polar express in my shower!"

"Isn't that a train?" I ask confused grabbing another cookie. Damon grabs the cookie out of my hand, crushing it into crumbs, and throws it in my face

"Hey!" I complain "If your mad take it out on me, not the cookies!"

"Oh trust me I intend to! From now on you are banned from showering in this house" he decides

"Seriously?" I ask rolling my eyes

"Yes, seriously" he says in a mocking tone, "What do you even do in there?"

"Jee Damon I don't know? What does one do in the shower?" I reply with an eye roll

"I bet you play video games in there, let me see your phone I bet the case is water proof!" He argues attempting to grab my phone which I pull away quickly

"I don't play games in there" I lie "it's just the only place I get some peace and quiet"

"Build a tree house!" He says before slapping my head and walking back upstairs.

I look to Caroline who remained completely silent during this whole exchange and say, "Are you going to eat that?"

**Damon**

"Hey Damon."

I look up from my phone, to see Caroline smiling back at me. She wears a nice sundress, and wedges. I'm about to point out that it's not exactly warm outside but think otherwise.

"Hey, where you going?" I question. Her smile drops for a minute, but she quickly regains her composure.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. You see, I'm picking up Bonnie and Elena-"

"Poor you." I say cutting her off at the mention of Elena's name. She rolls her eyes and continues

"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow your car." She says with a hopeful look on her face.

I put down the notebook and give her an 'are you serious' look.

"I would sooner give you my soul, than let you borrow my car." I reply. Her shoulders sag in disappointment and I prepare myself for what's about to come.

"Damon! Please! Come on! I promise I wont even scratch it. I'll even refill the tank! You can trust me!" She says, walking until she's right infront of me.

"No, no, and oh yeah, no!" I say, picking the notebook back up. I continue to scribble all over Jeremy's notes, writing Elena's name out and then scribbling over it until it's invisible.

"But Damon!" She whines, drawing out my name. She gives me puppy dog eyes, and I sigh.

"Fine." I say.

"Really?" She questions, seemingly surprised that I gave in so quickly.

"Yeah, here." I respond pulling the keys out of my pocket. She smiles brightly and reaches for them, but I pull my hand away just in time. "Do you really want my car?" I question raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" She says aannoyed.

"Okay. You can have it for the whole day under one condition." I decide. Under any other circumstance I would give up my car for nothing, but the tiny piece of guilt about what I did to Caroline lingers causing me to give in.

"What?" She questions suspiciously.

"You have to do whatever I say for the next week, no matter how drastic." I say. She seems to think this over looking from me to the keys in my hand.

"Fine! But let me tell you in advanced that I refuse to kill anyone for you!"

"The thought never even crossed my mind." I respond before throwing the keys at her. She catches them with ease, and squeals happily.

"Thanks! You're the best!" She says cheerfully before vampire speeding towards the door as if not wanting to risk me changing my mind.

When I hear the sound of the car pulling out I can't help but wonder what I just did.

**REBEKAH**

"Nik!" I yell for the fifth time. Finally he comes down the stairs, Elena following.

"What happened to you?" I question examining her. She has splotches of paint all over her shirt and face.

"I was teaching Elena here how to paint." Nik explains before adding, "What do you want anyway?"

"Someone's at the door." I say as if its obvious.

"And you couldn't answer it yourself?" He fires back.

"Do I look like a maid." I respond crossing my arms over my chest.

He rolls his eyes and heads for the door as Elena sits down on the couch next to me. "Where's Bonnie?" She questions.

"With Kol. Where else would she be?" I inquire with a smile. Elena seems like she's going to respond, or defend her friend, but then thinks against it.

Klaus opens the door and I turn out of curiosity to see who it is and find its Caroline. Great. Another person I can't stand.

"Klaus." Caroline says surprised. I'm tempted to point out that it is his house.

"Hello Luv." He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes, and get up not wanting to watch anymore of this.

I head upstairs and as I pass Kol's room I see him and Bonnie arguing. Shocker. From my room right by Kol's I can practically hear everything without even needing Vampire hearing.

"I said I'm sorry! What else do you want?" Bonnie yells.

"Oh, you said sorry! Who knew the word was in your vocabulary!" Kol sarcastically fires back.

"It was an accident!" Bonnie says lowering her voice. I decide now is a good time to interrupt.

I walk into the room and ask, "What's going on?"

"Bonnie broke my computer!" Kol yells pointing to his laptop that is on the floor broken into multiple pieces.

"He tried to kiss me!" Bonnie responds, as if this explains it all.

"Oh please, like you weren't just waiting for an excuse to dump Jeremy." He says with an eyeroll.

"Well, I suggest you both get over it. Caroline is here which I assume means you should be leaving for the football game." I say, not staying a minute more. I head into my room figuring its better not to partake in any of the drama today. I have enough of that on my own.

**Katherine**

"Hello?" Damon answers, sounding like I'm interrupting something important.

"Hey grumpy what's up?" I respond looking into my mirror. I lean the phone against my shoulder while I strap a necklace around my neck.

"Katherine. Oh um nothing really." Damon says as if suprised that it's me.

"Don't you have caller ID?" I ask.

"I did, but somewhere along the line I got rid of your number. I mean if Elena saw Katherine Pierce flashing on my screen it would only cause problems." He explains.

"Didn't you break up with her like last week." I question.

"Yeah, I just haven't gotten around to fixing it." He responds.

"Or maybe you don't want to bother because you still have hope of getting back with the she devil." I say smiling at my reflection. I sit down on my bed, trying to figure out whether or not I should bother with what I called him for.

"Maybe not." Damon says annoyed. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe probably." I reply. Just then my door opens and Lea walks in sighing and plopping herself on my bed.

"Hold on a sec." I say to Damon before putting the phone down on the bed.

"What are you doing, go!" I yell. Lea just takes a pillow and puts it over her face.

"Lea!" I whine, taking the pillow and pointing towards the door.

"Stop it. Im trying to suffocate myself!" She yells back, pulling the pillow away from me and placing it back on her head, holding it down tighter.

I roll my eyes and know I'm going to regret it as I ask, "What happened?"

At this she eagerly jumps up, and begins to pace my room.

"Okay, so there's these two boys in my class right," She starts causing me to groan. I don't understand how a 7 year old can have so many boy problems. "And this one boy Dean he is kind of mean to me sometimes, but I know that he likes me, and he's really cute and funny, but then this other boy Sam is really nice and sweet, and he likes me, and I like both of them and I don't know who to pick and Shelby said I have to pick one because I can't be greedy and have both!" She explains quickly before falling back onto my bed.

"First off, don't ever let me see you trying to suffocate yourself because of a boy. And second, Shelby is stupid you can have 3 boys if you want to!" I explain with an eye roll.

"Really?" Lea questions her eyes wideing with enthusiasm.

"Duh." I say as if this is obvious.

"Thanks Katherine you're the bestest!" She yells, throwing her arms around me. I am tempted to shove her off, but don't. She pulls away and practically skips out of my room.

I pick up the phone and hear Damon's laughter on the other end.

"You hear that Kitty Kat? You're the bestest." He says and I can almost see the smirk on his face.

"Shut up!" I yell. While I do this I grab my purse and walk down the stairs quickly. As I reach the bottom I see Abagail fighting with Colton to put on a sweater.

I put my hand over the phone and turn to Colton yelling, "Listen to your mother."

He rolls his eyes but takes the sweater pulling it on. I can't help but smile.

I put the phone to my ear again saying, "I'm headed over to your house."

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVD **

I push the door open to the Salvatore's house and walk in to find Jeremy sitting on the couch playing some game or another on his phone. He doesn't even seem to notice me. I come up behind him and pull the headphones off.

"Hey Jer bear." I say with a smile.

"Oh, um, Hey Kath." He responds, turning around.

"Whatcha doing?" I question taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"Nothing important." He decides, putting the phone down before adding, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Damon, but seeing you isn't bad either." I say placing a hand on his arm which he quickly moves away.

I laugh. I love seeing him squirm.

"Damon's in the kitchen." He quickly stutters.

"Thanks. See you around Jer." I respond with a wink, hopping up and strolling over to the Kitchen. I'm surprised I can even find it considering how little the Salvatore's use it.

"Oh My God, what are you wearing?" I question a hand flying to my mouth to stop from laughing. Damon wears an apron, yes an apron, and has flour smudged all over his face. His eyes widen when he see's me, and he quickly throws it off.

"Shut up." He says rolling his eyes.

"Damon, are you blushing?" I say mockingly with a smile, walking over and wiping off some flour from his cheek with my thumb.

He grabs my hand and vampire speeds pushing me against the wall.

"Mention this to anyone, and you die." He whispers threateningly.

"It's so hard to take you seriously right now." I say biting my lip to stop from giggling.

Damon seems to break and he smiles as I push him away.

"So what are you baking Betty Crocker?" I ask, taking a seat on the counter.

"Cookies." He admits. Just then the oven beeps and he rushes over taking out a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

"Yum. I didn't know you could cook. If I did I never would have broken up with you." I tease, reaching for a cookie. He hits my hand away and places the tray down on the table, taking the cookies off and placing them on a plate.

"If you want a cookie you're going to have to work for it." He decides.

"Oh yeah? What do you want me to do, preheat the oven for the next batch?" I ask with a smile. He rolls his eyes, and bites into a cookie himself.

"Come to the football game with me." Damon demands.

"Since when do you like football." I question narrowing my eyes.

"I don't, but Elena does. Her, Bonnie, and Caroline are going to the football game."

"Another reason not to go." I point out.

"It would be, but I think it will be fun to torture Elena." He fires back, before adding, "Plus, its no fun to torture her without my back up."

"Fine. But I get two cookies for this. You know I can't stand football." I decide.

"Deal." He responds, handing me two cookies. I take them and bite into one.

"Oh My God, these are amazing." I say as I take another bite.

"They're okay." Damon says eating another one.

"You made more cookies."

I turn to see Jeremy phone in hand, eyes wide with excitement.

"Yeah, you want one?" Damon questions. Jeremy nods and walks over about to take a cookie, but Damon grabs the plate and holds it just out of reach.

"Go un-use all the water you wasted and I'll think about giving you one." He says, causing Jeremy to roll your eyes.

"Seriously?" Jeremy whines

"Is that the only word you kids know these days" Damon responds with an eye roll.

"Come on Damon, don't be a jerk" Jeremy pushes

"Fine, get me some hot water and then you can have all the cookies you want" Damon decides

With that Jeremy walks over the cabinet, pulls out a glass, and goes to the faucet letting water run before filling up the glass and handing it to Damon. Damon glares at Jeremy before taking the glass and pouring it over his head.

"And before you ask, no you can't have cookies now" Damon says grabbing the tray of cookies and tossing them in the garbage. Jeremy gasps staring at the trash bin in shock

"Let's go" Damon says turning to me

"You're really going out like that" I say pointing to his face and shirt which are covered in flour.

He sighs turning the faucet on and grabbing a towel to wipe off the flour. "Go get me a shirt" he instructs Jeremy.

"You threw out the cookies" he says simply in disbelief.

"There's still some left, I'll give them to you if you get me my shirt"

Once the words "some left" came out of Damon's mouth Jeremy was already racing up the stairs and I laugh at this. "Oh poor Jeremy, then again he is the better Gilbert sibling " I decide

"That doesn't do the Gilbert family much justice" he says as he unbuttons his shirt just as Jeremy bursts into the room

"Here you go"

"I would have preferred black, but it will do" he says slipping on the white t shirt and tossing the flour covered one to Jeremy

"Where are the cookies" Jeremy asks simply

"There" Damon says pointing to the trash bin before grabbing my hand and leading me out the room. I turn back and the last thing I see is Jeremy looking down at the trash can as if wondering if the cookies are worth it

**A/N Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! This was a pretty eventful chapter, please be sure to let us know what you think. Next chapter is the football game, with a special new player joining the football team! Anyway, don't forget to favorite, follow, review, and have a great winter break!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N. Hey guys! Sorry we haven't posted recently! We just wanted to get ahead of our writing game, and decided to skip posting. But we wrote you guys a nice long chapter and here's a little summary: There will be a break up, a makeup, and a fight. You better get ****reading! **

**Fan girl- _Glad you love Kennet! They are one of our favorites!_**

**Guest- _We are considering doing a human story, and if we do their will definitely be a lot of Kennet. Bonkai, we are thinking of adding into this story! Let us know if you like the idea or not. Give Kol some more competition ;)_**

**LivLuvHG7273- _Glad you liked it! Their will definitly be a lot of Kennet and Klaroline in the chapter, and future chapters. _**

**Fahima181- _ Damon was just a bit angry and Jeremy is a very easy target for him. We felt like we wanted to incorporate a Damon and Jermey relationship because the dynamics will change a lot throughout the story. I have a feeling you'll hate Damon a little less this chapter ;) And Damon just bakes cookies in his free time because, well isn't it everyone's dream for Damon Salvatore to make them some chocolate chip cookies. _**

**Guest- Thanks for reviewing, _All I'm going to say is read on, because this chapter should please you._**

**Bringalldluvson-_ I honestly have to say that your reviews always make us laugh! You get us! Trust me there will be a lot of twist and turns for Delena throughout this story. They both will make mistakes. They both will want to kill each other at some points. Because what's the fun in a happy relationship. If you want that listen to a Taylor Swift song XD Revenge is such a sweet thing!_**

**Guest- ****_Oh, Kol! If you liked that you should enjoy this chapter. _**

**Tippy093-_ There will definitely be some more Klena bonding to come! And when does Klaus Mikealson ever give up? Enjoy ;)_**

**Luah 07-_Glad you liked them! There is more to come..._**

**Bryana-_Thanks honey! Hope you enjoy_**

**Thats it for now! Keep on reviewing guys we love to get your view on things and we try our best to please the reviewers! And looking over the reviews most of you should be pleased with this chapter! Love you all, and hope you ****enjoy!**

**Elena**

"I swear you live to make my life miserable." Bonnie complains to Kol as we walk onto the field.

"Guys stop fighting! You literally ruined the experience of driving in a Camero!" Caroline yells, causing Kol to roll his eyes and Bonnie to mummer a "sorry".

"How did you get Damon to lend you his car anyway?" I question.

"I asked nicely." Caroline responds quickly with a shrug before saying, "Well, I should go. The cheerleading captain kind of needs to be there during the pregame practice." I watch as she runs off and can't help but think of how strange she's been acting.

"Hey Bon, do you think there's something wrong with Caroline?" I ask as I pull out my phone to see if Jeremy has responded to any of my messages yet.

"You're an idiot!" I turn to see that, thankfully, she is talking to Kol who has Bonnie's phone in hand while Bonnie tries to snatch it back.

"I'm offended Bonnie, I'm only number four on your speed dial" He says as he scrolls through her phone "Hey, I'm above Jeremy!"

"Give me my phone back Kol!" Bonnie attempts to grab her phone but fails once again.

I'm about to help her so the two of them stop fighting and we can go get seats, but in the blink of an eye Klaus has Kol pined to the bleachers while Elijah grabs the phone out of his grasp and hands it to Bonnie. "Hey!" Kol complains struggling to push past his brothers "No fair, you two are no fun!"

"Stealing things is not fun Kol" Elijah replies simply with an eye roll

"When you're stealing from Bonne it is" He counters, shooting a wink in her direction.

Bonnie rolls her eyes muttering, "I'm gonna go call Jeremy" before heading behind the bleachers. The moment she's out of ear shot Kol heads off behind her, and I'm about to stop him but think better of it. If anyone knows how to handle Kol Mikaelson it's Bonnie.

I turn to the remaining Mikaelson brothers wondering how I landed myself in this position. "You guys see Matt?" I ask scanning the group of football players gathered on the field warming up.

"Matty's busy, but don't worry, he'll be back for kick off"

I turn to see Katherine standing there with a smug smile on her face followed by Damon who wears a similar expression. I try to meet his gaze but he looks at me with complete indifference, no pain or anger. I find that this bothers me more then the alternatives.

"Katerina, now why do I suspect you're not here to cheer on Mathew as he runs around the field pretending to play football" Klaus says stepping forward, meeting her intense glare.

"Why are you here Klaus, the cheerleaders?" Katherine asks with a smirk.

"Or maybe just one in particular" Damon adds, obviously referring to Caroline.

"Ah yes, Damon. Here to pine after Elena some more? Or perhaps you're here to insult her to make yourself feel better about your stupid decision to break up with her" I'm a bit surprised that Klaus is defending me, somewhat, but refrain from saying anything. My input will only make the situation worse.

"That's your brother's job now, by the way I'd watch out Klaus, you're probably next" He responds mockingly.

"Damon, is this seriously what it's come to?" I ask, unable to stop myself any longer.

"You think I wanted this? This is all on you" He counters

"I'm sorry Damon. How many times do I have to say it to make you believe me"

"Maybe you'd be a bit more believable if you didn't kiss another guy every 5 minutes" Katherine interjects.

"This is none of your business Katherine" I'm so tired of her stupid comments every time I try to have a conversation with Damon.

"At this point, it's just about everyone's business"

"Katherine, Elena's right." Elijah cuts in.

"As a matter of fact Katerina, I'd say you and I have a few things to discuss, why don't we go take our seats" Klaus says grabbing Katherine's arm forcefully.

Damon shoots her a look but Katherine remains calm muttering, "Lucky me"

Elijah gives a reassuring smile and says, "I'm going to go make sure Niklaus doesn't kill her. Let me know if you need me" before turning to catch up with Klaus.

I turn to Damon once again, "Alone at last"

**Bonnie**

"Alright, I love you Jer"

"Love you too Bon. I'll be there soon" he says before the line goes dead.

I sigh putting my phone back in my pocket. I can't believe Kol had the nerve to take my phone after he tried to kiss me this morning. I swear, as soon as this game ends I have to go home and beg Grams to let me move back in.

"Hey Bon, is Jeremy here?" I turn to see Matt dressed in uniform, helmet in hand.

"Hey Matt. Jeremy's actually finishing up some work, he'll be here by half time though"

Matt sighs in defeat turning back to the field, "What about Damon, is he here?"

"As far as I know he's probably home avoiding Elena at all costs" I reply, "Why are you looking for Jeremy and Damon?"

"Stefan bailed last minute, so did Drake and Troy. We're down one guy, if we don't find a replacement then we lose by default and our winning streak is over" he explains pulling out his phone, "Hey, you think Elijah knows how to play football?". I give him a knowing look in response and he sighs.

"Who else is here? You know that won't end up physically harming the other team just for fun." Matt questions.

I quickly rack my brain for somebody that fits this description, and the one name that pops up is obviously not going to work. Luckily, I don't have to voice this idea.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Kol asks with that stupid smirk.

Matt looks over to Kol and then shoots me a look that says, "What about Kol?"

I mouth the word 'No' before turning to Kol.

"It's none of your concern so why don't you go flirt with some cheerleader who might be desperate enough to get with you." I suggest with a fake smile.

"You really should watch your tone with me Bonnie." He says after a second.

"Oh yeah. Why's that?" I question matching his glare.

"When you play around with fire, eventually, you get burnt." He replies, attempting to place a piece of hair behind my ear which only causes me to hit his hand away. I try to ignore the comment, but find myself thinking about it more than I should be.

"Um, hey Kol, ever played football?" Matt says causing Kol to shoot me one last smile before turning to the quarterback.

I roll my eyes before cutting in, "I'm pretty sure he was locked in a coffin during most of football season."

"Quite the contrary, Love." Kol states before adding, "The NBA was begging for me to join their team."

"NFL! Not NBA!" I yell way more annoyed than I would be if anyone else made this statement.

"My bad." He says with a smile that makes me realize that he did this on purpose just to get a reaction out of me.

"So is that a yes?" Matt questions.

"Why not, always loved scoring a goal or two."

"Touchdown, not goal." I say before I can stop myself. Kol chuckles lightly, before turning to Matt.

"Come on Matt, we have a game to win." Kol decides, grabbing the helmet, and beginning to walk towards the field.

Matt turns to me and I give him a supportive smile.

This should be an interesting game.

**Katherine**

"Let me go!" I yell elbowing Klaus as hard as I possibly can. This only causes him to laugh.

"And yet you wonder why the blonde dumped you," I mummer, noticing a nearby baseball bat that must be left over from practice. I grab it quickly breaking it against the bleachers and piercing it through Klaus chest. "You don't know how to treat a lady."

He falls to his knees releasing my arm in the process. I smile down at him. We stand just far enough behind the bleachers that no one will notice us. Well, one of us stands.

Klaus yanks the chunk of wood out and vampire speeds so quickly that I don't even have a chance to react before finding myself pressed up against the bleachers the wood dangling only inches away from my heart. I meet his eyes and he shoots me the same smile I gave him.

"You see the only problem with that statement, is that you're not a lady." He says slowly, gently piercing the tip of the wood into my skin.

I don't dare to loose my composure as I respond, "Matter of opinion."

"It is indeed isn't it?" He says twisting the makeshift-stake deeper into my chest.

I bite my lip not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Something over his shoulder catches my eye and I smile.

"Hey Caroline!" I say cheerfully. Caroline stands in her cheerleading uniform, a look of shock and anger on her face.

Klaus looks at me for a moment as if trying to decide if I'm bluffing or not before throwing the broken bat to the side and turning to face the blonde.

"What is wrong with you!" She yells at him, dramatic gestures and all.

"Caroline I-" He starts but she quickly cuts him off.

"I honestly can't believe you! I swear, you just resort to killing all of your problems! Its a surprise you are yet to kill me!" She angrily states. I try to suppress a laugh and fail. Klaus glares at me and I smile at him. He sighs in frustration and turns back to Caroline.

"Love, why don't you go warm up or practice a cheer and let me handle my problems the way I want." He fires back.

She looks at him and then glances towards me and turns to leave, but not before I notice the tears welling in her eyes. I watch her walk away then turn to Klaus.

"I'm no expert on relationships or anything, but I highly suggest you chase after her before your break is accompanied by an up." I suggest with a shrug.

He narrows his eyes at me, and glances at the broken bat.

"You're not even worth it." He decides before turning and following after Caroline.

**Jeremy**

_Are you sure you're alright? _ I type quickly, before pressing send. The Salvatore house is completely empty and I lay on the kitchen counter switching between texting and playing my game.

I searched the entire kitchen and found no spare cookies. I'm going to have to get on Damon's good side again.

My screen lights up with a text and I find its from Bonnie this time.

_Looks like your 'buddy' is filling in for Stefan. _It says causing me to be confused.

_Buddy? _I write back.

_Kol. _She clarifies. I roll my eyes at the mention of him. Its like he's all Bonnie talks about lately.

_I gtg. Really busy rn! XOX! _

**Matt**

"Matthew I understand! Now stop pestering me before we have to find a new quarterback." Kol says brushing me off as he puts the helmet on.

"But Kol-" I start but he interjects.

"Matt Go. Now!" He yells. I turn to leave and then sigh turning back.

"Kol-"

"What is it Matt!" He says with a groan.

"Your helmet. It's on backwards." I explain.

Kol opens his mouth to say something and then thinks better of it.

**Damon**

"Listen, do you honestly want to know why I kissed Enzo Damon? Do you want to know why I did the thing that I have regretted ever since?" Elena says softly running a hand through her hair. We have been walking in silence for a few moments and I turn to find that we have ended up back in the school parking lot.

I know that this is a rhetorical question and she will tell me anyway but I still say, "That would be nice. "

She looks at me for a moment and I stare into her brown eyes that seem to have lost so much of their light since the day I met her. I instantly feel a pang of guilt for all the pain that I've caused her.

"It happened, what like two months ago? I still remember that it was late, and you were taking a shower or something. Your phone was on the bed and it lit up with a text from Katherine. I honestly don't even remember what it said, but I was angry and I was jealous. I mean can you honestly blame me Damon, after everything that's happened?"

I stay silent and motion for her to continue.

"I went to the grill and I had one too many drinks. Then Enzo showed up, and he had just broken up with that girl, and we were both upset, and it just happened Damon. I didn't mean for it to. I love you, Damon. I just made a mistake. A stupid, reckless, mistake. And I know that I betrayed you, and that I may be responsible for ruining our relationship, but the blame isn't only on me. You killed one of my friends Damon. For no good reason. So, I'm sorry, and I understand if you don't want to give this another try. But Damon, I will never stop loving you. Not even if I tried. So, -"

I cut her off, grabbing her gently and pulling her into a kiss. She pulls away and looks up at me with a light smile before kissing me again.

**Caroline**

"What do you want from me, Klaus?" I yell turning around to face him.

"Caroline, I'm sorry." He says softly, walking closer until he's only a few inches away. I look at him for a few minutes. A part of me wants to jump into his arms right now, but the other is so tired of giving in to the temptations.

"Yeah, I am too." I whisper barely able to make the words out. I turn to go, trying to hold back the tears that are begging to come out. How did we end up this way?

Klaus grabs my arm and pulls me closer to him. I'm shocked and don't have time to react before he kisses me. I miss him. I miss him more than ever, but I know that all Klaus Mikealson will do is hurt me.

I pull away and can't stop myself before I slap him. I wait for the retaliation of Klaus Mikealson the big bad hybrid. I want him to hurt me. To give me a reason to end this.

But he doesn't. He just looks at me, a sad look in his eyes.

"Goodbye Caroline." He says, and as he turns to walk away I have a strong feeling that by that he means Goodbye for good.

"Hey Care! We've been looking for you. The game starts in five!" I turn around to see Vanessa, one of the cheerleaders, with an bright smile.

I wipe at my eyes and put on my best smile as if my heart wasn't just crushed.

"Sorry. I just had to finish something." I explain ignoring the pang in my chest.

"Are you alright?" She questions as if she can see through the mask.

"Better than ever." I lie.

**Kol**

"Bonnie." I say with a smile as I walk over to the bleachers where she sits, texting someone that is most likely Jeremy.

She looks up at the mention of her name and sighs when she sees me.

"What do you want Kol?" She questions, obviously annoyed.

"I just came to let you know that you'll be my lucky charm for todays game." I explain leaning against the railing of the bleachers.

"Excuse me?" She asks putting down the phone.

"You know my good luck. I know you'll be rooting for me." I respond giving her a smirk.

"I would rather die, but thanks for the offer." She says with a smile before picking up her phone.

I easily jump over the railing and sit down next to her.

"It wasn't an offer." I state. She turns to me and our eyes lock for a moment, just as her phone rings. Before she can answer, I grab the phone and pick up.

"Hello, Bonnie Bennett's phone." I announce into the phone. Bonnie's eyes widen and she reaches for the phone, but I easily hold her back.

"Kol?" Jeremy Gilbert responds. I smile and put one hand over the receiver turning to Bonnie and whispering, "It's Jeremy"

Before I can say anything else she begins to use her magic, causing my hands to automatically fly to my head. She smiles and grabs the phone from my hand.

"Hey Jer, sorry." She says not daring to break eye contact with me while the spell leaves me in too much pain to grab the phone. I know that if I try hard enough I can fight the magic, but rather enjoy letting Bonnie think she has the power over me.

"Was that Kol?" Jeremy questions which causes me to smile.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, and responds, "He took my phone because he has nothing better to do, but that's besides the point. How's the work coming along?"

"Its fine. But, it may take a bit longer than expected. I'll see what I can do though." He says after a moment. I can tell just by his tone that he is probably sitting at home doing nothing, if not playing his video game.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you soon then. I love you." She responds obviously oblivious to Jeremy's lies. Before we get to hear Jeremy's response, I grab her phone and break it in half.

The aneurism stops and she glares at me, reaching for what remains of her phone.

"What is wrong with you?" She yells.

I smile and say, "To be fair you did break my laptop."

"You tried to kiss me!" She defends.

"You can try to kiss me if you want to be even." I respond with a wink. She hits my shoulder with force that may have hurt a human but has no effect on me. I grab her hand and lay a gentle kiss on it, an old fashion gesture that never really gets old.

"See you later, Bon." I say lightly, and just before I turn to leave I see a light smile forming on her face.

**Elena **

"We should go take our seats, they should be starting soon" I say pulling away from Damon.

He gives me a soft smile and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear as he says, "Or we could skip the game all together"

I laugh lightly pulling him into one last kiss. "We can't, I promised Care I would stay for the whole game this time"

"We wouldn't want to face the wrath of Caroline Forbes" he mutters sarcastically, following me back towards the bleachers.

"By the way, why on Earth did you lend Caroline your car. I thought it was sacred to you" I ask curiously.

He shrugs simply, but I can instantly tell by the look on his face that he still feels guilty for the whole 'Carrie incident'. I'm honestly not sure how to feel about his part in that whole thing, I guess it's good that he regrets what he did, but still, Caroline is my best friend. She was destroyed by what happened that night. Even though all these thoughts fly through my head I don't voice my opinion on them. Damon and I just got back together, the last thing we need is to fight about this.

We barely step foot on the field when I notice Klaus emerge from behind the bleachers looking about ready to kill someone. As he storms past us I mange to grab his arm and stop him.

"Klaus, what's wrong?" I ask

"Elena, I don't have time for this right now" he replies

"Katherine beat you again? You would think you'd have learned by now" Damon remarks.

Klaus glares at him and I shoot him a look that let's him know that now is not the time. "If I were you Damon, I'd watch what you say. Katerina will get what's coming to her and you may very well be next."

Damon looks almost amused by this comment and knowing him he's gong to say something stupid that will make Klaus even angrier, so I decide there's only one way to defuse the situation.

"Go get us some seats, I'll be right there" I say giving him a quick kiss. He sighs looking back and forward between Klaus and I before nodding and heading to the bleachers.

"I assume the two of you are back together" Klaus says as soon as Damon is out of ear shot.

I turn to him and can't help but smile as I respond, "Yah, he finally forgave me."

"Well, for what it's worth, I wish you two the best. For however long it lasts this time"

I roll my eyes at his comment but chose to ignore it. "So, what did Katherine do this time?" I ask assuming she's what has him so upset.

"Katherine is Katherine, I know how to handle her" he responds simply.

"Then who has you so upset?"

He doesn't reply but that in itself is answer enough. "Caroline?" I guess.

He remains silent a few moments longer before saying, "Perhaps you were correct in your plan of me staying away from her"

"What happened?" I ask.

"I rather not discuss it" He decides.

I nod in understanding. "It must be hard for you. Being in love with her when she doesn't return your feelings"

Surprisingly, he laughs at this, "You act as if you can relate" he comments

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

He gives me a knowing look before saying, "Matt, Stefan, Damon, Enzo, Elijah" ticking each name off his fingers one by one, laughing at the expression on my face. I can't help but blush at his remarks, laughing slightly because i've honestly never thought of this.

"Honestly Elena, I doubt you've ever met a boy who doesn't fall to your feet, much less been in love with one who does't return your feelings" he decides.

I sigh not quite sure how to argue his point, "I know how it sounds, but it's not so easy on the other side of the spectrum either. I hated breaking Matt's heart, and Stefan's-"

"And now Elijah's" Klaus adds, cutting me off.

"Elijah's not in love with me" I argue

"Perhaps not, but he's certainly quite smitten with you" he counters, "I'm sure he won't be all that ecstatic about you and damon getting back together"

I'm not quite sure how to respond to this, but luckily I don't have to. It's announced over the P.A. that kickoff is in 2 minutes. I turn to Klaus saying, "The game's about to start, I should probably go sit down. You coming?"

He pauses as if thinking about it, I can tell which way he's leaning so I add, "You don't have to keep chasing after Caroline, there are other girls in the world Klaus"

"Why not" he decides with a smile, "Hopefully this game will be worth it"

**Damon**

"Watch where you're going!'" Caroline says as she bumps right into me, obviously not watching where she was going. She seems to notice who she yelled at and mutters, "Oh it's you"

"Wow, is that the greeting I get from someone who I was gracious enough to lend my car to" I say with a fake hurt expression.

"I'm not in the mood" she replies with a sigh. It isn't until now that I notice she's obviously been crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask

She sighs, "Klaus and I added the up to our break"

"Oh, I'm sorry" I say, not sure of another appropriate response when a girl tells you her and her evil hybrid boyfriend ended there dysfunctional secret relationship

"Please, you're not sorry. Might as well get the laughing over with now, the Carrie couple finally over. I'm sure Katherine will get a kick out of this, it's times like these I'm thankful we never made our relationship public. The last thing I need is everyone laughing at me right now"

"I am sorry Care. For what it's worth Klaus is an idiot, and so is anyone who would laugh at something like this"

She remains silent for a moment looking at me before asking, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Im unsure how to respond so I just shrug saying, "why not"

"We're suppose to hate each other" she says simply.

"I don't hate you Caroline" I admit

"I don't hate you either"

Before we can say anything else it's announced the game will start in two minutes. Caroline shots me a look muttering, "I have to go" pushing past me, running off to who knows where. I sigh heading up to the bleachers which are some what crowded with crazed high school football fans. I spot Katherine, Bonnie, and Elijah sitting in a row that is otherwise empty. Bonnie looks annoyed, while Elijah looks bored, and surprisingly Katherine seems almost excited for the game to begin.

"Someone looks excited to watch a bunch of stupid sweaty guys chase each other for a piece of leather and fluff" I say sliding into the seat next to Katherine, reminding her of the definition of football she had earlier described.

"I've learned to appreciate some of the charms of the game" she says with a shrug.

"Such as?"

"I'm sure Bonnie could tell you all about them" she says nodding to Bonnie who rolls her eyes.

"You haven't heard?" she asks.

"No witchy, please enlighten me"

"Kol is filling in for Stefan" she says simply

"Kol Mikaelson?" I ask surprised

"The one and only"

"Well, it explains why he's not here stocking you" I reason.

Katherine chuckles, "Probably getting some tips from Matty blue, according to Elijah here Kol has no idea how to play football" she says

"Really?" I say turning to Elijah

"I'd honestly be surprised if he could spell touch down, much less score one" Elijah replies.

Katherine and I both laugh at this, "I guess this game did just get interesting"

**Bonnie**

"The game is barely 15 minutes in and Kol has managed to injure 2 players on the other team, 1 on our team, score a touchdown for the other team, and send the coach to the E.R.! The coach! How does somebody manage to do that?" I yell, as we all watch the other team score another touch down.

"So maybe he's not the best player, but its the best they could do with time." Elena defends.

"At this point, Elijah would have been a better fill in." I mummer causing Elijah to turn to me with a questioning look. I can't help but smile at his confusion.

"Oh come on!" Katherine yells, as Kol misses yet another pass. I put my head in my hands not wanting to see our team fail anymore.

"Why have they not put him out yet?" Elijah questions. I'm about to respond but Klaus speaks up for the first time since Elena brought him over.

"Because they need him. They don't have any players to fill in." He explains, looking over to Elijah before returning his gaze to the field. I can't help but notice that his attention is more on a specific cheerleader rather than the game.

"I thought they were supposed to have replacements ready for situations like this." Elijah points out.

"They both called in sick. Can you believe that?" Katherine responds. Elijah nods and I notice his stare lingers on Katherine for a few extra seconds.

"It sounds way to convenient for the other team if you ask me. Bet they had something to do with the sudden shortage of players." Damon comments.

"Or maybe Kol planned it so he could ruin our teams winning streak purposely to get on people's nerves." I add in, causing Elena to laugh.

"And yet you think grams is crazy for accusing you of blaming Kol for everything." Katherine says with her usual agitating smile.

"I don't blame Kol for everything, just the things that there's a 99 percent chance he did." I defend, annoyed that she would make a comment like that.

"Sure." She says with an eye roll just as Matt manages to score a touchdown. Everybody stands up and cheers for Matt.

"Who knew Matt Donavan could be useful for anything other than pouring a drink or getting me Oreos." Katherine comments.

"Don't get too excited we're still like 100 points down." Damon points out.

"Don't be such a downer." Elena says playfully hitting his shoulder. He grabs her arm and pulls her towards him and into a kiss. We all groan, but I can't help but be happy for Elena. No matter how much I hate Damon, she really loves him.

Just then half time is called and everybody seems to quiet down as the teams start to fan out. From my knowledge we have about five minutes before the cheerleaders do their half time cheer.

"Well, I'm going to go get someone to eat." Katherine says standing up.

We all give her a look and Elena says, "Don't you mean something?"

"Yeah that too." Katherine responds flashing us all one of her signature smiles before leaving.

"We should go wish Care good luck." Elena suggests in a way that I can tell its not exactly a suggestion but more of a request.

"Um, yeah sure." I say getting up and following her. I try to ignore the way Klaus tenses at her name.

As we cross the field over to where Caroline stands yelling at some poor cheerleader I can tell that something obviously went down between her and Klaus . I contemplate asking Elena considering she doesn't know about their secret relationship .

I don't get a chance before Kol steps in front of us.

"Hello ladies." He says sounding like he didn't just ruin a game.

"Hey Kol." Elena says glancing over his shoulder towards where caroline is.

"Listen, we would love to stay and chat but its probably not a good idea for us to be seen talking to you. You know, after what you just did out there." I respond with a smile.

"Oh yes and what exactly did I do out there?" Kol questions taking a step closer to me.

"Aside from ruining the whole game?" I ask.

"Um, Bon, I'm going to go head over to Caroline." Elena says obviously looking uncomfortable.

"Sure. I'll be just a minute." I say and she flashes me one last smile before walking over to our friend.

"It's so cute how you manage to get me alone." Kol taunts with his usual smirk.

I roll me eyes before saying, "So what happened to the NFL asking you to play for them?"

"Don't question me, question the NFL." He responds putting his hands up.

"Well, I suggest you at least figure out that the goal of the game is to win." I say.

"Bonnie, there's no goals in football. That would be soccer. You really need to learn your sports." He replies.

"You're such an idiot." I remark, as I glance across the field. Elena and Caroline seem to be in deep conversation and it doesn't appear like they will be needing me anytime soon.

"You know this is all your fault." Kol decides

"Excuse me?"

"You refused to be my good luck charm. How am I supposed to play well without any good luck" He says as if it's obvious

"Maybe you could use the amazing football skills you don't have" I reply sarcastically

"I'm an original vampire Bonnie. Do you honestly think I don't have the ability to win some silly high school football game?"

"Based on what I just saw, yes" I decide before adding, "But if it makes you feel better Kol, I'll be your good luck charm"

Kol smiles devilishly "Just remember you said that Bonnie. When I win this game, it'll be all for you, I expect to see you cheering for me"

I can't help but laugh at this, "Of course" I mutter sarcastically.

"I'm serious, you should ask Caroline to borrow her pom-poms, because you're officially my personal cheerleader" He says with a smirk

"Sure, good luck Tom Brady" I say before walking off back to my seat, fighting every urge to turn back and see him one last time.

**Elijah**

"So you and Elena are back together" I say, breaking the silence that has been looming around us since the girls left.

Damon rolls his eyes at this, "Don't talk about my relationship" he says firmly.

We slip back into silence for a few moments longer until Damon turns to Klaus saying, "So, I heard you and Caroline broke up"

Klaus glares at Damon replying, "Where exactly did you here that?"

"Caroline" he says simply, "I'm sure it wasn't much of a shock to you, I mean how could the relationship ever go anywhere if she's too embarrassed to tell anyone she's with you"

The moment the words spill out of Damon's mouth I know what Klaus' reaction will be. Sure enough, he stands up instantly taking a step toward Damon threateningly, "I've had just about enough of you"

"What'd I miss?" Katherine says bouncing back into her seat, pushing past Klaus in the process. Klaus' attention is temporarily diverted from Damon to glare at Katherine.

Katherine looks between Damon and Klaus and seems to notice the obvious tension between them. "You know Klaus, I'm a bit hurt that you're focusing all your time on insulting Damon. It's like you never have time to annoy the rest of us anymore"

"Feeling neglected?" Klaus responds sarcastically.

"A little bit" Katherine decides with a nod, "By you too Elijah, you can barely spare two words for me" she adds, turning the attention to me.

"I apologize for your feelings of abandonment Katherine, but you yourself have made it very clear you don't need me" I say simply

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings Elijah?"

"You have to be careful with him Kat, the Mikaelson brothers are very sensitive" Damon adds and the two both laugh at this.

"I will honestly never understand what Elena sees in you" I say causing Damon to stiffen and glare at me.

"Stop acting like you know anything about me and Elena" He argues.

"I know more than you can imagine. I know that Elena is a beautiful, kind, compassionate girl who deserves much better then you" I decide.

Damon shoots out of his seat but before he can do anything else Katherine grabs his arm, "Are you honestly going to get into another pointless fight with him over her? She's obviously not worth it"

Damon rolls his eyes at this, "You're almost as bad as him. You don't know Elena the way I do"

"Really? I know that less than two hours ago you were walking around calling her Satan" Katherine counters

Before Damon can say anything Bonnie and Elena return from there trip to see Caroline. "Who's Satan?" Elena asks curiously.

We all remain silent for a moment before Bonnie says, "They're probably talking about Kol" with an eye roll that can only indicate that the two of them just spoke.

"It's so cute how you flirt with him, even when he's not here" Katherine remarks causing Bonnie to roll her eyes.

"With any luck he will be here because by a miracle of God some other guy will show up to take his place so he doesn't completely ruin our school football teams' reputation"

**Jeremy**

I step onto the bleachers just as the crowd goes wild once again. I look to the field and sure enough, Kol just scored another point. The scores are tied and there's only 2 minutes left until the game ends. I spot Bonnie and the others and immediately head over to them. Elena is the first to spot me.

"Hey Jer, what took you so long?" she says giving me a quick hug.

"Had a lot of homework to make up" I respond

"I'm sure thats it" Damon mutters under his breath and I can't help but roll my eyes

"Jeremy?" I turn to see Bonnie. I smile and wrap my arms around her in a hug.

"Hey Bon, sorry it took me so long to get here. What'd I miss?" I say sliding into the seat next to her.

"Not much" she responds with a shrug.

"Yah not much except the biggest twist in football history. Kol somehow managed to seemingly demolish our team's chances of winning in the first half of the game, then in a surprising turn of events he came back the second half and got us all the points back. He basically won the game for us" Katherine explains. I'm a bit surprised by how in to the game she is, I never thought she liked that kind of stuff.

"Really Bon?" I ask turning to her for clarification.

"I don't want to talk about Kol" she decides before pulling me into a deep kiss.

**Katherine**

"Are you kidding me!" I shriek as the whistle sounds signaling the end of the game.

We lost. Kol messed up the easiest pass in the world and the other team scored last minute. We lost!

I'm completely confused by the change in Kol's football skills. He was doing so good the second half, how could he mess up so badly in the final seconds? It doesn't take long for me to figure it out.

The other team is cheering and high-fiveing over their victory while our team looks more like they just entered a funeral. I spot Kol and notice he's focused on something entirely different then the others. I turn to see Jeremy and Bonnie kissing, and suddenly I know exactly why we lost this game.

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed guys! Here's a few questions to think over until the next chapter: What will happen with Klaroline? Will Caroline apologize? Will Klaus? Will they ever get back together? What about Delena? How long will this happiness last? Will the Daroline kiss get in the way of things? What if Elena finds out? What if Klaus finds out? What about Klena? Will that ever happen? Friends or more? What about Kennet? Will they ever become more than just Kol bothering Bonnie forever and 'ruining her life'? And most importantly:  
**

**What will happen when a camping trip goes wrong next chapter? **

**Find out soon! Review, Favorite, Love, Read!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A./N. Hello Wonderful Readers! We apoligize for not posting for so long. Some family issues prevented us from writing. So to make up for it here is a fun lengthy chapter that is sure to keep you entertained! But first some responses to the great reviews: **

_**Luah 07- First off thank you for being such a faithful reviewer! We love seeing your input on our chapters! Second, Kennet is one of our favorites so you just keep on waiting ;) And don't be too worried about Klaus and Caroline...**_

_**freckled98- Caroline, Caroline, Caroline *sighs and shakes head* what will we do with her. And yep poor Kol is abused. And lets not even talk about Delena XD**_

_**Bryanna- The struggle of having all of your OTP's together at once is real. Thanks for reviewing hun!**_

_**Tippy093-We'll totally consider that XD And duh.. She's Katherine Pierce!**_

_**Guest- KENNET :)**_

_**Guest- Just keep on reading ;)**_

**Hope everyone enjoys!**

**Rebekah**

"It's alright Kol, playing sports just doesn't run in our family" I say trying to comfort my younger brother who just glares at me in response.

"My life is ruined, I'm literally talking to you right now. That's how bad my social status is" he argues.

I glare at him in response but don't comment anything. I grab my bags out of my locker, handing a few to Kol, before slamming the door shut and turning around the corner towards Alaric's classroom. Today is the day of the school camping trip, which will be chaperoned by 'Mr. Saltzman' , Mr. Gregory, and Mrs. Morgan, the other history teachers. The trip was suppose to be seniors only but of course Kol managed to weasel his way onto our bus.

"Step aside everyone, Kol Mikaelsson, future NFL all star, has entered the building" Damon comments the moment we step into the room.

Kol glares at him and deciding to defend him before he does something stupid I say, "Oh shut up Damon, as if you could do any better"

"Rebekah! Respect your classmates!" Alaric scolds me the moment the words are out of my mouth.

"But-" I cut myself short when I see the look on his face, "Yes sir" I mutter with a sigh.

"Watch that tone of yours, we don't need any of your attitude ruining our first class trip!" He adds

"I don't have attitude" I argue trying to remain calm.

"Stop talking back, I'm running out of detention slips!" He says handing one of the yellow pieces of paper to me. I begin to wonder if he has a stamp with my name and student ID number to save time when writing these.

I take my seat deciding its probably best to stay silent and not risk adding another detention to the pile. Bonnie sits across from me and I notice her scribbling in a notebook, practically oblivious to all the conversations going on around her.

"What are you writing?" I question, leaning over to try and get a better look.

She quickly closes the book and mummers, "Nothing."

"Well, you're putting a lot of effort into nothing." I point out contemplating whether I should risk grabbing the book and earning myself a suspension for 'Touching items that do not belong to you' or 'bullying my classmate'.

"She is isn't she." Kol says, coming up from behind Bonnie and grabbing the book. He sits down in the seat behind me and begins flipping through the pages as Bonnie attempts to take it back. I lean over the back of my chair and read along with Kol.

"The Great Depression was a severe worldwide economic depression in the decade preceding World War II..."

After reading the first line I turn to Bonnie and say "Are you honestly doing your History Essay right now?"

Alaric assigned an essay on The Great Depression about a week ago and the deadline is today. I worked the whole weekend on my essay being sure that it was perfect. Chances are Alaric will start grading me from 80 so the better my essay, the better the chances I won't end up with a 33 like last time.

"I had it done but Kol wrote 'I love Kol' in Sharpie all over it yesterday night." Bonnie defends looking towards Alaric's desk to make sure he hasn't heard. Damon is talking to him and Alaric seems pretty intrigued in the conversation.

"And why exactly were you with Kol yesterday night?" I question with a smile.

Bonnie blushes and grabs the journal out of Kol's hands before saying, "I was at the grill and he showed up."

"Is that the cover story we're going with?" Kol asks shooting Bonnie a wink. She rolls her eyes but I notice a slight smile on her face.

"Alright everyone, take out your essays. I'm collecting them, then we're going to go over the rules for this trip" Alaric announces.

Bonnie rushes her writing and begins writing a bunch of rubbish that sounds like Great depression facts. I pull out my essay which is written neatly in black pen, print not script, just like Alaric asked. When he walks by my row I hand him my paper and he grabs it in disgust, but doesn't say anything. Finally, he reaches Bonnie who looks up at him nervously.

"Bonnie, where's your essay?" he asks

Bonnie sighs, "It's a really long story but-"

"Oh it's right here" Alaric says holding up a piece of paper. Bonnie and Kol look just as confused as I am, and I raise my head a little so I can see who's paper Alaric is holding.

"You forgot to write your name Bonnie" Alaric says handing the paper back to her.

"Wait, that's mine!" I say recognizing the paper I spent hours of hard work on.

"Where's your proof?" Alaric says turning to me with a glare.

I sigh, I can't believe I forgot to write my name after all the work I put into it. I look between Bonnie and Alaric before saying, "It's mine you can check the hand writing, it's mine! Bonnie doesn't have hers because Kol ruined it!"

"That story may sound some what true considering Kol is related to you, but unless you give me solid evidence that this paper is yours, it's Bonnie's" Alaric counters

"How can Bonnie prove it's hers!" I object

"Bonnie, is it yours" he asks simply turning to her.

Bonnie pauses as if deep in thought, looking between me, Alaric, and the paper in his hand. After a few moments she sighs before nodding saying, "Yah, it's mine"

"WHAT!" I argue

"No yelling in class Rebekah! If Bonnie says it's hers, I believe her. She's much more recordable then you" he says with a glare as he hands Bonnie the paper back and she scribbles her name on top.

"I swear Bonnie-" I start but am cut off by Ric who says,

"Rebekah! No swearing in class! One more strike and you're out!"

I remain completely silent not wanting to risk even an apology. I chose to glare silently at Bonnie who mutters a 'sorry' and I make sure to tune out Alaric as he goes over the rules for this trip. I silently begin to wonder what possessed me to chose to come.

**Damon**

"Remind me again what on Earth possessed you to get back with her" Katherine says for what must be the millionth time this week.

"Because, Katherine, I love Elena, and if you have a problem with her then our friendship can easily be terminated" I say. The line sounds rehearsed considering how many times I've had to say it to her.

"I can still call her Satan sometimes, right?" she asks

I sigh turning to see Elena boarding the bus along side Caroline. "Only when she can't hear you" I decide.

She laughs slightly before replying, "Is that the rule you live by? Only insult her when she can't hear you?"

"I would answer that question but" I turn to look at the bus once again before leaning in closer to her whispering sarcastically, "She can hear us"

"Right." Katherine responds with an eye roll before pushing past me to get on the bus. I'm about to follow her, but I see Alaric discussing something on the phone. I walk over and listen in on the conversation.

"Yes, Everything should work out perfectly." A female voice that I can't seem to place says.

"Are you sure? The last thing I need is the bus breaking down on us." Alaric responds just as I approach him.

I raise an eyebrow and he brushes me off just as the lady assures him, "The bus will safely transport you and your students to your destination."

Alaric glances towards the bus as if contemplating this and then says, "Alright. Thank you, Mrs. Dervan."

"Goodbye. Have a wonderful trip." The lady says before the line goes dead. Alaric puts the phone away and turns to me sighing.

"Whats wrong?" I question.

"The bus was having some issues yesterday but the company claims all the problems were fixed." He explains.

"And you think otherwise?" I ask looking towards the giant yellow bus.

Alaric goes quiet for a few seconds before deciding, "It'll be fine. Now lets go. We don't want to be late!"

He ushers me onto the bus and the second I get on I have a feeling this is going to be a long trip.

**Caroline**

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin? Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in. You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night, like the fourth of July"

"Yep, but he said it'll probably be another week at least" I explain to Elena who nods in understanding.

"Well I hope Lexi's doing okay. It must be hard losing the person you're in love with like that" she replies.

I can't help but let my gaze drift to Klaus when she says this, and sure enough his eyes are already on me. I hold his gaze for a few moments before forcing myself to look away. It's so hard to just ignore him, but being near him knowing we can't be together is even harder.

"Hey Elena, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Kol asks turning towards us. He sits in the seat behind us with Bonnie trapped in the window seat, although I doubt she minds all that much.

"What?" Elena replies, just as confused as I am.

"You get it, because you're Satan" Kol says before bursting into laughter along with Katherine who sits in the seat across from him.

Elena rolls her eyes at their joke and at this moment Damon enters the bus along with Alaric. "What did I say about the satan jokes?" he mutters in a scolding tone as he slides into the seat next to Katherine. I notice Elena looks slightly bothered by this, but doesn't say anything.

"You said I couldn't call her Satan, you mentioned nothing of Kol" Katherine corrects him. Damon rolls his eyes but doesn't object any further.

"Is that everyone?" Alaric asks looking up and down the rows. He's about to close the doors when Matt bursts through followed by a boy who I recognize from the football team, Dan, I think.

"Sorry Mr. Saltzman" the boy apologizes.

"It's okay Drew" Alaric replies closing the door as Matt and Drew take the front seat that no one else wanted, which happens to be right in front of Elena and I.

"We had to make a food run" Matt adds before pulling a pack of Oreos from his bag and tossing them to Katherine.

She catches the bag with ease and flashes Matt a smile, "Thanks Matty, you're the best"

"What about me?" Drew says shooting Katherine a flirtatious smile.

Katherine gives him a look of disgust before saying, "Matty, did I give your friend permission to talk to me?"

"I don't recall that" Matt replies sounding amused by the tone of Katherine's voice and the look on Drew's face.

"Be sure to remind him of that" She decides with one last eye roll.

"Rejected" Kol sings causing Damon and Matt to laugh while Bonnie mutters, "Why me?"

"She likes me" Drew whispers to Matt shooting Katherine a wink.

"You're a brave man Drew" Kol says with a chuckle.

"Thanks, Klaus is it?" Drew replies turning to Kol with a look of confusion.

"Kol" he corrects him not seeming amused by the mistake of identity.

"Oh right, the one who can't play football" Drew says with a chuckle. Bonnie seems to find this quite amusing and even Elena and I spare a laugh.

"You know what, I'm taking a page from Katherine's book. You, are no longer aloud to talk to me" Kol decides

"There goes my day! Now I'm going to be stuck talking to these two beautiful girls" Drew replies, turning his attention to me and Elena, "I didn't quite catch your names" he says with a bright smile.

"Elena" she says introducing herself first.

"Caroline" I add with a smile just as bright as the one he gave us.

"And I'm Damon, the boyfriend" Damon says breaking in with a not so friendly smile.

"Of both of them? Wow, you guys are a weird bunch" Drew replies earning a few chuckles while Damon looks unamused.

"He's my boyfriend" Elena clarifies.

"Right, and may I safely assume that you're single?" Drew says turing his full attention on me. I can't help but look at Klaus from the corner of my eye when he asks this question. He appears to be listening in on our conversation and doesn't look to happy about it. I once again remind myself we're done, he has no right to be mad about anything.

"Perfectly single at the moment" I reply

"Then it must be my lucky day"

**Klaus**

"And then he gave the paper to Bonnie! Can you believe that? My paper, which I worked Very hard on, to stupid Bonnie Bennet! He's so bloody unfair!" Rebekah complains. I roll my eyes and ignore her once again, listening to the conversation going on in the front of the bus which is far more interesting.

"So you moved here from Tennessee?" Caroline says with interest flashing in her eyes, "That's so cool! Explains the accent I guess"

"You're in luck, Caroline has a major thing for accents" Katherine adds causing Caroline to blush. This only makes me far more angry then I already was.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" Drew replies in a manner that manages to do something never before achieved by anyone else. He gets Katherine to shut up.

"So, you're on the football team, right?" Caroline asks

"Yep, I mean, I'm not as good as Kol but I am on the team" He replies causing the majority of the group, minus Kol, to laugh.

"I swear I'm going to kill him." Kol mutters under his breath which only seems to amplify the laughter.

"Well, I'm a cheerleader." Caroline says as the laughter dies down. I roll my eyes at this statement, just as Rebekah hits my shoulder. I turn away from the front of the bus and give her a look that suggests she should leave me alone. Being Rebekah, she doesn't take the hint.

"Are you even listening to me?" She questions.

"No, now for the love of god, shut up." I respond before attempting to tune back into the conversation.

"Elijah!" Rebekah whines turning to our brother who sighs and puts his book down.

"Niklaus, perhaps you could just ask Rebekah to give you a moment to.. um.. process this lovely information she has shared with us." Elijah says shooting me a 'you're only going to make her worst' look.

"You see I would do that, but that would be lying, and considering you told me just last week that lying is wrong." I point out giving him a smug look before turning back to the front of the bus.

"That must have been so hard for you. My parents are divorced too." I catch Caroline saying looking concerned and placing a hand on Drew's arm.

"My parents are both dead." Damon comments which causes both Elena and Katherine to echo 'same'.

Caroline shoots Damon a look and he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I've gotten over it. That's when my mom packed us up and brought my sister and I here. Mystic Falls, Virgina. I have to say, I wasn't exactly too happy about coming here, but suddenly I've had a change of heart." Drew explains giving Caroline a smile that only infuriates me more.

"So let me get this straight, you lived in Baileyton,Tennessee, and your father cheated on your mother with the town doctor, a.k.a. your moms best friend?" Bonnie asks, recapping what I must have missed. Perfect. The southern football player comes with a sad sob story.

"Yep." Drew clarifies causing Bonnie to nod.

"What's it like there?" Caroline questions her gaze not leaving Drew's for a minute.

"It's a small little town. Real nice though. Type of place where everybody seems to know everybody." Drew explains smiling fondly.

"I guess that backfired considering just how well your dad got to know the Doctor." Kol says with a smirk causing Katherine to high five him and Bonnie to hit his shoulder.

"What Kol meant to say is that it sounds like a great place." Caroline says shooting Kol a look.

"That is exactly what I mean to say, thank you for clarifying Caroline." Kol says giving her a smile.

"You should visit there some time. You would like it a lot." Drew decides.

"Maybe you could take me." Caroline responds with a flirty smile that makes it extremely hard not to jump up and snap Drew neck right then and there.

"Oh yes, and then you and Caroline can visit your dad, and your new mom!" Kol says with a bright smile that causes Drew's smile to falter for a moment. I remind myself to thank him for this later.

"Wait, I think I see what's going on here. You have a crush on Caroline don't you Kol" Drew says causing Katherine and Damon to laugh. I can't help but noticed an annoyed look pass over Bonnie's face, one that Kol seems to notice as well.

He smirks before saying, "You caught me. Caroline, I have been secretly in love with you for years, please make my day by agreeing to be my girlfriend"

Caroline giggles at this before saying, "Sorry Kol, but no thanks"

"We all know Caroline prefers another Mikaelson brother" Katherine adds.

Kol holds a hand over his heart feigning hurt, "I am truly heartbroken, Bonnie hold me" Kol then leans into Bonnie who rolls her eyes pushing him away.

"Wow, I have terrible luck with girls today" Kol says with disbelief.

"You've probably been spending too much time with Rebekah" Damon decides, causing Kol and Katherine to chuckle.

"Nik!" Rebekah whines shoving me so hard I almost fall out of my seat.

"Rebekah I swear" I say trying to keep my temper in check

"Instead of staring at her like an idiot why don't you go talk to her" She suggests.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I say with a shrug.

"Right, you weren't just staring at Caroline Forbes. I'm imagining things" She mumbles rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure Alaric will have no problem dropping you off at a mental institution" I offer.

She shoves me once again before turning to Elijah, "Elijah! Tell Nik if he won't engage in conversation he has to go!"

Elijah sighs, far too polite to tell Rebekah how annoying she is to her face. "Niklaus, perhaps Rebekah is right, you should go talk to Caroline"

I roll my eyes at his comment but allow my gaze to drift back to Caroline who is laughing at something Drew said which was more than likely not funny at all. "Actually, there is someone I want to talk to" I decide before getting out of my seat and heading to the front of the bus before I can lose my courage

**Elena**

"Oh, so you want to be a dentist, that's so cool!" Caroline says in response to Drew's explanation of his dream job

"You'd think he would want to steer clear of any job in the medical field considering his bad luck with doctors" Kol remarks causing Katherine and Damon to laugh. The three of them had remained out of the conversation, for the most part, when they weren't insulting Drew. I shoot Damon a look and he mouths back "I love you"

"Thanks, what about you? Given any thought to what you want to be when you grow up?" Drew returns with a smile

Before Caroline can respond we are interrupted by Klaus who walks down the aisle until he stands right in front of Caroline. "Hello Elena" he greets with a smile.

"Um, hey" I say confused at why he only addressed me.

"Move" Klaus instructs Kol who looks as if he is going to object, but thinks better of it.

"Thank you" Bonnie mutters in relief when Kol stands up and Klaus slips into the seat next to her.

"Scoot over" Kol instructs Katherine who rolls her eyes but complies with his request. She moves over so that she is so close to Damon she's practically sitting on his lap and I try my best not to let this bother me.

"Making new friends are we?" Klaus says turning to me with a smile, motioning to Drew with a not so happy expression.

"Right, Klaus, this is Drew" I say

Drew extends his hand for Klaus to shake but Klaus just rolls his eyes and looks at Drew's hand with disgust, "Why have I not seen you before?" he questions.

"Drew just moved here from Tennessee" Caroline breaks in to explain.

"Caroline! Didn't see you there" Klaus replies with a mocking smile which causes Caroline to roll her eyes. She looks a mixture of annoyed and hurt and I can't help but wonder why considering she always complains about how Klaus never leaves her alone.

"Perhaps your love for her blinded you" Kol suggests causing the trio to burst into laughter once again.

Klaus glares at Kol but doesn't say anything regarding his comment, "So what are you all talking about?" he asks

"Future jobs" I explain, doubting any answer from Caroline, Drew, or Kol would have been as pleasant.

"Interesting. Well, Elena here happens to have quite the future as a painter" He replies with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes and blush in embarrassment knowing the reality is quite the opposite, "Maybe in a hundred years or so" I reply.

"Well we have all the time in the world, trust me I'll have you painting like a professional in no time" He promises with a light smile.

"You're teaching her how to paint?" Caroline asks before I can say anything.

Klaus looks at her as if he's surprised she said anything. "Trying my best to" he replies with a chuckle shooting me a knowing look.

"I'm not that bad!" I argue

"Of course not Luv, those stick figures you drew have a lot of potential" he replies sarcastically

I sigh shaking my head holding back my laughter "I guess Jer's the one who got the art skills in the family"

"Yes well, skill can be learned" he decides

"Hopefully" I mutter with a giggle

"So, how come you never taught me to paint?" Caroline asks Klaus with a smile that seems more fake then real.

"You never asked" Klaus replies simply with a shrug.

"Hey Caroline, maybe Drew can teach you to paint" Kol suggests sarcastically.

"Or he could teach you how to cheat on people with a doctor, since that skill runs in his family" Katherine suggests and the two burst out laughing.

Drew is obviously bothered by the comment but simply says, "Actually my aunt is an artist. She owns an art gallery up in New York City, I've been drawing and painting since I was a kid"

"Then maybe you can teach me" Caroline says shooting him a flirtatious smile.

"Probabaly better that way, teaching Elena can be a full time job" Klaus decides and I notice Caroline frown at this.

"I'm not that bad!" I point out once again, "And you know, you're not exactly the best teacher in the world"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Draw some lines Elena, no no not like that, longer. And you're shading is so off and the texture is all wrong and the lighting is terrible and the color scheme makes no sense!" I say mockingly in an impression of his voice.

I expect him to get somewhat angry at the criticism but he just laughs it off, "Well to be honest I've always known I'm not meant to be a teacher"

"The why'd you offer?" I reply.

"Maybe I just wanted to spend time with you" he says, his voice low as he smiles at me yet again. I feel my cheeks get red and I;m left completely confused at why he's so obviously flirting with me. I'm not sure how to respond, so I don't.

"Damon, I think Klaus is attempting to flirt with your girlfriend" I hear Katherine say as she nudges him. I turn to see he is playing some game on Kol's phone and seems oblivious to what's going on.

"Elena, you good?"

"I'm fine" I reply, unsure of how else to answer that question.

"She's fine" he says, barely sparing Katherine a glance, as he shoves her back playfully.

"I think I'm turning him into Jeremy" Kol whispers to her and I notice Bonnie roll her eyes at this.

"We should hang out some time" Klaus says out of nowhere.

"What?" I reply confused.

"You and I, we should go somewhere, do something minus the easel and the paint brush" he says, his gaze not leaving mine.

"She has a boyfriend!" Caroline says shoving him before I can bring up the point myself.

"I wasn't asking you Caroline" he replies in a tone that suddenly makes it quite obvious why he decided to start flirting with me.

"I don't care who you were asking! What's wrong with you?! Can you not see she has a boyfriend, who is sitting less than five feet away? Are you so full of yourself that you have no regard for others and there feelings! This is exactly why I-"

All of the sudden the bus stops violently, throwing a few people out of their seats. Alaric sighs waiting till the motion has completely stopped before getting up and saying, "We're having some... difficulties. I need you all to stay seated and remain calm. With any luck we'll be back on the road soon"

**Katherine**

"What did you do Ric?" Damon questions as we stand outside with Alaric who ordered all of us to just stay in our seats which very few people obliged to.

"Damon, can you please get back on the bus. You too Katherine." He says with a sigh walking around with his phone held high trying to get signal.

"Oh come on Ric. I can help. Do we need to change a tire or something?" I plead, kicking the tire with my foot.

"Nope, and stop saying that." He states simply, finally giving up and placing the phone in his pocket.

"What?" I ask, turning to him with a questioning look.

"You guys have to start calling me Mr. Saltzman." He explains simply.

"I thought we were closer than that Ric." I say making a point to emphazize his name.

He rolls his eyes and then hands me his phone and a business card. "You want to help, find some connection and call this number. Tell them the bus broke down, and we need someone to come as soon as possible."

I flash him a smile and take the phone and business card. I begin to walk away, but Damon stops me grabbing my arm. "I'll help." He decides taking the phone out of my hand and walking ahead of me.

"So, are you not bothered at all by Klaus flirting with your girlfriend?" I question as we fall into a slow pace together.

"No. I trust Elena." He responds simply.

"Really? You honestly still trust her after she literally cheated on you with your best friend?" I laugh lightly before saying "Its kind of sad how she has you wrapped around her finger. "

"Katherine, I'm really getting tired of hearing you complain about Elena, so I suggest you either shut up or-"

"Our friendship can be easily terminated." I finish for him with a bright smile before rolling my eyes.

"Exactly." He confirms holding the phone up and stopping.

"There's a bar. Give me the number." He holds a hand out expectantly and turns to me when I am still yet to hand it over. He raises an eyebrow and I smile in return.

"Do we really want to call the number? Then the bus gets fixed or we get saved, and the adventure is over. What if we were just unable to find signal, or perhaps I dropped the phone right into a puddle." I say slowly, hitting the phone out of his hand and watching it fall to the ground, cracking in the process. "Whoops."

"Katherine what is wrong with you!" Damon yells.

"You'll thank me later." I decide before turning around and heading towards the bus.

"You've been spending too much time with Kol you're starting to go crazy" he decides quickening his pace to catch up to me

"Jealous" I say in a taunting tone.

"Yes, it breaks my heart watching the two of you together" he says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes at this and we board the bus where everybody seems to have piled up in the first few rows of seats. "Katerina, you're just in time! It's Bonnie's turn!" Kol says with a bright smile.

"Bonnie's turn?" Damon questions

"We're playing a game, two truths and a lie" Caroline explains.

"And apparently it's my turn" Bonnie mutters, not sounding too excited about it.

"Let the games begin" I decide with a smile. I'm about to grab a seat next to Kol, but think better of it, sliding in the seat next to Damon muttering, "Wouldn't want to break your heart any further"

"You're so generous" he replies with one of his signature smirks and I laugh lightly in response. I notice Elena watching this exchange, not looking too pleased, but ignore it as usual.

"Okay, I hate Kol Mikaelsson, I love Kol Mikaelson, and I'm currently banned from stepping foot in my house" Bonnie decides

Kol bursts into laughter at this and I notice a few others smile as well, "Wow Bonnie, finally admitting your feelings, I can't say I'm not surprised." Kol says with a victorious smile.

"Just play the game Kol" She replies with an eye roll.

"Um, is the lie you're banned from your home and you just have a really weird relationship with Kol?" Drew tries

Bonnie rolls her eyes but can't manage to stay mad at Drew, most likely because he doesn't know her or Kol very well, "No, I actually was banned from my house, because of Kol" she states simply.

"Would you be mad if I say you hate Kol is the lie?" Caroline asks, immediately receiving a glare from Bonnie

"I love Kol, is the lie" she states simply looking annoyed that no one else pointed this out.

"That was my next guess" she responds with a shrug.

"You know Bonnie, lying during the game is cheating" Kol points out

"Then it's a good thing I'm being 100 percent truthful" she replies not breaking eye contact with him.

"Matter of opinion" I mutter to Damon who nods in agreement, "Who's next?"

"Elena" Kol decides

Elena sighs before saying, "I own a journal, I've kissed every guy on this bus except Drew, and I've never been out of the country before"

"We know which one isn't a lie" I chorus causing Kol to laugh and Damon to shoot me a dissaproving look.

"You've never been out of the county is a lie" Caroline decides

"Nope, that's true" Elena says disproving her. I can't help but laugh at how even her friend knew she had more then likely kissed every guy on this bus.

"Didn't you go to Hawaii Freshman year?" she asks confused.

"Hawaii is technically part of the U.S. Care" Bonnie clarifies.

"Someone needs to pay more attention in history class" Damon decides causing Caroline to roll her eyes.

"Second one's a lie" I answer simply.

"Yep" Elena says Poping the p sound

Just then Alaric boards the bus saying, "I could use some help if one of you don't mind..."

"Drew will go" Klaus decides grabbing the boy by the collar and shoving him towards the door before anyone else can even blink.

"I guess I will" Drew mutters as he follows Alaric out the door.

"It's funny that you were the person to bring that lie to light, Katherine" Kol remarks with a smirk, once Ric and Drew are out of sight.

"I'm betting she secretly kissed Drew behind the dumpster before we boarded the bus" I reply with a shrug.

Kol laughs at this while Elena rolls her eyes saying, "I haven't kissed Drew, or Kol, or Klaus"

"Lying in the game is cheating Elena" I scold her.

"Why don't you go next Katherine" Damon suggests before Elena nor I could get another word out.

"Anxious to hear all my secrets" I reply with a smirk patting his shoulder before saying, "I've never had my humanity off, I've only been in love once, and I've kissed every guy on this bus" I pause for a second before adding "in the pass two months"

"You've had your humanity off?" Damon guesses.

"Nope, unlike some people on this bus, when life is tuff I don't run away scared and hide my emotions, I deal with it" I respond simply.

I notice the other vampires in the room go quiet at this and it's Bonnie who breaks the silence saying, "You haven't kissed every guy then"

"Each and every one of them" I say holding my hands up in a 'what can you do' fashion.

"You've kissed Klaus?" Caroline says sounding both angry and shocked.

"And Kol?" Bonnie adds.

"and Damon?" Elena says turning to give him a look.

"And Matt" he adds turning the attention to him before it goes back to me.

"I've kissed Elijah obviously because we were dating, I kissed Matt three weeks ago to make Rebekah angry, I kissed Damon the night of homecoming, and I kissed Kol and Klaus during that terrible spin the bottle game" I explain simply. Everyone nods in understanding and all the girls seem a little less bothered now that they have my explination.

"So you've only been in love once is a lie" Caroline reasons

"First truthful thing you've said all day" I mutter causing her to glare at me.

"Let me guess, Katherine Pierce has never met a guy truly worthy of her love" Damon states.

"Or maybe back in 1864 I was in love with more then one Salvatore" I say in an innocent tone placing a hand on his chest and shooting him a flirtatious smile. He shoots me a disapproving look but he doesn't say anything and he doesn't push my hand away as he holds my gaze.

"Awkward" Kol sings before saying, "Why don't you go Caroline"

**Damon**

"My worst subject is Chemistry, I've never really been in love, and I've kissed every guy on this bus at least once"

The room is silent for a moment while everyone tries to figure out which of these statements is a lie. In the moment of silence that follows I find my gaze drifting to Katherine. She is no longer focused on me and she has kept her hands to herself, but still sits a bit too close for comfort.

"You've been in love before" Bonnie guesses.

"Nope, never" she says simply. I notice her gaze lock with Klaus as she says this and a flash of pain and anger cross his eyes. I begin to wonder how bad their break up really was.

"Somebody go give poor Matty a hug, he's obviously heartbroken" Katherine says chuckling.

Both Matt and Caroline roll their eyes at this before Caroline says, "Don't get me wrong Matt, I really did care about you, and Tyler for that matter. I just don't think it was the real thing"

"It's okay Care" Matt says with a smile.

"Good thing Tyler isn't here, I'm sure we'd be drowning in his tears" Kol decides causing Katherine to chuckle. It was now a very well known fact that Tyler had officially broken up with Caroline the night of homecoming.

"Your worst subject isn't chemistry" I say simply before Kol can make another ex joke or we wind up in another discussion about how every guy on the bus had kissed her.

"Yes, thank you" Caroline says looking relieved. The truth was I only knew this because we were partners in Chemistry and, surprisingly, she was almost better at it then me.

"Now there's a shocker. Well, since you guessed it, I suppose it's your turn" Kol says turning to me.

I sigh thinking for a moment before saying, "I've never seen the movie Titanic, All my friends have died at least once, and my longest relationship is with Elena"

"The first one" Kol guesses. I shake my head no.

Caroline gasps before saying, "Oh my god! You've never seen Titanic! How is that possible, you've been alive for 170 something years and you've never seen one of the best movies ever?!"

"There's no point in seeing the movie when I was on the actual boat" I say with a shrug.

"Oh my god, you were on the Titanic!" she replies shocked.

"Yep"

"Were not" Katherine says with an eye roll.

"Yes I was" I argue.

"Then how come I didn't see you?" she replies challengingly.

"You were on the titanic?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, who do you think stole the necklace" she replies sarcastically.

"You know, now that I think of it, I was probably there too" Kol says with a nod as if the memory is just flying back to him.

"You weren't on the titanic!" Bonnie immediately interrupts.

"Who do you think kicked Jack off that piece of drift wood?" Kol replies winking at her as she rolls her eyes in disgust.

"Can you guys stop! You're ruining my favorite movie for me!" Caroline objects.

"Fine, did you see it or not?" Katherine asks turning to me.

"No, I have not seen the movie" I explain slowly.

"How have you not seen the Titanic?" Elena asks me shaking her head.

I shrug in response, "Guess it was never on my list of priorities"

"Can we please stop talking about Damon's poor unfulfilled life having not seen one of the best movies of all time and get back to the game?" Kol questions

"You're longest relationship wasn't Elena" Elijah decides. I nod and mutter a 'yes' finding myself annoyed that he was the one to point this out.

"I guess I hold that special place in your heart" Katherine says placing a hand over my heart. I see the look on Elena's face and push her hand away quickly regretting bringing up this point.

"Actually, we dated for about 2 years, the same amount of time as me and Elena. What I was referring to was the girlfriend I had before you and Elena" I say simply wondering what possessed me to bring this up.

"You had a girlfriend before Katherine?" Elena asks curiously.

"I was never exactly a nun, when I was 16, there was this girl..." I say trailing off.

"Oh my god! I remember now! Your father and Stefan mentioned her, what was her name.." Katherine says trailing off as if thinking

"Don't say it" I mutter through gritted teeth.

"Wait a second, I think I remember" she says shooting me a look that could only mean she remembered quite clearly.

"Katherine I swear-"

"Margret Forbes!" Katherine says with a victorious smile and a chuckle.

I sigh in defeat, "Madison" I correct her.

"Forbes?" Elena asks shooting a look to Caroline.

"Yes, alright. I dated Madison Forbes, daughter of the Original Forbes founding family. We dated for a few years and when my dad sent me off to university she died" I explain.

"That's terrible" Elena replies sounding genuinely concerned, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Didn't seem important" I mutter eager for a change of conversation topics

"How'd she die?" Bonnie asks

I sigh, "Scarlet fever"

"Sounds awfully suspicious, how sure are you that Katherine wasn't responsible for this?" Kol asks raising an eyebrow.

I roll my eyes, "doubtful"

"Yah, if I killed his first girlfriend I'd totally brag about it" Katherine responds with a shrug

"Wait, so you dated like my great times a lot grandmother?" Caroline asks looking as if she's still trying to process this all.

"Yep, things worked out differently I might be your great times a lot grandfather" I explain sarcastically.

"That's too weird to think about" she mutters shaking her head.

Just then Alaric steps back on to the bus "Okay everyone, we can't seem to get a signle, but it turns out we're not too far from the camping site. How do you guys feel about walking?"

**A./N. Hope you enjoyed! Here's a few questions to answer in the reviews that we hope you will take the time to leave: **

**What do you think will happen in the woods? Did you see the movie into the woods, because as stated there anything can happen in the woods. Does the previous statement scare you? Us too. Who do you think will be the first to die? Will they eat Matt? Will Katherine walk in heels? Will Katherine make Matt get her Oreo's even though they are in the middle of nowhere? Is Klaus jealous? Is Klaus going to kill Drew? Do you want Klaus to kill Drew? Is Caroline trying to make Klaus jealous? Or does she just have bad taste in guys? Probably both. Wait, so Damon dated Carolines great ancestor? And she died? Like every other single person who made him happy? Was Katherine responsible for the death?...Probably. Does Bonnie love Kol? Does Kol love Bonnie? Does everyone love Konnie/Kennet? DUH! And lastly this chapters big question...**

**Will Alaric kill Rebekah? **

**Review, Read, and Just wait up till next sunday ;)**

**P.S. NEW POLL UP ON OUR PAGE! Vote for the couples you want!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Back for another week and another update! First off, we'd like to thank you all for the favorites, follows, and the amazing reviews, and to respond to some:**

** \- Glad you like Elena v.s. Katherine! Those two are really fun to write and it's great to know people enjoy reading about them. Thanks for the review! **

**Guest- Thanks! Don't worry, Drew will be running very fast...**

**Luah 07- Hey! So, thanks for reading and enjoying the chapter, writing all the girls jealous can be fun. In regards to Kennet/Konnie, we love those two very much, so you can expect a kiss in the future, but since it's Bonnie and Kol you might have to wait a while. As for Mikalel, he will definitely be in upcoming chapters and will have a bigger story line coming up soon. **

**Chhavi- Hi, thanks for reviewing! Anyhow, the results for the previous poll are already in and we're still deciding whether or not to post the them. This time around though, you'll definitely find out who gets the most votes and we'll try and update you guys every two chapters or so.**

**Guest- Alaric and Rebekah have a very odd relationship, you'll all get to see more of them with surprising twists, so keep reading!**

**Bryana- Glad you thought this chapter was funny, we wanted to do a fun little chapter because things are going to get a bit more serious in upcoming chapters... As for Drew, he left the bus with Alaric so he wasn't involved in the game, and he will certainly stir up some trouble in the future!**

**Freckled98- Lol they really are, thanks for reviewing! And yes, Konnie and Klaroline are life!**

**Guest- Lol You never know...**

**Bringalldluvson- Thanks! Jealous Caroline is definitely fun to read and write and Kol/Kat/Damon are the best! When we say OTP we are referring to 'one true pairing' or favorite couples. Thanks for the review!**

**tippy093- So happy you enjoyed the chapter! Drew will definitely not last long here, but still he's at MF high now so he might just become a bit of a problem for certain people... Anyway, glad you like the Damon/Caroline friendship, those ****two are fun to write and their friendship will continue to develop throughout the story. Just throwing it out there, Damon is totally a Klaroline shipper at heart, so you never know... **

**LiasonAddekKalijahFan- Glad you like the story! As for Kalijah, those two will have a lot of twists and turns in their relationship, but there's definitely a strong chance of them winding up together. For now, we want to try and start them over from scratch and Kol and Katherine's friendship might certainly be a reason for Katherine to spend more time with the Mikaelsons as well as other things... As for Elena/Elijah those two are just fun to mess around with and Elijah is a big part of developing the Delena relationship, when it comes to Nadia you will be hearing more about her and some other characters in the next chapter and she will start to become a much bigger part of the story.**

**Great! Anyway, hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to continue favoriting/following/reviewing! **

**Damon**

"Ric! We've been walking forever! How much longer!"

"Stop complaining Rebekah!" Ric replies with an eye roll.

"That wasn't me!" Rebekah argues throwing her hands up.

"It was me" Katherine admits, rolling her eyes at Ric's mix up.

"Sounded like Rebekah" he replies with a shrug.

"We sound absolutely nothing alike! I have a bloody accent!" Rebekah argues.

"I meant the whiny tone and complaining" Alaric mumbles glaring at her, causing Rebekah to sigh in defeat.

I laugh at this before saying, "Seriously Ric, how much longer? You said we were close"

"Can you all please stop complaining! You're-" He pauses leaning closer and shooting a look in Drew's direction before saying "Vampires"

"Uh oh, Ric said the V word" Katherine choruses causing Ric to roll his eyes.

"You know I say we dump the human baggage so we can talk freely again" I suggest shooting a look towards Drew who is divulged in a conversation with Matt and Caroline.

"You know I think your girlfriend's new bestie would totally agree with that plan" Katherine says nodding her head towards the back of our group where Elena is talking to Klaus, laughing about something he said.

I roll my eyes trying to ignore this comment before turning to Ric saying, "How far away are we from the stupid camp site!" I grab the map out of his hands and try to figure out where we are

"Let me see" Katherine says trying to grasp the paper from my hands.

"No" I say pulling it back. We both begin to pull on the map while Ric tells us to stop. I try to wrestle it out of her grasp but she has managed to get a better grip on it.

"Let me see Damon!" she argues.

"No, you're going to break it!" I point out.

"Now I am!" she decides tugging on the map yet again, pulling it from my grasps, before ripping it into pieces.

"Oh my God" Ric says looking down at the shredded pieces of paper, "What is wrong with you two!"

"It was her fault!" I state at the same time Katherine says, "It was his fault!"

"What's going on?" Elena asks, most likely noticing how we've all stopped moving.

"Why don't you ask Klaus since you two are so close all of the sudden" Katherine suggests

Elena rolls her eyes while Klaus says, "I thought you would be pleased Katerina, now you have more time to spend with your favorite boy toy"

"Oh please, I don't need you distracting his pathetic excuse of a girlfriend to spend time with him. I have Damon wrapped around my little finger" Katherine replies nonchalantly.

"I'm still here you know" I object.

"Of course you are, see? I have it under control, you on the other hand can't even keep your stupid blonde obsession from flirting with the pathetic southern football jock" she points out.

"I have had enough of your stupid comments" Klaus decides grabbing her by the neck and pinning her against a tree.

"Really? What are you gonna do, kill me? I dare you!" she spits out at him.

"Don't tempt me" he fires back.

"Do they do this often?" I hear Drew whisper to Caroline who rolls her eyes in response.

"Every now and then" Bonnie answers.

"Klaus has a bit of a temper, isn't that right grumpy" Katherine taunts before trying to push past him. Klaus then grabs her by the head before snapping her neck and throwing her down on the ground.

"Oh my god! Did he just kill her!" Drew says eyes wide in shock, "You're.. You're crazy!"

"I got this" I say before grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt and looking in his eyes, "You didn't see that, in fact you're kind of tired. You're going to go back to the bus and wait for the tow truck. You're not going to move from there and if any cars drive by you're going to stop them, make sure they send help for us, and then go home and pretend this trip never happened"

Drew nods absentmindedly before turning around and heading back in the direction we came. "Mission accomplished" I say simply with a shrug ignoring some of the glares I get.

"Ugh! This is all your fault!" Caroline whines. At first I think her comment is directed towards me, but then I noticed her glare is directed at Klaus. "You can't just walk around snapping people's necks! Especially not when there's humans around! What is wrong with you, how can someone be so inconsiderate and selfish! This is exactly why I-" she pauses as if realizing where this statement is headed and quickly says, "Hate you! This is why I hate you"

"Caroline-" he tries taking a step towards her, but it's no use.

"No, I've heard enough from you!"

"Guys-"

"I think I'll be the one to decide when you've heard enough" Klaus decides stepping even closer to her.

"Guys!"

"Oh what? So now you're in charge of me? Let me tell you one thing Klaus Mikaelson you do not get to dictate what I do and who I do it with for that matter"

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?" Klaus replies challengingly.

"I think you know exactly what it means. You-"

"Guys!" Alaric shouts, finally loud enough to get them to stop.

"What!" they yell back in reply.

"In case you haven't noticed it's raining and we're nowhere near where we need to be" He replies. Sure enough what started out as a light drizzle had become a torrential down pour.

"Great job Klaus" Caroline mummers glaring at him.

"Oh, so now the weather's my fault too?" he replies looking quite annoyed.

"Maybe if we didn't waste all this time on you and your issues we'd be at the camping site already" she fires back.

"Who cares who's fault it is! Stop arguing so when can get out of here before Rebekah melts" I say causing both of them to spare one last glare before shutting up.

"Ric, did you hear what he just said!" Rebekah points out.

"Nothing that isn't true" Alaric mumbles before saying, "Alright, let's go. We shouldn't be too far from the camping site"

**Caroline**

Ugh! Stupid Klaus Mikaelson with his stupid anger issues, and his stupid jealousy problem, and his stupid amazing eyes and gorgeous accent. Stupid! Thanks to him we're all now trekking through the woods in the pouring rain looking for a campsite that may or may not even be here. Ugh! I hate him.

"You know if you glare at Klaus much longer, you're probably going to make him cry" Damon whispers to me temporarily turning my attention away from _him._

_"_Shut up" I reply rolling my eyes, "It's freezing, can I have you're jacket or something?"

"Sure, I'll just be cold" he replies sarcastically. Still, he pulls of the leather jacket he wears, handing it to me. I slip it on and can't help but notice Klaus rolling his eyes at this. I'm about to comment but think otherwise.

"So...um, what's up with you and Katherine?" I question motioning to the brunette who is now being carried by Elijah who was left with the job when he pointed out we couldn't just leave her there.

"What's up with you and Klaus." He responds with a smirk. This causes me to go silent for a moment.

"Wait guys stop." Elena, who has somehow ended up at the front of the pack, orders causing everyone to come to a halt. She takes a few steps forward and pushes past some bushes.

"I guess today won't be all bad." She says, moving aside to show what appears to be a large cabin. I can't help but smile at this revelation.

"Elena, I could kiss you right now." Alaric says also appearing happy at this as he ushers us all towards the cabin.

"Please don't. I would hate to have to give both of my friends the cold shoulder for kissing my girlfriend. " Damon comments putting an arm around Elena's shoulders and pulling her close to him.

Alaric rolls his eyes as he reaches the door. He pauses for a minute as if deciding what to do next before knocking on the door.

"What are you doing?" Klaus questions, and although I was thinking the same thing less than a second ago I roll my eyes.

"Someone could live here so it's probably best not to just barge in." Alaric explains with a sigh. Without another word Klaus pushes past Alaric and throws the door open.

"Hello? Anybody out here in the middle of the woods? No? Thought so." He yells out mostly just to make a point.

"Dramatic much." I mutter under my breath, rolling my eyes for what must be the billionth time today.

"Oh yes I'm the dramatic one." Klaus says narrowing his eyes at me from where he stands inside the house. I walk into the cabin making a point to shove him as I do this. He chuckles lightly and I'm about to yell at him, but I suddenly see where we will probably be staying until the rain lets up.

It's much bigger than it appeared to be from the outside, and it looks more like a mansion than a log cabin. The area before me is wide, the wood polished to perfection, extremely comfortable looking furniture placed expertly.

"Wow." Bonnie comments and I turn to see her standing behind me, Kol by her side.

"Glad to see you like our family cabin." Kol says shooting her a smile.

"This is your family's cabin?" I question.

"That would be correct." Elijah says as he walks past us gently placing Katherine on the couch.

"Its beautiful." Elena says looking around with admiration.

"It is, isn't it?" Kol responds taking a seat on the couch and kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"Kol-"Elijah starts, most likely about to tell him to get his feet off the table, but he doesn't need to finish because Klaus is shoving his feet off of the table in an instant.

"It would probably be best not to destroy the house considering Mikeal is coming here next weekend." Klaus says giving Kol one of his 'Listen to me or you die' faces.

"I'm not afraid of Mikeal, unlike you" Kol replies placing his feet back on the table.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I have an emergency dagger somewhere around here so I highly suggest you watch your tongue." Klaus says a threatning tone in his voice.

"Dagger. That must be your favorite word because you always seem to be throwing it around when you're at a lost of what else to say." Kol fires back not at all backing down.

"Kol stop engaging." Elijah says trying to step in between the two, but obviously failing as Klaus just shoves him away.

"I'm not engaging I'm just stating facts. Niklaus is just angry because...well, I think we all know why." He states shooting a look in my direction. Without another word Klaus pulls Kol off the couch and throws him across the room in one effortless movement.

Kol gets up, stabilizing himself but before he can make a move, Klaus punches him right back down.

"Klaus stop!" Rebekah yells vamp speeding over and pushing Klaus away from Kol.

"Rebekah stay out of it." Klaus says not even glancing towards her as he shoves her to the side and heads for Kol again.

He seems to notice something and smiles, reaching into a nearby vase and pulling out a dagger.

"I knew I had one laying around." he says. Kol's eyes widen as if he realizes this is no longer just a few punches being swung.

He attemps to push Klaus away, but Klaus obviously has the upper hand. He grabs Kol by the collar and pushes him against the walll. I'm about to interject deciding if anyone can get him to stop this it's me, but before I can do anything, Klaus shrinks to the floor grasping his head in pain. I turn to Bonnie to find her murmuring the words to a spell and slowly closing the gap of space between her and Klaus.

"How adorable, your little girlfriend's defending you." Klaus manages to choke out, smiling at Kol.

"For the last time. I'm not Kol's girlfriend!" Bonnie says her voice low but filled with a power that I've never seen in her. She twist her hand and Klaus's neck snaps easily, causing him to fall to the floor motionless.

I release a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and feel myself begin to calm down.

"Wow. You guys make Stefan and I look like amateurs." Damon comments breaking the silence that had seemed to fill the room.

"Um..we should probably figure out what are next move is. Elijah, care to help me figure out rooming situations in case the rain doesn't let up. It's probably best not to be searching for a camp site in the woods at night in the middle of a rain storm." Alaric says as if Damon's comment finally gave him the opportunity to speak.

"Of course." Elijah responds, fixing his suit jacket and leading Alaric out of the room. With that everybody seem to forget what just happened carrying on semi-causal conversations and getting comfortable. My eyes land on Klaus' motionless body and I suddenly know that if I don't get out of here soon I'm going to explode.

"You alright, Care?" Damon questions dragging me out of my thoughts. I realize that I'm the only one still standing here by the door and he looks at me concerned raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going for a walk." I decide. I'm about to leave but he lightly grabs my arm.

"In that weather?"

I bite my lip and my eyes flick over to Klaus again and by the time they meet Damon's eyes he nods and opens the door, grabbing an umbrella that was conveniently placed there.

"What are you doing?" I ask instantly regretting saying anything when I hear how weak my voice sounds. How fragile Klaus has made me.

"A walk doesn't sound half bad." Damon decides and I can't help but smile lightly.

"Thanks." I say, and with that we walk back into the horrible rain that feels so relieving at the moment.

**Alaric**

"What if we put Kol with Rebekah?" I suggest.

"Then we'd have to put Klaus with Katherine" Elijah replies. We both exchange a look before shaking our heads no.

"Why don't we just start over" I decide pulling out a blank sheet of paper, "Okay so we have 5 rooms and 10 people"

"11" Elijah corrects me.

"Oh, I forgot to count Rebekah as a person" I apologize, "But she can sleep in the living room, or the bath tub" I say brushing it off.

Elijah looks at me oddly for a moment before sighing and saying, "Whatever makes this easier"

"Alright, let's start off with the hard ones and work our way back. We have Klaus, who can't room with Katherine, Kol, Damon, or Bonnie"

"Perhaps we should start somewhere else" he suggests.

"How about Kol and... Bonnie?" I say unsure of how else to pair him. Bonnie was the only person who Kol seemed to like.

"I suppose that will do. What about.. Matt?" he replies.

I pause for a moment thinking before saying, "I'll room with Matt. I don't want anyone else getting hungry and feeding on him"

Elijah nods in agreement, "Okay then, Katherine"

I look over the list briefly before saying, "I'd go with you, or Damon"

"Damon" Elijah says firmly, writing it down. Im a bit surprised he didn't object to this idea but I don't say so when I notice a look of slight anger cross his face.

"Alright, that leaves You, Elena, Caroline, and Klaus" I read out the remaining people.

"We could do Niklaus and Caroline. They might not be at the best place right now, but Klaus would never hurt her. She also knows how to keep his temper in check better than anyone" He suggests.

I nod in agreement, for some reason thinking this will not end well at all. "Which leaves you and... Elena" I say, not sure how to feel about this. As Damon's friend I probably shouldn't encourage his girlfriend sharing a room with another guy who has an obvious crush on her, but then again if I start moving people around I could end up with someone like Klaus, or worse, Rebekah.

"Then I guess it's settled" he says, writing down the last arrangements.

I sigh, "Yep. let's go share the news.

**Caroline**

"So... How's you're life been?" I say as an attempt for conversation.

Ever since we left the cabin Damon and I had walked together in silence. It was a comfortable silence, but I feared that if Damon got bored he might decide to go back and drag me along with him.

"Great, I'm on a roller coaster that only goes up" he mutters in reply, seeming to have been deep in thought.

"Did you just quote the Fault in Our Stars?" I realize, shocked that Damon Salvatore of all people would have a clue about what that is.

"Nope" he replies simply.

"Oh my god, you totally did! You read the Fault in Our Stars!" I say shocked as the words come out of my mouth.

"I did not! I don't even know what that is" he replies defensively.

"It's a book by John Green, one that you read" I respond surely.

"Sounds more like some cheesy soap opera" he mumbles.

"Well the title didn't stop you from reading the book" I reply.

"I didn't read the book" he insists.

"Okay" I reply simply.

"Okay"

"Ha! You just quoted the book again!" I point out.

"No I didn't, that is completely different from how it's said in the book, I just said okay because it's a word that literally everyone says" he responds defensively.

"How would you know the significance of that word if you didn't read the book" I reply laughing at the expression on his face. "Damon are you blushing?" I tease him. He rolls his eyes shoving me back playfully.

"So, you and Klaus..." He says after a few moments, once again trying to get more information on the situation between the two of us.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" I question, dragging out the letters in 'really'.

"Yes, now tell me." Damon says as if the answer is obvious.

"Fine." I say with a sigh trying to figure out where to begin. "It's... hard to explain." I decide watching the rain fall to the floor and gently bounce off my shoes.

"Let me guess, things weren't feeling right anymore and Klaus just can't take rejection so now he's being a jerk."

"He's not being a jerk, he's just in pain." I say defensively.

"Well, that's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt." He responds with a light smile.

"Oh My God! Just admit you read it!" I yell noting the refercnce to the Fault in Our Stars.

"Read what?" He asks obviously holding back a smile.

"The Fault in Our Stars!" I explain although I know he already knows this.

"The soap Opera?" He say not even bothering hiding his smile.

"Stop it!" I yell shoving him lightly.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. Is it some sort of metaphor?" He questions putting his hands up defensively.

"I hate you. I really do right now." I say with a giggle walking ahead of him.

"Do you wish I would stop? Because it's my job as your friend to inform you that the world is not a wish granting factory." He says easily catching up with me.

"Friend?" I say stopping in my tracks. He raises an eyebrow and I clarify, "In the process of quoting the Fault in Our Stars, you said that it was your job as my friend. So, we're friends now?"

"I don't recall saying that." He says picking up his pace so that I'm almost jogging to keep up with him.

"You called me your friend. Damon Salvatore called me his friend." I say teasingly, placing a hand on my heart as if this is shocking which it kind of is.

"I did not." he replies stubbornly.

"You did!"

"Okay." He says sarcastically.

"Okay."

"Okay." He responds simply.

"Okay." I repeat.

"Okay." He says once again.

I can't help but smile as I whisper "Okay."

"Okay." He says his voice even lower than mine.

I laugh lightly, and mouth 'Okay'.

As we continue to walk in the rain I can't help but wonder who would have guesses that I, Caroline Forbes, would be found on this evening, tracking through the woods, in the rain, quoting the Fault in Our Stars with Damon Salvatore.

**Katherine**

"What's going on?" I ask groggily as I slowly get up from where I lay on the couch. Last thing I remember Klaus snapped my next because of his stupid anger issues.

"After Niklaus caused a terrible rain storm we found this cabin" Kol explains. He sits on the couch next to me, popcorn spilled all around him, throwing kernels into a bowl that lies on the coffee table a few feet away.

"What are you doing" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"Making a mess" he replies with a shrug.

"Why?"

"Niklaus told me not to" he says simply, tossing another kernel which misses the bowl by a mile.

"Well, I'm not going to argue with that logic" I reply standing up and looking around the room. It's comfortable, far from what you would expect from some cabin in the woods, but not too extravagant either.

I'm about to ask where the others are when suddenly the door bursts open and Damon and Caroline enter the cottage, both soaking wet, laughing as if it's the funniest thing in the world.

"What happened to you two?" I ask, turning their attention to me.

"Somebody woke up sleeping beauty, huh" Damon mutters, closing the door behind him.

"If we're talking fairy tale characters does that make Elena the beast?" I question with a teasing smile, knowing what his reaction to this will be.

"I thought she was Satan" he replies sarcastically as if confused, causing me to laugh lightly. "Where is she?" he adds.

"Worried she's in hearing distance, we are vampires you know." I reply, walking over to the bowl of popcorn Kol has managed to slightly fill and spilling it all over the carpet.

"Where is everyone?" Caroline asks, tossing a jacket on the coat rack which I instantly recognize as Damon's. I roll my eyes at this.

"Anxious to see Klaus again" I reply mockingly.

"Didn't you get the memo Kit Kat? Klaroline is officially over" Damon replies, slouching down on the couch next to me.

"You're getting the couch wet" I reply simply, ignoring his comment considering I was already aware of Caroline and Klaus' break up.

"Gonna tell on me?" he replies challengingly, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets" I reply winking at him.

"What's this?" Caroline asks, looking at a piece of copy paper hung on the wall across from us.

"Rooming arrangements" Kol answers simply, still focused on his made up game.

"Excuse me?" She replies, looking terrified.

"Interesting" I decide, swinging off the couch and studying the list that lies before Caroline and I.

**Kol and Bonnie**

**Klaus and Caroline**

**Alaric and Matt**

**Katherine and Damon**

**Elena and Elijah**

"How bad is it?" Damon asks, not bothering to get up and check for himself.

"I don't know, you tell me roomie" I reply with a seductive smile, sitting down next to him close enough to make him uncomfortable.

He raises an eyebrow at this before saying, "Care?" as if asking for her verification.

"Who made this list?" She growls, ignoring him completely.

"Elijah" Kol answers simply.

Without another word Caroline rips the paper off the wall and marches out of the room like a solider marching into battle. Damon turns to me with a questioning look and I simply reply, "Klaus"

**Elena**

"I guess that's true." I say nodding at Elijah's comment. He sits on the bed across from me, next to Alaric who is grading papers that he claims he should have done last week.

Just then the door flies open and Caroline marches in walking right past me and heading for Elijah. She's moving so fast that I almost miss her slapping him.

I gasp and Alaric drops his pen both of us shooting Caroline questioning looks.

Elijah closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before stating, "Can I help you with something Caroline?"

"What is this?" She yells holding up a sheet of paper that only because of my vampire sight I can tell is the room assingments.

"I believe that would be a piece of paper." Elijah says with a sigh.

"Now is not the time to grow a sense of humor, Elijah! Why would you pair me with Klaus!" She shrieks, throwing the paper at him. I debate whether or not to intercept but Alaric beats me to it.

"Caroline, breathe." He says placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Don't touch me. I swear, I will file something for student harasment, 'Mr. Saltzman' ." She yells pushing his hand away.

"Care-" I try but she quickly cuts me off.

"Elena stay out of it. You got paired with Elijah! How convenient for Mr. Suit and Tie over here." She shouts, motioning towards Elijah.

"Caroline I think it will be in your best interest if you relax." Elijah states.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" She questions turning to him.

"I guess it depends on how you perceive it." He responds. Before anyone can get another word out, Katherine and Kol come vampire speeding into the room, locking the door behind them and pressing all their pressure on it.

"Kol! Katerina!" I hear Klaus screech, followed by footsteps up the stairs.

"Tell him we're in here and you all die." Katherine comments, grabbing Kol and pulling him into a nearby closet with her.

We all seem confused, but when Klaus comes bursting into the room the answer is clear. He is dripping wet and written across his face in what appears to be permanent marker is 'I Love Caroline Forbes'. I try my best not to laugh but apparently Caroline doesn't understand that angry hybrids aren't the best to joke around with.

She burst out laughing and Klaus narrows his eyes at her.

"Where are they?" He questions his voice filled with venom.

"Who?" I respond figuring Caroline's response won't be as pleasant. I don't know why I'm covering for Katherine and Kol, but its probably best to keep any fights from happening.

"Katherine and Kol." He says through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I don't know." I say simply shooting Elijah a 'Help me out here' look.

"They're not here Niklaus." He quickly states, Alaric nodding along.

"What about you Caroline. Seen them around?" Klaus asks the blonde who has a hand over her mouth to convey her laughter.

"No. But let me know when you find them. I would love one of those tattoos." She says not bothering to hide her smile.

Klaus looks confused for a minute and I realize he doesn't know about the scribbling on his face. This means he was this angry over just the water, which honestly makes me fear the outcome of all this.

Caroline seems to realize this too. She takes out her phone and says, "Smile," before taking a picture of him. He snatches the phone out of her hand and I wait for the reaction.

"I love Caroline Forbes." He reads his voice filled with fury.

"How cute." Caroline comments. Klaus turns to her and for a second I think he's going to hit her or worst, but instead he throws the phone at the wall. Caroline gasps and runs over in an attempt to pick up the pieces of her phone.

"You idiot! What is wrong with you! I just got that! Oh My God! I am going to kill you!" She yells turning to him. She grabs Ric's pen and hurls it at Klaus who swiftly catches it, and throws it to the ground rolling his eyes.

He begins to inspect the room, first checking under the bed, then behind the sofa before turning to the closet. We all wait in anticipation as he reaches out to open it.

"Think fast!" Caroline yells just before he opens it. She breaks off a piece of the wooden bed post (You would think the family would learn better than to fill their house with a bunch of wood) and throws it at him. He catches it less than an inch away from his heart.

Within seconds he's across the room and has her pressed against the wall, the wood prepared to cut into her heart at any given moment. Caroline doesn't seem scared, and in fact shows no signs of fear unlike the rest of us who quickly jump up to stop him from hurting her.

"Ever do something like that again, and I won't be this generous." he states before throwing the wood to the ground. With that he storms out of the room, and once he's a safe distance away I close the door and walk over to the closet. The door immediately swings opens.

Katherine is smiling with her phone in hand and Kol looks over her shoulder at whats on the screen.

I raise an eyebrow and she explains, "I got that all on recording!"

**Bonnie**

I walk into the house slowly after being sure the only person in the living room is Damon, who sits on the couch tossing what appears to be popcorn into a bowl. The floor is littered with popcorn kernels which gives away the idea that he's not very good.

"Hey witchy. Where did you run off to?" He questions carelessly throwing another piece of poprcorn, which simply bounces off the coffee table and on the floor.

"I was hanging out outside so that I wouldn't be here when Klaus woke up. What are you doing?" I explain sitting on the couch across from him.

"Playing a game." He says before tossing another piece of popcorn at the bowl and failing yet again.

"You're very bad at it, which is sad considering you're a vampire." I comment. He stops, looks at me, and sighs.

"Only you would think that the objective of the game is to get the popcorn inside the bowl." He fires back throwing the popcorn at me instead.

"Only you would play a stupid game like this." I respond.

"Not just me. Me, and Kol, and Katherine, and every other fun person in the world." Damon declares, getting up. He grabs the bowl and walks over dumping the few popcorn kernels in there on me.

Before I can say anything he says, "Maybe Kol can teach you it. You two will have plenty of time, your roommates for the remainder of our stay."

At this he leaves the room heading off to who knows where. Just then, Klaus comes storming down the stairs and as he gets closer I see that the words 'I love Caroline Forbes' are written across his face, accompanied by a very angry expression.

"Where is he?" he asks the moment his gaze falls on me.

"Who?" I reply confused.

"Don't even try it Bennet" with that Klaus vampire speeds over to me so quickly that I have no time to react before I realize I'm pinned against the wall, "Where is Kol"

"I don't know where Kol is" I say trying to keep my composure. The last thing I need is for Klaus to see me scared.

"That has to be the biggest lie I've ever heard" Klaus says, slight amusement in his tone. "Tell you what, I'll give you to the count of three and then-"

"Then what" I reply cutting him off, "You're not going to hurt me Klaus"

"Really?" he responded challengingly.

"You wouldn't" I say trying to convince the both of us, hoping he doesn't realize this.

"Sorry to inform you of this luv, but Im not Kol" with that said Klaus wraps his hands around my neck violently and I struggle to catch my breath, trying to pull out of his grasp.

"Klaus" I choke out weakly, trying to stop him.

"Now I think I'll give you to the count of three. one, two-"

Before he has time to get to three, Klaus is suddenly on the floor across the room. I fall to the ground coughing and gasping for air, and suddenly I feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I look up to see Kol looking at me with the same stupid smirk as always and an expression that seems almost worried.

"Alright there darling?" he asks, helping me to my feet.

"I'm fine" I manage to get out, "Thank you"

Kol replies with a genuine smile that I see rarely and says, "I guess we're even now"

It's at that my point that I remember how I saved Kol from the wrath of Klaus earlier, which is why he must be mad at the two of us. Suddenly I turn wondering why Klaus hasn't attacked us yet to see him arguing with Katherine and Damon, looking about ready to kill the both of them.

"Why are you complaining Klaus, I think you look much better this way" Katherine says smirking, running her hand through his soaking wet hair in a teasing manner.

Klaus throws her hand away from him and in one swift movement breaks the leg off a chair and stabs it in her gut, causing Katherine to fall to the ground. Damon is quick to respond to this, pushing Klaus away as he tries to take another step towards Katherine.

"You need to calm down" Damon says firmly.

"Are you going to make me?" Klaus replies mockingly.

"Oh come off it Nik, it was just a joke" Kol says, finally breaking in.

Klaus then turns his attention to Kol, shooting a death glare in our direction. He steps closer to us in a slow and threatening manner and I notice a slight amusement creep onto his face as he says, "You two are just adorable, saving each other from the horrible hybrid. You know Kol, I think when I dagger you this time I'll leave Bonnie's dead body in the coffin next to you"

"As much as I am intrigued by the idea of an eternity next to Bonnie Bennet, I think I'll pass" Kol replies sly as always.

Klaus chuckles at this, "I'll think of something else then, I can be very creative"

"Well, I'll just bring Bonnie upstairs to our room while you think on that" Kol decides grabbing my hand. For once I don't object as he leads me towards the stairs, but sure enough it doesn't take long for Klaus to stop us.

Without another word Klaus snatches Kol by the collar of his shirt and pins him to the ground. He pulls out a dagger he must have hidden in his pocket and positions it over his heart and suddenly the realization hits me that I won't have enough time to stop him this time.

"Klaus stop it" Damon says from across the room where he stands with Katherine who seems to have healed from her recent stabbing.

"Don't worry, you and you're precious Katerina will get yours" He replies, fidgeting with Kol who tries to push Klaus off of him. I want to do a spell to stop him but my magic is drained from before and I know the most I can accomplish is to make him angrier

"Klaus please" I plead with him, not sure what else to do.

"Why are you so concerned about what happens to him Bonnie? I thought you hated Kol" Klaus fires at me. The question leaves me silent because I honestly hadn't thought up until this point about why I cared what happened to Kol.

"Just because your girlfriend broke up with you doesn't give you the right to go all homicidal on everyone" Katherine interjects, stepping closer but still a safe distance away from Klaus.

"What do you think Caroline's opinion on all this will be?" Damon adds. I notice Klaus pause for a second, obviously weighing his options. As if by some miracle it is at this moment that Elijah and Elena come down stairs, laughing as if in another world. The moment their gazes fall on the scene before them the laughter and amusement is completely gone.

"Niklaus, what is the meaning of this" Elijah says obviously trying to remain calm.

Klaus quickly hops off Kol, slipping the dagger into his pocket slyly. He remains silent as if thinking on how to explain this but he doesn't quite get a chance.

"I'll tell you exactly what happened" Katherine starts.

"Nothing" Kol says, before she can continue, "Nik and I were just fooling around. Nothing to be worried about brother dear" Kol says jumping up from the floor and brushing off his clothes as if he weren't just almost killed or daggered, or whatever you want to call it.

"Really, you two were just simply fooling around" Elijah says, not sounding convinced.

"What else would we be doing?" Klaus says, finally breaking in. I notice Katherine glaring at him and shooting an annoyed look at Kol, but he ignores her.

"You okay Bon?" Elena asks me, turning all the attention in my direction.

I pause, not sure of what to do. I look between Klaus and the others and it's not until my gaze lands on Kol that I sigh exasperated saying, "Of course, like they said, nothing happened"

"Well, if you say so" Elijah decides, not sounding totally convinced but brushing it off, "We just thought we'd inform you, we found something upstairs that we thought might be of interest"

"What'd you find?" Damon asks speaking up for the first time. He does't seem very happy about the fact Elena and Elijah were finding things together.

"Why don't you come and see"

** Bum Bum Bum! Hope you all liked it! Here's some questions to think about while you wait for the next chapter, **

**What else is going to happen while they're all in the woods? How are the new living situations going to work out? Why did Bonnie save Kol? Why did Kol save Bonnie? Will Caroline and Klaus ever work out their issues? Will Rebekah and Ric (probably not)? What'd you think of Caroline slapping Elijah? What about Klaus trying to kill well...everyone? Do you like Damon and Care as friends? Did Damon read the Fault in our Stars? Did YOU read the Fault in Our Stars? How are Jeremy, Enzo, Nadia, and Mikael doing back at home? How's Drew doing? And, what did Elena and Elijah find?**

**Find out soon! Once again, hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review and vote on our newest couple poll which is up on our page! Love you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello readers! Before we say anything we want to apologize for not updating in so long. We've been super busy, we just recently moved and have had mid terms to top it all off. We should be updating more regularly now, and we're even working on ideas for a new story so be prepared! Anyway, to respond to all your amazing reviews:**

_** \- Glad you liked it! Damon and Caroline's friendship will definitely continue to develop, we personally think those two are really fun to write! As for Kol and Bonnie their relationship is definitely interesting and we are major Konnie/Kennet fans so you'll be getting lot's more of them!**_

_**Hollywoodlove09- Klaroline is in a very complicated place right now, but it's safe to say they're far from over ;) **_

_**Guest- Katherine is certainly a complex character who has a habit of making trouble! Thanks for taking the time out to review!**_

_**chhavi- Glad your getting into the story! Hope you continue to enjoy!**_

_** Guest- Super sorry for the long break in updating! As we previously mentioned we've been super busy, but the updates should be coming more regularly now.**_

_**Luah 07- Thanks so much for reviewing and we are extremely happy that you are enjoying. Kol and Bonnie are certainly a beautiful pairing, Katherine, Damon, and Kol are also super entertaining and fun to write. Room situations will be talked about next chapter and are going to be very interesting so stay tuned!**_

_**Guest- Hey! Thanks for reviewing, and just in case you were confused Damon and Elena got back together in chapter 17. Of course their relationship hasn't been perfect but as of now they are still together! Lol, Klaus does act childish some times and he and Caroline do have a long road ahead of them... Care and Damon are really fun friends and you'll get to see Elena/Elijah's discovery this chapter!**_

_**freckled98- The living situations are surely going to bring out a lot of drama! Your Kol/Bonnie comment made us laugh, those two certainly do care about each other and there is a major attraction there. As for Caroline/Klaus and Rebekah/Ric both couples have a lot of tension to work out, but they'll get there one day! Klaus definitely needs some help managing his feelings and his break up with Caroline is taking a major toll on him. Damon and Caroline once again are a really fun friendship and we're glad so many people enjoy them, as for the Fault in Our Stars, if you haven't read it, I definitely recommend it!**_

_**xXbrymlXx- Hi Bryana! Glad to see you reviewing again, and we understand where you come from when it comes to the long and annoying process of logging in and whatnot. Care slapping Elijah was fun to write, and Klaus could certainly benefit from some anger management classes. Glad you're enjoying the story and,**_

_**WARNING ORIGINALS SPOILER ALERT AHEAD, **_

_**Yes! We do watch the originals and OMG Kol! That scene was so sad to watch and I felt terrible for Kol. Hoping they bring him back again with the original actor because we honestly prefer Nate. My only problem then would be Kol/Davina because I can't really get with those two and (obviously) we are major Konnie/Kennet fans. It's unlikely they will ever happen, but still we can dream! Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing!**_

_**tippy093- Ric and Damon's friendship in this story is a bit different then on the show, but even there I'm sure we can all agree that Alaric tends to lean towards Elena and what's best for her in most cases, so for the most part he probably figured if Elena had a problem with it she'd say something. Damon and Caroline is a great friendship, and we're super happy that everyone seems to like them so far. Klaroline does have a lot to work out, and you'll get to see that happen in the chapters to come! Bonnie is definitely going to have a hard time persisting that she hates Kol now, and you will get to find out what Elena/Elijah found in this chapter and the first night in the cabin will be next!**_

_**Guest- Glad you liked the chapter. Klaus can be a bit annoying but he's really just acting out because he's hurt.**_

_**Guest- Good to know you liked it! Damon and Caroline is super fun to write whether it be as friends or a potential couple, it's good to hear all the positive feedback about those two. **_

_**Guest- Damon isn't using Caroline for revenge really, he started being nice to her because of his guilt for the 'Carrie Incident' and now that they've been spending more time together they are beginning to develop a real friendship. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Guest- Sorry for the no update in a long time! It won't happen again!**_

_**Luah 07- Glad you loved it, and yes, Kol does have pretty bad luck. But it's okay, because he has Bonnie ;) **_

_**MzKnowitAll- Lol, we understand your pain! We (incase you are unsure about it there are two of us writing for this story) have had several arguments about this because I personally see white and Gold but my sister/co writer sees blue and black. Anyhow, thanks for sharing your thoughts and hope you enjoy!**_

_**Rutvi darshak- Glad you are enjoying! As for Katherine I think it's a mixture of both, she always has something up her sleeve!**_

_**freckled98- Thanks for enjoying the humor! This is certainly a fun bunch to write, and we definitely understand your furry about the dress!**_

_**Guest- Thanks for reviewing, Doesn't everybody love Kennet?**_

_**xXbrymlXx- Well it looks like I'm at the lost here! As previously mentioned, my sister/co author and I had a bit of a debate about this since I see white and gold and she sees blue and black. Personally, just glad this dress stuff is finally over.**_

**That's everyone! We want to thank you guys for all being so amazing and reviewing! Your reviews are what motivate us to keep writing and we're super thankful. In other news, please, if you haven't already, check out our poll! Vote, and if you already have you can now view the results for a limited time only! Additionally, how many of you guys are caught up on TVD because OMG it's been so crazy! Won't spoil anything, just wanted to say we've been enjoying it which is good since we were starting to lose interest in season 6. Anyhow, this is an extra long chapter as an apology for no update, so enjoy,**

**Klaus**

"Where exactly is this miraculous thing you two found while frolicking about in the attic?" I question as I climb up the ladder and join my brother and Elena.

"We weren't _frolicking. _We were looking for extra blankets and found this." Elijah explains moving over a sheet to reveal multiple books with covers that seem to be slowly wilting away.

I walk over closer and pick one up and after flipping through it find that it's one of my mother's spell books. "I thought mother only had one spell book left." I mummer as I pick up another.

"So did I, but it appears not." Elijah says before adding, "These books carry some spells I have never heard of. I was thinking that perhaps we might find a spell to unlink us from father so we can be rid of him for good."

"Stop it." Bonnie yells shoving Kol lightly and causing us all to turn to them as they make their way over to us.

I roll my eyes before stating, "When exactly is your wedding again?" to which Bonnie scoffs and Kol chuckles.

"Who's getting married?" Damon questions as he climbs up the ladder.

"Bonnie and Kol." Elena explains shooting a teasing look twoards her friend.

"Oh darn. I thought that Klaus and Stefan were finally going to tie the knot. I'm totally rooting for Klefan" He jokes as he brushes off his hands.

"Do you have a death wish?" I ask glaring at him.

"Relax. It's bad luck to kill your future brother in law." Damon responds with a wink.

Before I can say anything Katherine calls out, "What's going on up there!"

"Come up and see." Damon calls back before anyone else can respond.

"Do you know how hard it is to climb a ladder in heels!" She complains, the tone in her voice making it clear that she plans on staying where she is.

"That sounds like a you problem Kitty Kat." Damon decides after a minute.

She sighs loudly before yelling, "I'm going to go look for some Oreos. Or Matt. Whichever comes first."

"Please don't eat Matt." Bonnie comments as she flips through one of the books.

"I make no promises." Katherine says before the sound of her ridiculous heels clicking away fills the air.

"She better not eat Matt. I thought we made it clear that I had first dibs." Damon comments walking over to where we stand.

"Damon!" Elena yells hitting his shoulder playfully.

"I'm joking." He says with a light laugh.

"You're not funny." Bonnie says looking up from the spell books just long enough to shoot Damon a look.

"Well, compared to Kol, I can understand how it may not appear that way." He responds causing Bonnie to roll her eyes.

"There's three books" Elijah states simply to end all the bickering, "We should all look through them and see what we find" he hands a book to Bonnie, and one to me, keeping the last one for himself.

"I'll help Bonnie look!" Kol volunteers, snatching the book out of her hand causing Bonnie to glare at him and snatch it back in response.

"No" I decide immediately, "This is serious, I will not have you're flirting delaying our chances of finding a way to be rid of that monster, and that goes for both of you" I say shooting a look to Elijah who seemed prepared to start looking through his book with Elena.

"What do you suggest Niklaus?" Elijah responds.

"Kol look through with Damon, Elijah with Bonnie, and Elena and I" I decide after a moment.

"This isn't going to work Nik, Bonnie will be too distracted missing me" Kol argues.

"I've never been more happy to hear you say something" Bonnie mutters to me, throwing the book at Kol and grabbing Elijah's, heading down the ladder with it. "Come on Elijah"

"Someone's eager. Watch out Kol, I think you have some competition" Damon notes nudging Kol.

"Unlike you Damon, my girlfriend does not pride herself on hopping from brother to brother" Kol replies with a smirk shooting a look at Elena who rolls her eyes in response.

"I'm NOT your girlfriend!" Bonnie shouts from the floor below.

"Have fun Elijah" Kol smirks to which Elijah sighs before heading down stairs.

"Do I really have to be his partner" Damon whines.

"You sound like a Kindergartner" I reply with an eye roll.

"Which just so happens to be the brain level your brother functions on" he fires back and I shrug not completely disagreeing with him.

"Oh come on Damon, I'm sure we'll have loads of fun" Kol mutters hopping down stairs skipping the ladder part.

"Good luck" Elena says to Damon with a chuckle.

"You too" he responds shooting a look of disapproval at me before kissing Elena on the cheek and following Kol to who knows where.

"Alone at last" I say shooting Elena a smile. She seems a bit uncomfortable so I add, "I should probably apologize for earlier"

Surprisingly she laughs at this saying, "it's okay, I think I know what you were getting at"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I reply innocently.

"Right, neither does Caroline" She says as if she's caught on to something.

I roll my eyes at this before saying, "I still don't know what you mean" to which she nods and mutters, "Sure"

"So we should probably get reading" she says opening up the large spell book which opens with a thud and a blast of dust.

"Or not" I suggest slamming the book shut and tossing it aside.

She raises an eyebrow at this action and asks, "Aren't you the one who was all for searching for the get rid of Mikael spell?"

"I've already read that" I explain simply, "All of mother's spell books were written when we were kids, I use to read them in my spare time. There's nothing useful, I just though Elijah and Kol deserve some work after all there indiscretions lately. Plus, I have something more interesting in mind"

"Really, like what?" she asks curiously

"Time for another art lesson"

**Kol**

"Done" I announce flipping the page before skimming the next one and turning it as well. "Done"

"You know the point of you reading one page and I reading the other is both pages get read" Damon points out annoyed as he leans back on the couch ignoring the spell book on the coffee table.

I shrug in response to his comment and say, "This is boring, I need some entertainment or my head is going to explode"

"Bonnie's upstairs" he says simply and I smirk at the response.

"Thanks mate, have fun reading" I decide before hoping off the couch and racing upstairs before he can reply. Almost immediatly I can hear Bonnie and Elijah talking softly in the room I recognize as Elijah's. I practically skip down the hall, throwing the door open causing both of them to jump slightly looking up at me. Bonnie immediatly meets my gaze with an eye roll.

"Elijah, you know you're suppose to leave the door open when you have girls up here" I say in a scolding manner.

Elijah sighs muttering, "Shouldn't you be reading Kol"

"Damon and I are taking turns because we understand the essence of team work" I explain simply dropping onto Elijah's bed carelessly.

"You wouldn't understand team work if it hit you in your giant head" Bonnie mumbles causing me to grin.

"Challenge accepted Bonnie, why don't I join team Bonlijah to show you what a great team member I can be"

"Bonlijah?" She questions.

"I know, doesn't have the same ring to it as Konnie does, I guess our perfect couple name is part of the fate that we were meant to be together"

"You wish" she mutters with an eye roll that causes me to laugh.

"Everyday. So anything useful yet?" I say snatching the book out of their hands before either can object.

Bonnie seems annoyed by this but doesn't say so, "Not the kind of spell we're looking for but this book is amazing, there are some spells in here that I've never seen before" she admits.

I can't help but smile at the look of wonder on her face and think about how adorable it is that she gets so excited about all this witchy stuff. I had been quite the witch prodigy myself as a child, but those years were long gone and rarely thought of. Still, Bonnie Bennet always managed to get some sort of reaction from me.

"What kind of spells?" I question flipping through the book aimlessly. I land on a random page and look down saying with a smile as an idea rises in my mind, "Oh look, a Konnie spell!"

Bonnie gives me a 'you better be joking' look before snatching the book from me and placing it on the table in front of her. "This spell does not say Konnie anywhere in it!" she argues before reading out the spell name properly.

To this I chuckle muttering, "Whatever helps you sleep at night darling"

"That's how it's pronounced!" she argues repeating the name once again.

"Konnie" I argue with a hint of finality in my voice.

This of course infuriates her as hoped and she continues repeating the spell name louder and louder as if that will block out my continuous chants of Konnie. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Elijah now sits on the bed, sighing as if wondering about all the other things he could be doing at this moment. I don't let this distract me of course, persisting with my argument of Konnie until finally, Bonnie loses it, shouting the spell loudly with a hand gesture that shoots out a wave of power that is almost tangible. After a second Bonnie seems to realize what she's done and looks me up and down quickly.

"Are you okay?" she mutters and I nod in response. It's at this moment we turn to see Elijah who was thrown off his bed by the blast from the spell. I try to hold back my laughter at this and I notice Bonnie looks a bit too worried.

"Oh my god Elijah, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asks quickly rushing over to help him up.

"I'm fine Bonnie, there's no issue" He responds brushing off his jacket as he stands up uneasily.

"You hear that Bonnie, he's fine" I say grabbing her arm to pull her away from Elijah who she stands far too close to for my liking.

"If you ask me he's more then fine" she respond looking at him wistfully.

I wonder if she notices the look of complete horror and disgust that passes over my face as I look between Bonnie who looks like a love sick school girl and Elijah who appears just as confused as I. It's in this moment that I recall what just happened and turn back to the spell book which still rests on the small table. And it is in that moment that I realize exactly what spell Bonnie just casted and ask whatever superior force there may be how I ended up with such bad luck.

**Damon**

"Caroline what on Earth are you doing?" I ask the blonde who stands in front of the room which I believe belongs to Klaus with her ear pressed to the door.

"Shh" she replies in return looking as if too focused on whatever conversation is going on inside to pay me any mind.

"Oh I get it! We don't want Kl-" I barely have enough time to finish my sentence before her hand is over my mouth and she glares at me mouthing, "Shut up".

I laugh slightly at this and she sighs before removing her hand and grabbing my arm, leading me to a room down the hall which will be used as mine and Katherine's temporary living arrangements. The moment the door shuts Caroline turns to me with a glare.

"What is wrong with you!" she immediately shouts.

I roll my eyes at this and take a seat on the bed next to my bag. I seemed to be the only one smart enough to take their things with them when we left the bus. "What's wrong with me? I don't know, you tell me James Bond. You do realize we're vampires, you don't have to listen through the door anymore" I point out.

She rolls her eyes but blushes slightly at the mistake, "Shut up" she mutters after a moment.

I chuckle in response before saying, "So, why were you spying on Klaus?"

"I was NOT spying on Klaus!" she argues defensively.

"Right, you just had your ear pressed up against his door to hear how well the sound waves travel through wood" I mutter sarcastically.

She groans before sighing and saying, "I just thought I heard a noise coming from in there and I wanted to see what it was"

"Really? A noise in a house full of people, obviously worth investigating"

She rolls her eyes again shoving me playfully before saying, "Whatever, don't believe me"

"Oh no, I totally do" I respond sarcastically, "So, what's Klaus doing anyway?"

"Painting. With Elena" she mutters not sounding too pleased about it. It should probably bother me too, but I trust Elena and I'm pretty sure Klaus is the last guy on Earth she'd ever cheat on me with. Klaus is far too obsessed with Caroline and Elena's morals are already stretched thin with her dating me.

"Jealous" I say teasingly.

"No" she argues a bit too quickly.

I laugh yet again saying, "How adorable, you're still in love with Klaus"

"Am not!" she argues, avoiding my gaze.

"Sure, and Bonnie doesn't like Kol"

"Do not compare me and Klaus to Bonnie and Kol!" she responds with a sigh and I laugh yet again at her expression, "Ugh! Why do I have the worst luck with guys?"

"Don't be so dramatic." I beckon, starting to unpack my clothes and tucking them into the nearby drawer.

"I'm not being dramatic! Every guy that I've dated has been a complete jerk or a psychopath!" She argues sitting down next to me with a very dramatic flair.

"Hey! That hurts." I say with fake dejection.

"Seriously, Damon!" She says causing me to drop the smirk.

"Alright, alright. Caroline, 99.9% of guys out there are complete and utter jerks, and about 80% of them are also psychopaths. All you have to do is look for that tiny little percent of guys that are normal, sweet, sensitive heart throbs. Now, if you want me to be honest with you, you're never going to find one of those guys. So, what there's left to do is stay single for the rest of your vampire life, or get over it and find that one jerky psychopath that your head over heels in love with. And considering that you are, in fact, Caroline Forbes who can't walk around like a single loser, it's time for you to start preparing yourself for option two."

Caroline stares silently at the door as if regretting ever starting this conversation, but then she turns to me and says, "Since when did you become a philosopher?"

"Guess you just pick stuff up over the years." I reason with a shrug.

"Thanks. Although I would have preferred more of a 'You are such a strong, independent, woman and you don't need any guy in your life' type of speech." She says a joking tone in her voice.

"You, Caroline Forbes, are very greedy! The world isn't a wish granting factory!" I decide causing her to laugh. Before either of us can say anything, there's a loud knock on the door.

"Caroline! Damon! I need some help out here!"

**Jeremy**

"Jer, where's the fire extinguisher?" Jake asks.

"Rebekah's room?" I guess.

"Thanks" he responds rushing out of the room as quickly as he had come. Jake was one of the most popular juniors at school, typically he wouldn't be caught dead talking to me. That was before I decided to throw the best party of all time.

I sigh pushing through the crowd of crazy drunk teens and trying to block out the blasting music which hurts my ear drums. I manage to wiggle my way into the kitchen, which is thankfully not on fire, and grab a cup of punch that was spiked by someone who wasn't Alaric this time.

"Great party Jer!" A few more teens pass by patting me on the back and greeting me similarly and I just smile and nod in return.

"Jeremy Mate!"

I turn to see Enzo standing there looking as threatening as ever. He leans on the countertop and grabs the cup out of my hand downing it all in one shot. I smile nervously in response.

"Hey Man, didn't know you were coming tonight"

"Well you know me, always the life of the party" he says with an evil smile that reminds me of the kind you see on those evil villains with capes and waxed mustaches "Anyway, some of the rooms upstairs are locked. Wondering where I can find the key."

"Um.." I'm not sure how to respond considering Kol's only rule for throwing a party at his house was no going into bedrooms (except Rebekah's). "There's not really much up there"

"Did I ask what's up there?" He says in a tone that makes me think any answer will be wrong.

"Uh, why do you want the key?" I ask.

"Trying to win back some favor with Damon. I heard there's a New Mikaelson that he's not particularly fond of" he explains.

"Oh" is all I say, still not sure what to do. Before I can say anything else Enzo continues.

"Might I add, asking you was really only a formality. I could always just break the door down, along with a few other things"

I sigh in defeat, "Here" I say pulling the key out of my pocket and handing it to him. "Just be careful"

"Of course" and with that he's gone.

I exhale a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. The room is mostly empty now except for me and a girl I instantly recognize.

"Hey Nadia" I greet.

She turns to look at me when she hears her name and gives me a smile that reminds me a little of her mothers. "Hi Jeremy, nice party"

"Thanks" I repond adding, "Having a good time?"

"For the most part. I've been texting Matt but he hasn't responded" she says holding up her phone, "I'm starting to worry"

"I haven't heard from Elena or Kol either, it's probably nothing" I admit, "Although, Rebekah is on that trip. She could kill Matt since he's her ex now, bury him in the woods and we'd never hear from him again"

We both laugh at this and Nadia replies, "I wouldn't put it past her, these Mikaelson's are crazy"

"There not all bad, Kol's pretty cool" I argue.

"Didn't he try to kill you the other day?" She questions.

"We had a slight disagreement, but if I cut off everyone who ever tried to kill me I'd be pretty lonely"

"Right, well he did let you throw this party. It's going pretty well so far" she notes. As if on cue it's at this moment I hear the scream.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!"

"I have to go" I apologize rushing through the crowd to the front door where Mikael stands looking about ready to murder anyone and everyone.

"You!" He says his glare falling on me "What is going on" he growls.

I do my best to remain calm and remember what Kol told me to do in a situation like this. "Hello Mr. Mikaelson, this... This is a party"

"I can see that!" He shouts back, "Why is there a party going on in MY HOUSE" the music has stopped and everyone is completely silent, not even a trace of whispering.

'Just do what Kol said', I remind myself before nervously responding, "Klaus said we could have a party here"

"Niklaus" he spits out with complete hatred, "Where is he?"

"Salvatore house" I say without thinking.

"By the time I'm back you're all gone or I kill each and every one of you" he decides and without another glance he's out the door.

A deafening silence fills the room, but within another few seconds the music is back on and people are carrying on there conversations. Obviously they didn't take Mikael's threat too seriously, now I'm going to have to figure out how to get everyone to leave.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing in my pocket. I pull it out uneasily and look down surprised by who it is. Tyler.

"Jeremy?"

"Hey Ty, what's up?" I repond, feeling guilty for not inviting him tonight. Caroline had placed an official shun on him for breaking up with her and I rather not cross Caroline Forbes when she's angry.

He ignores my pleasentries, "I can't get a hold of anyone, have you heard from Care or Elena?"

"No there on that trip" I reply.

He sighs in frustration, "Look Jer you have to get here now. I'm at the hospital.. It's bad. Nobody's picking up my calls but.. It's bad"

"Tyler what's wrong?" I ask starting to freak out.

"Alright, here's what happened..."

**Elena**

"What type of circle is that?" Klaus questions staring very critically at the easel. I can't help but laugh as he acts as if my simple circle is an utter disgrace.

"The type that literally everyone draws." I finally say once I catch a hold of myself.

"No. No. No. No. No. No." He mummers as he takes the brush and draws a giant 'X' over my circle.

"Hey! I was going to turn that into a snowman!" I complain jokingly.

"Promise me that you will never paint something so horrible again." He says as he turns to a blank Canvas.

I nod, trying to keep my expression very serious but obviously failing.

"Come on. I want to see another circle. One that doesn't make me regret being alive." He says handing me the brush. I'm about to touch it to the easel when he grabs my hand, causing me to stop.

"You're too rough. The brush isn't just another object. Think of it as an extension of your arm." He explains, leading my hand gently towards the easel. I follow along as he guides me until the light blue streaks form a circle that looks exactly like the one I painted before, yet seems to make Klaus more content.

"Perfect. Although the lines could be a bit more symmetrical." He comments as I turn to face him.

"Its a circle!" I argue.

"I'm joking. I do that sometimes." He says breaking into a grin. I smile in response as I put the brush down.

I look at the few paintings that lay around. Some are unfinished or maybe they were meant to be that way.

"Why do you like painting so much?" I question as I admire one of the many drawings.

"Its a metaphor for control, an outlet for my anger. Calms me down. Helps me express myself." He says after a moment.

"I don't know. You seemed pretty stressed out over that circle. I think you have it all wrong and painting is what makes you so angry." I decide with a taunting smile.

"Getting angry only tends to happen when you're the one wielding the brush." He says matter of factely.

"I'm a beginner okay!" I say defensively causing him to chuckle.

"Well, at least you're not as bad as-" He starts but cuts himself off quickly. I look at him expectantly, but rather than finishing his sentence he picks up the brush and begins to put away the paint.

"As bad as who?" I question although I have a pretty good idea of who this mystery person is.

"Forget it. Hand me that." He say motioning towards the cup of paint splattered water. I grab it halfheartedly and walk over to him while wondering what exactly happened between him and Caroline besides the obvious.

"Elena watch-" He yells, but is cut off as I trip over some supplies causing the water to go flying all over Klaus.

My hand flies to my mouth in shock, and I'm not sure what to say. Luckily I don't have to say anything because Klaus returns the favor, throwing a cup of nearby bright blue paint all over me. Im too surprised to do anything and we both stand in silent for a moment as the paint falls down my face.

"You have a little something right there." Klaus finally says with a smile as he gestures to my face.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yell, my threat not really being taken seriously as Klaus laughs. "I am so serious right now!" I claim.

He continues to laugh seemingly finding this situation hilarious, until I grab a cup of Red paint and splash it in his face.

He stops laughing, and wipes the paint off his face with his hand before saying, "Oh, you're going to get it now!"

We both grab for whatever we can get our hands on and begin flinging paint at each other, laughing like maniacs while doing so.

At least until we hear the knock on the door.

**Caroline**

"Whats wrong?" Damon questions opening the door with me close behind.

Kol stands outside with Elijah and Bonnie. I notice that Kol has his hand wrapped tightly around Bonnie's wrist holing her in place, but my attention immediately goes to Elijah.

"Elijah. You look really nice today." I suddenly decide, pushing past Damon and walking over to him. I lay a hand on his shoulder and flash him a smile.

"Um.. Thank You Caroline." Elijah says, shooting a look towards Kol that I chose to ignore.

"Caroline?" Damon questions which I also chose to ignore. I focus all my attention on Elijah, and I suddenly can't help but think how mesmerizing his eyes are and how the whole suit thing is really hot.

I only take my eyes off him when Kol knocks loudly on the door that I recognize as the entrance to Klaus' room.

Within a few seconds the door opens to reveal Klaus standing there covered in multiple colors of...paint? He wears a smile that would normally spark something in me but does nothing at all right now. The only thoughts that cross through my mind are on Elijah. I watch as Klaus' eyes land on the two of us specifically on how close I'm standing and it doesn't make me want to back away like it normally would. I feel like there's something wrong, but couldn't care less. Not even as Elena comes out of the room with a towel that does nothing to remove all the paint she's covered it.

"Whats going on?" Klaus inquires, his eyes finally landing on Kol.

"That's exactly what I'm wondering" Damon comments his eyes studying Elena and Klaus with suspicion.

Klaus rolls his eyes at this and looks at Kol expectantly.

"Alright there was an incident." Kol says slowly, before adding, "Stop!" directed towards Bonnie who is trying to escape his grasps.

"What type of _incident_?" Damon questions his eyes still studying Elena who seems to be focused on Elijah. This bothers me.

"The kind that is going to anger about 50% of you." Kol decides.

"Oh really? And what about the other 50%?" Klaus asks seemingly amused at this.

"There going to be too busy fawning over Elijah for the next 24 hours." Kol explains causing Klaus and Damon to look even more confused.

"Bonnie by accidentally, that we know of, did a spell that causes pretty much all the girls that come in contact with Elijah to fall madly in love with him. So pretty much this is great for Elijah and horrible for the rest of us."

"I can assure you, I do not find this enjoyable" Elijah argues brushing away Elena when she tries to grab his hand. I narrow my eyes at her wondering why she always has to be so greedy.

"Alright well, how do you fix this?" Damon questions grabbing Elena and pulling her closer to him when she begins to complement Elijah on how cute his eyes are. I roll my eyes at her antics.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, everything's fine! By the way Elijah, do you work out? 'Cause you look like you do" I note grabbing his arm and pushing Elena away in the process. I notice Klaus glare at the two of us but I ignore him as usual.

It's at this moment that Rebekah bursts out of her room shouting, "Oh my god you all will never believe what happens on the season 6 finale of Supernatural because let me tell you... Hi Elijah!"

"Oh no" Elijah mutters as his evil sister pushes past us all and pulls him into a hug. "Did I mention you look really good today? and everyday! Will you marry me? Your like the most amazing guy ever, I know I've met a lot! And your also my favorite brother, and your so cute! and I just love you sooo much!"

I glare at Rebekah while Elijah pats her on the back and tries to push her away from him. "Yes sister, perhaphs you should go back to your room and-"

"Yah, back off Rebekah!" Elena breaks in. I instantly decide I can not let her win.

"Oh please Satan, I think it's you who needs to back off. You already have Stefan and Damon and apparently Klaus, you can't have Elijah too!" I argue

Elena rolls her eyes, "I could say the same to you, Caroline" she replies spitefully.

"You're both right, which is why I should get Elijah" Bonnie reasons.

"No he's mine!" Rebekah argues.

"Anyone seen Matt?" We all turn to see Katherine walk upstairs looking down at her phone.

"Great more greedy doplegangers" I mutter.

**Drew**

I sigh to fill the silence of the big, empty, freezing cold bus which I sit in, completely alone. Why? Not sure. For some reason I felt like I had to leave the others and come here. And now, I felt like I couldn't leave.

I look out the bus window at the empty road. Not one car has passed by in what must have been hours. I was completely surrounded by woods and all I could think was why on Earth did I come here? On this bus, this trip?

I didn't know, but too restless to continue sitting down, I shoot out of my seat. I walk along the aisle of the bus and notice that everybody left there bags. I walk over to one in particular, a black duffle bag with different designs around it. I look around, as if anyone had actually found me, and after being sure the coast is clear I walk over to the bag and open it, searching through the materials. The first thing that pops out to me is a small leather book.

"ELENA'S DIARY" the cover reads. Hmmm, this could be interesting.

I sit down in the seat and throw the bag on the floor, resting my feet on top of it. "Dear Diary, today something amazing happened..."

**Katherine**

"Anyone seen Matt?" I ask. I put my phone away and look up to see all the guys staring at me expectantly. I notice Elena practically in Elijah's arms and roll my eyes. So she's claimed another victim.

"Katherine" Damon says still looking at me as if waiting for something.

"Yes, that is my name" I respond simply.

"How does Elijah look today?" Kol asks me nodding to his brother who is trying to push Rebekah away from him in a non rude manner.

"On a scale of one to ten? Stupid and in a suit" I respond.

At this Damon sighs and narrows his eyes at Kol, "Was this some stupid prank you got the girls in on?" he asks leaving me confused.

"Either that or Katherine just can't be considered a girl" Klaus mumbles.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" I ask.

"Well it's not a prank so is there anything you want to tell us Katernia?" Kol says, ignoring my question.

"Damon?" I say, knowing at the moment he's the one who's most likely to answer with the least amount of sarcasm.

"According to Kol, Bonnie accidentally cast some spell that makes every girl Elijah comes into contact with fall in love/lust with him" he explains.

At this I begin to laugh while I wait for the real explanation, until I realize just how close Elena is standing and how Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah can't take their eyes off him. This makes me laugh even more.

"Wow. That's funny. But you see I'm a girl and I am not whatsoever in love with Elijah, so obviously Bon Bon isn't as good of a witch as we thought she was. " I comment, looking over at Elijah and feeling no change at all. Still the same resentment as always.

"Or perhaps there's another reason." Elijah decides paying little mind to the girls fawning over him and focusing all of his attention on me.

"Like what?" I question annoyed that, as usual, he acts like he knows everything.

"Like maybe it doesn't work on people that are already in love with Elijah." Klaus intercepts with a smirk.

"I think the paint fumes are getting to your head, because I'm not in love with Elijah. Never was." I explain simply. I tell myself that this is true but I can't help but think that it may just be another one of the lies I've drilled into my head.

"Maybe she just hates Elijah so much that it's impossible for her to even think of loving him." Damon suggests, reminding me why he's my best friend.

"You know that may be it. I mean the hatred is pretty strong." I say with a smile.

"Shut up Katherine! You must be an idiot to hate someone so perfect!" Caroline yell jumping to Elijah's defense. I roll my eyes.

"This coming from the girl who once asked me if Hitler was the one who kill Martin Luther King Jr. " I fire back.

"Katerina, please." Elijah says with a sigh. Caroline lights up at the fact that he defends her and I roll my eyes again.

"_Katerina Please! _" I respond in a mocking tone, before turning to Kol.

"Good luck fixing this. I give it an hour before they start gashing each others eyes out to prove their love to Elijah Ta ta!" I say before heading to my room.

As I throw Damon's suitcase to the floor and lie down I can't help but think its going to be a long day.

**Bonnie**

"Elijah why are you so good looking? I think it's unfair to poor not as good looking people, like Klaus" Caroline says practically throwing herself at Elijah. How pathetic.

"Elijah was just blessed with good looks Caroline, unlike some people, for example Kol" I say trying to wiggle out of his grasps. He only holds on to me tighter and I glare at him in response.

"Don't listen to them Elijah, I think your way more better looking then they think you are! Why won't you love me!" Rebekah whines. How desperate.

"Rebekah please, your my sister" Elijah points out, detaching himself from her yet again. Surprisingly it's Damon that helps him, but not surprisingly the situation takes a very Damon turn.

"Don't listen to him Beks, he's just playing hard to get" Damon says before pushing her back at Elijah, causing him to glare at Damon.

I narrow my eyes at Damon, "Oh my god Damon! Stop being so annoying you're just jealous of Elijah!" I point out.

He chuckles as if this is funny, "Oh please, what does Elijah have that I should be jealous of"

"Elijah's perfect and you're well, not" Caroline jumps in.

"Ouch Blondie, that hurts" he replies with an eye roll.

"Well the truth can be painful" she fires back.

"And pain demands to be felt" he replies nodding. Caroline looks on the verge of smiling before shaking her head and turning back to Elijah.

"That was't funny Damon! Elijah's the only funny person here!" She argues.

"Oh yes Elijah's just a suit full of fun and jokes" Kol responds sarcastically.

I turn to him with a glare, "Shut up Kol! I don't care how cute you are, Elijah's cuter!" I step in.

"Wait a second, did you just call me cute?" He asks with a smirk playing on his lips.

Did I call him cute? No, I don't think so. Elijah's the only cute one here.

"Shut up!" I respond simply ignoring his next comment and turning back to Elijah. He along with Damon are holding back Caroline who is attempting to attack Klaus.

"TAKE IT BACK!" she shouts kicking as she tries to escape Elijah's grasp. She must be crazy to run away from Elijah.

"Sorry luv, I don't think I will" Klaus replies smugly.

"Wait, what did Klaus say about Elijah?" I inquire glaring up at the hybrid.

"Klaus said that he's better looking then Elijah" Caroline seethes.

I gasp in shock, "Oh my god you jerk! Im going to kill you!"

"I'll help!" Elena says nodding. Before she can take a step forward Damon grabs her by the waist and pulls her away from Klaus, and of course Kol still has me captive.

"Oh! If Niklaus murders them all in self defense do I win Elijah by default?" Rebekah asks hopefully.

"No, definitely not!" I argue, the urge to kill Klaus lessening at this horrible thought.

This doesn't stop Caroline though, she manages to escape Elijah's grasp and makes a move to attack Klaus. Of course, Klaus is prepared and instantly moves out of her way, grabbing her and pinning her back to the wall. He grabs both her arms and holds them back and chuckles as she continues her escape attempts.

"Calm down luv" he suggests.

Caroline looks him up and down and stops fighting. The two meet each others gaze and I notice they both start leaning in. Meer seconds before Klaus' lips touch hers Caroline steps on his foot violently and kicks him in the leg before pushing him away. I laugh at this and Caroline smiles victoriously.

"That's what you get for insulting my man!" she decides glaring at Klaus who stands up looking about ready to kill someone.

"Hey Elijah's mine!" Elena argues.

"No he's mine!" Rebekah insists.

"I'm okay as long as he's not Bonnie's" Kol says and I glare at him furiously.

"Too bad, because Elijah is mine! I'd do anything for him" I say looking at Elijah dreamily.

Just then Elijah's face lights up as if he's had an idea. "Bonnie's right" he announces, "I am hers, which is why I need you to do something for me Bonnie"

I can't believe my luck as I finally manage to escape Kol and run into Elijah's arms. I notice Care and Elena look devastated, while Kol looks a mixture of Angry and confused, and Rebekah looks ready to murder me. I'm not scared though, Elijah will protect me.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'll do anything for you Elijah!" I assure him.

"Excellent, So is it possible you can reverse this spell so these other girls leave me alone and we can be together forever?" he says.

I smile eagerly, "Why didn't you just say so?" I say. I already know the spell he's talking about and I saw the reversal spell in the book. I easily recite it by memory, and then all of the sudden something crazy happens and everything goes black.

**Mikael**

"I'm going to kill him"

The thought runs through my head for the millionth time this night, the infinite time in my life. As I park in the Salvatore's driveway and exit my car, the door almost falls off it's hinges with how hard I slam it shut. I march over to the door and heavily pound my fist against the expensive wood.

"Niklaus, come out you coward!" I demand.

There is silence for about a moment before the door bursts open to reveal a blonde girl. I don't recognize her from the group of people, (I refrain from saying friends because Niklaus doesn't have any), my children usually spend their time with. I narrow my eyes at her, considering she was in the same house Niklaus is supposedly in she is officially deemed a threat.

"Can I help you?" she asks in a displeased tone.

"Who are you?" I question.

"Lexi" she answers simply, "Who are you?"

"Mikael" I spit out, my anger not having subsided, "Where's Niklaus?"

"Niklaus?" she questions.

"Yes! Niklaus, Klaus, whatever you choose to call that disgrace" I elaborate growing impatient.

"Your going to have to be more specific then that. Niklaus..." she says obviously waiting for further answer. I glare at her heavily as she leans against the door frame as if getting comfortable.

"Mikaelson" I seethe.

"Oh! That Klaus. Nope, haven't seen him, and I'm pretty sure he's not here" she says before adding, "Have you seen Stefan?"

"Stefan?" I question. I know who she's talking about but the fact that Niklaus isn't here and her attitude about this situation is making me angry and annoyed, "Stefan who?"

"How many Stefan's do you know?" she replies with an eye roll.

"How many Niklaus' do you know!?" I fire back.

"Eight" she responds smugly with a shrug.

I groan in annoyance, "No, I do not know where Stefan is"

"Then your useless" she notes, pushing past me to exit the house. I am too shocked by her disrespect to say anything.

"Where's the Mystic Falls gang when you need them" I hear her mutter before hopping into the red Porsche parked next to my car. "Let me know if you see Stefan" she decides before speeding away in an instant. I glare at the fleeting figure of her car as one more thought passes through my mind.

"I'm gonna kill Niklaus"

**Klaus**

"Oh my god get off me!" Bonnie shouts, pushing Elijah away from her. Her and the other girls appeared to black out for a few seconds after Bonnie completed her spell.

"Alright luv?" I ask Caroline who I was kneeling down next to. I extend a hand to help her up and she accepts it but glares at me.

"I'm fine, not that you should care" she responds and I shake my head wondering how for even a second she could think I didn't care about her.

"What happened to us?" Elena asks as Damon helps her up.

"Bonnie's spell made you all fall in love with Elijah" Damon explains.

"This was not my fault!" Bonnie argues.

"Wait, let me guess" I start with a smirk

"Kol's fault" we all chorus, minus Elena and Caroline who look at their friend sympathetically.

"I hate you all" Bonnie mutters before walking into one of the bedrooms and slamming the door closed. A piercing silence falls over the room as everyone seems to be contemplating what to say or do next.

I finally speak up, turning to Elena and saying, "If you would like to shower, I can point you over to the bathroom."

Elena looks down at her paint covered body and laughs lightly before responding, "Um..sure."

I grab her hand and lead her through the house quickly, pushing past the door that leads to the master bedroom which I've taken residence during most of our visits which had seemed to stop over the years. I cross the room and open the door that leads to the better one of the two bathrooms in the cabin.

"Right through here." I explain pointing her over. She smiles back at me before walking into the bathroom.

"Wow, you Mikealsons even have a luxurious bathroom" She comments jokingly taking in the room. I chuckle at this comment, and walk over to a nearby closet pulling a spare towel out and handing it to her.

"Thanks." She says graciously accepting it.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then. I'll find some clothes for you in the meantime." I say as I exit the bathroom. As I close the door behind me, I'm startled to see Caroline sitting on the bed.

I look towards the bathroom door, before walking over to her and raising an eyebrow.

"Can we talk?" She says after a minute not meeting my eyes but rather staring solely on the painting that hangs near a large dresser in the corner of the room.

"What's there to talk about?" I ask calmly. As I inquire this, millions of things that the two of us should discuss brush through my mind. I turn my back to her as I go through the drawers of the dressers searching for a shirt.

"Are you really going to make me say it?" She questions pausing at the sound of water running.

"Caroline. There is nothing to talk about. Now I would appreciate it if you let me be." I snap turning to face her. She returns my glare with fire in her eyes.

"No. Not until you tell me what you're doing with Elena. I know you. This is all just some huge plot that's going to end with her hurt." She finally says getting up and crossing the room till there is only a few inches separating us.

"I'm simply teaching Elena to paint. Nothing more." I smirk before adding, "Well at least for now."

She rolls her eyes and sighs, her hands tightning into fist in frustration.

"I swear Klaus you hurt her, and I will hurt you." She says her voice cold as ice. It reminds me of the main reason I fell in love with her to begin with. She refused to back down, despite the obvious strength I held over her.

"Oh really. Now I'm scared." I respond sarcastically, laughing lightly as I do so.

"I'm serious!" she yells shoving me with as much force as she can muster. I barely move an inch despite all her effort just proving how much stronger I am. Yet being persistent as she is, she tries again. This time I grab her wrist and throw her onto the bed.

"Caroline I highly suggest you leave now." I state threateningly.

She looks up at me her eyes wide and the look of disgust on her face hurts me much more than even a stake to the heart could.

"Or what? You'll kill me." She questions not daring to break eye contact. Her voice is almost taunting as if challenging me to try.

Before I can respond, the bathroom door opens and Elena steps out, a towel wrapped tightly around her. She quickly notices the situation and looks between me and Caroline.

"Am I interupting something here?" she asks, worry seeping into her voice.

"Lucky for you we just finished. He's all yours." Caroline declares, an obviously fake smile plastered on her face. She gets up and pushes past me exiting the room and slamming the door closed behind her. Elena looks at me seemingly very confused.

"I'm going to go get you those clothes." I say before heading out the room.

_Caroline Forbes is going to be the death of me._

**Damon**

I flip through the pages of one of the spell books that was tossed aside. Most of the spells mean nothing at all to me, but considering the spell Bonnie was just able to cast, some could be interesting.

Just then the door bursts open and Caroline storms in slamming it shut behind her before quickly crossing the room and sitting next to me.

"Agh!" She yells, burying her face in a nearby pillow.

"What happened?" I question. The last I had seen of her was about 15 minutes ago when she declared she was going to go talk to Klaus.

"I hate him Damon! I hate him so much!" She shouts looking up. I now see the tears that fill her eyes.

I sigh and pull her closer gently saying, "Do you want to talk about it?".

"Not really." She mutters looking down again.

"Whatever Klaus said, it doesn't matter Caroline. He's an idiot." I assure her.

"Aren't you worried about him and Elena?" She questions finally meeting my eyes.

"I already spoke to Elena about it, and she seems to think that it's better to have Klaus as a friend than as an enemy. She believes that he isn't as horrible as everyone thinks." I explain recalling this conversation. She sighs shaking her head at this.

"Do you want me to talk to Klaus?" I ask after a minute of silence.

"No. That's only going to make things worst." She quickly responds looking at me like I'm crazy for even suggesting this.

"Are you sure?" I inquire figuring that it wouldn't be the worst idea for me to make it clear to Klaus that Elena will be his friend and nothing more.

Before she can respond a voice that can only be Bonnie Bennet radiates through the room.

"Oh My God Kol! Look what you did!"

**Hope you all enjoyed! We should be posting again next week, but until then be sure to let us know what you think. Enjoyed the Konnie scenes? Damon/Caroline bonding? Elena and Klaus' paint fight? What do you think Tyler has to tell Jeremy? What will Drew find in Elena's diary? Did you like reading all the girls in love with Elijah? Where is Stefan if he's not with Lexi? What did you think of the Klaroline argument? What did Kol do this time?**

**Let us know what you think! Also, before sure to vote on the poll and check out the results so far. Additionally, if any of you readers out there have an instagram be sure to check out our brand new TVD fan page, " " It would mean the world to us if you checked it out and like, comment, or follow! Thanks once again for your continued support, love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello amazing readers! Sorry for no update in a while we've decided to update every two weeks from now on just so you all get long quality chapters. And OMG can you believe Nina Dobrev is leaving TVD? We can't! Personally the show will never be the same without her but hopefully the writers can keep it running with the rest of the cast alone. And who watches Originals? This weeks episode was so perfect (anyone else notice the Caroline reference?) and if you don't watch the Originals I highly suggest it. Anyway to save time just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and to respond to a few points briefly, Kol/Bonnie are obviously known as both Konnie and Kenett, but for the sake of this story they will be Konnie. Sorry for lack of Katherine recently, we will try to write more of her and Stefan will be returning soon. Also, Damon and Elena are together at the moment, but Damon and Katherine are also very close friends, so sorry if that confuses anyone. Anyway, thanks once again for all the support and enjoy!**

**Matt**

"I hate you so much, I mean not really, I don't 100% hate you because I mean sometimes you're kind of cute and funny, and even a little bit romantic, but yeah I have to keep on saying I hate you to remind myself that I have to hate you in order to make proper decisions and prevent myself from ending up with an evil homicidal, maniac, the way Elena did for example. I'm going to stop talking now." Bonnie quickly rambles to a very happy looking Kol.

"It's great that you're finally admitting your obvious feelings for me." Kol comments tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear causing her to push him away.

"Can you please stop staring at me like a creep, it's making me feel uncomfortable!" Caroline yells speaking up for the first time in a while, her attention directed towards Klaus.

"Oh, well in that case." Klaus says rolling his eyes before turning to Katherine who sits in the corner trying to avoid any unnecessary attention.

"Katerina! Care to share your thoughts?" He asks her with a devilish smirk.

"No thank you." She says with a smile that falters moments after that.

"Are you sure? I would love to hear how you feel about this situation." Klaus decides getting up and sitting closer to her.

"I think you're making Caroline jealous." Katherine comments moving as far away from Klaus as she can without getting up. She then reluctantly adds, "I mean I can't really tell if she is actually jealous, but I'm trying to use sarcasm to possibly annoy you, while getting you to leave me alone because this is a pretty bad situation- and you know, um, my name is Katherine Pierce."

Klaus rolls his eyes and seemingly gives up, leaning back in defeat.

"You're awfully quiet over there Matt, how are you handling this situation?" Klaus asks perking up as he notices me.

"Um.. I'm kind of scared right now. You're all really scary and intimidating and I honestly feel like Damon is debating whether or not it's worth it to eat me right now." I quickly blurt out before I can stop myself.

Klaus laughs before turning to Damon expectantly.

"The sky is blue, The grass is green, and I am a vampire." Damon answers for what must be the hundreth time today.

_**One hour ago**_

**Bonnie**

"Oh My God Kol! Look what you did!" I yell in shock. Kol simply smiles in response.

I look down at the spell book in my hands and try to figure out what just happened. Considering there is no obvious change I hope that the flickering of the lights and strong breeze was not the result of a spell being cast.

"I did nothing at all to cause the casting of that spell." Kol finally says.

"Yes you did! You are always the cause of all my problems! I mean not really, because sometimes other people are to blame, or maybe even I'm to blame, but it's much easier to just blame you." I blurt out. Seeing the amused look on his face I backtrack what I just said and quickly ramble, "What's going on?"

"You tell me." Kol says furrowing his eyebrows in confusion but still failing to wipe the smile from his face.

"I don't know that's why I'm asking you!" I respond looking through the pages of the book to figure out what spell I casted.

"Relax, Love." He says placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shove him away and say, "Don't touch me."

"Why does it bother you?" Kol asks with a smirk placing his hand back on my shoulder.

"You're such an idiot!" I say shoving him with more force this time. Before I know what I'm doing I add, "Well, you're not really an idiot I mean you're actually really smart and probably know more than me most of the time, but that doesn't matter because I would sound like an idiot myself if I told you that, and Oh my god what's going on!"

I grab my head in my hands and Kol laughs. Just then the door opens and Klaus walks in seemingly aggravated.

"What's going on? What did Kol do?" He questions looking between the two of us.

"I don't know. I think I may have casted a spell by accident." I explain to the hybrid.

"Again!" He yells before adding, "Please tell me, what was the cause this time?"

"Kol was distracting me, and I meant to do a spell that would allow us to contact somebody back in Mystic Falls so that we can get out of here, but he started talking and I tried to ignore him but it's kind of hard to ignore Kol Mikealson, because he can be really annoying sometimes, and that's really hard to ignore, so like I said I got distracted and then he took the book while I was trying to cast the spell and I managed to get it back, and when I tried finishing the spell it didn't work, but obviously something was casted and wow, I'm going to shut up now." I say matching the speed of Caroline Forbes when she gets caught up in one of her rambles.

Klaus then snatches the spell book out of my hand and begins flipping through the pages furiously as if it had personally offended him. "And I thought Kol was the crazy brother". It's not until both brothers turn to me, Klaus seeming angry Kol amused, that I realize I said this out loud.

"I was being sarcastic actually, Kol's not crazy he's actually very sane and more put together then the rest of us at times. Quite frankly you're not that crazy either Klaus, you're just angry like all the time and you don't know how to handle it so you do crazy things, or at least that's my guess" I have no clue why I say this considering it does nothing to help but for some reason I couldn't hold back the words.

Klaus glares at me suspiciously before asking, "Is this the page the spell came from?"

I nod in response and he pauses, scanning the page, before looking up at me and saying, "Bonnie, how does Kol look today?"

"What?" I say thrown off by the strange question.

"Just answer the question" he snaps.

"He looks like the same stupid jerk he was yesterday" I say simply. I want to leave it at that but once again I cant seem to stop the words from pouring out of my mouth. "Well, like I said before Kol's not really stupid, and he can be a jerk, but only occasionally. Some times he's really sweet, but I chose to ignore that because I'm not going down that road with him. But aside from that, he does look the same as yesterday, except a bit cuter because he's wearing that shirt that makes the color in his eyes pop today, and he's less depressed since nobody's making fun of him for his terrible football skills so he's happier, and he's smiling a lot more and his smile is really adorable and he looks a lot more gorgeous when he smiles and… oh god what am I even saying"

"Hey Nik, do you have a calendar handy?" Kol asks with that stupid gorgeous smile.

"Why do you ask brother?" Klaus responds seeming equally amused.

"I think it just might be my lucky day." to this the brothers laugh and I begin to freak out wondering if I casted some sort of stupidity spell that was making me say all of these things.

Klaus seems to notice my discomfort and spares one last laugh before saying, "I'm no expert, but if I had to guess I'd say this is the spell you casted"

Klaus hands me the book and points out a spell which I quickly read through in complete horror. "Don't leave us in suspense luv" Kol says with a smirk.

I glare at him before sighing and saying, "It's a spell which basically makes you tell the truth and say whatever is on your mind for the next 12 hours"

Kol looks like a child on Christmas morning as he looks up at the ceiling and mummers, "You are real" as if talking to some superior force. I roll my eyes but don't say anything considering the new circumstances.

It's at this moment that Damon and Caroline enter the room. Caroline's gaze immediately falls on Klaus, but she spares him little more then an eye roll before turning away as if he doesn't exist. Klaus smirks in response and I fear for whatever plot his twisted mind has come up with.

"What's going on?" Damon asks leaning against the door frame.

Before I can answer his question Klaus jumps in saying, "Caroline, you seem angry luv"

Caroline scoffs responding harshly. "I'm not angry! Well actually I am, I'm angry at you, and myself, and the world! And I may not be as angry as I was before because I talked to Damon who is surprisingly a good listener, but I'm still angry at you, and seeing you standing there with that stupid adorable smile like everything's all right just makes me angrier because it's like you have no idea what you do to me and, ugh! What am I even saying?"

Klaus and Kol respond with a chuckle as Kol mutters, "Today is certainly a glorious day"

I roll my eyes and Damon and Caroline both shoot me questioning looks considering I'm the only sane one here. I sigh before explaining, "Kol made me-"

"You know Bonnie you shouldn't blame me for everything, it's unhealthy" he cuts me off.

"I swear I'm going to kill you one of these days. Probably not though, I don't think I could ever kill you because I might actually miss you and, No! You know what, I'm done talking" I decide.

Kol smirks, "Oh come on darling, please finish your thoughts, things were just getting interesting"

"As adorable as this little couple spat is, can you please tell us what's going on here. I need to get back to my room to continue avoiding all of you so I don't drive myself crazy or do something stupid" Damon pauses confused as if wondering why he said this. Welcome to my world.

"Hey Caroline, how does Niklaus look today?" Kol questions with a smirk.

Caroline looks annoyed and slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

I decide to jump in now and spare my friend the same humiliation I just went through, "You don't have to answer that Care. Look, Kol was distracting me so I accidentally casted a truth spell. For the next 24 hours we can all only say the truth and whenever we speak we have to say whatever's on our mind"

"A truth spell?" Damon says looking completely horrified. His reaction is almost funny. almost.

"Yep, you should be good at this Damon. We all know how much you value the truth" Klaus adds. Damon looks about ready to say something, but thinks better of it. I have a feeling he's going to be very quiet today.

"Oh my God Bonnie, you have to fix this! I cant be under a truth spell, I have a lot of secrets that I dont want people to know and I talk a lot! If im under a truth spell im going to keep talking and before the end of the day everyone will know all my secrets like how-. Nope, no! Bonnie fix this now!" she demands."

"I don't know how Care. Trust me, if anyone wants to fix this situation its me." I say with a sigh sitting on the bed, and grabbing the spell book. I begin to reread everything there is to know about the spell and the words _The spell will last 24 hours _keep jumping out at me.

"You know Bonnie, I've met a lot of bad witches, but never have I met one who has managed to accidentally cast two spells in one day." Damon interjects from where he leans against the dresser in the corner of the room.

I'm about to respond, but Kol quickly says, "Leave Bonnie alone or I will not hesitate to rip your tongue out."

Damon rolls his eyes but stays silent. I look over to Kol and he shoots me a smile which only results in me becoming even more focused on the book. I need to reverse this spell before I say something I can't take back.

**Caroline**

I groan as I throw myself onto the couch where Elena and Matt sit silently watching some movie they must have found. It's a silent black and white movie and I wonder how they can even follow along.

"What's wrong Care?" Elena questions, looking concerned.

"Why don't you ask Klaus. You two seem to be getting along so well." I say before I can stop myself.

Elena sighs before responding, "Caroline, Klaus and I are barely friends. I mean for now at least." She pauses obviously confused by what she's just said.

I laugh without humor, and turn to Matt who seems very confused.

"Matt, where's Katherine?" I question figuring he would probably know this since she seems to have adopted him as her personal slave.

"She just went outside to, as she put it, 'get away from all these Psychopaths'" Matt explains before adding, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just figured I should warn her. I mean considering that by the end of today Klaus will most likely kill her." I say simply.

This seems to catch Elena's attention considering she quickly asks, "What's going on here Caroline?"

"If you must know, Bonnie accidentally cast some truth spell. So for the next 24 hours Elena Gilbert can't tell a lie. This should be interesting." I once again say out of impulse.

"A truth spell? So what we all just have to tell the truth?" Elena inquires a look of pure shock on her face.

"And they call me the blonde." I mutter. I notice what I've said but figure I should just get used to saying things that are probably going to cause problems.

"No, I think they call you Blondie. There's a difference." I hear Damon say as he comes down the stairs and walks over to us. His eye quickly flash to Elena and he looks as though he is going to say something but then changes his mind.

I roll my eyes at his comment but can't help but smile as he finally sits down beside me.

"So, I have a plan to survive today and I figured, being as nice as I am, I would share it with you. Well, I'm not actually doing this out of niceness, more because I need somebody's opinion on whether on not it's really a good plan. Anyway, Step One, stay away from Klaus, Katherine, Elena, Rebekah, and Elijah. These are people that we will end up in trouble with if we say the wrong thing." Damon explains to me as I listen intently. He then realizes what he just said and turns to Elena saying, "Not because you can be extremely judgey and sensitive. Well actually that's the exact reason. You know I'm going to shut up."

I giggle at this, but stop when I see Elena glaring at me. "I'll be upstairs. Maybe Klaus wants to paint some more." She decides getting up and heading towards the stairs before stopping abruptly, sighing, and saying, "He probably doesn't but I was just trying to make both of you jealous..Argh!"

Once she's out of sight Damon and I both burst into laughter.

"That proves that this situation could be worst. We could be Elena who is probably going to have ruined her innocent girl image by the end of today. I mean I love her, but even I know things about Elena she wouldn't want others knowing" Damon says with a chuckle.

"True. So what's the rest of this plan?" I question, kicking my legs up onto the coffee table, noting that this would probably cause Klaus to be very annoyed. _Ugh, Germaphobe, _I think with a mental eye roll.

"Well, you see, if step one fails and we do come in contact with one of those people, that's where Step two comes in. Knowing what to say and what not to say. For instance don't insult or compliment someone. Chances are you won't mean it, hence forth getting in trouble when you correct yourself. Like if I were to say Caroline you look really pretty today and then tell the truth and say you look hideous, your probably going to get mad."

I hit him lightly as he laughs, but relax as he says, "Joking." and doesn't add in a 'not really'.

"Another Obvious thing that could help, Just don't talk. Like at all. Stay silent." He states.

"I can't do that. The longest I've ever stayed quiet for is like 3 minutes and that was that one time that Klaus told me that he would break up with me if I didn't shut up. I mean he was joking but I didn't realize that at first and I obviously loved him too much to lose him over talking, so I went quiet but then I really wanted to tell him something so I finally cracked and.. See!" I yell throwing my hands in the air for emphasis.

"He really told you that?" Damon asks with another laugh.

"In my defense, I was trying to finish that extremely important essay that was due the next day."

Damon and I both turn around to see Klaus leaning against the staircase railing, a smirk on his face. I can't help but wonder how long he was listening.

"You know Eaves Dropping isn't polite, Klaus." I comment as he walks over to us. He quickly notices my feet on the table and rolls his eyes before sitting in the arm chair across from where Damon and I sit.

"Oh really? Because only a few hours ago, you didn't seem to have a problem going all 'James Bond' on Elena and I." He responds his eyes twinkling with mischief.

I am shocked to hear him say this and I turn to Damon with a 'You told him' look. He rolls his eyes before shaking his head no. I turn back to Klaus who raises an eyebrow at me expectantly.

"Shut up!" I finally yell when I can't come up with anything better to say.

"I have to say, Its flattering that you're so jealous over Elena and I." He says obviously ignoring my comment.

"I am not jealous! Okay well maybe I am a little bit. Or a lot. Like a lot a lot. To the point where I've already plotted out Elena's death in a few different scenerios. And yours. But mostly Elena's because I can't kill you because of obvious reasons. Well, I guess that even if you weren't unkillable I would still not kill you because I think a piece of me is still deeply in love with you, and I've been staying up all night just trying to figure out whether I'm still in love with you or not which is really infuriating because I just want to forget about you and everything that we had together already, because I mean you're such a jerk sometimes! But at the same time you can be so sweet, and considerate. And Oh my god, when you get all protective over me it's really adorable but you know I usually don't tell you that because it's wrong that I think that's cute because threatening people is not supposed to be cute at all. It should be a total turn off, but ugh. You just make everything wrong seem right sometimes. It's really not fair! Even worst, you literally managed to look hot covered in paint earlier. You should have looked horrible and all messy, but it just looked hot and I really wanted to kiss you but I couldn't and-"

It's at this point that Damon grabs me and covers my mouth with his hand. I would normally complain to him for doing this but at the moment I am more grateful than ever. I look over to Klaus expecting him to be wearing a stupid smile, but instead he looks almost as if he's actually processing all of this, his face lacking any real expression.

"Um... I'm going to go do that thing that doesn't actually exsist." Matt says breaking the piercing silence. As he gets up and exits the room, I finally acknowledge the fact that Damon's arms are still wrapped around me, his hands stopping me from saying anything stupid. Damon must realize this too, as to the fact that he lets me go and stands up.

"Yeah Care, Im going to go follow Matt's cue and exit this awkward situation. Good luck, you're probably going to need it." He comments before leaving me alone with the Hybid that I have come to equally hate and love.

This should be fun.

**Katherine**

I pace the bathroom floor nervously debating whether or not I should just stay here for the rest of the day. I heard the arguing upstairs and had already become fully aware of the situation at hand. I left the house in hopes of making an escape of some sort, but eventually decided against it. Because although the situation was very dangerous for me, it was also extremely entertaining to watch everyone else reveal all their secrets and true feelings.

"Caroline, if that's how you really feel, then perhaps you should rethink your decision." I hear Klaus say, his voice filled with sincerity.

"I want to Klaus, but I can't! I mean I can, but as much as I want to be with you we just don't work. Not when you go around threatening people's lives and acting like a homicidal maniac. " Caroline explains after a minute.

"Caroline, Love, Please." He responds.

"I love you Klaus, I really do, but-"

"No buts Caroline. You love me, I love you more than anything in this world. Why can't that be enough for you?" Klaus says his voice raising slightly. I can imagine him trying to contain his anger at the moment and I almost let a laugh escape me.

"It's just not enough. I wish it was, but it's not." Caroline finally states, her voice sounding like she's on the verge of tears.

"I won't give up on you Caroline."

"Maybe you should. I think that it's time that you do give up on me. If you really love me then you need to let me go so that I can move on."

"Is that really what you want?" Klaus asks before adding, "because if you can look me in the eye right now and tell me that you want me out of your life, well then you will never have to deal with me ever again, you have my word."

I roll my eyes at this doubting that Klaus would ever leave Caroline alone.

"Klaus.." Caroline tries but Klaus quickly interjects.

"Its a simple yes or no question." He explains.

"No! Alright! I don't want you out of my life but I should Klaus. I want for me to be able to get over you. You are the worst thing that has ever happened to me Klaus because no matter how hard I try, I can't stop loving you!" She yells.

I hear the sound of Klaus standing up abruptly and closing the few steps between him and Caroline and after a quick gasp from the blonde, there's silence.

I don't need to be a rocket scientist or even a vampire for that matter to know that he's kissed her.

Unable to stay in this tiny space anymore I burst out of the bathroom to see that I was right and I find Klaus and Caroline leaning against the wall kissing each other passionately. They seem to be so intent on each other that neither even notices my presence. I quietly attempt to escape up stairs but within a minute Klaus is in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"Going somewhere Katerina?" He questions.

I turn to Caroline who stands where Klaus left her a light blush on her cheeks. I hope that she has left Klaus in a good enough mood to let me go, but remain pretty doubtful.

"Yeah, I was actually headed up stairs." I finally respond trying not to show any signs of fear.

"Why don't you stay right down here instead." He decides, pushing me into the couch. I try to refrain from saying anything that will get me in trouble as I regain my balance and brush off my clothes.

"Because, I would hate to interrupt you and Caroline. I mean it certainly seems like you guys want you're privacy." I say unable to stop from smiling.

Klaus has his hand around my throat within a second but then he looks over to where Caroline stands and sighs. He throws me to the floor before stating, "In 5 seconds you better be out of my sight."

At this I roll my eyes, but then I see his deathly glare and vampire speed up the stairs.

**Kol**

"Come on Bonnie, just tell me how great I look in this shirt again!" I tease, placing my hand on Bonnie's shoulder. She shoves me off and focuses soley on the book in front of her. We sit on the bed of our assigned room and while Bonnie attempts to find a reversal spell, I have made it my mission to make the most of this situation.

"Come on." I say again, re-positioning myself so that I sit uncomfortably close to her.

Bonnie closes her eyes and sighs, closing the book and throwing it to the side. She turns to me expectingly.

"You have really pretty eyes." I say unable to stop myself, most likely because of the spell. She looks surprised by this and I can't help but smile.

"Thanks." She says after a moment.

"Now it's your turn." I say to which she raises her eyebrow.

"For what?" She questions.

"To compliment me." I respond as if this is obvious. She shoves me and I laugh gently.

"I need to do this spell." She decides reaching over to grab the book again. I quickly grab it before she can and hold it tightly in my grasp.

"Kol give me it!" she yells seemingly annoyed.

"If you want it, you're going to have to take it." I decide.

She rolls her eyes and waits for me to hand it over. When I don't she sighs.

"Are you serious right now." She asks.

"Very." I say nodding for emphasis.

Without another word she makes a move for the book and almost grabs it, but with my vampire reflexes I easily move it just in time, holding it just far enough out of her reach.

She reaches for it as I hold her back with my spare hand.

"Kol!" She complains trying to hide her smile.

"Can Bonnie Bennet really not get a book from me?" I say pretending to be shocked. She looks from me to the book and grabs for it once again, this time with so much force that I almost drop it, but rather I outstretch my arm so that the book dangles off the bed and out of her reach. Our eyes lock as Bonnie seems to realize that she has managed to position herself in a way that leaves her completely on top of me.

"Bonnie?" I question my voice low.

"What?" She responds her eyes staying focused on mine.

"If I were to kiss you right now would you be mad?"

She seems to think hard on this before she leans in slowly. Right before I close the gap between us, she reaches out and grabs the book a satisfied smile on her face.

"Ha!" She yells holding it as if it's a trophy. I can't help but smile at how happy she is that she managed to get the book back, but at the same time desperately want to kiss her.

Before I can congratualte her, the door opens and Elena walks in.

Her eyes go wide and she quickly says, "I'm so sorry Bonnie, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

I realize how this situation must look to Elena and can't help but laugh.

"This isn't what it looks like Elena! I was just trying to get the book from him. That's all."

"Oh is that what we're going with?" I say to Bonnie not bothering to hide my smile.

She looks down at me and then to Elena, and assures, "Yes, because that's what happened!"

Elena stands awkwardly by the door as if trying to decide if she believes this. Bonnie finally pushes herself off of me and stands up brushing off her clothes.

"What did you come for anyway?" She questions as I follow her suit and get up.

"I just wanted to see if you were making any progress with the reversal spell." Elena explains still looking between Bonnie and I.

"Oh, I'm..uh working on it." Bonnie states raising up the book for emphasis.

"Yep. You don't worry Elena! Konnie will have this problem solved in no time!" I assure.

"Konnie?" Elena questions.

"Kol and Bonnie." Bonnie explains unable to stop herself.

I smile at this and Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"I'll let you know when it's done Elena. For now just play it low key and try not to talk because you'll probably say something that you'll regret." Bonnie says before realizing what she's said.

Elena looks offended by this and I hold back my laughter.

"What my dear Bonnie here is trying to say is that You, Elena, tend to tell many lies and now that you can no longer lie all of your deepest, darkest, satanical secrets and desires will be revealed, and everyone will see you for what you really are." I explain turning to Bonnie for approval.

"Exactly! Wait..no! No! That is not what I meant at all-...You know what i'm going to work on finding that spell." Bonnie says to which I laugh. At this Elena nods and storms out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Alone again." I comment.

Bonnie turns to me and rolls her eyes before turning to her reading.

I officially decide that today is a good day.

**Damon**

"I'm ignoring you. Or at least trying and failing!" I yell as I throw a pillow at Katherine who has decided it would be fun to annoy me.

"What's wrong Damon! Afraid you're going to reveal something? "She questions a smile on her face.

"Shut up Katherine." I say focusing on my phone which is still yet to get any service.

"Tell me what is it that's going on between you and the blonde?" Katherine asks.

"There's nothing going on between Caroline and I. We're just friends." I decide.

"Sure." she responds with an eye roll.

"I'm serious! I mean that one time that we kissed didn't even count." I say simply. I then realize what I've just admitted to.

"Oh My God you guys kissed! When? Where? Why didn't you tell me?" Katherine yells excitedly. I vampire speed over and cover her mouth with my hand.

"Shut up before Satan hears you." I whisper. Katherine bites my hand causing me to quickly yank it away. She smiles satisfied, before taking a seat on the bed.

"Klaus is busy with Caroline it doesn't matter."

"I meant Elena." I say with an eye roll knowing I shouldn't have attempted a joke at this time, before adding, "Don't tell her that I said that! In fact just forget every thing that's been said in the past 5 minutes!"

"First just tell me who kissed who?" Katherine questions

"Why does it matter?" I say sitting next to her and picking my phone back up.

"Just tell me!" She urges shaking my shoulder.

"I kissed her." I admit.

"And when did this happen?" She asks.

"The night before the football game. She was staying at the house remember. We ended up talking, well it was more like fighting, but then she said something and I couldn't help but kiss her. It was a stupid decision to make." I explain hoping this will end the discussion.

"Did she kiss you back?" Katherine inquires.

"Yes, but only a few seconds before she shoved me away and had a mini breakdown." I say before getting up and walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?" she asks getting up and slamming the door closed just as I go to open it.

"I'm leaving before you can ask me for a full on detailed explaination of the kiss." I say making a move to leave again, which only results in Katherine grabbing my arm and pulling me back.

"Can I get that or maybe a demonstration?" She questions with a smile.

I roll my eyes and say, "Katherine let me go."

"Answer one more question and then you are free to go." She decides.

I sigh but say, "What?"

"Do you have any sort of feelings for Caroline?"

This question catches me off guard and I force myself to go against the magic and actually think about my answer before speaking.

"I care about her. But I want to be her friend and nothing more." I finally state.

"Intresting. Talk to you later Damon." Katherine states plainly before pushing past me and leaving the room herself.

I sigh and wonder what's taking Bonnie so long.

**Caroline**

"Is everyone here?" Bonnie asks scanning the room, "where's Kol?"

"Wow the first time you willingly seek out his company and you can't find him. Am I the only one who appreciates the irony in that?" Katherine chuckles.

Bonnie rolls her eyes but ignores the comment, "What about Alaric and Rebekah?"

"Binge watching Supernatural upstairs" Damon answers.

We all look at him confused, "Together?"

He shrugs in response, "don't question me i'm just as confused and horrified as the rest of you"

"This might not work now" Bonnie mutters with a sigh.

"What might not work? What's going on Bon?" Elena asks.

Bonnie sighs, "I can't tell you all or you'll get mad" she admits.

"You could just tell us before I kill you" Klaus suggests calmly.

"Good luck with that" Bonnie replies with a smirk that makes me think she's been spending too much time with Kol.

Klaus considers this a challenge and in a flash he zooms across the room towards Bonnie. It's safe to say were all confused when the moment Klaus hits the end of the living room he gets flung back. He stands back up and charges again but it's as if there's an invisible barrier holding him back.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" I question.

Damon then shoots out of his seat and walks over to the edge of the living room, trying to pass his hand through without luck. "This is a nightmare"

"Seriously Bonnie, what's going on?" Elena pushes

Bonnie averts her gaze from chuckling at Klaus' failed attempts and turns to the rest of us. "Look, I found a spell but it calls for a lot of power, like a lot a lot. Ive already wasted some of it doing the first two spells, so I need to draw power from something. I figured a room full of vampires and originals would be enough."

"So you trapped us all in here?" I ask horrified.

"It's the only way I could draw power from you" she apologizes, "The spell shouldn't take too long, or at least it's not supposed to. I was expecting three more Originals to draw from"

"Let us go now or so help me I will-"

"I'd reconsider that threat" Bonnie cuts off Klaus' rant, "until you leave this room I'm channeling all your powers, which means you have the capabilities of Matt against me"

Klaus glares at her but before he can say anything else Kol enters the room throwing his arm around Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie, you know you look really adorable when your mad at me"

Bonnie groans in annoyance, "Where were you?"

"Planning our wedding" his says with a smirk, "not really, I just found out your plan to use us all as power sources and lock us in the living room, and I didn't want to waste my time of you telling the truth separated"

"Great" she mutters with an eye roll, "as long as your here you might as well come upstairs and help me with the spell"

"Oh, you here that everyone, Bonnie just invited me upstairs" Kol say with a chuckle, but follows Bonnie in that direction.

"Wait Bon! You can't just leave us here!" I protest

"Sorry Care, I have to reverse this spell, trust me I'll do it as quick as possible" and within moments she's gone.

"Any reason your so eager to leave luv?" Klaus asks me with a smile.

I roll my eyes but don't answer. What Damon said about not talking being the best solution had registered in my mind as the only solution when it came to Klaus Mikaelson.

"I have an idea" Klaus decides, "let's play a game"

"Let's not" Katherine argues earning a glare

"Oh come on, not in a very playful mood now that your prone to honesty?" Klaus questions, "I regret to inform you that you have little say in the matter"

"Get over yourself" I decide win an eye roll I couldn't hold back

"I'll take that as you volunteering to go first" Klaus returns with a smirk, "Any game suggestions?'

"Pin the tail on Elena?" Katherine suggests shooting said girl a look to which she rolls her eyes.

Damon seems to be on the verge of laughing, but quickly turns it into a cough as a bad cover up. All eyes turn to him, including Elena who is glaring harshly and if looks could kill Damon Salvatore would be as good as gone.

"Any ideas Damon?" Klaus asks

"How about musical chairs?" He mutters sarcastically

"Or we could use Klaus as a piñata, I'm sure that would make a fun game" I suggest

"While that is a wonderful suggestion, how about we play something a bit more appropriate for the situation. For instance, _Truth _or dare." Klaus decides his eyes twinkling with mischievous.

Everybody seems to greatly dislike this option but nobody dares to stand up to Klaus. I sigh before saying, "How about Would you rather?" Deciding that this game is much safer, but still will spark Klaus' interest.

"Perfect." Klaus comments, before adding, "Caroline! Would you rather spend the rest of your eternal vampire life handcuffed to Elena, or marry me?"

Katherine chuckles at this, while a smile creeps on to Damons face.

I look over to Elena and then back at Klaus. I already know my answer and it takes a lot of effort to not just blurt it out.

"Elena Gilbert?" I question as if I don't already know.

"Yes that would be the one I'm referring to." Klaus clarifies.

"And my life is eternal. Like Original's eternal, or regular vampire eternal. And what type of handcuffs are they because-"

"Answer the question love."

I sigh loudly before muttering, "Marry You.", so low that if it weren't for vampire hearing no one would hear me.

"What was that? Couldn't quite hear you." Klaus says with a devious smirk, leaning in closer as if to hear better.

"Marry you!" I yell aggravated.

"Wow, I'm flattered." Klaus says teasingly while Elena merely rolls her eyes.

"My turn!" I decide turning to Damon.

"Damon would you rather spend the rest of your life being with Katherine or Elena." I question unable to think of anything else.

Elena seems much more intrigued with this question and looks at Damon expectantly. Meanwhile Katherine rolls her eyes as if the answer to this is obvious.

"Define be with." Damon states plainly keeping his eyes locked on me.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think Caroline means which would you rather date." Klaus explains. It annoys me that he answers for me but I don't say so.

"Define date." Damon fires back.

"A socially romantic engagement." Elijah offers from where he sits on the couch looking bored with all of this.

"Define-" Before Damon can finish his statement Katherine vamps over and snaps his neck watching him fall to the floor lifeless.

"Why'd you do that!" I yell.

"Because he was being annoying. And also to save him from his inevitable answer." She decides with a shrug before taking a seat on the couch next to Elijah.

"In that case, Elijah would you rather never wear a suit again or never be with Katherine again. And to clear it up by be with I mean date, and by date I mean-"

"I understand perfectly Caroline." Elijah interrupts. I nod satisfied and wait for his response as do all of us, Katherine looking fairly interested in his response.

Elijah sighs and states, "Well if the answer isn't obvious I would never wear a suit again. Suits are just objects, while Katerina is a person that whether I like it or not has managed to capture my affection more than once."

"Oh." I say disappointed that he didn't crush Katherine's heart the way I hoped.

"Thanks, but I think I would rather die than be with you again." Katherine decides before adding, "Okay maybe not die, because I cherish my life, but you get what I'm saying."

Elijah seems hurt by this for only a moment, before he turns to Matt.

"Matt, would you rather be turned into a vampire, or kill every single vampire in Mystic Falls including all your friends." He asks.

"Kill all the vampires." Matt answers vaguely.

"Matt!" I shriek shocked by this answer.

"Sorry Care." Matt mutters, before looking around for someone to ask.

"Elena, Would you rather leave Mystic Falls forever or be human?"

"I guess be human. I don't hate being a vampire, but I wouldn't miss it much either." Elena answers without giving it much thought.

"Caroline! Would you rather kill Klaus or watch him be with somebody else." Elena inquires turning to me expectantly.

I look over at Klaus who raises an eyebrow.

"Klaus can't be killed." I state, hoping this will give me some time.

"Well, you have a white oak stake." Elena fires back.

"Where would I get a white oak stake from?" I question even though I happen to know the location of the last one left.

"Mikael gave it you." Elena decides.

"Why would Mikael give me a white oak stake?"

"Because he figured it will hurt Klaus a lot more to have you kill him."

"Klaus is too strong for me to kill him, he would probably kill me first."

"Do you really believe that?" Elena asks.

"No." I state.

"Perfect, then answer the question." Elena decides.

"Who's the someone else that he's with?" I inquire ignoring her request.

"Anyone, Katherine, Bonnie, maybe even me." Elena states, obviously trying to push for a certain answer. This causes me to pause for a minute before I regain my composure.

"I would kill you."

**Bonnie**

"Relax." Kol urges as I try my best to cast the spell.

"I'm trying to!" I yell annoyed. As I do this all the lit candles in the room go out. I sigh, and Kol walks over grabbing my hands.

"I Know that you can do this. You are one of the most powerful witches I know Bonnie." He assures me, as I stare into his gorgeous brown eyes.

I simply nod and trying focus on my breathing as I begin to repeat the words of the spell. I feel the power surging through my veins as I pull it from my friends. I repeat the words and keep on doing so as I focus all the power on the spell.

"Bonnie stop!" Kol yells. I ignore him and continue the spell, chanting the words louder to block him out.

"Bonnie!" He demands shaking me roughly, only for me to continue ignoring his pleas.

"I said stop!" He shouts, and before I know it he has me pinned against the wall.

"What's wrong with you Kol! I almost did it!" I yell trying to escape him grasp, which only causes him to tighten it.

"You're killing yourself!" He explains. I look at him like he's crazy but as I calm down I realize what he's saying is true.

It's only now that I feel the blood that drips from my nose, and how overwhelming the power is. I wipe the blood away with the back of my hand and shove Kol away walking putting my head in my hands.

"Why can't I do it. I'm channeling a room filled with vampires!" I ask turning back to Kol who's face is filled with concern.

"These spells are old Bonnie. They require a lot of power. And considering how well I know you, you're not channeling enough power from your friends because you don't want to hurt them. None the less, I will not allow you to destroy yourself just so everyone can lie at their own convenience." Kol explains gently placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I need to do this Kol. Its my fault that everyone's in this situation and I can't go on much longer telling only the truth because as I've said a million times today I'm going to end up saying something I'll regret." I say pulling away from him and starting to light all the candles again.

"Like what?" He challenges turning me around so that I once agin face him.

"Like the way I feel about you!" I yell.

His eyes soften and he sighs, "Bonnie, you're not doing the spell end of story. If I need to tie you up to stop you from doing it I will."

I hate that he commands me like this, as if he actually has control over me (which he does), but rather then say so I begin to chant the words again, pulling as much power from my friends as possible.

"Bonnie I'm not joking, stop it now."

I continue to do the spell, chanting the words much to Kol's dismay, and suddenly everything goes black.

**Elena**

"What?" I question as I stare at Caroline in disbelief.

"I'll kill you." She repeats, crossing her arms over her chest glaring at me.

At this Katherine burst out laughing as if the situation is hilarious.

Before I can say anything, Caroline sighs and states, "I would watch him be with someone else. I mean I could never kill him, and chances are that after a week or two he'll come crawling back to me. Worse case scenario, like I said, I'll get rid of the competition"

Klaus laughs lightly at this while I roll my eyes.

I'm about to tell Caroline something I will likely regret later, but don't get the chance when she shrieks out in pain.

"Caroline!" Klaus yells placing a hand on her shoulder concerned. She holds her head in her hands as Klaus tries to ask her what's wrong.

Suddenly, I begin to feel the same effects of the spell. I let out a yelp of pain and fall back against the couch helpless.

"The spell. Bonnie must be channeling too much power." Elijah explains getting up from the couch and coming to my side.

"Bonnie stop the spell!" Katherine yells running as far as the barrier will let her. She winces and I figure this means she's starting to feel the power being drained from her.

I suddenly look over to Damon in concern, hoping that the fact Katherine snapped his neck will keep the spell from reaching him.

Suddenly the pain stops and everybody goes quiet. Caroline sighs in relief, while Klaus holds her tight in his arms.

Katherine gently sticks her hand out and the barrier doesn't stop her. With that she walks out and turns to all of us.

"This was fun, but I have much better things to be doing." she decides before running upstairs.

"Are you okay?" Elijah asks me looking concerned. I nod and smile gratefully.

"I'm going to go see whats going on." I decide. I get up and go upstairs to find Bonnie. I feel a bit light headed, but much better than before. I walk into the room that has been designated as Bonnie and Kol's and I'm left shocked when I see Bonnie on the floor motionless. Kol sits beside her a look of fear and concern on his face.

"What happened!" I shriek running to Bonnie's side.

"She...She channeled too much power. I tried to stop her Elena. You have to believe me!" Kol explains his voice filled with panic.

"Bonnie!" I hear Caroline yell. She's soon at my side and shaking our friend relentlessly in an attempt to get her to open her eyes.

"Elijah!" Kol shouts when the eldest Mikealson walks into the room.

"Kol what happened?" Elijah asks concerned walking over hastily and examining Bonnie.

"The spell was too strong. She channeled too much power. She was casting the spell and then she just passed out. She's going to be okay right Elijah?"

Elijah looks at Kol and sighs before turning back to Bonnie.

"I don't know Kol. She still has a pulse to say the least." Elijah states.

"She has to be okay! I mean if she has a pulse she's still alive, right?" Caroline yells tears streaming down her face. Unsure of what else to do I pull Caroline into a hug trying to comfort my friend as well as my self, putting my pointless anger aside for the moment.

"I can't lose her Elijah." Kol says turning to his brother who nods simply but says nothing of reassurance.

It's at this moment that Bonnie's eyes fly open and she gasps for breath. Before anyone can say anything, Kol pulls her into a tight hug, holding her close to him sighing in relief.

"Don't you ever do something so idiotic again." He mummers as he looks at her with concern.

Bonnie nods and looks like she's going to say something but then rethinks it. Kol finally lets her go and helps her up. Caroline and I follow suit standing and pulling Bonnie into hugs.

"Did the spell work?" She questions. We all look at each other unsure.

"We don't really know." I finally say.

"Well somebody should test it." Bonnie explains. Once again we all exchnage looks not wanting to be the one to have to say something.

It's at this moment that Damon enters the room massaging his neck as if in pain. He looks us all over confused before saying, "what's going on"

"You know you never answered your question Damon" Elijah points out. We all seem to get what he's hinting at.

"I'd say the games just about over" he argues.

"Is there a particular reason your avoiding the question" I ask

He pauses looking uncomfortable before saying, "I'm not avoiding the question, I was just trying to waste some time, I love you Elena. I would chose you"

"Well the spell wore off" Kol decides

"Thank god. I couldn't stand five more minutes of telling you how cute you are, I mean you're still really cute but I don't have to tell you any more because... Okay what's going on" Bonnie rambles

Everybody exchanges a look yet again and it's Damon who voices his opinion of, "Maybe the spell isn't broken"

"Somebody try to lie" Bonnie pushes, for once not at all wiling to volunteer herself.

"Hey, Caroline, what do you think of Nik's accent" Kol says turning to said girl with a smirk.

Caroline blushes quickly replying, "Im not answering that"

"What do you think of him in general then?" Kol challenges

"Nothing! Well obviously I think something about him, like I think he's annoying and a jerk, but I also think he can be really sweet and charming and he can always find a way to make me laugh and, Ugh! Bonnie the stupid spell isnt broken!"

Klaus smiles lightly at this while everyone else groans in annoyance at the fact the spell is still in place. I don't voice this since people would probabaly think I'm crazy but I'm glad that at the very least I know Damon was telling the truth.

"Great job Bonnie, your officially the worst witch ever" Damon decides with an eye roll.

I'm going to say something to him about this, but I don't get the chance before Caroline is breaking in.

"Leave Bonnie alone Damon! She almost died trying to do that spell for us!" She scolds

"Relax Blondie, all I'm saying is that it's in everyone's best interest for Bonnie to start working on this spell and get it reversed before bad things start happening" he counters.

"Have secrets your afraid of sharing?" She says challengingly, and the look that crosses his face makes me worried about what he could be hiding.

"Nope, none at all" Damon pauses as if waiting for something that never comes. He narrows his eyes before saying, "Hey Elijah, you're like really cool you know and that suit thing is totally awesome"

Everyone eyes Damon oddly except for Elijah and Bonnie who exchange a look as if they've just realized something, "you can lie" Bonnie reasons.

Damon smirks before saying, "No, I just love Elijah's James Bond thing" he pauses again for a brief moment before saying, "Maybe your not the worst witch after all Bon Bon"

"Wait a second, how come the spell only worked on Damon?" Caroline complains as if this is totally unfair. I can't help but slightly agree with her.

"Maybe not just Damon" Bonnie reasons, "it obviously didn't work on me or Care, maybe the spell was only strong enough to effect some of us. Anyone else want to take a try?"

"I hate you Bonnie" Kol decides. Almost immediately he follows with, "not really, I could never hate you. I've actually never felt so secure in my not hatred for someone, In fact I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you"

The room goes completely silent at the revelation of something we all suspected. Bonnie is the one who seems most shocked, but she doesn't dare say anything while still under the truth spell. Kol, on the other hand, looks completely casual as if he hadn't just admitted he was in love with Bonnie.

I decide to break the silence by saying, "Um... Katherine is my best friend" the only thing that came to mind as the biggest lie I could think of, "that's a lie, I actually hate her. In fact she's one of the few people on this planet that I can't stand"

"So far it seems like I'm the only lucky one" Damon voices.

"My name is not Elijah Mikaelson" Elijah barely pauses for a moment before nodding with approval as if he was hoping for this outcome. I find it a bit confusing considering he was the only one that didn't make a fool of himself today.

"Great, look who proved me wrong" Damon mutters with an eye roll which everyone ignores as they turn to the last person left in the room, Klaus.

"I am not a hybrid" Klaus voices. We all wait in anticipation and sure enough nothing happens. Klaus smirks as if this is the result he was anticipating.

"Ugh! This is no fair Bonnie, how come your spell only worked on jerks!" Caroline complains.

"Hey, I take offense to that" Damon says feigning hurt.

Caroline starts with an eye roll. "You may be really easy to talk to and acting sweet all of the sudden out of nowhere, but we all know your still a Jerk Damon"

Damon just smirks as if he finds this amusing, "whatever you say Care bear, I'm just hurt that your lumping me in with those two psychopaths" he adds to which both Elijah and Klaus roll their eyes.

"May we please stop with the name calling?" Elijah says quickly continuing before someone, most likely Damon, can call him a name, "It's obvious Bonnie was not strong enough to fully complete the spell, perhaps if we give her some time to rest we could try again later, or just completely wait out the spell in it's entirety. I imagine there are only a few hours left"

"Easy for you to say when the spell doesnt effect you" Caroline mutters before sighing, "Look, if the spell really takes that much out of Bonnie we should probabally just wait this out, but no more party games!"

"I coud try again guys, maybe if I just sit down for a few minutes-"

Kol quickly cuts Bonnie off by saying, "You will most certialy do no such thing! I am officially prescribing you rest and no more magic"

Bonnie looks ready to argue but this time I break in saying, "Kol's right Bon. You almost killed yourself today, some stupid spell isn't worth it. Besides it's getting late, we should probabaly all go to sleep"

"I volunteer to watch over Bonnie considering we will be roommates tonight" Kol says eagerly causing a nervous look to pass over Bonnie's face.

"Ugh! I forgot about those stupid room arrangements! Is there any chance we can make some last minute rearrangements?" Caroline pleads.

"Problem with your accommodations luv?" Klaus asks with a smirk. Caroline groans in annoyance before storming out of the room.

We all exchange a look but remain silent. I allow my gaze to drift to Elijah remembering he will be my roommate for the time being. He seems calm as always and I can't help but think these arrangements are probably to his liking. I sigh and it's Kol who finally breaks the silence.

"You should all go now, Bonnie needs her rest"

**And that's it! Hoped you all liked it and are excited for the next chapter where you get to see what happens in the rooms and the morning after. There should only be two or three more chapters until they return to Mystic Falls. **

**So, be sure to let us know what you think about the story and let us know any questions you have. Also, feel free to share any opinions about what's going on with TVD/The Originals as well and don't forget to vote on the poll and review! It's all your support that keeps us writing and we love you all! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonnie**

"How much longer do you think it will be? Like 4 or 5 hours right?" I question referring to the remaining time under the influence of the truth spell.

"Maybe 12 if we're lucky." Kol decides as he shuffles through the dresser drawers. Since this is normally his room when his family comes to the cabin he has plenty of clothes to change into. The rest of us happened to leave our bags on the bus and will probably either wear the same clothing for the rest of our time here or eventually start borrowing the Mikaelson's clothes.

I ignore Kol's comment and get up, crossing the room to look out the window. It happens to be a full moon tonight which isn't very reassuring considering we are in the middle of the woods. And with the luck we've been having lately we'll all get attacked by a pack of werewolves.

"It's beautiful out tonight isn't it?" Kol states. I turn to respond with my werewolf theory and find myself face to face with Kol. There's barely an inch between us and he smiles at this.

I try to think of something to say but nothing reasonable comes to mind.

"You are so gorgeous." Kol comments brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

He slowly starts to lean in, and just before he can kiss me I shove him away and simply say, "I'm with Jeremy."

Kol laughs lightly as I walk over to the bed and lay down hoping that he will just let me sleep and leave me alone.

But of course, he is Kol Mikealson after all.

He lays down on the bed much too close to me for my liking. I try to move away but this leads to me almost falling off the bed. Kol grabs my arm just in time, and pulls me back towards him.

"Are you really happy with Jeremy?" He whispers gently into my ear as he wraps his arms around my waist. I attempt to push him away but his grip only tightens as he says, "Just answer the question Bonnie."

I sigh and say "Kol, it's late. I'm tired. Just let me sleep."

"Alright, goodnight Bonnie." He responds, moving closer if that's even possible leaning his head against my shoulder.

"Kol let me go." I say struggling to push him away. I consider doing a spell but know that I don't have the power or energy at the moment.

"Relax, Darling." Kol urges.

"It's hard to relax when you're so close to me." I respond still attempting to shove him away and still failing.

"Oh really. Why's that?" He questions.

"Because the thought that you're only a few centimeters away makes it really hard to focus on sleep." I admit, finally giving up on escaping his grasp. He grabs my arm and spins me around so that I face him.

"Is that so?" He whispers, gently running his fingers up and down my back.

"Don't touch me." I order finally managing to pull myself away from his grasp.

"You know you really scared me with that spell." Kol states after a few moments.

"Why?" I challenge realizing that the whole telling the truth thing still goes both ways.

"Well, for a few minutes there I thought you were dead. And in those few moments all that was running through my head was that Bonnie Bennet, the only girl that I may ever have potentially been in love with could be dead." He says without missing a beat.

This isn't exactly the answer I expected and I'm once again at a loss for what to say.

"Oh." I finally mutter.

"I care about you Bonnie. You're beautiful, smart, charming, generous and you're so much stronger than most people know. You never cease to amaze me." He says. I find myself looking into his eyes hating that he feels this way. Hating that Kol Mikealson, the murderous vampire, has feelings for me of all people.

"Can we talk about this later?" I ask with a sigh.

"You mean can we talk about this when you're able to lie again right?" Kol challenges.

I don't respond and he takes this as an invitation to continue, "Bonnie, just answer one question, and then I promise I will leave you be."

"Fine. What's your question?" I decide, propping myself up on my elbows hoping his question isn't too horrible.

"Do you believe you could fall in love with me?"

I pause for a minute before sighing and responding, "Yes."

At this Kol smiles. He leans in and plants a kiss on my forehead, pulling away slightly to whisper, "Good night Bonnie. Sweet Dreams"

I close my eyes and try to push away the thought that I may already be falling in love with Kol.

**Caroline**

"Alright so here's the rules!" I state as Klaus walks into the room. He raises an eyebrow and gives me an 'Are you Serious' look.

"Rule Number one, You stay on your side of the bed and I stay on mine. No physical contact necessary." I explain gesturing to the bed where I've used a blanket as a makeshift barrier in the exact center of the bed.

Klaus nods, obviously trying to hold back a smile.

"Rule two, No talking. Like at all. The minute we get in that bed just shut up and go to sleep." I say waiting for him to object. When he doesn't I continue. "Lastly...actually that's it. I couldn't think of any other rules." I admit as I take a seat on the bed.

"So no speaking and no touching?" Klaus questions as if to clarify this.

"Exactly." I respond. Without waiting another second Klaus has me pinned against the bed, pulling me into a deep kiss. At first I kiss him back because the feeling has become so natural to me. I don't want to push him away but know that it's the right thing to do.

I throw him off of me which takes much more mental effort than it does physical considering he doesn't try to stop me.

"Don't do that." I tell him as I get up from the bed and run my hands through my hair trying to force myself to hate Klaus.

"Come on luv, take a chance. I promise you won't regret it. " He replies getting up and grabbing my hands, a sincere look in his eyes.

"I need time Klaus. Just give me some time to think on all of this." I finally say pulling away from him.

"Caroline, I love you. And I can't get over loving you." He whispers softly.

"I love you too Klaus. I really do." I say and before I can stop myself I grab him by the shoulders and close the gap between us, needing to kiss him just one more time. He immediately reacts pulling me close to him, his hands brushing through my hair.

"Oh my god."

We break apart and turn to the doorway where Elena stands seeming shocked. I quickly blush and push Klaus away from me even though I know it probably won't do the situation much good.

"Elena-" I start.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't... I'll just go" Elena stumbles turning to leave. The moment she's out the door I groan in annoyance and glare at Klaus. He seems almost amused by the situation which infuriates me even more.

"You need to go talk to her" I decide.

Klaus smirks at this, "Why should I do that?"

"Because you need to fix this, Elena can't know about us, whatever we are." I remind him trying to avoid eye contact. If Elena knew about Klaus and I there was no doubt it wouldn't remain a secret for long. The only person worse then keeping other people's secrets for them then me was Elena gilbert.

"She's your friend, why don't you talk to her?" He suggests.

I sigh and roll my eyes in annoyance, "Because I can't lie"

"Right" he gives me another smile, "Almost forgot" the look on his face makes me think he recalled very well my inability to lie. I give him a look and he sighs before finally turning to go talk to Elena.

I wait a few moments after he leaves before stepping into the hallway and walking in the direction of Elena's room. When I hear their voices I stop, standing a safe distance away from the door, and begin to listen.

"It was nothing Elena, I got caught up in the moment and Caroline will probably kill me for it later" I hear Klaus say.

There's a brief pause before Elena replies, "It didn't seem like she was all that unwilling"

Klaus sighs, "I'd like to believe that more then anything, sadly the truth is Caroline still insists she wants nothing to do with me. I'm sure that kiss meant nothing to her and she wouldn't even dream of being with me"

I can't help but think how wrong he is. Even though, of course, Elena's not getting the full story considering she has no idea Klaus and I dated for the past year, I begin to wonder if Klaus actually thinks that I don't care about him and that I don't want to be with him. The thought is almost funny considering how far from the truth it really is.

"How can you be so sure of that? It seems like there's something going on between you two" Elena responds. I pause dreading the silence as I wait for Klaus' answer. Sadly, I don't get chance to hear it.

"This conversation is so interesting"

I turn to see Damon standing behind me with his usual smirk. His hair is wet and he isn't wearing a shirt so I assume he just came from the shower in the bathroom down the hall. I feel myself freeze, unsure of what to do, and I begin to wonder how long he's been there.

I sigh deciding it's better not to listen to this conversation with Damon. I grab his arm and lead him to my room with Klaus, closing the door behind us. This seems to amuse him.

"Hey, Caroline" he says after a moment.

"What?" I say with a sigh.

"You do know that the whole vampire hearing thing extends from very long distances and not just doorways right" he continues with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes and shove him playfully, "Shut up"

"Hey, at least you weren't listening through the door this time" he tries with another laugh.

"I'm just going to ignore you" I decide, "I mean probably not because you're really hard to ignore" He smiles at this and I roll my eyes at the stupid truth spell.

"Aww Caroline, are you blushing?" he teases. I ignore this comment and sit down on the bed with a sigh.

"So are you going to explain what happened or am I going to have to guess?" Damon questions sitting down next to me.

"Klaus kissed me. And then I kissed him. And then Elena walked in." I say, trying to explain it as simply as possible.

"You kissed him? I guess that means I can safely assume you still have feelings for Klaus, or am I wrong?" He questions gently as I lean my head against his shoulder. I don't know when exactly it happened but I felt a lot closer and more comfortable with Damon now. Talking to him was surprisingly easy.

"I don't know, I'm just confused. I mean I love Klaus. That I'm sure of. I just can't figure out if I'm really still_ in_ love with him enough to be with him." I explain.

"Have you told him this?" He inquires.

"Something of that variation I guess." I decide thinking back to my conversation with Klaus earlier today.

"I'm not really sure what to tell you. I mean, do you want to be with Klaus again?" Damon says.

"I do. It's just...things between us got really complicated after that whole homecoming thing." I admit.

Damon sighs before getting up from the bed and turning to face me, "Caroline, I need to tell you something-"

Before he can say anything else the door opens and Klaus walks in.

"Damon, what are you doing in my room?" Klaus asks looking from Damon to me.

He doesn't seem to happy with the situation and I realize how it must look so I quickly speak up before Damon can respond something that's going to get him in trouble.

"Damon was actually just leaving. I mean he actually was about to tell me something, but now he's going to leave because I have a feeling if he doesn't this situation won't end well." I ramble quickly.

Damon laughs lightly at this and glances at Klaus quickly before stating, "Will you walk me to my room Caroline?"

I shoot him a look to which he simply raises an eyebrow, waiting for a legitimate response. I turn to Klaus and I can tell that he's already getting aggravated.

"I think that you can find your room on your own Damon." I finally say matter-of-factly.

"You're no fun." Damon teases before mischievously adding, "Although, you are every now and then. I'm sure Klaus can agree with that statement."

"Good night, Damon." I state with an eye roll before holding the door open for him. He sighs in defeat, and starts to leave. Just before I get the chance to close the door behind him he kisses me on the cheek and whispers, "Night Care."

I turn back to Klaus and have a feeling I have a long night ahead of me.

**Katherine**

"Look who's back." I comment as Damon enters the room. I lay on the bed eating a pack of Oreos that Matt was luckily smart enough to bring with him, and attempting to read an old diary I found in the attic. From what I can tell it belongs to Rebekah.

"Whatcha doing Kitty Kat?" Damon questions as he plops himself onto the bed, snatching the book out of my hand.

"Trying to find entertainment." I decide with a shrug.

"_Dear Diary, today James broke up with me. I can't seem to understand why! I've been the perfect girlfriend to him. I've come to the conclusion that he is a jerk. Just like Bryan, and Nate, and all the other wankers I've dated. It's so unfair that no matter how hard I try I'm left broken hearted. Why can't I find love?_" Damon reads aloud in a terrible interpretation of Rebekah's voice. Still, I can't help but smile.

"Poor James. I bet she killed him." I state with a mock sigh.

"James got lucky. It could have been worst." Damon decides.

"Oh? How's that?"

"She could have gotten so angry that she compelled him to marry her." Damon says causing me to laugh.

"That's true." I say with a smile.

Damon flips a few pages ahead and begins to read, "_Dear Diary, I met a boy today." _He pauses at this and mouths 'Shocker' before continuing. "_His name is Stefan Salvatore and there is definitely something alluring about him. I think there's potential there. Niklaus on the other hand doesn't like the idea of me getting too close to anyone. But since when do I have to listen to everything Nik says." _

As he finishes we exchange a look.

"The 1920's. Keep on reading this could get interesting." I say urging him to read on.

"_Dear Diary, Niklaus finally met Stefan. It probably wasn't the best timing. There is obvious tension between the two, and I fear that Nik is going to forbid me from seeing Stefan. He's already in a bad mood because of the situation with Mikael. I just hope that I don't lose Stefan. It's been a while since a boy has sparked my interest in this way. The last time was probably with Marcel, and well, that didn't exactly end the best way as previously described. I refuse to let Nik ruin another relationship for me."_

"Aww, What a little Rebel." I say teasingly.

"More like a drama queen." Damon says with an eye roll before turning the page.

"_Dear Diary, I think things are finally starting to work out. Nik has actually begun to pick up quite a liking for Stefan. One may even say they've become friends. This is much better than I could have imagined. Niklaus has practically inducted Stefan into our family which means I can be with Stefan without worry. I may finally be happy." _

I try not to laugh at this considering I know very well what the outcome of all of this will be.

Damon flips the page and looks back up at me with a shrug, "That's where it stops."

I take the book from him and begin to flip through the pages as I explain, "Well if I recall correctly that's when Mikael crashed the party. Rebekah didn't want to leave without Stefan and so Klaus shoved a dagger right through her heart."

"How do you know all of this?" Damon questions as I put the book down and begin to get comfortable.

"The best way to avoid being found by your enemies is to find them first and always be ready for their next move." I state simply.

"That's smart." Damon comments.

"That's survival." I correct. A thought then arises and I turn to face him, swiftly pinning him to the backboard of the bed by his neck.

"You ever consider telling Caroline anything about the homecoming thing again and I won't hesitate to drive a stake through your heart." I say, keeping my eyes on his as he struggles to push me off.

"Katherine." He says his voice carrying a threatening tone.

I laugh at this and release him caressing the side of his face, "Remember what you signed up for."

"How did you even-"

"You do know that the whole vampire hearing thing extends from very long distances." I note quoting what he said to Caroline not too long ago.

He sighs and rolls his eyes before saying, "Night Kitty Kat."

"Sweet Dreams Damon."

** Elena**

"Elena," I turn around to see Elijah standing there looking confused.

"Oh, hey. I'm sorry did I wake you up?" I question as I place down the book I was holding in my hands. It was past midnight and I couldn't sleep, so I ended up venturing off into the attic.

"No, I just couldn't sleep."

"You're not the only one." I assure him with a smile.

"Why is it that you're having trouble sleeping, if I may ask." He says, polite as ever.

"It's just," I sigh before admitting, "I saw Klaus and Caroline kissing. Klaus assured me that he kissed her and that she hates him as much as ever. I don't know. I'm probably just overreacting but I feel like there's something more to it. I know that Klaus is crazy in love with her, but I always thought Caroline would stand by her standards."

"Sounds like quite the dilemma." Elijah says, looking as if he's lost in thought.

"Elijah, do you know something?" I ask.

"Of course not." He says regaining his composure.

"You would tell me if you did know something, right?" I question taking a few steps closer and trying to decide whether he's telling the truth when he says he knows nothing.

"Yes, Elena." He says gently laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay. I'm sorry for questioning you. It's just, I feel like everything has been so crazy lately. The last thing I need is to find out my best friend is having a secret love affair with one of my least favorite Originals." I say with a light laugh.

Elijah smiles at this before saying, "And who would your favorite Original be?"

"I don't know. I mean there's Kol, and Rebekah. And I can't forget about Fin" I say teasingly before finally stating, "If it isn't obvious, you, Elijah, are my favorite original."

Before I have time to react, Elijah grabs me and pulls me into a deep kiss. I grab him by the shoulders pulling him closer to me, hating how right this feels.

"Elijah," I finally say pulling away slightly. "I'm with Damon. I'm in love with Damon."

He looks hurt by my words, but quickly recovers saying, "I'm sorry Elena. I shouldn't have done that. Please, forgive me."

"It's fine. I didn't exactly stop you." I respond annoyed that I've once again played with his emotions. People should just start calling me Katherine Pierce.

"Just answer me one question?" Elijah says after a few moments.

"Anything." I decide.

"Do you feel this way when you're with Damon?" He questions pushing a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Elijah," I start, wanting to explain to him how different the circumstances are, but he cuts me off.

"Please, just answer the question Elena, yes or no." he says his eyes pleading.

I decide that if this is the last time we're going to have a conversation like this it might as well be worth it, so I grab him and pull him into another quick kiss, before whispering, "No."

Elijah smiles at this before saying, "That's good to know, because I don't feel this way about anyone else."

He leans in and I think he's going to kiss me again, but rather he gently kisses me on the cheek, whispering, "Good night, Elena."

With that he leaves the attic, and I can't help but wonder when my love life got so complicated. Again.

**Drew**

I gasp as I finish the page before immediately flipping to the next. It was already night and luckily I had managed to find a flashlight in one of the bags. I had been reading for hours and was intrigued by all of this. I had obviously been mistaken when I thought these were just diary entries.

This is obviously some sort of novel Elena is working on. I mean vampires, werewolves, witches! It's like a twisted version of Supernatural.

_Dear Diary, _

_Damon Salvatore is such a jerk! He can't seem to wrap his head around the idea that I am in love with his brother. _

I read mouthing the words to myself. I laugh at the last few words before sighing and saying, "Oh Elena, we both know you're totally falling for Damon."

_We just got back from the Mikealson ball, and Damon had to ruin things by getting into a fight with Kol. Kol, the original vampire who not only has a 1000 years on Damon, but also 4 other siblings who aren't exactly found of Damon. He easily could have gotten himself killed. I don't know what I would do if Damon died._

_I don't know why I just wrote that. I would still have Stefan and he is the one I love. _

"Someone's in denial." I comment.

_Anyway, I spoke to Esther. Turns out she needed the blood of a doppleganger. I discovered during our chat that she plans on killing all her children. Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, and Fin. Tonight she did a spell that linked them all together. As she said, 'If one goes, they all go.' We've been looking for a way to kill Klaus for a long time now. But the rest of them...  
I don't know if they deserve it. I guess it's worth it. Klaus Mikealson killed my aunt. I want to see him dead and if the only way is this then I guess it must be done._

_-Elena_

"Wow." I mutter.

I can't help but find it interesting how she uses her friends as characters.

Damon and Stefan as the vampire brothers. Stefan the good one with a twisted dark side, and Damon the bad one with glimpses of good.

Elena as the human girl caught between the two brothers.

Bonnie as the witch who sacrifices everything for her friends.

Caroline as the sweet, good hearted vampire.

Katherine as the manipulative vampire who, as Elena puts it, is a survivor at heart.

Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah as the evil Original vampire siblings.

Klaus as the cynnical hybrid, half werewolf, half vampire, one hundred percent evil.

And Matt. The human.

I make a mental note to ask Elena to add me in. Maybe I could get her to make me a Trybrid. A werewolf, vampire, and witch all in one.

I smile to myself, before opening up another pack of the Oreos I found in Matt's bag and flipping the page.

**Klaus**

I can't help but smile as I watch Caroline's chest lightly rise and fall, as she sleeps peacefully. She is truly beautiful. I reach my hand out and brush a piece of hair out of her face, wondering how this one girl has managed to get such a grasp on me.

"It's creepy to watch people sleep you know." She whispers a smile creeping onto her face.

I laugh at this statement and reply, "Well, you're just so beautiful, can you really blame me?"

"That's a good excuse I suppose." She decides her eyes studying me as if trying to find something.

"What?" I question. She shakes her head as if to say nothing.

I reach over and gently pull her face to mine, pulling her into a gentle kiss, not wanting anything to ruin this moment. As I pull away I whisper, "I love you, Caroline Forbes."

She smiles at these words and whispers, "I love you too."

I smile lightly and pull her close to me wrapping my arms around her protectively.

A thought arises and I can't help but say, "There's nothing going on between you and Damon right?"

She looks up at me her eyes twinkling with mischief as she responds, "I don't know. I mean his eyes are really blue and he has such a great sense of humor."

I catch the playful tone of her voice and try to push away any jealousy that tries to arise.

"You know who has a great sense of humor? Elena. And she can paint pretty well." I say with a smirk.

She laughs at this and hits me playfully before saying, "You know you never taught me how to paint."

"You never had much of an interest in painting. If I do recall correctly you described it as 'an idiotic method of entertainment for people with nothing better to do.'" I tease brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I never said that!" She responds her eyes wide, a smile forming on her face.

"You did. You also said that I needed to find a talent that could be more relevant in the twenty first century."

"Alright, I may have said that part. I mean come on we're not in the Renaissance anymore." She says with a giggle as I pretend to be hurt by her statement.

"Oh and when exactly was the Renaissance? I just can't seem to recall the date." I say tauntingly.

"17th century?" She guesses. I can't help but laugh at this.

"If Alaric heard that he would probably have a stroke." I say

"Shut up!" she yells giggling.

"The Renaissance started around the 13th century although the textbooks would probably say 15th century."

"Well it's not my fault I didn't know that, like you said, Ric's my History teacher!" She argues

"Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't Mr. Slatzman teach U.S. history and wasn't the Renaissance in Europe?"

She rolls her eyes but her smile remains as she says, "We can't all be thousand year old vampires you know"

I chuckle softly replying, "I suppose not"

Before anything else can be said I pull her into a deep kiss, positioning myself so I'm on top of her as to discourage her from trying to escape just yet. Luckily she doesn't try, she meets the kiss with equal passion, running her hands through my hair and down my back, pulling me closer if that's even possible. Before things can go on any further she sighs pulling away and turning back to look up at me.

"Klaus" she starts.

"Yes Caroline?"

"I just... You should know that for some crazy reason I'm madly in love with you, and being with you I just" she pauses as if gathering her thoughts, "It's wrong but I've done it before so, maybe we can try going back on that break thing for now. Just till I can be 100 percent sure you won't go around killing and threatening people anymore"

I sigh wanting more but knowing this may be the most I can get out of her, "If you need time to gain back my trust I completely understand"

She smiles lightly, "Good, I'm glad we're finally getting somewhere"

"And what exactly are the terms of this break?" I question with a smirk.

She pauses thinking, "Well definetly no Elena" she decides.

I chuckle at this before responding, "Maybe no Damon then either"

We laugh in unision for a moment before she voices, "Okay, maybe just no more stupid jealousy and we try trusting eachother for a change"

"I think I can manage that, anything else?

"Okay, well for you no killing unless absolutly necessary. No threatning to kill people who are my friends either. And I'd prefer if nobody knew about this" she decides.

I smirk "Is that all?"

She nods and I pull her into another kiss without wasting a moment. This time it's me who pulls away saying, "Is that allowed?"

"Definetly" she says wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer to her for another kiss.

I can't help but feel perfectly content in this moment thinkig that perhaphs a break isn't the worse thing in the world.

**Damon**

"Wake up" I faintly hear a female voice say.

I chose to ignore it keeping my eyes closed in the hopes of getting some more sleep. I imagine it's early because my brain isn't quite ready to function.

There's a few moments of silence before someone begins shaking me saying, "Damon, get up now!"

I continue ignoring whoever it is and find myself grateful when they stop shaking me and the room once again goes silent. I slowly begin to drift back to sleep but before I'm fully under I feel the force of someone's lips on mine, causing my eyes to shoot open.

At first I think it's Elena so I don't bother pushing her away and complaining about the early wake up call, rather pulling her closer. It's not until I fully hit reality that I realize where we are and that the person I went to sleep next to last night was not Elena.

"Get off of me!" I groan as I push Katherine away to which she responds with a laugh. I roll my eyes, "You can't do that Katherine!"

"I told you to get up" she says simply with a shrug.

I turn over to the bedside table to see an alarm clock that reads 7:15. I groan in annoyance again and turn back to her with a glare to find she still seems amused by this all.

"Seven in the morning, really?" I complain.

"I'm hungry" she decides simply, "As far as I know you're the only one in this place who makes a decent breakfast"

"You're a vampire, you don't eat breakfast" I argue.

"I'm a vampire who hasn't had blood in over twelve hours, so it's either breakfast or Matt" She replies adding, "unless your offering"

She takes my wrist in her hand for emphasis and I glare at her, shoving her hand away, "Don't even think about it"

"Then make me breakfast" She demands, shoving me practically off the bed.

"Can't you just act normal for once and not wake me up at unholy hours demanding food?"

"Stop being a baby, it's only seven. Now go make me breakfast or I'm telling Elena you kissed me" she decides.

I roll my eyes, "I didnt, you kissed me while I was under the influence of sleep"

"We'll see who Elena believes, all it takes is one drop of doubt" she says with a shrug.

I glare at her in annoyance. It's one of the same threats she always uses and Im almost positive she'd never actually tell Elena something like that but I decide against arguing.

"Whatever" I mutter slipping out of the bed.

**TVDTVDTVD**

It had taken a while considering how low the Mikaelson's are on groceries but I had managed to find enough to make some pancake batter and I was now working on my second batch. I figured the others would be up soon and I know I'll never hear the end of it if I only make pancakes for Katherine.

"Well you're up early"

I turn to see Elena standing in the doorway watching me and I wonder how long she's been there. I greet her with a smile and turn down the stove before walking over to her and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too" I say with a chuckle.

She smiles but it doesn't quite meet her eyes and I can immediately tell something's wrong. I gently tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and lift her chin up so she meets my gaze. "Hey, everything all right?"

She sighs, "Can we talk?"

"Yah of course" we both take a seat down at the small table in the kitchen and remain silent for a few minutes. I wait for her to say what's on her mind patiently hoping no one comes down to interrupt. I grab her hand gently to encourage her to talk.

"Elijah kissed me last night" she admits, "And I didn't exactly stop him"

I pause with a sigh not so sure how to handle this. Ever since the day after homecoming I've been itching to drive a white oak stake through the eldest Original's heart. I knew he had feelings for Elena but I had never been quite sure on her feelings for him considering she told me they were just friends. I sigh again catching her gaze noting she looks slightly nervous about my reaction.

"Why didn't you stop him?" I finally ask.

"I don't know" she admits, "I don't really know how I feel about Elijah but... I think it might be something"

"Well you should probably know that Katherine just kissed me" I decide to tell her, "I was basically asleep for half of it but to be perfectly honest I probably wouldn't have told you if we weren't sharing all our deep dark secrets at the moment"

"Do you have feelings for Katherine?" she asks

I pause taking a moment to think about it, "I think a part of me will always love Katherine" I admit, "That doesn't mean I want to be with her though, she just has this hold on me, it's hard to explain"

She nods obviously trying to comprehend this. I imagine it's as hard for her to understand as it is for me to understand how she could have feelings for Elijah Mikaelson of all people.

We remain silent for a few more moments before she says, "So what are we going to do"

I sigh not quite sure of the answer myself, "Elena, do you love me?"

"More then anything" she answers within seconds.

"Well I love you too, and I know things have been complicated lately, it hasn't really been the same since we broke up, but the only thing that hasn't changed through out this is how I feel about you. I love you, Elena"

"I love you too" she says. I smile lightly gently pulling her into a kiss. She kisses me back and Im grateful that when she pulls away it's seems to be more about catching her breath then anything.

"How are we going to handle this?" she asks, "Just pretend like Elijah and Katherine don't exist?"

"That could be a bit tricky" I say with a light chuckle trying to imagine spending the rest of my life ignoring Katherine Pierce. She'd probably stake me before she let that happen.

"Then what should we do?" she responds.

"How about this, a compromise" I decide the gears in my head beginning to turn with a new idea, "For the rest of the day we are no longer together. Take the next 24 hours to say and do whatever you want with whomever you want. We get it out of our systems and then tomorrow we can focus on us and forget about all the distractions"

"You want to take a break from our relationship for the day?" she responds seeming confused, yet entertained by the suggestion.

"It's a crazy idea but it could work. Like I said, we get everything out of our system without worrying about consequences then we can be together without any what if questions about anyone else, plus it's probably a good idea to talk to Elijah and Katherine without worrying about how much we can say. Tomorrow we can have a fresh start, a clean slate" I reason.

She remains deep in thought for a while before finally sighing but nodding her head reluctantly, "I guess it can't hurt to try it"

I nod in agreement before getting up from the table uneasily the weight of our conversation still bearing on me. I turn back to the stove before turning to Elena and saying the only thing I could think of, "Want a pancake?"

**Kol**

My eyes blink open and I right away take notice to the fact that Bonnie is still asleep. I also notice that she has her arm wrapped tightly around me, her head laying on my chest. I smile at this looking down at her thinking that she truly is amazing.

"Hey, Bonnie." I whisper softly. She groans and moves even closer to me, readjusting her position. "Bonnie." I coax again brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"What." She says in a sleepy voice.

"Good morning." I reply.

"Let me sleep." She decides not even bothering to open her eyes.

"It's already 11 am." I inform her after glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table. At this Bonnie's eyes fly open and she seems to realize her proximity to me. She shoves me away and I chuckle at her reaction.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? The others are probably already making plans on how we're going to get out of this stupid cabin." She says sitting up abruptly and turning to me.

I can't help but laugh at this and she narrows her eyes at me saying, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I assure her following suit and getting up from the bed. I walk over to the window and sigh when I see it's still raining.

"Oh my god it's still raining!" Bonnie comments and I turn to see that she stands behind me looking very annoyed at the weather conditions.

"Well on the bright side that might mean we get to spend another night together." I say with a smirk.

"Great another night of torture." She mutters with an eye roll.

"Torture is not being able to kiss you right now." I reply taking a step closer.

"Well you should get used to that feeling." She says taking a few steps back.

"I don't know. I think that once you get over your whole 'I totally don't love Kol' thing, you'll have no problem kissing me." I say with a smirk as I walk even closer. She tries to back up but realizes that I have her against the wall. I raise an eyebrow and she rolls her eyes.

"I highly doubt that. I'd rather die than kiss you." She states crossing her arms over her chest. She then sighs and adds, "Alright maybe not. I mean I kind of have been imagining what it'd be like to kiss you for the past week now and I really want to but refuse to give into the temptations because I'm supposed to be in love with Jeremy."

"Supposed to?" I question unable to keep from smiling at her slip up. She stays silent, and I see a look of guilt flash across her face. In return I feel guilty for pushing the topic on her. A piece of me hates that Bonnie Bennet a 17 year old witch has managed to gain such control over me. I'm supposed to be an Original Vampire with no remorse and yet here I am feeling guilty for making the girl tell me the truth.

But with one look at her I push all these thoughts aside.

"It's alright. Forget I said anything." I decide backing away from her and walking over to the door. I look back at her and she still leans against the wall looking confused. "Well come on, let's not leave the others waiting" I urge with a warm smile holding my hand out.

She rolls her eyes, regaining her composure. She walks over and simply brushes past me leaving me following behind her.

I can't help but smile at how amazing the girl in front of me is.

**Rebekah**

"Dean is so much better!" I argue as I pour syrup on a pancake that I had to threaten Damon for.

"No he's not! All he does is cause problems and sing songs in his Impala!" Alaric says as if my comment makes no utter sense.

"Don't bring the Impala into this!"

Alaric sighs and says, "You just think Dean is cuter."

"He is!" I point out.

"Are you two still talking about that ludicrous show?" Elijah questions from where he sits across the table, drinking a cup of tea with a book in hand.

"_Supernatural _is not ludicrous!" I say defensively.

"Yeah, the only ludicrous thing here is you and Rebekah." Alaric adds. I let this comment pass considering it's much nicer than what he usually says about me.

"I have to agree with Elijah _Supernatural _is pretty stupid." Elena comments. She stands by the stove where Damon is attempting to teach her how to make a decent pancake.

"Oh shut up Satan, you're just scared that the Winchester brothers are going to come to exterminate you." I respond with a smile.

"As much as I agree with Rebekah, I think that Elena would get along great the Winchesters. I mean, we all known she has a thing for brothers." Katherine decides. I laugh and high five her from across the table.

Elena rolls her eyes and turns to Damon giving him a look that says 'A little help here'. Before Damon can say anything Elijah speaks up saying, "Are you really one to talk Katerina?"

"Elijah you are officially my favorite brother." Klaus decides with a chuckle at the comment.

Katherine looks at a loss for words and since I can stand her more than Elena I turn to Elijah and says, "Well at least Katherine is more liberal and doesn't have a thing for doppelgängers."

"Forgotten about Stefan so soon?" Klaus questions giving me a knowing look.

"Oh let's not bring your little boyfriend into this Nik." I say. Klaus narrows his eyes at me and I flash him a smile.

"Yeah, you might make Rebekah jealous." Elena says giving me a knowing look.

"Elena the pancake!" Damon yells as he walks over and turns off the flame of the stove. He surveys the pancake and sighs before throwing it out.

"You should stop wasting batter. Time to admit that Elena just can't make pancakes!" Katherine decides.

"She also can't paint." Klaus says shooting her a teasing look. I notice Caroline tense at this and roll my eyes.

"Shut up!" Elena yells with a giggle throwing the nearest thing at him which happens to be a spatula. Klaus ducks and it's just at that moment that Bonnie and Kol walk into the room. Kol quickly jumps in front of Bonnie and catches the spatula raising an eyebrow.

"Good morning to you too." He mutters placing it on the table.

"I am so sorry! I was aiming for your stupid brother!" Elena yells shooting Klaus a look to which he simply smirks.

"Elijah?" Kol asks causing everyone to laugh except Bonnie who simply rolls her eyes and Elijah who sighs.

"So what took you two so long getting down here, busy?" Katherine asks shooting the two a suggestive look to which Bonnie rolls her eyes and Kol smirks.

"Busy sleeping" Bonnie points out.

"Is that what they're calling it now a days?" I ask causing a few of the others to laugh.

"I can assure you all Bonnie was definitely sleeping, how else would she have had all those Konnie dreams?" Kol says flashing her a smile.

"Well, you two are going to have to make your own breakfast! Elena used up all the batter." Damon explains showing the empty bowl for emphasis.

"It's alright I'll make Bonnie breakfast." Kol decides walking over to the kitchen counter.

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry." She says taking a seat next to Caroline who shoots her a small smile.

"Nonsense, you haven't eaten since we've gotten here, and you've been doing all those spells. You need energy." Kol argues.

"Fine." Bonnie mutters.

"Speaking of spells, how much longer exactly is that truth spell going to be working?" Caroline asks turning to Bonnie.

Bonnie pulls out her phone checking the time and says, "Exactly 4 hours and 22 minutes."

"Seriously!" Caroline yells with a groan.

"Relax love. It's not like you have any secrets to tell." Klaus says shooting a wink in her direction

"If that's what you want to believe." She responds with a mischievous smile. Klaus raises his eyebrow and she meets his gaze.

"Okay then," Alaric says slowly before continuing, "I was thinking we could all split up today and try to find an area with enough network for us to make a call and get help."

"Great idea Ric, but it's raining." Elena says pointing to a nearby window that clearly depicts the rain that falls rapidly to the ground outside.

"Oh come on, you're vampires. A little rain isn't going to kill you." Alaric says pointedly.

"Bonnie is still technically human which means she can get sick. So how about her and I hold down the fort here." Kol decides. I roll my eyes as I notice his terrible attempt to make Bonnie breakfast.

"I'll be fine." Bonnie assures Alaric.

"Actually, it's not a bad idea to have someone stay here. If you're feeling up to it Bonnie you can even try to do that spell to contact Jeremy again." Alaric says.

"Bonnie's not allowed to use magic today." Kol replies immediately.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie questions.

"You almost killed yourself yesterday. I think that it's best that you take a break from doing any spells today."

"You don't tell me what to do." Bonnie states.

"Eveytime you do magic today I'm going to kiss you." Kol decides. Bonnie glares at him and he glares back challenging her to do something. She flicks her hand to the side and he goes flying across the room.

"Whoops." She says shooting him a fake smile. In the blink of an eye Kol has Bonnie pinned against the wall, their faces only inches apart.

We all sit in anticipation wanting to see what will happen next but unfortunately Elijah being...well, Elijah, decides to step in.

"Kol, let Bonnie be." He states looking annoyed by Kol's action.

"It's alright Elijah. Bonnie can handle herself." Kol says keeping his eyes trained on hers.

"Let me go Kol." Bonnie says trying to push him away but failing terribly.

"Make me." He whispers.

Bonnie holds out her hand using her magic to make Kol experience an aneurysm and Kol's hands automatically fly to his head as he says through gritted teeth, "I was just joking love, no need to do that."

"Are you sure? Because this is kind of fun." Bonnie says tauntingly as she watches him flinch under her control. Kol manages to regain his strength and grabs Bonnie's hand stopping her from continuing the spell. He leans in close as if to kiss her but just before their lips make contact he turns his head and whispers into her ear, so low that I can only hear thanks to my vampire hearing, "One day you're going to be begging for me to kiss you."

Bonnie at first looks surprised but soon regains her composure, shoving him away and glancing towards the rest of us who sit here fairly amused by the situation.

"We'll stay here, but just know that if he tries anything I will in fact dagger him." She states before heading upstairs.

We all turn to Kol who watches her with a smirk. "You're starting to sound like Niklaus!" He calls after her, before following her upstairs.

Silence fills the room and Alaric clears his throat before saying, "Alright so, I was thinking that Damon and Elena could go North, Caroline and Klaus could go West, Elijah and Katherine could go South, and Matt and I could go East."

"What about me? Which direction do I go?" I inquire.

"Oh, you can go down." He says simply.

"What do you mean?" I question.

"Get a shovel and dig. Then step into the hole and bury yourself alive. How does that sound?" Alaric says glaring at me.

I sigh and say "I'll just go rewatch that Dean and Castiel scene on _Supernatural"_

"Aw! Dastiel is so cute!" Caroline comments.

"Wait, I have to go with Elijah?" Katherine questions as if she just realized this.

We all sigh. It's going to be a long day.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello everyone so sorry for no update. We know it has been like forever but we've been super busy with school, finals, regents and what not. But thankfully summer is finally here so we will be back to updating more regularly. To answer just a few of your questions in the shortest way possible the end game couples for this story as of now are Klaroline, Kennet, Delena, Kalijah and possibly Stebekah. All the other couples are a way of making more interest and drama. Some couples may take longer then others to find their balance but it will all happen in due time!**

**Now, we were sure to make this chapter extra long because of the no update. Additionally the poll results will be posted next chapter so now is your last chance if you haven't voted. We're also starting an AU human TVD story soon so watch out for that. Lastly it would mean the world to us if you follow our Instagram account, if you aren't already. Thanks so much for all the support everyone and don't forget to read, follow and review!**

**Damon**

We all head outside and I can't help but groan in annoyance as the rain pours down on us. I glare at Alaric who was the only one with an umbrella because he was going with Matt who was 'human and could get sick'. I said we should go by priority of who's clothes is most expensive, but apparently Elijah's suits won that round so Matt and Ric lucked out.

"Wait up" Katherine says grabbing my arm to stop me.

I turn to say something to Elena about this but she's already talking to Caroline about something while Klaus stands there seeming amused by their conversation.

"What is it?" I ask turning back to face her.

"Wait" she repeats, her attention directed at something over my shoulder. I follow her line of vision to find she's watching Alaric head into the woods with Matt. Once they are a safe distance away she turns back to me.

"Now that 'Mr. Saltzman' is gone we're doing some partner rearrangements. You're going with me, let Satan go with Elijah" she says making it sound more like an order then a question.

"No" I reply, my response visibly confusing her.

The way I saw it trekking through the woods with Katherine far away from prying ears while I was on a relationship break would just be begging for something to happen. When I talked to Alaric about my idea to fix my relationship with Elena he made it very clear the best thing was to do absolutely nothing and act like an angel today.

The way he put it this was like a test for Elena to see all the things I wanted to do but was holding back on because of her, and all the mistakes I was likely to make in the future. This 'break' was mostly for Elena to figure her stuff out and see that she was the only girl I had eyes for. Which also means no Katherine for the day.

"What do you mean no?" she questions with an eye roll, "Come on the sooner we go the sooner we can slip back into the cabin and prevent my hair from further damage!"

"I'm suppose to go with Elena" I remind her.

"And...?" she replies obviously waiting for me to continue.

"And not you" I decide with a smirk to which she rolls her eyes before I continue.

"Look" I start quickly glancing in Elena's direction to see she's divulged in a conversation with Caroline and the Mikaelson brothers, "I need to be on my best behavior today, so can your respect that and be partners with Elijah?"

"Would you want to search the woods for phone signal during a rainstorm with Elijah Mikaelson?" She fires back.

"When you put it that way there's no right answer" I say with a shrug before sighing and adding, "Just ask someone else to trade"

"You're the only person here I can stand" she argues.

"You know I think that might just be the nicest thing you've ever said to me" I note.

She ignores my comment and rolls her eyes before walking over to the others saying, "I think a partner exchange is in order"

"And why is that Katerina, not very anxious to spend alone time with my brother?" Klaus challenges with a smirk.

"Not nearly as anxious as you are to spend alone time with Caroline" She responds causing Klaus to roll his eyes while Caroline blushes but tries to appear annoyed.

"Hey Katherine, why don't you switch with Caroline you and Klaus would make great partners" I suggest sarcastically.

"Excellent idea, although I should warn you it's extremely unlikely that both of us will come back from that trip alive" Klaus responds calmly.

"Threatening people before noon, Klaus Mikealson everybody" Katherine mutters obviously annoyed.

"What about Damon and Niklaus go together, Katerina can go with Elena, and I will go with Caroline." Elijah suggests.

"Ew no!" Katherine says immediately.

"You don't have many options Katerina." Elijah says with a sigh.

"I still think she should go with Klaus." I comment, earning me a glare from both of them

"Oh My God! If we continue like this we won't be getting anywhere. Katherine you're going with Elena! Damon, Klaus, have fun. Let's go Elijah!" Caroline yells grabbing Elijah's arm and pulling him away from the rest of the group while he obediently follows.

"Wow Blondie. I think you've been spending too much time with Klaus." I say with a smirk. She turns around just long enough to shoot me a look that says "I'm going to kill you for that later".

"I guess it's final then. Let's go partner." Elena says motioning for Katherine to follow. Katherine rolls her eyes but follows Elena anyway probably realizing that she won't be able to talk me into changing.

I watch the only two girls I've ever loved walk away and suddenly regret letting Katherine go with Elena. It's obvious she isn't the biggest supporter of 'Delena' and chances are she might say something that could completely ruin our relationship.

I sigh and turn to Klaus stating, "Let's go."

Before I can get very far Klaus stops me and motions for me to follow him back inside.

"I know that dogs don't like getting wet and all but we need to do this if we ever want to get out of here." I say confused.

"I spent the whole night searching, they aren't going to find any reception out there. I think we should go back to the bus and get all of our bags considering we may end up staying here a while." Klaus explains as if this is all obvious.

"Smart. Only problem is the bus is that way." I say pointing in the direction that I recall us coming from.

"I am very well aware of that. Just stop questioning me and follow." Klaus decides before walking into the house.

I sigh looking over my shoulder once before following him.

**Katherine**

"Wrong way. God how stupid are you?!" I say pushing my way past Elena and taking the path opposite to the one she was about to take us on.

"How can I be taking us the wrong way? We don't have a specific destination. The way we go doesn't matter." Elena argues. I stop walking and turn to face her giving her an "Are you really that stupid" look.

"We were told to go West. That path was going to take us North. If we go North eventually we'll probably run into your little boyfriend and the evil hybrid. Understand? Great! Follow me." I explain before walking off smiling as I hear her sigh and follow after me.

The rain is pouring much harder than before and I silently curse Alaric for making me walk through it looking for something that's not going to be found.

"Do you have feelings for Damon?" Elena asks after a few minutes of walking in silence. I stop in my tracks surprised by this question.

"Excuse me?" I question sure that a look of disgust is plastered on my face.

"Damon told me that you kissed him this morning, and I know that you were trying to get him to become your partner. So, do you like him?" she says trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Wow. Someone's jealous." I mutter continuing to walk and hoping she drops the topic. But of course she can't take a hint and continues.

"Just answer the question Katherine."

"Yes Elena. I like Damon. I've been in love with him since 1864 and just suffering from heartbreak every moment that I see him with you. That's why I've made it my goal in life to ruin your relationship. And I just wish I could be you with your muddy converse and dried out hair, because at least you have Damon!" I say dramatically before shaking my head laughing, "God, get over yourself satan."

Elena grabs my arm in an attempt to stop me but I merely slam her into the nearest tree, laughing as she falls to the floor. "Wow. You're pathetic."

Before I can get very far Elena throws a stick at me full force. I catch it at the last minute and turn to her my voice filled with venom as I say, "You're going to regret that."

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Then Damon would hate you forever. Maybe Elijah too." She says tauntingly as she pulls herself up from the floor wiping off her clothes.

Without another word I vampire speed over and plunge the stick right above her heart feeling satisfied as I hear her gasp.

"You really underestimate me." I whisper into her ear, pushing the stick further in before throwing her to the floor.

"That wasn't my heart." Elena states as if I don't already know this. I roll my eyes and turn my back to her holding out my phone and hoping that a bar appears and I can be done with this.

"Like I said before you would never kill me. Then you would have everyone turn their back on you and I mean, let's face it you don't have many people by your side to begin with. Even your own daughter basically hates you." She says. I try and block her out knowing that she's just trying to get a reaction out of me.

I concentrate on the phone and stop in my tracks when I see two bars appear. I smile and keep my hand still beginning to look through my phone for Jeremy's number. Alaric told us that calling Jeremy will be our best bet since he's normally on his phone and will definitely answer.

Just before I'm able to press call I'm shoved against a tree, my phone flying through the air. I wince as I hear it crash to the floor.

"Great job Satan! You just ruined our chances of getting out of here. Hope you're proud of yourself." I say pushing her away from me without much effort.

"You're the one who staked me!" She yells seemingly upset that I'm blaming her.

I roll my eyes and say, "Just shut up. I'm going back to the cabin. I've had enough of playing searching for signal with Satan."

Before she can object I head back the way we came.

**Bonnie**

"This tastes horrible!" I yell, surprisingly happy that I mean it.

"What do you mean it tastes horrible?" Kol questions walking over to me. He had lived up to his promise of making me breakfast despite me telling him I was no longer hungry.

"Try it for yourself." I urge him, handing over my fork. He reluctantly takes it and scoops up some of the food before putting it in his mouth. I can right away tell by his expression that he finds it just as revolting as I do.

"My apologies love. This is the first time I've tried cooking. Back home we have servants and Rebekah to do that." He says seeming almost disappointed. A piece of me feels bad considering how much effort he put into the dish.

"Don't worry about it. I get it. I mean you're an original vampire you have better things to do than cook." I say surprised by the hostility in my voice. I hadn't meant for my statement to come out like that. Kol seems hurt by my comment but he quickly returns to one of his signature smirks.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I say placing a hand on his without thinking about it much. At the slight touch I feel like a jolt of electricity has gone through my body and as our eyes lock I begin regretting the action.

"Well, is there anything else I could do for you? I may not be the best chef, but I certainly have other talents that I could show you." He says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and get up from the chair pulling my hand away and bringing the plate of food to the kitchen. I dump it in the garbage and place the plate in the sink, trying to ignore Kol's eyes on me as I begin to wash the dishes that have been left there by my friends.

"Leave the dishes Bonnie. If I recall correctly you're not the group's slave. They can wash their own plates." Kol states after a while.

"If I didn't want to do the dishes I wouldn't be doing them." I say in response.

"Wow. Am I so boring that you've been forced to do dishes for entertainment?" He questions walking over and turning the faucet off. I ignore him and turn the faucet back on, only for him to shut if off again.

"Let's play a game." He suggests. I sigh figuring there's no point in arguing.

"What game do you want to play Kol?" I question.

"I think it's better that you pick a game. I don't think you'll like my ideas." He says giving me a suggestive look.

I roll my eyes and say sarcastically "We could play hide and seek where you hide and I pretend to look for you."

"Despite how fun that sounds, any other ideas?"

"I don't know. There aren't many games I'm willing to play with you." I say as I walk into the living room and sit on the couch.

"How about spin the bottle?" He questions sitting down next to me with a smirk.

"I think I'll pass on that." I say rolling my eyes again.

"Fine, how about Truth or Dare? And to make it more interesting if I refuse to do a dare or truth than I have to trade rooms tonight." He suggests. This catches my attention right away, but I quickly realize the missing information.

"And if I refuse to do a dare or truth?"

"Then you kiss me." Kol decides.

"Fine." I say surprising both him and myself.

"Truth or Dare?" He questions.

I suddenly feel the pressure of the situation realizing that If I pick truth the truth spell will make me answer honestly, but if I pick dare he could make me do something that I will definitely regret later.

"Truth." I finally decide. He smiles as if he predicted this.

"Rate me on a scale of 1 to 10." He orders after thinking for a few seconds.

"On what? Appearance, Smarts, annoyingness?" I question mostly just to stall.

"Overall."

"Fine, um" I start regretting picking truth before finally muttering, "Nine."

Kol smiles at this and I can't help but think how cute his smile is.

"Truth or Dare?" I ask before he can make some annoying comment.

"Dare." He states as if obvious.

I stop for a minute and try and think up a good dare before finally saying, "I dare you to kiss the next girl that walks through the door."

"Alright. Would you mind going outside for a moment?" He says simply.

I'm about to question why but then realize what he's implying and say, "Haha very funny."

"I know I'm hilarious. Truth or Dare Bonnie?" He questions giving me a look I can't quite read.

"Dare." I decide figuring picking truth repeatedly will probably lead to worst. Better yet Kol almost seems surprised.

"I dare you to kiss the next boy that walks through the door." He says using my own dare against me.

"Fine." I say. He smirks at this and gets up and when I realize he's heading for the door I quickly grab his hand pulling him towards me. I suddenly find myself much closer to him then I would have liked but don't want to give him the satisfaction of backing up. His expression is once again unreadable and I'm unsure what to do.

"Bonnie, Kol!" I hear Damon yell. Kol and I both turn towards the door to see Damon walking in followed by Klaus. Me and Kol exchange a quick look, recognizing what I have to do.

I quickly walk over to Damon before I can loose my courage and wind up having to kiss Kol. I pull Damon into a kiss and he takes a few seconds before kissing me back slightly. "Am I the only one here that is confused right now?" I hear Klaus ask. I mentally roll my eyes before pulling away from Damon.

"Can I ask what just happened here?" Damon says looking equally confused and satisfied.

"Me and Kol were playing truth or dare." I say as if it explains it all.

"Oh, and Kol dared you to kiss me?" He says as if he finds this hard to believe.

"No, I just did it for fun!" I say sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Somebody's sassy," He replies with a smirk before adding playfully, "I like it."

I roll my eyes again but am unable to keep from smiling.

"What are you two doing here, shouldn't you be out searching through the woods for service?" Kol questions walking over. I can immediately tell by the tone of his voice that he's jealous which makes me feel much more satisfied than I should.

"We need Bonnie's help." Klaus informs Kol.

"What do you need me for?" I question.

"A spell, if it's not obvious." Damon answers.

"No. I already said Bonnie isn't doing magic today." Kol quickly interjects.

"Bon Bon will be fine. It's just a simple spell." Damon responds placing his hands on my shoulders and saying, "Right Bonnie?"

"I'm sure I can manage." I say mostly just to annoy Kol. I honestly feel drained out from the magic yesterday but would never admit to that.

"I don't care if you can manage, you're not doing it, end of story" Kol emphasizes.

I roll my eyes, "You're not the boss of me Kol" I fire back.

Without response he vamps over so he's less then an inch away from me and leans down closer whispering, "You do remember what I said I'd do if you tried to use magic right Bonnie?"

I pause frozen in place trying to ignore his proximity and his warm breath on my face. I'm unsure exactly how to respond to him so I don't. I just stand there staring into his gorgeous brown eyes trying to control my breathing and remain quiet because of this stupid truth spell. Both luckily and unluckily we are interrupted

"Can't you two just get a room" Damon mutters with a smirk, "Oh wait, you already have one!"

I roll my eyes at this and push Kol away saying, "What do Klaus and you need me to do?"

"A location spell to find the bus." Klaus explains seemingly annoyed that this is taking so long.

Kol rolls his eyes, "We were there just yesterday how do you not remember where it is?"

Damon smirks as usual shrugging with a "Well its raining outside and your brother doesnt like getting wet so we don't want to go searching based on memory"

I sigh but nod, "Sure i'll do it."

"Bonnie" Kol says in a threatening tone.

"Excellent." Klaus states with a grin.

"I need a map, and something that has been on the bus." I explain walking over and lighting a few candles.

"I've been on the bus can't you just use me?" Damon questions, leaning against the wall. Meanwhile Klaus has already retrieved a map and holds it out for me to take. I grab it from him and turn to Damon.

"I suppose that could work." I say, as I lay the map out in front of me. I notice Kol watching me as I grab a knife and gently cut across my hand wincing from the pain. I let the blood fall onto the map before turning to Damon. "Ready?"

"I was born ready." He says with a smirk walking over. I roll my eyes and take his hand in mine. Before I close my eyes I glance over at Kol and see jealousy flicker across his face again. I can't help but smile at this which bothers me.

_"Anta Cotis Syrum,Anta Cotis Syrum._" I mutter repeatedly.

When I open my eyes the blood has gathered into a circle narrowing in on one specific location. I right away notice that Kol has left the room. I roll my eyes figuring this is just him upset that he didn't get what he wanted, but then I see the concerned look on Damon's face.

"What?" I question.

"Your nose is bleeding." Damon explains.

I cringe at this news and and wipe the blood away with the back of my hand, "I'm fine. Here take the map. Go find the bus and get us all out of here already."

Damon nods and Klaus rolls his eyes as if this is all just another set back. He walks over and takes the map before rushing out of the house.

"Thanks Bon Bon." Damon says winking before following after Klaus.

I sigh leaning against the wall more exhausted then I care to admit after doing that spell. After a few moments of silence that are both torturous and blissful Kol walks in with a look of clear annoyance.

"Problem?" I question

"I told you not to do magic" he says simply.

"And I didn't listen" I fire back trying to keep my tone as calm as his.

"Well, I guess its time for your punishment then"

With little more then a smirk and not a second to waste Kol vamps over and has my back pinned to the wall. I freeze not sure how to react. I know what he plans to do and I know I can't use magic to stop him. Ironically, what bothers me more is the fact that I don't want to stop him. In fact, as he slowly leans in to the point that our lips are only centimeters apart a part of me wants to push him away because of Jeremy, but a much larger part is saying, Jeremy will never have to know.

Our lips are less then a centimeter apart when the door bursts open immediately followed by the sound of Elena and Katherine arguing.

"Just shut up already!" I hear Katherine yell with a groan before walking right into the living room. The minute that she catches sight of Kol and I she gasps before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny-" Elena states as she walks over but is quickly cut short when she sees us. At the moment I'm too shocked to say or do anything which is why Kol is the one to speak first.

"Amazing timing ladies, you sure know how to ruin a moment." He says flashing them a fake smile.

"And what exactly is this that we're intruding on?" Katherine asks as she sits on the arm of the couch.

"Nothing." I quickly answer, knowing that Kol's response would be much less pleasant.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." She decides with a grin.

I roll my eyes and attempt to push Kol away and exit this awkward situation. Being that he is Kol Mikaelson, he holds me in place and smirks.

"Oh come on Darling. Same situation as before, now we just have an audience. Might as well finish what we started."

"You're disgusting." I comment again attempting to push him out of my way.

"You didn't seem to think that a few moments ago."

"Actually that's exactly what I was thinking. Now can you please move out of the way?" I say getting annoyed and impatient.

"Is that really what you want me to do?" He questions his grip softening but still not moving away.

"Yes." I say confidently.

"Looks like that truth spell has worn off." He says with a slight smirk before backing away.

I sigh relived and glance over at Katherine and Elena who seem much too entertained by this for my liking.

Elena shoots me a questioning look and I mouth "Explain later" to which she nods. "So, any luck finding a signal?" I question.

"No luck thanks to Satan over here" Katherine mutters glaring at Elena. This time I shoot Elena a look to which she shakes her head obviously annoyed by Katherine's accusations.

"Well hopefully one of the others found something so we don't wind up stuck here another night" I say with a sigh as I sit at the edge of the couch.

"Doubtful" Katherine mutters with an eye roll still glaring at Elena, "We're going to be stuck here forever" she groans sitting on the couch next to me annoyed.

"That would be tragic" Kol says with a smirk shooting me a look that makes me think he wouldn't mind all that much, probably because of the living arrangements we're currently using

Katherine rolls her eyes, "Just get married already" she groans.

I roll my eyes but don't respond while Kol smirks and says, "We're still picking a date" shooting me a wink to which I roll my eyes again.

Before I can object any further the door swings open and Caroline bursts through saying, "Oh my God guys! We have an emergency!"

**Caroline**

"What about now?"

Elijah shakes his head no which is the most response I've gotten from him all day. Since we started looking through the woods for phone signal Elijah has remained completely quiet leading the way as if he knew exactly where we were going. I tried to make small talk with him but I barely got more then two or three word answers to everything followed by abrupt silence.

"What about now?" I repeat anxiously.

Elijah sighs not looking up from his phone as he says, "Caroline if we get signal I'll let you know"

"Okay" I say simply annoyed when we are once again wrapped in a deafening silence.

"So... you and Elena?" I inquire deciding it's probably the only interesting thing about Elijah's life right now.

He shoots me a "we are not talking about that" look to which I roll my eyes and groan, "Just trying to make conversation it's an interesting topic I don't know why we can't talk about it, unless you have any other suggestions"

"What about you and Niklaus" He says with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Okay so maybe we shouldn't talk about relationships" I deduce.

"Is that what you two call it?"

I roll my eyes and glare at him in response, "Well I know its definitely not what you and Elena call whatever you have, if you even have anything"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that" he replies simply.

I roll my eyes again finding Elijah Mikaelson much more annoying then I ever thought, "Whatever"

We walk in silence a few moments longer, which I no longer mind much, but eventually Elijah sighs and says, "Forgive me if I hurt your feelings Caroline, it wasn't my intent I just find your situation with Niklaus" he pauses as if searching for the right word, "Interesting"

"It's fine I guess" I try to not be mad about his earlier comment since he is Klaus' brother after all and it's best we get along, "We're not exactly a normal couple and there is that whole dating in secret thing, has he talked to you about any of it?" I ask curiously.

"He's mentioned a few things" He admits.

"Such as?" I push trying not to sound too eager.

"Most of what he has told me is in the confidence that I would not repeat it" he clarifies taking a sharp left turn at an old maple tree looking down at his phone as if following directions. I begin to wonder if he has some weird cellphone service radar in his head or something.

"Technically if he didn't say you can't tell me you still can" I contend.

He smirks slightly amused as he replies, "That's an interesting way to look at it I suppose"

"We've already established I'm very interesting" I say with a teasing smirk the sigh, "Can't you please just tell me some of what he said"

Elijah sighs obviously unsure what to do and finally after a long period of silence where I think he won't respond he says, "I won't tell you what Klaus said but from what I can see you make him happier then he's been in over a thousand years. You two may not be perfect but your relationship is real, you accept my brother for who he really is, flaws included, you know all his secrets and all the terrible things he's done yet you see a good in him that most people overlook. Im grateful that my brother has someone like you in his life. "

I'm left completely speechless by his words and do my best not to blush. Because of the whole secret part in my secret relationship with Klaus I had never really gotten anyone else's opinion on us. To hear Elijah, Klaus' brother who probably knew him better then anyone, talk about how happy Klaus was because of me almost seemed to make every fight and every tear shed worth it. In spite of everything that has happened I love Klaus Mikaelson, and to hear that not only Klaus but his family members thought this had a positive impact on him was almost unbelievable.

"Wow, that was really poetic" I say with a slight laugh and a bright smile still stunned by his words, "Thank you Elijah"

"It's nothing really Caroline, just an observation" his tone is somewhat modest to which I roll my eyes.

"Well it was really sweet. I don't hear a lot of stuff like that because of the circumstances me and Klaus are dating under" I laugh slightly, "I know that sounds ridiculous I should probably change those 'circumstances' soon, anyway sorry for thinking you were a jerk earlier"

He looks at me slightly confused, "It's fine I suppose"

"You're actually really nice when you're not being all quiet, broody, and mysterious-"

"Caroline-"

"I can kind of get what Elena and Katherine could see in you now. It's that whole mysterious but secretly really sweet and nice thing kind of like Stefan-"

"Caroline you-"

"But Elena really shouldn't like you because she's with Damon who's also surprisingly sweet when he wants to be, and anyway it would probably break his heart if she left him for you, not that your heart isn't important too but I think Damon is more sensitive he gets all snappy and homicidal when his feelings are hurt but anyway I guess you all should just talk it out or something, then there's that whole Katherine factor and god only knows what she wants, probably everything, and don't even get me started on-"

"Caroline" Elijah says more forcefully taking the phone from my hands and holding it up to show it's ringing, "We have service" he adds handing it back to me. I quickly answer the call not checking who it is.

"Hey Care"

"Stefan" I sigh with relief and respond gratefully, "Thank God"

I hear him laugh slightly on the other end, "Wow didn't know you missed me that much Care"

"You have no idea" I really mean it because things have been crazy since Stefan left and I've desperately needed my best friend to talk to. I lean against a tree as I talk on the phone while Elijah walks around with his phone held up obviously trying to get a bar.

"Well I miss you too, sorry I haven't been calling things are kind of hectic here. But how's everything over there, how's the whole camping thing going?"

"Oh about that" I quickly recall why this call is so important, "This trip has kind of been crazy when we were driving to the camping site the bus- Oh My God!"

I'm cut off from my chat with Stefan when Elijah is flung into the air out of nowhere. I quickly pull the phone away from my ear and look up to see Elijah stuck in some sort of net thing between two trees at least 30 feet above the ground. Elijah is obviously surprised but unlike me seems to handle the situation with a lot less panic.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Elijah are you okay? How did that even happen? Don't worry I'll get you down, probably, is there at least service up there!"

"I'm fine Caroline, it's just a bear trap. I'll get out of it easily just finish the call" he reasons.

"Wait there are bears in these woods?" I say silently panicking again because I hate bears.

"What's wrong Care?" I hear Stefan say on the phone obviously confused.

"Oh Stefan" I pull the phone back up to my ear "Sorry Elijah got stuck in a bear trap"

"What, Care I can't hear you" he says and I too begin to hear static as the connection starts to break.

"Elijah's in a bear trap!" I repeat.

"All I'm getting is something about bears" he says confused in between all the static.

"Apparently there's bears in these woods, oh right woods. By the way Stefan we kind of need your help"

"What do you-." Those are the last words I catch before the call drops completely. I groan annoyed holding the phone up higher trying to call him back with no luck.

I groan in frustration and look back up to Elijah. "What now?" I question.

Elijah seems unreasonably calm as he suggests, "Head back to the house and get the others here. Perhaps they could help with the current...situation"

I nod quickly and begin to back up almost tripping over a branch in the process. "I'm on it! Just hang on okay?" I pause and laugh nervously, "Hang on. Get it? Because you're hanging in the net."

"Just go Caroline." Elijah states with a sigh obviously not amused.

"Right. Be right back!" I quickly vamp back in the direction of the cabin not wanting to waste any time. But of course I end up lost because of my terrible sense of direction. I sigh and stop trying to use my vampire hearing to track down any noise that will lead me to my friends. I grin when I hear Klaus and Damon talking somewhere nearby.

"Well duh. I mean she obviously has a thing for him." I hear Damon saying.

To this Klaus replies with a simple, "I don't know. She seems annoyed by his presence."

"Well Caroline seemed awfully annoyed by your presence and that didn't stop her from dating you." Damon reasons. I chose this moment to intercept because I'd prefer not to hear the rest of this conversation.

I vampire speed over to where they are and stop in front of them with a smile. They seem a bit surprised by my sudden appearance but brush it off.

"What are you doing here blondie? Where's the walking suit?" Damon questions.

"He's..Well he's in a bear trap." I explain bluntly.

At this Damon bursts into laughter and Klaus smirks slightly.

"Guys stop! This isn't funny! He could get hurt!" I argue which only seems to humor them more.

Finally Klaus lays a hand on Damons shoulder, "Alright Mate relax, I think we're expected to go help my brother."

"I'm not helping, he kissed my girlfriend!" Damon says acting as if the idea of helping Elijah is crazy.

I roll my eyes, "Can you just be mature for once and try to help!"

Damon pretends to think before saying, "Probably not."

I sigh and turn to Klaus hopefully.

"Okay luv, where is he?" Klaus questions a slight smirk still playing on his lips.

"Over there." I say pointing in the direction I came from.

"That's not very specific Caroline." He says with a sigh.

I groan annoyed and say, "Can't you just use your magical hybrid senses to track him down."

Klaus laughs as if this is amusing.

"Klaus!" I whine.

"_Klaus_!" Damon repeats in a mocking tone, obviously also finding this humorous.

"Shut up!" I yell while hitting him on the shoulder.

"Wow, I'm wounded now." He says with an eye roll.

I turn back to Klaus and give him a pleading look. He sighs and decides, "Alright luv, you head back to the cabin and get the others, Damon and I may know how to get out of here. As for Elijah I will use my 'magical hybrid senses' to find him and free him."

"Okay, just be careful." I say.

"Careful?" Klaus questions raising an eyebrow.

"Well if there's bear traps that means there's bears." I explain.

At this Klaus and Damon simultaneously burst into laughter.

"You are adorable blondie." Damon says in between laughs while pulling me close and hugging me playfully.

"Stop! You both are jerks!" I yell, shoving Damon away.

"Jerks who you don't want to get eaten by bears." Damon says tauntingly to which Klaus laughs.

I roll my eyes annoyed and begin to walk in the direction that I now realize the cabin is in.

"Caroline!" Klaus calls after me his voice containing a serious tone.

"What?" I say turning back to him.

"Don't get eaten by the bears on your walk to the cabin." He states before bursting into laughter along with Damon.

I glare at him before turning around and vamping to the cabin.

**Elena**

"What's wrong Care?" I ask worried about her sudden burst into the room.

"Yah what's the emergency did you break a nail?" Katherine taunts with an eye roll seeming bored. I do my best to ignore her.

Caroline groans and rolls her eyes at Katherine, "No Elijah's in trouble, he's trapped!"

"What are you talking about Caroline, how did Elijah get trapped?" I question nervously. She doesn't say anything but I notice Katherine turn to Caroline much more interested and even Kol and Bonnie stop bickering long enough to pay attention to what Caroline is saying.

"Okay so we were looking for cell service and then Elijah said something really sweet about-" she seems to catch herself and pauses before continuing at the same abnormally fast Caroline Forbes pace that I've become accustomed to, "Anyway, so we were talking and I kind of got distracted, I mean not really distracted just kind of, anyway so then I got a call on my phone from Stefan and-"

"Wait, you two found cell service?" Bonnie asks eagerly.

"I was getting to that Bon. So yah we found cell service and I was talking to Stefan and I was about to tell him what happened but then Elijah got flung into the air in some bear trap, I mean can you believe that Alaric brought us to woods with bears! Anyway I didn't even get to finish my conversation with Stefan because the phone connection broke and when I got to-"

"Wait did you say Elijah is stuck in a bear trap?" Katherine cuts her off looking shocked. Everyone else seems to share a similar expression.

"What? Oh, yeah he's stuck in a bear trap." Caroline says it melancholy and looks ready to continue with her story but everyone immediately cuts her off by bursting into laughter.

Caroline blushes slightly before rolling her eyes and saying, "Why does everyone find that so funny!"

Bonnie and I exchange a look trying to die down our laughter as we turn back to Caroline. "Alright Caroline, where's Elijah?" I ask trying to be serious and not picture the image of Elijah hanging in a bear trap.

"In the bear trap!" Caroline states as if it's obvious and she doesn't have the patience for such question.

I roll my eyes slightly and say, "I mean where in the woods."

"Oh. Um, you guys should probably just follow me." She decides. I nod and glance towards Kol, Katherine, and Bonnie who are seemingly excited to see Elijah.

"Lead the way Barbie." Kol says with a grin, walking over to the door and holding it open. Caroline rolls her eyes at this and walks outside. Katherine and I quickly follow suit.

"Go." Bonnie says to Kol who holds the door open for her expectantly.

"Ladies first Darling." Kol replies smirking.

"Just go Kol." She argues.

"You first Bonnie." He replies pointedly.

"Can you two save the couple spat for later. We have stuff to do." Katherine says with an eye roll.

"Anxious to heroically save my brother, _Katerina_?" Kol replies tauntingly without taking his eyes off Bonnie.

"Actually I'm anxious to taunt him and throw things while he's unable to properly defend himself." She corrects with a smirk that, despite me having identical features, I could never pull off.

Caroline groans and shoots Bonnie a look. Bonnie finally sighs and walks through the door.

"I knew you would give in." Kol states closing the door with a victorious smirk.

"Shut up." She replies with an eye roll. Caroline obviously having had enough of this walks over and grabs Bonnie's arm pulling her ahead of the group and more importantly away from Kol. We all subsequently follow.

"Elena." Kol says with a grin as he throws an arm over my shoulder and pulls me close to him. Unlike Bonnie I've realized that fighting against Kol only makes him more persistent and annoying which is the only reason why I don't bother shoving him away.

"Kol." I reply in a similar tone while looking forward to where Bonnie and Caroline talk. My curiosity gets the best of me and I use my vampire hearing to listen in on their conversation.

"Oh come on." Caroline whispers to Bonnie who shoves her playfully.

"I don't like him Care." Bonnie replies harshly in a way that everyone else would take as a hint to back off. But of course being that it's Caroline she continues.

"But its obvious that he likes you." She says in what must be her attempt to convince Bonnie.

"He's just bored." Bonnie decides with a shrug.

"Elena?" I turn my attention to Kol and quickly realize that he's said something to me. Not wanting to be caught in the act of eavesdropping I try my best to figure out what he said.

"Oh, um yeah." I finally say hoping that this will suffice as an answer to the unknown question.

"Really?" Kol says seemingly excited.

"Yeah, totally." I state.

"Well, what exactly does she say?" He questions. I'm about to ruin this whole thing by questioning who, but at that moment he glances towards Bonnie and I finally piece this all together.

"She mostly just says that she can't stand you." I say with a shrug. I notice Kol's smile slip and can't help but add, "Want me to tell you a secret?"

He seems to light up at this and nods for me to go on.

"Us girls have a thing where we claim that we can't stand the guys we secretly have a major thing for. She's not exactly lying when she says it, more like she just is in denial. You'd be surprised what lengths people will go to not have to face what they really feel. But the way I see it, the more you hide your feelings the more they show. And the more you deny them, the more they grow."

Kol seems to think on this for a while and so I walk side by side with him in silence. It's at this moment that the realization that I just gave the guy who's after my brother's girlfriend love advice hits me. I immediately feel guilty but at the same time wonder if I'm just speeding up something that was bound to happen. It's obvious that Jeremy and Bonnie haven't been working for a while now. Jeremy seems to have more of a relationship with grand theft auto five then he has with her.

"You know Elena they're wrong about you." Kol finally states.

"What do you mean?" I say slightly confused.

"Everyone tends to say that you're a narcissistic heartbreaker who only cares about herself. But I think there's more to you then just that."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?" I say trying not to be offended.

"You know one person even said calling you satan is an insult to satan." He says. I roll my eyes when he adds, "Not going to lie that person was me."

"Wow, thanks." I mutter with a sigh.

"The point is Elena, all those things may be true-and when I say they may be true I mean that they're definitely true. But I think that overall you're kind of just oblivious and that's the only reason those things have become true. I doubt you mean to break every guy's heart. It just happens. It's not your fault that you're beautiful right?"

I smile slightly at this and wait for him to continue since it's obvious there's more to this speech.

"Underneath all that oblivion I think you're a sweet, compassionate person. It's hard to stay that way after the whole losing your family and becoming a vampire thing. I just think you don't get enough recognition for that. Now don't get me wrong when we're done here this whole conversation is going to be forgotten and I'll go back to referring to you as Satan because if not Katherine," he motions to Katherine who has somehow managed to find her way to the front of the group and glances back at Caroline for directions every now and then, "Will skin me alive. But I suppose I just felt it was necessary for someone to tell you since your dim wit of a boyfriend is about as oblivious as you if not more. Just don't let Katherine get to you alright? She's just jealous."

"Katherine Pierce jealous of me?" I state finding it hard to believe.

"Well you took Stefan, basically took Elijah, and she's used to having Damon in love with her but you changed that. And she despises you for it."

I nod slightly never having seen things that way.

"Thanks Kol." I say offering him a warm smile.

"No Elena, thank you." He says with a smirk before adding, "Now excuse me but I have an in denial girl to annoy."

With that he pecks me on the cheek and rushes off to Bonnie, quickly managing to slip in between her and Caroline.

I grin at this and wonder how exactly I managed to end up exchanging advice with Kol Mikaelson. I don't have much time to dwindle on this when we stop in front of a large tree where my Boyfriend and Klaus are stuck in what appears to just so happen to be a large net. Or in other words, a bear trap.

**Klaus**

"Only a bit farther." I state as I lead Damon deeper into the woods. I begin to wonder what led Caroline and Elijah to venture this far off.

"We've been walking for like ever." Damon complains to which I roll my eyes.

"Niklaus?" I hear a voice that could only belong to Elijah call. I look around then recall that he is in fact in a bear trap and change my vision to looking up. Sure enough Elijah is crammed uncomfortably in a large net that appears to be tied up to a tree. He looks surprisingly calm considering his situation. I look to Damon who glances up and bursts into laughter when he spots my brother.

"Elijah! Fancy seeing you here." I say with a smirk.

Elijah sighs and says to me with a pleading look, "Niklaus can we please be mature here."

"Mature? I don't know I think you're the only mature one here. Aren't I right Damon?" I say turning to him.

He smirks in response and says, "Definitely. I'm so immature. In fact, I think you told me that word for word just last week Elijah!"

"If you two have come just to mock me then please just get the others who may be feeling more generous." Elijah states with an eye roll.

"But Elijah. It's a long way back to the cabin. And you know, there's bears in these woods." Damon replies shooting me a knowing look.

I chuckle as I say, "Ah yes dear brother. Damon and I would prefer not to get eaten by the bears."

Elijah sighs and simply shakes his head muttering something illegible even with my vampire hearing.

"Plus, we couldn't _bare _to leave your side Elijah." Damon adds in with a smirk.

"Yes that would be quite un-_bear-_able." I comment with a grin.

"Is this really necessary?" Elijah questions with a groan.

"It's _bear-y_ necessary." Damon replies.

"Yes brother, I'm afraid to tell you that it's practically im-_paw-_sible to stop." I say with a grin. Damon laughs at this and I add, "You think thats funny? I mean I'm _Bear-_ly trying."

At this we both burst into laughter.

"Are you two serious right now?" Elijah asks while running a hand through his hair annoyed.

"What? Elijah, I can't hear you! It's like there's a _Bear_-ier between us." Damon says while trying to stop laughing.

I burst into laughter once again and high five Damon while Elijah watches us with an unamused look on his face.

Elijah sighs and finally states, "Yes, _bear-_y funny now get me out of this trap!"

Damon and I exchange a look before we both burst into laughter. Then Damon seems to notice something and smirks.

I raise an eyebrow and watch as he bends down and picks up a pine cone.

"What are you-Damon!" Elijah yells as Damon throws the pine cone at him.

"Relax Elijah I'm trying my _bear-_y best to get you down. Mind helping Klaus?"

I smirk and begin looking around for any more pine cones. I quickly notice a large pile of pine cones just a few tree's away and motion for Damon to follow me.

Elijah seems to notice my focus and says in a warning tone, "Niklaus I wouldn't if I were you."

I ignore him and We both walk over to the pile. Just as I'm about to bend down to pick up a few pinecones both Damon and I are thrown up into the air. I quickly glance around shocked and then look down to see that we now are a good few feet above the ground.

And ironically, we are stuck in a bear trap.

Neither of us have much time to react before I hear a chorus of laughter below us. I glance down to see Katherine, Bonnie, Kol, Caroline, and Elena standing there all with amused expressions on their faces. Well all except Caroline who seems a minute away from a panic attack.

"Oh my god, what happened! Are you two okay? I told you to be careful!" She yells to which I can't help but smile.

"Relax luv, I have this whole situation under control." I state.

"Oh yes sure seems like it. Tell me how's the weather up there?" Katherine says with a grin. This consequently reminds me of the rain fall that was only a drizzle a few moments ago but now has turned into a storm. Luckily the tree almost seems to block most of the rain out.

"Hilarious." Damon replies sarcastically. I watch as he surveys the crowd and his eyes land on Elena. "Elena honey! Mind helping us out here?"

Elena is obviously trying hard not to laugh as she says, "I don't know Damon. Im not exactly skilled in the area of bear traps."

Damon rolls his eyes slightly and then smirks turning to Katherine, "Kitty Kat?" he says in a pleading tone.

"Sorry Damon, you're all on your own in this one. Now, where is Elijah?" She questions with a slight smirk. I point to where Elijah is only a bit farther down figuring it's better she tortures him then us.

"Thanks Klaus. Who knew you could be useful." She says with a slight laugh, before heading off in that direction. Kol follows her, and consequently so does Bonnie since my brother has his arm around her waist something Im sure she has complained about.

I survey the two girls who now stand there glancing up at us as if trying to decide their next move.

"Caroline, you see that rope right there." I question with a sigh as I motion to a thin rope trailing down from the tree.

Caroline spots it and nods, "Yeah what about it?"

"I need you to cut it." I explain.

"How am I supposed to do that!" She questions. I turn to Elena who I figure might be a bit more useful.

"Elena luv, mind helping." I say flashing her a smile. Both Damon and Caroline immediately seem bothered by this but Elena simply nods.

She looks around and bends down picking up a piece of wood. She carefully breaks it in half leaving one half with an extremely sharp edge. She walks over to the rope and is about to cut it when Caroline voices her objections.

"Here let me do it!" She decides as she walks over and bends down next to Elena.

"Caroline, I got it." Elena replies sounding a bit annoyed.

"But he asked me to do it first!" Caroline complains as she reaches for the piece of wood. Elena holds the wood out of Caroline's reach and sighs.

"Care, I think it's better that I do it."

"Why?" Caroline says defensively.

"Yeah Elena why? Blondie here is perfectly capable of cutting a rope. It's one of her many talents." Damon states with a smirk while winking at Caroline.

I fix Damon with a glare and turn to the two girls, "Can one of you just do it already. Preferably Elena since she has the wood."

"Preferably Elena!" Caroline shouts angrily glaring at me.

I sigh, "Caroline, relax."

Elena decides to take this opportunity to cut the rope, but Caroline of course shoves Elena before she can. It all happens fairly quickly but in the process of Caroline shoving Elena, she also manages to cut herself with the wood.

"You cut me!" She yells glaring at Elena.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry. I did't mean to-"

"Sure you didn't! God why don't you just cut the rope and set your little boyfriends free so then you can cheat on Damon with Klaus!" Caroline yells angrily before vamping away somewhere else.

As if on cue we all simultaneously sigh.

All I wish to do at the moment is follow after Caroline and explain to her that Elena means nothing and there's no need for her to be jealous but considering the situation I can't exactly do that.

"Should I go talk to her?" Elena questions.

"Cut us down first." Damon says with an eye roll.

Elena obviously annoyed by Damon cuts the rope in one swift motion causing us both to fall to the floor unexpectedly.

"Thanks honey." Damon states flashing her a fake smile.

She rolls her eyes and says, "Lets just cut down Elijah, and then we can find Care and get out of here once and for all"

I nod at this and motion for the two to follow me. We soon enough see Katherine standing over an unconscious Elijah, looking slightly concerned but mostly angry.

"What happened?" I question.

"We cut him down, but then your idiot brother snapped his neck." She explains to me. I turn to Kol and give him a scolding look.

"He insulted Bonnie!" Kol shouts.

I find this hard to believe and look to the witch for an explanation.

"He didn't insult me, Kol is just being dramatic."

"Kol you have five minutes to explain before I snap your neck." I state annoyed by all the commotion.

"Well, Bonnie generous as she is suggested that she just burn the rope with a spell to which I immediately objected. As you know she's been having issues with her magic lately-"

"I have not been having issues with my magic!" Bonnie argues.

"Relax Darling, I'm trying to tell them the story." Kol says laying a hand on her shoulder which she quickly shoves off.

"So anyway, we decided we could cut the rope with a piece of wood as I'm assuming you also did." He says motioning to Elena who still holds the wood, before continuing, "Well, While Bonnie was cutting the rope, probably splintering her beautiful hands, Elijah told her to work faster!"

"He didn't say that, he asked if I could please hurry." Bonnie says with a sigh.

Kol ignores this comment and continues, "I found that Elijah's comment was extremely rude considering how hard poor Bonnie was working to get him down and so-"

Before Kol can finish I snap his neck mostly just to shut him up. There's a collective gasp throughout the group and I roll my eyes.

"Lets go. Now." I state.

"But-" Bonnie begins to argue.

"I said Now." I growl glaring at her.

Elena shoots Bonnie a look, but she simply sits down on the floor next to Kol in response. Elena sighs before starting to head back towards the cabin. I'm both annoyed and amazed by the witch's actions but decide its not worth it to scold her.

"Damon a little help here?" Katherine says as she attempts to pick Elijah up from the floor.

"Sorry Katherine, you're all on your own in this one." He states quoting her response to him from earlier. At this she sighs, and he quickly heads after Elena.

"Go, I'll handle him." I say to Katherine as I walk over to Elijah and pick him up swiftly. She nods and follows after them.

I take in the fact thats it's now just Bonnie and I excluding my passed out brothers.

"Look, I get that you're loyal and I respect that, but it's raining and cold. Stay out here and you'll probably catch pneumonia." I say with a sigh feeling almost guilty for my actions towards my brother.

"I'm not just going to leave him here." Bonnie states.

I sigh and reply, "Suit yourself."

I turn prepared to leave but then pause turning back to her, "A little piece of advice. For the past few centuries I have watched my brother play around with girls emotions. Get into their heads, make them fall in love with him. But in the end all he ever does is leave them whether it be dead or alive. Be wise in your actions Miss Bennet. He's not worth it."

Bonnie sits silent for a moment before looking up to me, "If a monster like you can fall in love, who's to say Kol can't do the same?"

This question leaves me speechless as I realize what she's saying just may be right.

I clear my throat and state, "Once he's awoken you two can meet us in the cabin. We'll be leaving at midnight."

With this I leave her to sit by his side, knowing that perhaps this time, Kol's intentions may just be different.

**Hope you all enjoyed! Next update should be in the next week or so, until then don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Thanks for all the support luv you all!**


End file.
